The Sun and the Sky
by Loopty Hoops
Summary: Everybody needs a light in the darkness. A beacon in the night. A sun in the sky. Rated T for some violence and coarse language, might have to push it to M, not sure yet. May have YangxOC later on but leaving the pairing off for now just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY is not mine. If it was Nora would be eating waffles.**

* * *

The hateful roar shook the very skies, but it barely registered through the ringing in my ears. I stared down at my bloody, mangled hands. Pain. So much pain. But it was a pain I was accustomed to. The ruins of my beloved weapon, Hamrammer,clattered as I dropped it. It had served me well, but finally gave to the abuse I'd been subjecting it to. The old girl deserved to rest. I watched with numb fascination as the blood flowing from my hands trickled to a stop, a push of Aura realigning the shattered bones and stitching the flesh together. I flexed the fingers experimentally, as I'd done so many times before.

There was so much screaming around me, all coming through as a muffled thrum. Cries for help, cries for family, cries of despair. I'm fairly certain my own name was among those being called. But I heard none of it as I stared up at the monstrosity in front of me. A body as black as night, protective bone white plates, and hateful red eyes. The crimson orbs bored into my own blue ones. When the behemoth bellowed again, the earth trembled. When it raised its massive paw to swat me, the city's gaze followed it. Followed it past the fire stained red and up to the pure azure skies.

 _"LAZ!"_

* * *

They told me stories of when I was born. In a tiny hospital on the island of Patch. When the doctor pulled me from my mothers womb, I had been quiet until the first blow came to my bottom. I had given a healthy cry and gripped his sleeve so tightly, that I had actually hung from it by my own strength. The first time I supped, I drank so heartily that I caused my mother pain, and from then on was fed from a bottle. My parents had thought me part Ursa, eagerly welcoming me to the Ulfheon family, and were ecstatic at my vitality.

I was a quiet child despite my strength, difficult to upset, even harder to anger. Save for one incident where I turned over an armchair to get at a toy, I had been gentle growing up. But it's never that easy. It happened when I was three.

* * *

A couple of boys in the daycare, a year or two my senior, had taken to taunting me due to my docile nature, and the lack of reactions was quickly aggravating them. What started off as harmless insults quickly escalated. The first push barely moved me, so I ignored it. The second shove annoyed me. The third came from my back, and the unexpected force had me stumbling, and the boys laughing.

I am still a child. Even if I am a patient child, I had limits. My pride pricked, I finally responded.

"Stop." I said quietly, eyes narrowed into a glare. The biggest bully laughed.

"Why don'tcha make me, stupid." Another shove. "Or what, you gonna tell on us?"

"What a rat." one of his cronies jeered.

"Not like it'd matter." the last one added, "He's so dumb I don't think anyone would believe him." My temper flared.

"I said STOP!" I shouted, pushing back. The ringleader was pushed back a few steps from my hands and his friends let out an ' _Ooooh'_. He didn't appreciate that I stood up to him in front of his friends.

"Stupid punk." He seethed, "I'm gonna send you home crying." He charged to tackle me, but I caught him with another shove to his chest, this time with enough strength to stop him mid-charge and throw him to the ground. His friends weren't laughing anymore. This was no longer funny to them, and I was no longer just another target. I was a threat.

"Get him!" the one on the floor cried out. The boy on my left lashed out, his fist cracking into my temple. It was my first time getting hit. In fact, it was my first time getting into a fight. I felt tears well up and threaten to spill over. Pain. My first experience with pain. My heart was pounding, yet I felt as if there were an ice cold grip on it. _**Don't cry**_ _._ My mind whispered. _**Don't cry and hit back**_ **.**

My fist slammed into the jaw of the boy who struck me. The punch was amateurish, a hasty imitation to recreate what he'd done to me. But the boy collapsed, eyes glazed as his brain was rattled in his own skull. He didn't get back up again. The pain was still there, but it was numbed, pushed back. The tears were gone.

The second boy watched his comrade fall before letting out a war cry of his own, attacking with a kick to my side. _**Catch it.**_ the voice whispered, its words flooding my mind with ice. _**Catch it and make sure he can't do it again**_ **.** I grunted as I caught the kick, my body threatening to fold over from the force even as my arm wrapped around the limb and trapped it. The boy and I stared at each other for an awkward moment, neither of us sure what to do in this situation. _**Break him**_ **.** Power flushed through me as my tiny palm slammed into the side of his knee. There was resistance, but not enough. With a crack, he fell to the floor with an ear splitting shriek. Tears and cries as he begged for his mommy.

I looked up to the last boy. The ringleader and the reason for my torment. He was trembling as he stared at me, a stick held in his hands. No, not a stick, one of the wooden weapons we used when we were playing Huntsman and Huntresses. He'd always hogged the sword, said the sword was for heroes, and since he was the strongest he was obviously the hero. Always cruel because he was the hero, and the others were the Grimm.

He brought the stick down upon my head. I felt the skin break and warm liquid flowed from my wound. Pain. It stuck me again. So much pain. _**Enemy**_ **.** My body moved. I brushed his blade aside and flipped him over my shoulder. He gave a shout of pain as he landed on his back, but I wasn't done yet and I still had his hand. I dragged his body closer before I flipped him onto his stomach by twisting his wrist til he turned himself over, locking his arm in a painful hold. My leg snapped out, and he screamed as jagged bone tore out from the inside of his limb.

I still held his arm, hesitant. _**Take it.**_ Take what? _**Make sure he never hurts you.**_ Never again. _**He has to fear you.**_ I have to make him. _**So that he never forgets.**_ A permanent reminder. _**A scar he'll forever see**_ **.** He wants to play the hero. _**Then you can play the Grimm**_ **.**

The screams intensified as I dug my foot into his shoulder. He squealed as I tightened my grip on his arm, slowly twisting and pulling. I watched as the sinews were stretched taut. Focus. Focus. Watch it tear, bring home the prize.

"Stop it!" I faintly heard. I looked up. "STOP IT!" I stared. A tiny girl, probably the same age as me, golden locks that reflect the sun flowing to her tiny shoulders. She pointed an accusatory finger at me "You're hurting him!" I blinked and looked down at the sobbing lump beneath my foot.

"He started it..." I mumbled quietly, averting eye contact. The whispers were still there, dulled.

"It's already over. You're just hurting him now." She took a careful step closer. I took a careful step back. The boy whimpered.

"He hurt me too..." I said, slightly offended. They had attacked me, I was just protecting myself. Was that wrong? _**Not wrong.**_

"And he's a bully." she spoke softly, still advancing. _**Threat.**_ I could see the tear streaks on her face."But right now you're just bullying the bully. And that makes you a bigger bully." I blinked and my heart clenched at her words.

"I'm a bully?" my voice cracked with the question. The voices roared to life. _**SHe's WrOng!**_ Is she? _**LieS!**_ Are they? I looked down at the boy beneath me. The boy. _**ThE ThreAT.**_ Not anymore. _**SHE LIES! ShE iS thE ENEMY!**_ Or is she the hero? _**SHE WANTS TO HURT YOU!**_ Because I am the monster.

"I'm the monster?" my words came out a whisper. My eyes dilated, my heart pounded, my head throbbed. Confusion, hate, the ice in my mind, the fire in my chest, a frozen, calculated rage that I had never experienced before. When I was fighting, this saved me, cleared my mind, every move made obvious. But now, I couldn't think. The girl, or the voice, who do I listen to? Which one is right? My breathe hitched as my mind raced. I don't understand. I want my mommy. I want my daddy. I just want to go home.

"You're not a monster." the girl said softly. "You're just a kid. Like me." She jut her thumb at herself with a grin. "And you can stop being a bully just by letting him go." I looked into her eyes, stared into those brilliant lilac orbs, searching for deceit, finding none. She was like the very sun above our heads, fiery and warm, blinding in truth.

"...Okay." I took a shaky breathe and released the arm of the crying boy. "Okay." The voices raged at me but I pushed them aside til I could no longer hear them. My eyes roamed the fallen, taking in the destruction I had wrought. Two feeble forms, sobbing and broken, with a third that had yet to move. I heard a shout, and looked up, the teachers that were supposed to watch us were running over, their shock obvious, even from here.

I swallowed the saliva I had not realized gathered in my mouth. This was my fault. I did this to them. _**They'll lock you away.**_ The whispers are back, softly in my mind. Fear coursed through me, freezing me in place. I was a criminal. I would go to jail forever. _**Fight**_ _._ I don't want to fight. _**Then you will die**_ _._ My body tensed and I could feel the cold seeping back into my mind. I would run. I'd run far away where nobody could find me. I turned to flee, only for a pair of pale arms to wrap around my waist. _**WE ToLD yOu She LIES!**_ It was a trap. She would hand me over to be imprisoned and I had trusted her. _**BREAK HER!**_

"Shh" I heard her voice, felt her breathe on my ear. What was she doing? "Everything will be okay." I stiffened as something touched my hair. "Nobody is going to hurt you." Her fingers wove through my auburn strands, and I could feel the tension bleeding out of my body. The urge to run left me, as did any strength I had in my legs. I allowed myself to sit down on the ground, legs crossed, and just focused on the touch of her hand. A tear fell on my hand, and I held it up, observing it as it reflected the light from the sun. I don't know when I had started crying. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and a weight settled on the top of my head. "Just a kid..." she sighed.

"Like you?"

"Like me." That smile will always be as radiant as the sun.

* * *

It didn't end that easily of course. Paramedics were called and I was taken into custody for questioning until my parents arrived. The families of the three boys were furious, and filed several lawsuits against my family, as well as demand that I be locked away in either a prison or an asylum. Lots of yelling and lots of finger pointing on every end. After months of politicking, it was decided that I would not be punished, although we had to help pay for the hospital bills. A very light punishment indeed.

It was ruled that as the three boys were the instigators of a physical encounter, any damages could only fall on their own shoulders. However as the self defense was rather excessive, it was almost decided that I would be placed under watch in a correctional facility to look for behavior issues. But the issue was quickly resolved when my father brought up a very important detail.

Blood traits. In a manner almost similar to Faunus, for clans that have been bred over generations for a specific purpose, certain traits are genetically passed along, much like how Faunus traits are passed from generation to generation. And my family was not the only one. Ranging from the incredible reflex of the Nikos, to the battle lust of the Valkyries, or even aesthetic ones such as the pure white aura that every Arc seems to possess, blood traits, while uncommon, are hardly unheard of.

In the case of the Ulfheon clan, we had served at the frontier of every engagement for longer than Vale stood as a kingdom. Our family was the vanguard that carved a bloody path through Grimm and armies alike, specifically breeding our kin to be powerful warriors with large Aura reserves to man the front lines.. Although the practice has died down, and the Ulfheon clan has fallen to simply my small family, the blood line was exceptionally strong in me, bringing forth my superior strength and durability. Along with a less physical change.

Father called them Whispers, something that's spawned within every Ulfheon ever since it showed up nearly a thousand years ago. He explained that our very blood remembers battle, and when stressed, our minds go into overdrive, identifying and analyzing threats, as well as manners to eliminate them. The thoughts are then processed as a separate entity that whispers into your subconscious. An incredible boon in the heat of battle, as it forces your mind to be calm even as the body rages and helps guide you through life or death conflicts. But it had a very bad downside.

Whispers are your very subconscious speaking to you, and it is very difficult to differentiate from Whispers and your own conscious thoughts. And Whispers believe everything to be a threat. Paranoid and violent, Whispers always crave blood in order to ensure your own safety. Ulfheons are trained to think carefully in order to avoid mistaking a Whisper for a conscious thought. They constantly suppress the malicious spirits into the corners of the mind, only releasing them for carnage. In my case, I had failed.

In my first conflict, my blood trait made itself known, and having never encountered the phenomenon before, I succumbed to my Whispers every desire. It was due to sheer luck as well as my own lack of skill which saved those three boys that day.

The first boy had been in the most danger, with a moderate concussion, half of his jaw had been obliterated. He would require extensive plastic surgery to return to his original condition. Even for an Ulfheon, my power was overdeveloped for one of my age, and had I hit him properly, there was a very good chance I would have done irreparable damage to his brain or spine.

The second got off relatively light. While in the past, a shattered kneecap would have resulted in a permanently lame leg, current medicine would be able to repair him completely. He wold walk with a limp for a few months after he healed, but full recovery was expected.

For the ringleader, while his pain was tremendous from having the bone pierce through his flesh, a similar prognosis was given. While the mental trauma would remain forever, he would eventually regain full use of his arm. However, had the girl not stopped me and I had gone through with my Whispers intentions...let's just say not many hospitals can regrow a limb.

My subconscious would have had me permanently scar those boys, maybe even kill them, just to ensure no other child would dare to threaten me again. It was terrifyingly brutal and efficient for one that had just awoken, especially at my age. When I told my father that I had heard my Whisper, he immediately began training me to identify it.

"It's impossible to simply ignore your Whisper" he told me, as we ran through the meditative exercises. "It is a part of yourself. It is something you have created and it only thinks what you think, somewhere deep within your mind. It can not be blocked, and it's whispers will always creep into your thoughts when you are distressed. You have to consider its words, filter them from your own in order to weigh the merits and demerits." He held my gaze solemnly, before repeating once more, "To think before you act is not something of whim, for if an Ulfheon does not, they are no better than Grimm." He'd let out a tired sigh at the time. "You must consider your every action carefully my son. It is no longer an option, it's a way of life."

It was also the time I started my basic training. If I learned how to fight on my own, I wouldn't have to rely on the Whispers the next time something similar happened. It hadn't been planned for me to begin either Whisper or combat training for several more years, but this incident had accelerated the schedule. During the months leading up to the trial, my days were spent with the Ulfheon patriarch, honing my technique and more importantly, calming my mind. It was an invaluable time of bonding in which Father completely removed himself from Huntsman duties in order to teach me.

* * *

The trial was finally over. It had taken months of lawyers throwing themselves at each other, but I was finally back. I gulped audibly, my heart racing as I took in the daycare. Children who saw me stared, some being ushered away by parents, and the teachers whispered behind their hands. While the trial had ruled my actions in self defense and beyond my control, the damage was done. They thought me unbalanced. Violent. _Dangerous._ Parents had rallied for my removal, but the center, without legitimate reason, could not. Instead they strongly suggested to my parents that perhaps their program was unsuited for me.

I felt a large hand close on my shoulder, and I looked up at Father as he knelt beside me. Built like an Ursa, he drew his gaze around the room impassively, before looking down at me with a warm smile. "You asked to come back, my child." He said softly. "This is the penance you must pay for your actions. Do not hide from them." His hand left me as he stood, before turning on his heel and walking away, not looking back once.

I took a deep breathe, and squared my shoulders, mimicking the man who helped bring me into this world. A confident stride, just like Father. The children openly stared, yet refused eye contact, shuffling away as I drew closer. I have been ostracized by my peers, even now I could tell. I have no friends here. Except perhaps one. A flash of gold.

"Heya! You're back!" Lilac eyes peered into my own. I gave a stiff nod. "Cool!" she chirped, "Well, come here and help me with this stupid puzzle." She extended a hand to me, an offering. I stared at it, waiting for the Whispers to come. I searched my mind, contemplated every thought, every action, every breathe. But they never came. I blinked. The Whispers were quiet now where they hadn't been before. They didn't view the girl before me as a threat. _I_ didn't view the girl before me as a threat. Blissful silence.

Her cheeky grin turned into a beaming smile as I hesitantly took her hand into my own. I allowed her to tug me away toward a scattered mess on the floor. One of the day care workers looked as if she wanted to interject, but held her tongue. "I think it's supposed to be a forest or something, I can't tell." she complained with a pout. The lump of green pieces did seem like they would make up some sort of forest, but you'd never be able to tell with how they were placed. Pieces were mashed together regardless of how the edges fit or the picture they contained, strewn across the floor. "Darn thing is impossible." she grumbled. I felt a small smile tugging at my lips.

"Start from the corners." I suggested after a bit of thought. She looked at me with surprise. "Build the frame, and start connecting from there." She let out a small 'Ooooh.' as I gently shifted through the pieces, separating the ones with smooth sides from the ones that made up the middle.

"Are you some sort of genie?" she asked with wonder in her voice. I paused at that. Genie? What was a genie? I'd never heard that word before.

"What's a genie?" I asked confusedly.

"It's like, a really _really_ smart person." She replied, pleased that she knew a word I didn't.

"I don't think so..." I wasn't particularly smart, but Whisper training basically required that I think over everything really carefully. Did that make me a genie? Maybe I should ask Mother. "Where's the box?" I asked, "I think they usually have a picture of the finished puzzle."

"Psh, where's the fun in that!" she scoffed, "C'mon, we can do this on our own just fine, we don't need no stupid box to tell us how to play." She plopped down and started sifting through the pieces, occasionally flicking a puzzle piece into my small pile. We whittled the time away on the puzzle, and when we finished the forest, she pulled out another and insisted we start from the middle.

"It'll be fun!" she promised. And as frustrating as bumbling through the puzzle was, it was indeed fun. We made more of a mess than we did a puzzle by the time her father came to pick her up.

"Yang!" so that was her name. "Your dad's here!" one of the other kids yelled, only to be nearly bowled over by the yellow blur that launched itself at the man in the doorway.

"Daddy!" She cried out, rocketing into his midsection with a flying tackle and forcing an 'Ooph' out of him. She dangled from his waist giggling as he let out a laugh.

"Well hey there sunshine." His grin was almost identical to his daughters as he ruffled her hair before hoisting her into his arms.

"Daddy I made a new friend today!" I froze as she pointed at me and pulled on her fathers hair.

"Oh? What's his name?" he asked as they walked towards me. The man was...big. Not Father big but still pretty big. I guess that was to be expected since he was an adult, but it still made me a bit nervous. I could feel the Whispers rousing.

"It's umm..." She scrunched up her nose in thought. "Uhh..." pleading eyes locked onto mine. I forced myself to relax.

"My name is Lapis, sir." I greeted politely. "Lapis Ulfheon." His mouth made a small 'O' as realization washed over his face.

"The Ulfheon boy!" he said happily as Yang whispered my name and made a face. "I've worked with your parents in the past. My name is Tai Yang Xiao Long." I perked up hearing that. I was always eager to hear more about my parents hunts. "I think Garn and Jade both took the transit to Vale today, they had a mission outside the kingdom." I visibly deflated. My parents have only taken smaller missions since I was born, and Father stopped altogether during the trial to train me. If they were outside the kingdom then they would be gone for a day or two at the very least. Which meant I would be staying at the day care. Where everyone was still afraid of me.

"Sorry kiddo." Mr. Xiao Long looked sympathetic. Either he assumed I didn't like staying away from my parents, or he'd heard about the incident and knew I wasn't very welcome here. Probably both, and he would be correct either way. Yang looked between her father and I before a look of understanding dawned on her face. She pulled the mans hair again and whispered into his ear. He blinked before giving her a toothy grin.

"That's my girl." he chuckled, before pulling out a scroll and typing out a message. He knelt down in front of me and placed his daughter on the ground, where she was practically bouncing. "How would you like to come stay with my family for a few days? Just until your parents get back." Yang let out a squeal of delight and hugged his leg before running over to me and grabbing my arm.

"C'mon Laz! It'll be fun" she wheedled. I arched an eyebrow at the nickname. Laz? I was tempted to say yes right off the bat. It was my decision to return to the day care, but I didn't want to stay any longer than necessary. But I paused as I thought it through. For whatever reason I trusted Yang, but I didn't know this man, and he had no reason to offer me sanctuary. _**He's being too nice.**_ Was it just good will? _**Or maybe he wants something**_ **.**

"Mother says I shouldn't run off without permission. It could be dangerous." I stated hesitantly. Mr. Xiao Long let out a guffaw.

"Smart kid." he commented.

" _He's a genie_." Yang whispered loudly to her father. He blinked at that and looked at me. I still had no idea what a genie was and just shrugged my shoulders.

* * *

 **A/N: Sup. So, words go here. Yay. Anyways, if you've gotten this far, I'm going to assume you read everything above. So thanks, seriously. Means a lot to me. I'm brand spankin' new to this whole bidniz so if anyone has advice, my inbox is open and it's greatly appreciated. Any comments, praises, criticisms, flames, yadda yadda, lay em on me, my delicate ego can totally take it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rwby is not mine.**

* * *

Turned out Mr. Xiao Long had messaged Mother for permission to take me, and had received a resounding 'Yes' from both my parents. We had stopped by the Ulfheon residence to grab some necessities, using the spare key that Mr. Xiao Long somehow knew about. That was somewhat startling, apparently Mr. Xiao Long visited Father and Mother enough to know where they hide the key, yet I had never seen him before that time.

Soon we went on our way, Yang buzzing about anything and everything, her father pitching in his own opinion from time to time, while I mostly sat in silence and enjoyed the company. The girl understood my quiet nature, and mostly just talked at me, often continuing the conversation all on her own with no need for my input.

Upon reaching her home, Yang dragged me in to meet her mother, a beautiful woman by the name of Summer Rose, and her bubbly bundle of joy, a one year old Ruby Rose. Yang loved Ruby so very much, anyone could tell at a glance. She doted on the baby, cooing and babbling, playing with the toddler. And she was more than eager to show off her little sister.

Having the baby forced on me was more than I could handle at first, but I quickly learned to love her as much as Yang did. It was very hard not to. With wide silver eyes, rosy cheeks, armed with both a laugh and pout that tore through my heart like an arrow, baby Ruby was so adorable that it was hazardous. I often found myself entertaining the toddler when Yang got distracted, and it became increasingly obvious that little Ruby had me wrapped around her tiny finger, something all the adults found hilarious.

"Your girls have tamed an Ulfheon damn early, Summer." Father had once remarked to Mrs. Rose. She had shot him a withering look, but I had been far too busy toting Yang and Ruby around in a little red wagon (much to their delight and completely due to their demands) to pay much attention.

As time passed, Yang remained my anchor. She dragged me everywhere (or I dragged her in that thrice damned wagon) with her happy go lucky smile, and I followed quietly with a small smile of my own. Over the months, the stares in the day care grew less hostile, and the whispers died down, but I still spent nearly all my time with Yang. I felt bad for monopolizing her time, as she did have other friends, and took to finding excuses for her to go socialize, instead curling up in a corner with a book. It's a habit I never really kicked.

My combat and Whisper training continued, and I picked up the forms and philosophies quickly, much to Fathers delight. Although my Aura was still not properly unlocked, I'd begun showing signs of aura enhancement in my fifth year, and he took me to a Forge to build my first weapon. The Bear Tooth, this dagger is built while infusing Aura to the metal, and is the first and last blade of every Ulfheon. We would carry this blade until the day we died, where it would then be stabbed into the trunk of the Tree of Fallen, the Ulfheon clans own personal graveyard to the south of Vale. At my size the dagger was more like a sword, although I would grow to match it in time

Months turned to years, and the peaceful days continued. I spent my time training, at the Xiao Long house, or at the day care. But a storm was coming to blot out the sun. I was six at the time.

* * *

I held Ruby in my lap as she decimated the plate of unsuspecting cookies Mrs. Rose had left for us, eyes glued to the video feed. Yang sat at the table, tapping a pencil against her lip with a frown as she went over the problems assigned to us. While we hadn't begun the requisite learning yet, we were nearing the age where we would be enrolled in a proper school, and the day care had begun teaching us the basics nearly a year ago. I had finished my own assignments earlier in the evening, and had refused to let Yang copy off of me since she hadn't wanted to do them earlier. You reap what you sow.

"Laaaaz." she whined, her head hitting the table. I hummed an acknowledgment as I reached for a cookie, only to frown slightly as Ruby shifted to watch my hand. She wouldn't tell me I couldn't have one, she was far too sweet, but I could tell she didn't want to share. I altered mid course and brought my hand to my hair, scratching my scalp slightly as the girl refocused on the sweets. Darn, those cookies were good too. I'd have to see about sneaking one later. Yang huffed as she watched us.

"You spoil her so much." she muttered, but I know she'd do the same. She was a bit rougher when playing with the soon to be four year old than I was, but Yang spoiled Ruby where it mattered. Of all the things I've seen stolen from plates, I've yet to see her steal one of Ruby's strawberries. Besides, I had an inkling of exactly what was about to happen, and I didn't want to hear a single word from her about me spoiling people.

Sure enough, she stood from the table and came over to collapse on the couch and Ruby scrambled out of my lap with an indignant squawk as she was shooed away by her older sister. I kept my eyes forward as Ruby resettled on the other side of the couch, leaving a trail of crumbs on both my clothes and the upholstery. I winced as I felt a weight settle on my legs. She was going to get cookie crumbs in her hair and throw a fit, and I'd probably be roped into helping her clean it. While I didn't particularly dislike helping her with her hair, it was a long process and I was kind of tired.

Yang had stopped cutting her hair soon after we met for reasons beyond me. She took meticulous care of the golden locks that now fell past her shoulders in two pigtails, and the easiest way to rile her up was to damage it, as a couple kids found out quickly one muddy day. Girl can throw a punch. I was brought back to reality from my thoughts by a pale finger poking me in the jaw.

"Laaaaaz. Are you listening to me?" Yang whined. I gave a non-committal grunt as she poked me, refusing to make eye contact. If I look down, I would lose. It's basically guaranteed. The poking became stronger and it must have been mussing with my face since Ruby let out a snort and tossed a pillow at her sisters head.

"Oh, you little brat!" Yang half laughed, half shrieked. She scrambled up to lunge at the younger girl, who let out a squeal of delighted terror.

"Laz! Help!" Ruby cried out as she bounced off the couch. Yang said my name felt funny to say, and Ruby couldn't even pronounce my name, so I just eventually got stuck with the nickname. It's to the point that the teachers at day care would use it. A pigtail slapped me in the face as Yang spun around to find her sister. Still watching the vid, I reached out and grabbed the back of Yang's shirt before she could run off and potentially ruin the house. Mrs. Rose told us to play tag outside after the last time.

"Traitor!" Yang flailed with a shout and I heard Ruby give a cheer from the kitchen. I frowned when I heard rustling from the same direction. That sounded an awful lot like a little girl rummaging for more snacks.

"Ruby, your mother said no more sweets after the cookies." I called out.

"Aww, pleeaaaase?" the voice begged. I knew what face she was making and THAT wasn't something I could beat.

"Your mom will be angry." That got a grumble as she shuffled out of the kitchen and Yang let out a triumphant 'Hah!'. I may not be able to resist the puppy dog eyes, but I knew how to throw Mrs. Rose's name around. Honestly, Mr. Qrow should be the one taking care of this, but once he saw us settled on the couch he had slipped into the weapons room, presumably to perform some maintenance.

"Don't you still have homework?" I questioned softly, finally deigning to look at the blonde. She finally remembered that she wanted something from me and replaced her smirk with a pout. Her eyes went wide and teary and her bottom lip trembled. These sisters...Or maybe it was the whole family, I've had Mrs. Rose make that face when she asked me to go pick up groceries last week. Whole household is playing me like a fiddle. If Mr. Xiao Long makes that face at me I might just throw something at him. I let out a sigh.

"I won't let you copy my homework." The pout became stronger, and I was forced to avert my eyes. "Don't give me that look, they already caught on and started giving us different problems anyways." Don't do the tears, don't do the tears, don't do the tears...and there are the tears. Ugh. "Fine, I'll help you with the stupid problems." Yang let out a whoop, pout and tears all gone, jumping to her feet and running back to the table. I felt a wry smile form on my lips as I followed her.

We'd gotten through nearly all the problems when Mr. Xiao Long came back. He opened the door and walked in slouched. His breathing was...off. Yang's head popped up the moment she heard the door, and bee lined towards her father as she did every night.

"Daddy?" I could hear the fear in her voice. It was alarming. I peered at the doorway, and I could see Mr. Xiao Long on his knees, his arms clutching Yang. "Daddy, whats wrong?" Yang was scared, she wasn't used to seeing her father like this. A heart wrenching wail broke from the collapsed form, echoing through the house. I heard a quiet shuffle and saw Ruby standing in the hallway, confusion scrawled across her face.

Another sob wracked Mr. Xiao Long's body, and I could hear a small hiccup from both girls. They didn't know what was going on, nobody did. But their father was hurting and it hurt them in turn. Ruby ran to her father and he embraced her as well, the families cries shook me to my very core. I wanted to ask what was going on, but it wasn't my place. Whatever happened, it was sensitive, and I was afraid to interrupt their mourning.

I saw Mr. Qrow slip into the room and take in the state of his old friend. He turned and saw me staring, confused and scared. He motioned me over and in an unexpected movement, picked me up.

"Come on Laz," He said quietly, "I'll take you home." He carried me out the back door as the broken cries rocked the house. We were quiet the entire way to my home. When we reached my house, and he extended his arms to me once more, I allowed him to pick me up. I was perfectly capable of moving on my own. While the grief was disconcerting, it was not mine. But perhaps, just maybe, Mr. Qrow needed someone to hold as well.

* * *

The tears and screams haunted me that night, and I did not sleep. The Whispers worked in my head until dawn, pointing at shadows and dark corners, as they had no other target to blame. When I went downstairs, Mother and Father told me what had happened.

'Summer Rose is dead.' That was the only thing Mr. Qrow had told them. The funeral was arranged swiftly, and many attended the cliff side procession for their final farewells. Rose petals filled the air that day, the memories of Summer Rose scattered to the wind.

Yang and Ruby didn't show up at the day care for over a week, and when they did, they were quiet and withdrawn. They didn't acknowledge the friends and teachers that wished them well, instead following me to my corner where they huddled up quietly.

Yang took it hardest. Ruby was heartbroken, but she soon opened up to me about it, sobbing into my shoulder until she fell asleep. But Yang bottled her sorrow inside, refusing any outside help, resolutely refusing contact with outsiders. But she cried when she slept. Both girls did. During nap time, they would hold each other and shake, their whimpers deafening in the silence.

I saw less and less of Mr. Xiao Long, with Mr. Qrow picking Yang and Ruby up most days. My visits to their home ended and I was alone once more. But this time I stayed strong, because I was not the one who was hurting. I resolved myself to stay strong so that I could be the pillar for their worlds. The Whispers came back in force, and I expelled them by forcing my body through more rigorous training.

I was young, confused. I hadn't yet felt the sting of loss they had and didn't understand their pain, their fears. Instead I hardened my body. If they feared death, then I would get stronger. So strong that I could protect them from anything. As if that was what they needed at the time.

Ruby's birthday came, yet no one wanted to celebrate, the wound was too fresh. I took all the savings I had from doing chores around the house in order to buy her a cake and present. She cried when the cake came out, and I was left standing with melting candles feeling incredibly awkward. She apologized afterwards and gave me a grateful smile at the stern looking dog plushie I had gotten her. She named it Fei.

Months dragged by. Ruby's smile started to come back. She didn't fully understand the grief and took the hands offered to her to help her move on. She was still sad, she missed her mother, but she talked more and was more active. She wasn't quite bubbly bouncy little Ruby, but she would get there. She was desperate for physical contact, something to comfort her, and she spent a lot of time with one hand in mine while the other held Fei.

Yang's smile didn't come back as easily. Instead she threw up a mask, a fake smile to distract others from her pain. She did it to keep Ruby happy, but I could tell. It didn't have the life. But it fooled the rest of them. They came with smiles and jokes and she replied to the best of her ability through grit teeth.

Her activity was sudden, as if someone had lit a fire beneath her. One day she was just as sullen, and the next the life was back in her eyes. But instead of laughter there was something else, something I recognized. Fear, pain, desperation. The eyes of a person reaching for a pinprick of light in the darkness. Just like the boy when Yang showed up three years ago. And she responded in the most Yang like way. With a fiery determination.

Her eyes would harden, pushing the pain away. I saw her running around town, pestering every adult in Patch. But instead of playful banter, she was on a mission. I overheard her asking Father. Asking about her mother. Not Summer Rose, a different mother. A mother she'd never met.

I thought it was okay to let things stand. Yang's real mother would always be Summer Rose to me, this mysterious Other Mother was just a myth in my head. I thought that letting Yang run ragged would help. She had her fire back, and eventually the urge to find her real mother would fade, and we would have the old Yang back. I was wrong.

* * *

"Laz, can I talk to you?" Yang pulled me aside. I'll be honest, I was kind of surprised, Yang hadn't really talked to me in days, much less started a conversation.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, curious. Her eyes were unsure for a moment before they hardened.

"I'm looking for my mom. My real mom." She snapped when I opened my mouth to interject.

"Okay..." I was confused. I knew she was looking for her real mom, but I failed to see how I could help. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look, I'm looking for my real mom, and I need your help, okay?" She was rushed and more than a little annoyed at how slow I was picking this up. I could see bags under her eyes, she didn't sleep well the night before.

"What, exactly, do you need from me?" I asked slowly.

"I found this picture in our attic." She pulled out an image of a decrepit cottage, shoving it into my face, "It's this old house to the southwest. I just need to follow the forest path for a bit to reach it. I'm gonna go investigate it. Tonight. It might tell me something about her. I need you to watch Ruby." I blinked. The forests surrounding Patch were not safe, especially at night. This was starting to sound like a bad idea.

"I'm not sure you should do that Yang..." I could see her temper flaring. "Can't you just ask your father to take you? Or maybe Mr. Qrow?"

"No!" she scolded me in a hushed whisper, "Do you know how hard it was to even get this much? If they find out I'll NEVER figure out what happened to my mom."

"Yang, Summer IS your mother..." I blurted out. Whoops. That was exactly what I should not have said.

"No she ISN'T!" she was getting dangerously loud. "She's RUBY's mom. MY mom is out there, somewhere, and I'm going to get her back!" Angry tears spilled down her face before she turned around and rubbed them away. "Or at least find out why she left..." A pain in my chest, the same from the night Mrs. Rose died. I don't know how to deal with this pain.

"I..." I stuttered, "I can't." She rounded on me, furious. I just wanted her to stop. "I'm...busy." I finished lamely. Maybe now she won't go. Maybe she'll take Mr. Xiao Long or Mr. Qrow with her. Maybe she'll forget all about this whole stupid thing. But she knew me as well as I knew her.

"Fine." She spat out, her eyes narrowed. "I thought you would get how important this is to me. I thought you would help. I thought you were my friend." she turned on her heel. "I guess I was wrong." As she stalked away, the pain in my chest intensified and the Whispers roared in my head.

I lay in my bed, awake, her words ringing in my ears. _**She will die**_. She won't even go, she wouldn't leave Ruby. _**She'll take the girl. Then they'll both die.**_ Yang wouldn't do something like that, would she? _**She's desperate**_. Desperate enough to endanger their lives? _**She is a moth, chasing the flame.**_ Hope..she's chasing hope... _ **The flame will consume her.**_ It'll consume them both.

I got up slowly and dressed myself. I had to be sure. Even if she broke off our friendship, I still cared about them. I padded towards the window when it caught my eye. Bear Tooth stared back at me from its sheath on my dresser. After a moments hesitation, I grabbed it. Just to be sure.

I sprinted to the Xiao Long house. The time was 8:40 at night, Mr. Xiao Long would have left for his weekly meeting nearly two hours ago. I rapped my knuckles on the door. No answer.

"Yang?" I called out, heart pounding and knuckles clenched around Bear Tooth. "Yang, are you in there?" Silence. Dread filled my heart. I ran around the house to the back. The lights were on in Yang's room. I scrambled up the side of the attached tool shed and used it as a boost to clamber onto the roof. I peered into the window. Lights on, bed empty. I tried opening it only to find it locked. What do I do? _**She's gone.**_ Lights are on, she might be home. _**No answer, she's gone.**_ You don't know that for sure... _**Go in and find out.**_

My foot slammed through the window and the glass shattered around me as I broke into Yang's room. I heard the home alarm go off, chances are it's wired directly to Mr. Xiao Long's scroll and he'd be back within the hour, but I paid it no heed. I tore through the house searching. No Yang. No Ruby. No no no no no no no no. This was bad. This was beyond bad. Stupid girl really ran off with Ruby. I grabbed a pen and wrote down a note, leaving it on the table. 'HOUSE-SOUTHWEST-FOREST ROAD-LAPIS' Hopefully they understood. I sprinted south.

My lungs burned and my legs ached, I must have been running for at least an hour. Every now and again I could see familiar tracks from a little red wagon I'd pulled a million times. A howl tore through the air. Three more howls followed it. Beowolves. And they sound angry. I ran harder.

There, the cottage. And Yang. The blonde girl was backing up towards the cabin, keeping herself between a growling Beowolf and the little red wagon. Ruby was sitting in it, grabbing the hem Yang's clothes in terror. Bear Tooth's sheath hit the ground as I charged.

 _ **There, tendon, hind leg.**_ I slashed the blade into the Beowolfs leg, trying to hamstring it. The knife dug in an inch and moved no further. The Grimm howled in pain and spun around, tearing the blade from its body and nearly wrenching my arms from their sockets. I held the dagger that was far too large for me like a sword as the Beowolf locked onto its new target, even as it favored its other leg. _**Too weak.**_

The Beowolf lunged, its claw swiping down at me. _**Back step, move in, stab to the side, aim for the organs.**_ I started to move. Too slow. Whether it was fear dulling my body, or I was simply too slow to begin with, I was far too slow. The claws tore through skin and muscle alike, three long slashes were opened from my left shoulder across my body to my waist on the right. If I hadn't started stepping back it very well could have torn me in half. Pain. So much pain. I staggered to my knee and opened my mouth to scream. I never got the chance.

Grimm are ruthless. It's something you don't understand until you've fought one. They don't care if you're hurt or surrendering. If you have family or friends. Grimm are ruthless. A second claw slammed into me, lifting me up and throwing me back. Two claws punctured above my hip, digging painfully into soft organs. I was slammed into a tree, knocking the breathe from my lungs as bark dug into my skin through my clothes. I vaguely heard screaming.

I am strong for my age. But that didn't mean much. Strong for a six year old with no Aura, I'm a child with a toy playing Huntsman. I knew that. My Whispers taught me that you are never strong enough, that there's always a threat. I knew that I was outmatched against the Grimm the moment I saw it.

The Beowolf charged, fangs bared, saliva flying. I came into this fight knowing I would lose. The pitch black fur covered deceptively powerful muscles. I knew the moment my blade touched the Grimm that I was going to die. Bone white mask gleaming in the moonlight. I drew its ire to protect my sun. Glimmering fangs, snarling in hate. I would feed it my flesh to stay its hunger. Deadly claws, dripping crimson. I am so very tired.

 _ **WAKE UP!**_ My eyes stayed open as the Grimm charged closer. The Whispers wouldn't let me sleep. _**SACRIFICE THE TAIL.**_ I threw out my left hand, my tail, and the Beowolf latched on. Tooth tore through hardened muscle, shredding flesh and pulverizing bone. Pain. _**THE NECK! BETWEEN THE MUSCLES! ALL YOUR STRENGTH!**_ I gripped the dagger in my right hand, a surge of energy flowing through me. Pain receded as I focused on the monster before me. A blue glow surrounded my body, slowing the blood loss.

I focused the strength into my arm and drove the blade forward, sliding it between the tough sinews and carving through the artery. The Beowolf snarled, black ichor gushing from its wound. _**Tear the wound!**_ I ripped the dagger down, opening a hole in the side of the Grimm's neck. The beasts maw opened and closed weakly as its life flowed from its body. _**Finish it!**_ The blue glow surrounded my arm as I slammed _Bear Tooth_ through the soft bottom of the Beowolfs jaw and through the roof of its mouth, into the brain.

The body crumpled on top of me, crushing me even as black particles floated from the carcass. Within an hour there would be no evidence of it ever existing. _**Pack hunters.**_ No time for rest. **_J_** ** _ust the scout_** _ **.**_ Yet I can't even move. More howling, more movement. Not towards me. I failed.

Through my hazy vision, I saw a black blur launch at the golden hair. Lilac eyes were locked on mine. Horror, pain, regret. I tried to tell her to run. To take Ruby and leave. Too late. Fangs and fur descended.

A flash in the moonlight and the howls stopped. The Beowolf in the air came down in two pieces. A shout of joy, a shout of worry. Voices. _**Movement. Threat.**_ Not like I can do anything about it. A familiar face, full of worry and horror. Mr. Qrow. A beautiful face, full of regret and sorrow. Yang. An adorable face, confused and heartbroken. Ruby. So much shouting. Cold. Tired. Rest.

* * *

When I awoke, it was two weeks later in a Vale hospital room. Mr. Qrow and Mr. Xiao Long had performed emergency resuscitation when my heart stopped in the forest, as well as first aid to the best of their ability. My Aura had awoken during the fight and was probably the only reason I was even remotely alive. But it wasn't strong enough and only barely kept me breathing as I was rushed to the emergency room.

The doctor in Patch didn't have the required equipment to treat me, instead assisting to transport me to a major hospital in the Vale kingdom. I had been in and out of intensive surgery, and my heart had stopped and restarted twice. The list of injuries I had was staggering. Shattered ribs, punctured lung, ruptured arteries, fractures and cracks along my entire skeleton from being tossed around like a rag doll, broken hip, massive trauma to intestines. A kidney and part of my liver were removed, too damaged to salvage even with Aura healing. I would carry the scars for the rest of my life. I was lucky my arm was even attached, and it was a miracle that it would one day be functional. There was a very good chance that my dreams of being a Huntsman like Father had ended right there, a full recovery was not expected.

Mother scolded me for my recklessness in the fight with tears in her eyes. Father did not. Neither of them reprimanded me for going. When Mother was out scrounging for more comfortable pillows, Father asked me if it was worth it. I never answered, and he retracted it, saying it was a 'stupid question'. I could tell he was proud, and I'd heard he'd boasted about how his six year old son had whooped a Beowolf without the use of Aura. I didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise.

Mr. Xiao Long thanked me with is head bowed, tears streaming down his face. He apologized for not being the father he should have been to his daughters, saying that if he had this would have been avoided. He apologized for Yang's reckless behavior which had nearly gotten all of us killed. He apologized over and over while thanking me for saving their lives. I asked him to do better. He promised he would never neglect them that way again.

Mr. Qrow was quiet. He'd show up in my hospital room, usually with a small gift, ask how I was doing, then sit there for an hour or two. Sometimes he'd read, other times he'd mess around on his scroll (which wasn't allowed, the nurses said they messed with the equipment), and sometimes he'd just do nothing. But I would notice whenever he glanced over my vitals, making sure I was okay.

The first time Ruby visited, she was a blubbering mess. She'd cried and sobbed while clutching me to the point it caused pain to my sensitive wounds. She had been present the first time I technically died, and was terrified that I would disappear like her mother. The nurse and Mr. Xiao Long had to forcibly remove her from me.

She eventually cried herself to sleep, curled up on my bed. While it was a big bed, she had fallen asleep very close to me, and it was rather uncomfortable as she was pressing against my stitches. Her father carried her home. Every time after that, she was the same bundle of joy she was before her mothers death. It seemed my escaping deaths grasp had forced the thoughts from her head, and she was cheerful for the mere fact that I was alive. Then, there was Yang's visit.

* * *

I peeked over as the door opened. My bandages itched and I am certain I was getting bed sores from lying in this bed for so long. Although I am happy that most of the tubes are gone, those were just uncomfortable. A nest of golden hair entered my room. Yang's eyes were red and puffy, she'd probably been crying. There were rings too, signs of sleep deprivation, and her usually pale skin was now to the point of looking unhealthy. She trembled as she sat down.

Silence prevailed. She sat there uncomfortably, wringing her hands, while I stared ahead, merely glancing at her from time to time. Not that I didn't want to see her, just turning like that became kind of painful if I did it for too long. The beeps and hums of the electronics never seemed as loud as they did now.

Minutes passed, and I watched her bite her lower lip with growing concern. Any harder and she would draw blood. Finally I spoke up.

"You shouldn't do that..." I croaked. Her head shot up and her lip was released from its trap. Her eyes were wide in surprise.

"W-What?" she sounded incredulous.

"To your lip." I clarified, motioning at my own with my undamaged hand. "You shouldn't bite your lip like that, you could hurt yourself." She gaped at me, her mouth forming shapes without speaking words.

"I...You..." She seemed confused for reasons I couldn't comprehend. I just didn't want her to hurt her lip. "You're lying in a hospital...in more bandages than a mummy...and you're worried about me hurting my lip?!" her voice rose to a minor shriek. A mommy banshee somewhere was very proud.

"Yang, I'm already hurt." I huffed, "There's no changing that, even if you rip your lip open. So please stop trying to add to the injuries in this room." I gave her a deadpan stare as she floundered. Her hair wasn't in pigtails today, I noticed, instead simply hanging around her shoulders. She blinked, slack jawed, before she let out an incredibly unladylike snort and erupted into giggles.

"That might be the first time I've ever heard you crack a joke on your own." she giggled. "Of course it would be from a hospital bed." I smiled, it had been to long since I'd last heard her laugh.

"It's pretty hard for me to make a funny." I admitted, "I'm just cracking one here as a _Laz Resort_." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She stared at me blank faced for a moment before succumbing to full blown laughter.

"Oh my god Laz, that was awful!" She laughed, her arms clutching her stomach as she kicked her legs. "Whatever they're feeding you here, I love it!" I would regret making that joke, I just know it. Yang with _puns_. But for now, we both laughed up a storm, the sound soothing to my ears.

The chuckles died down after a while, and a feeling of contentment swept over me. Yang wiped a tear from her eye and let out a happy sigh. A happy Yang. The storm was passing so the sun can shine again.

"Thank you, Laz." I looked over to Yang. She wore an awkward smile and was back to wringing her hands. But at least the tension was gone.

"For what?" I asked.

"For saving me." she answered immediately, "For saving Ruby. For killing the monster. For..." she took a deep breathe, eyes closed. I could hear the tremble in her voice. "For trying to talk me out of it. For...For being my friend." I stayed quiet. I was happy to hear her say it, so very happy. But I kept hearing her harsher words too.

"Am I?" I asked softly. She seemed confused for a moment before realization dawned on her. "Am I your friend?"

"You are!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "You _are_ my friend! I was wrong, I..." another shuddering breathe, "I was stupid. I rushed things and...and I ignored your help for so long and when you talked to me and...and..." Tears again. I hate those tears. "I was just so frustrated..."

"Yang."

"All of a sudden Mom was gone, and Dad may as well have been gone, and I was just so alone." she was rambling, everything that had stacked up was coming out. "Everyone was treating me like some...some sort of weirdo and I just wanted them to leave me alone and...and...and I just wanted Mom back..." she didn't even realize she was calling Mrs. Rose 'Mom' again.

"Yang."

"Dad would barely talk and me and Ruby barely even saw him anymore! Then Uncle Qrow told me about my REAL mom and I just...I hoped..." she trailed off, fresh tears falling from her eyes. "It was stupid." she whispered. Enough.

"Yang." I reached out with my good arm and grabbed her. "...It _was_ stupid." She squeezed her eyes shut. "But you're not bad for wanting your mother back." I tugged at her arm, but she resisted. "You just lost track of yourself. You didn't think through what you were doing, how it affected everyone else. You made a _mistake_. You want to find your real mother but you rushed things too much, didn't plan things out. Now come on." This time she took a step closer.

"Everyone makes mistakes, we just have to learn from them. Ruby's fine, I'll _be_ fine," guess that full recovery is guaranteed, too much at stake for it not to be, "and everything will...improve. We just have to help things along." Her eyes were open again as she settled on the side of my bed. "I know you love Ruby, and your father, and Mr. Qrow, and I guess you're pretty fond of me as well..." she let out a watery chuckle, "you just have to think of _us_ as well, next time. Take things slower, Think things through. 'To think before you act is no longer a whim, for if an Ulfheon does not, they are no better than Grimm.' My father is always telling me this. Its a family saying, and I feel like it applies to this pretty well." Yang gave a slow nod. "We'll get through this together. Whether it's finding your mother or anything else."

"Thanks Laz." She placed a hand on my head, its effects immediate as my eyes drooped at the sensation. "You really are my friend, and I'm sorry I ever said something so mean." I was placated. Life was good. But even then I looked away with a pout. She laughed that laugh of hers, seeing right through me.

"Okay, okay." she consented, "You're my _best_ friend and I _promise_ to _never_ say something that stupid ever again." Better, but I think I can get an even better one. She let out an amused sigh, and I just know she rolled her eyes.

"Lapis Ulfheon," I felt the mattress shift as she placed her weight on it, "you are my _bestest friend ever_." I felt a soft sensation on my cheek, and my eyes widened as I recognized the smack of lips. "And you always will be."

* * *

 **A/N: Grimm are scary, especially for a child with no Aura. That Beowolf wasn't even big. I have a ridiculous amount of fun righting interactions with Ruby. She's just so adorable. Yang is a bit harder mostly cause I have to develop the girl in a way that she won't seem too OOC when she grows up. For those curious, the Ulfheon clan have a swathe of history and traditions which I'll be covering through the course of the story, family tradition is real big for the OC. No, YangxOC is not a thing now, it was just a chaste kiss between six year old children, get your mind out of the gutter. There should be at least one or two more chapters of development before we hit the start of the show, still thinking it through.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rwby does not belong to me. Banana.**

* * *

A month later I was wheeled out of the hospital and on my way back to my home in Patch. I still had tons of physical therapy to go through before I would regain full use of my arm, but for the most part my body was healed due to the expertise of the doctors and my own partially unlocked Aura. I was confined to my home for the duration, Mother had been beside herself with worry and insisted. This time it was her turn to take leave from her Huntress duties, nursing me back to health and spoiling me rotten.

Yang and I were both enrolled in primary school, but as I wasn't physically ready to attend, Yang stopped by to drop off notes and homework for the first few weeks until Mother decided I could go on my own. Her scrawls were messy, but I doubt she ever paid as much attention in class as she did during that period. She took my injuries as a personal failure and did everything she could to make sure my life wasn't hindered by my left arm.

Even after Mother deemed me well enough to go to class on my own, due to my invalid limb Yang fretted about me like a mother hen, to the amusement of our new classmates. Many jokes were made at my expense. It took me days to convince her that I could function normally enough to survive the horrors of an elementary classroom. She didn't stop looking at me in concern until I had regained full use of my arm two months later.

While her personality was back to normal, Yang was never quite as bubbly as before. The chatterbox who could talk my ear off about absolutely nothing was gone for the most part, becoming more subdued, but still full of cheer. It was an improvement in my book, a sign of maturing. She could still be talked into a massive storm, but her words were more selective than before. Baby steps.

Ruby was happy for my departure from the hospital, even if she was slightly upset by the fact that both Yang and I would no longer be attending the day care with her. She perked up a bit after I pointed out the fact that Yang and I would still be able to play with her during free time, and if she really wanted we could simply pick her up after class instead of waiting for Mr. Xiao Long to get off work from Signal Academy.

Father wasn't quite sure what to do with my half awakened Aura. During the battle with the Beowolves, natural survival instinct pushed it to manifest itself, but I was still young and it wasn't able to fully release. The problem was that even only partially there, I had a large amount of Aura, enough to convince Mr. Qrow and Mr. Xiao Long that it would be safer to let my body mature to the proper age before straining it with what was going to inevitably be a flood of aura at the tender age of six. They took me to Signal and did some tests to ensure that it was safe and stable, and sent me home with a clean bill of health.

We continued my training, and Father decided to begin home schooling me about Aura usage, as well as the various Grimm that threatened Remnant on top of my combat and whisper training. This meant I excelled in the physical portion of primary school, and was instantly advised to sign up for Huntsman training when I reached the appropriate age.

Yang took an interest in martial arts from the combat exercises, and quickly proved a motivated and somewhat prodigious practitioner under her fathers tutelage. Her own strength was rapidly building and it became increasingly obvious that she would grow up to be a powerhouse like I was expected to be. It was not uncommon for her to best me with my overwhelming strength and monstrous vitality with her own accurate high powered flurry of blows. Ulfheon males are almost always large, physically dominant berserkers, and we made use of our girth in our fighting style; it took me practice to identify her movements and learn which hits I could take and which hits I couldn't.

Poor little Ruby felt left out during our spars, but every attempt at mimicking our movements led to tears and frustration. It was unlikely she would grow up like her sister, having her mothers build and looks, it was far more likely she would be focused on agility, but that didn't make her want to be like us any less. She stubbornly insisted on following us until Mr. Qrow took pity on her and took her under his wing. It was adorably entertaining to watch the tiny girl slowly go through the movements of using a combat scythe using a broom as a substitute.

At the age of ten, my class had their Auras unlocked properly. We lined up and the teachers went along and unlocked our Auras personally. There would be a couple more years until our Semblance would manifest, with the average combat focused student receiving theirs during puberty, from ages twelve to fifteen. That meant usually any given student had around two years experience with their Semblance when they applied for Huntsman training.

My Aura unlocking was an...experience. As the chant ended, my body had glowed a bright blue, the Aura not only making itself visible, but radiating off my skin, a sign of over saturation. I had more Aura than could be contained, and the phenomenon didn't go away for a good twenty minutes. Mr. Qrow and Mr. Xiao Long were correct in their decision to keep my Aura locked, even at the proper age of ten there was worry that my body wasn't strong enough to handle the tremendous stores of Aura I had.

Thanks to my prior Aura training with Father, I was able to keep it suppressed for the most part, although periods of excitement could cause it to bleed out. My physical capabilities skyrocketed as I finally had proper Aura stores to draw from. Bear Tooth was reforged, and the dagger came out stronger than ever. This also meant that the Ulfheon households back yard was soon to be insufficient for my training, and Father began taking me to the forests and plains surrounding Patch, lest we accidentally damage the house and incur Mothers wrath.

Yang also proved to have a large store of Aura, although it paled in comparison to my own reserves. But this was made up by her Auras ridiculous affinity to physical enhancement. Both her defense and physical attacks were through the roof.

When the school tested combat applicants for durability, we were told to stand in front of a machine and strengthen our Auras. With a monitor displaying our percentages, the machine would take a measured blow, and they would judge the amount dropped. With the average combat student dropping twenty to twenty five percent, mine dropped a minuscule six percent in comparison to Yang's nine percent. But I had over twice her stores, and it was growing at an alarming pace. That made Yang's Aura nearly _fifty percent_ more efficient as mine in terms of durability.

It was even worse for physical attacks. While I did more damage, my Auras efficiency was awful compared to hers, having to put nearly twice the amount of Aura behind each blow to surpass or match her hits. It was humbling.

The trade off for her affinity was difficulty in imbuing Aura. She had problems with Dust and it took a lot of training before she could reasonably use it. My problems with dust were not nearly to her extent, as Dust exercises had driven her to frustration many times in the beginning.

Thirteen was a big year for us. Yang and I both started going through some _massive_ growth spurts, with her gradually filling out into a beautiful woman, and I grew...big. I was a goliath, and

it was actually pretty awkward. But the most important part about that year was our Semblances.

My Semblance emerged after Yangs did, and I will admit that I was disappointed at the time. Yang had a Semblance like that of a superhero, and it suited her perfectly. The spitfire would take hits and her affinity for physical enhancement would actually _increase_. Towards the end of a duel she was practically unstoppable. By the time she's a Huntress she'd probably be able to take down hordes of powerful Grimm.

My Semblance was less impressive, at first glance. Aura reserves. Instead of bleeding off like normal, any excess Aura produced was stored and manifested as an orb when I activated it. I could either leech it into my body steadily, or physically interact with the orb to absorb it at once to replenish any depletion in my Aura.

When I first manifested it, the ball was tiny, the size of a large grape, and only capable of holding an equivalent of twenty percent of my Aura stores.. I was understandably upset. While twenty percent extra Aura was a huge boon to most, I felt that with my ample stores it was wasted, and had hoped for something flashier. Over time, the ball grew larger until it was capable of fully replenishing my Aura stores and floated there at the size of a softball.

Imagine my surprise when one day there was a second grape floating next to my softball. That was when I truly began respecting my Semblance. It was also when I finally began building my weapon. The mighty Hamrammer. Yang laughed so hard at the name, and I can't say I blame her. But its meaning matched its purpose. Its over destructive properties meant I rarely got to use it in classes, but I was at least able to bring it to the practice fields in the forests.

I had just turned sixteen when we started stirring the waters. Having been in Signal for almost four years already, Yang had a surplus of friends, and it was in one of these circles that it first came up. The annual Vale Championship Cup.

* * *

"Sup big guy?"Violet plopped down next to me as I sat on a bench in the lunchroom, munching on a sandwich. Tuna fish with mayo, not my favorite, but not bad. I tipped the sandwich at the purple haired girl, snorting as she made a disgusted face at the contents of my meal.

"Eew, tuna?" She wrinkled her nose as I nodded. "No way someone like you can be satisfied with that tiny ass tuna fish sammich!" She punched me in the arm and winced, shaking out her hand. It would probably bruise, but her Aura could take care of that. On my end I barely felt it.

"You...are not a smart girl, huh." Yang chuckled from across the other end of the table, chatting with some of her other friends. She brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and threw me a smirk. Violet pouted, but I couldn't really fault Yangs comment, this girl hurts her hand every other week doing that.

"Aura enhancing is no fair!" she cried out, "The two of you are totally cheaters." I shook my head, mouth still full of sandwich, raising an arm and flexing. There weren't many things I was boastful about, but Ulfheons pride their bodies. Yang let out a wolf whistle as her friends laughed.

"Like a rock!" she shouted, reaching over with a fist extended, which I gently bumped my own with. She did this weird explosion sound effect, full with flailing fingers, but there was no way I was doing that. "Aww, c'mon Laz!" she pouted. Damn it.

"Dude is whipped!" one of her male friends shouted out as I rolled my eyes and half halfheartedly did the weird hand explosion thing.

"Pft, you should see how he is with Ruby." Yang smirked as I narrowed my eyes at her and my chewing slowed down. I still doted excessively on the sisters, and just last week Ruby pouted me into trying to do a back flip, which ended up with me on my face and Yang clutching her sides laughing. I saw Ruby's head pop up a couple tables away at the mention of her name, before she went back to her own friends.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you two are abusive towards Laz, tell me something I don't know." Violet huffed, "Anyways, your dad took you out hunting over the weekend right fella? Get any new 'souvenirs'?" she asked with air quotes. I frowned and took another bite out of my sandwich. I could feel the eyes settle on me.

My father had taken to bringing me on personal Grimm hunts outside of Vale ever since I gained my Semblance. The most effective way for me to build my Semblance and Aura was to use it in live combat, and since I couldn't safely use it to its full potential in the Signal classes, the Grimm were a much better target. That means _real_ hunts. And stricter training.

I pulled out my scroll and flicked through the pictures with one hand, my other still occupied via sandwich. Yang and I both bought our scrolls to celebrate our twelfth birthday and our acceptance into Signal Academy. Ruby was insanely jealous and pouted for days, which was only rectified with copious amounts of ice cream bribery, which Yang disapproved of.

On Ruby's own twelfth birthday I surprised her with a scroll of her own, and her ecstatic shouts more than made up for Yangs further disapproval and subsequent dragging of me into Vale for shopping, during which I bought no less than two articles of clothing of her choice. The orange scarf hangs around her neck to this day since its 'ridiculously warm' according to her. I'm pretty sure the tank top is hanging around her closet somewhere as well, although probably a bit small now. Neither were particularly expensive, but whatever makes her happy.

I stopped and expanded a picture on my scroll, proof of my most recent kill. An image of a black shell covered in white bone plates, six legs and two massive pincers, the Cancer was essentially a giant Grimm crab with a nasty temper and pointy all over. This one was young, perhaps the size of a van, but its shell was tough to work around. Its body was crumpled and black particles were floating away from it, proving its death, and the fact that one of its legs was ripped off and slammed into its cracked belly certainly didn't hurt. Violet let out a low whistle, and there was a scramble as she tossed my scroll over to Yang as everyone crowded to see the image.

"That's a nasty one." one of the guys commented. "You use Hamrammer?" I shook my head, patting the sheath behind my waist. Cracking open the Cancer for the kill had taken a ton of brute strength, some precision with Bear Tooth, and just a hint of inspiration from the crab dinner we had two weeks before. That was probably Fathers intention, now that I think about it.

There was a murmur of appreciation and my chest swelled with pride. Killing with Bear Tooth was a proud matter for my clan, as we believed only kills with our soul forged daggers would manifest as trophies when we joined at the Tree of Fallen. Nothing backs up a story like a trophy, after all.

"Tanks?" another one asked. How many orbs did I use, in other words. I placed my thumb and index finger together, forming an 'O'. No orbs, Father said I'd been growing too reliant on my Semblance lately and insisted that I hunt with a handicap.

"Scars?" Yang asked quietly. I paused. I had gotten hurt during the skirmish, it was a mistake on my part. I had presumed the Cancer incapacitated and lowered my guard while moving in for the execution. I had split its belly open with Bear Tooth and no small amount of brutal grappling which resulted in me taking one of its legs as a prize. One which I had intended to return.

In a final attempt at life, it had lashed out with its other legs when I drew close, and I wasn't able to get my guard up in time. A leg managed to pierce through my weakened shields and gouged a chunk out of my shoulder, right above the bicep of my left arm. It was an amateur mistake that deflated my building ego. Father had no sympathy, and after a quick Aura healing, which has grown ridiculously effective over the years, I had been lectured on my overconfidence.

I swallowed the food in my mouth and placed the sandwich down, no longer hungry. This wouldn't end well, and I wasn't looking forward to it. I unbuttoned my school uniform with a gloved hand, and slowly pulled it open, revealing a myriad of scars across my body. Yang openly winced at the three large angry marks stretched across my body from the encounter nearly a decade ago.

She didn't react well to my scars, those ones in particular for obvious reasons, and it had actually led to her ignoring me for a brief stint when we were twelve. It was one of the few things we actively disagreed about. I prided my scars, all Ulfheons did. They're a symbol of blood shed against a greater foe, one capable of ripping our bodies open despite our defenses. They're a mark of lessons learned and mistakes overcome. Yang believed I shouldn't get any to begin with and that my training was a barbaric practice. I believed they were inevitable and should be valued, something printed on my body resulting from generations of battle tried lessons. Eventually I simply started covering up more so she wouldn't have to see them, something Father disapproved.

Muscles rippled as I shrugged my shoulder out of its cloth cover, an infinite amount of marks showing old damage from practically feeding the Beowolf my arm, and finally a fresh scar poised neatly on my shoulder. It had healed quickly, only taking moments, and was no longer even sensitive after a nights rest, but the discoloration proved it to be new.

I stared resolutely at the remains of my lunch as I heard a sharp hiss. The sound of boots hitting the floor and marching towards me told me where she was. I could see a splash of yellow in my peripheral vision, and I stiffened as she leaned in to inspect the wound. I shuddered at the touch of her fingers. Her hands were calloused now, after years of work, but they were still the softest thing I've ever felt. She let out a defeated sigh.

"Stupid asshole," she said softly, "when are you gonna start learning to take care of yourself..." I felt ridiculously guilty for lowering my guard during the hunt now. I should have known better. If she ever found out how I got this scar she'd be furious. She ran her fingers along the mark one last time before helping me pull my shirt back up. As I buttoned up, she let out a huff and took a seat next to me, stealing the last of my sandwich. I awkwardly cleared my throat.

"Sorry." I mumbled, refusing eye contact.

"You better be." Her tone of voice was chipper again, the worst had passed for now. "Next time I'll tell Ruby and she'll be soooo mad at you." My eyes snapped to her as she gave me a cheeky grin. She would do it too, the little she-devil. The group laughed.

"Yang, stop making fun of me behind my back!" Ruby shouted from across the lunchroom, having apparently heard her name again.

"But you were just _so_ adorable in that little wolf costume Dad got you!" Yang called back.

"Oh my _GOD_ Yang! You didn't!" Ruby screeched, beet red in the face as the group laughed. "Laaaaz, Yang is picking on me!" I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face even as I nudged the blonde with an elbow.

"Pft, fiiiine." she conceded, resting her elbow on the table with a playful pout. I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked down to see Violet giving me a wicked grin.

"Yang might not like it, but I think scars are hot." she waggled her eyebrows at me.

"Of course you would, you find everything hot." Yang rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Well, I happen to particularly like the quiet, brooding types." Violet changes her preference on boys like a year changes seasons. Last time she was into confidence and 'swagger'. She also shoots off dirty jokes like an old man and is a terrible influence on Yang.

"And if he's built like a bear up here..." she trailed off, exchanging glances with Yang. I could feel heat crawling into my face. This was not a conversation I was comfortable taking part of.

"Oh you _perv_!" Yang cried out, covering her eyes. "Stop making me imagine these things!"

"C'mon Yang!" Violet snaked her arm into the crook of mine, "You've known Laz since you guys were like, tiny! You have _got_ to have something for me here."

"Argh! Stop doing this to me!" Yang buried her head with her arms. "My precious pure mind!" I frowned slightly, my pride just a bit stung. I'm abnormally tall, just over six and a half feet at fifteen years of age, and I still had time before I stopped growing. As an Ulfheon, I had girth, with broad shoulders and muscles chiseled to rock from years of training. Currently the trend was for slim, fit, and fashionable, something that did _not_ fit me at all, but I didn't think I was _that_ bad looking.

"Aww, poor baby." Violet cooed. She must have seen my brief self inspection. "Yang just doesn't know a good thing when she sees it! It's okay, you rock the whole tall, dark, and hunky look! Even if you are a big softie." Yang was incredulously mouthing the word 'baby' with a look of confusion on her face. "And hey, play your cards right and maybe you'll be rocking _me_ tonight!" she teased.

"Oh, that is _it_!" Yang shouted, nailing Violet in the forehead with my poor, innocent sandwich. I didn't like you very much, brave tuna-mayo, but you will be missed.

"Oh, you _bitch!_ " Violet shrieked as I stared at the rye bread remains of my fallen comrade. I saw her reach out and grab my milk carton. I needed that for strong bones. I also needed it to set an example for Ruby, who hated drinking the stuff without the aid of cookies.

To keep things brief, a food fight happened. It wasn't _too_ big, but considering I was not only in the middle, but was being used as a living barricade by both sides, I came out very miserable indeed. Yang had apologized while laughing at the look on my face as Violet fake swooned at how 'manly I was for taking the hits for her'. Both girls had been most active in using me as a shield against the other. I was now out on the grass of one of the training fields being sprayed down with two garden hoses. Happy camper I was not.

"Sorry Laz." Yang, also known as Perpetrator One, snickered. "Dad's kind of a stickler about ants in his classroom." Mr. Xiao Long had appeared at the end of the food fight, taken one look at my clothes, and proceeded to laugh his pants off. I was tempted to throw something at him. He then insisted that I go out and get 'cleaned off' before I changed into my training clothes for the rest of the day in order to prevent vermin from being attracted to the classrooms. I think he just wanted to see me miserable.

"Hey, I'm totally okay with wet T-Shirt right now. Rawr." Violet, or Perpetrator Two, purred from behind me, her hose distinctly focused on something that wasn't even remotely a shirt. I'm cold. I passively pumped a bit of Aura into my body to keep myself warm. A splash of water to the face from Yangs direction had me leveling a flat glare at the innocently whistling girl. The tell tale pitter patter of feet announced our visitors approach.

"Hey, I totally forgot about it since the cafeteria exploded back there." The girl panted, "They're holding the annual Vale Championship Cup in like, two weeks!" I arched an eyebrow at that. The Vale Championship Cup was held every year, usually with a moderate cash prize thrown together by a combination of sponsors and donations. It generally held two brackets, one for full blown Huntsmen and Huntresses with a much larger cash prize, or the 'Official' matches, and one for everybody else, including those training to _be_ Huntsmen, the 'Unofficial' matches. It isn't nearly as profound as the Vale Regional Tournament, which had competitors flocking from the entire continent for its prestige. The Vale Championship Cup is a city competition, and most participants are from the city of Vale, instead of the whole kingdom.

"What's the prize this year?" Yang asked. She didn't usually pay attention to the Vale Cup, preferring to just watching the vids after the competition was over. Neither did I, to be honest, it wasn't a very big contest and the Regional Tournament was much more exciting, I made it a point to watch the professional bracket live with Yang and Ruby every year.

"Its pretty big this year apparently!" Yang and I exchanged looks. "Like, a hundred thousand Lien!" I blinked. While it wasn't mind blowing, that really was a high sum. An idea was forming in my head.

"That's not too bad." Violet commented, "You thinking about singing up, Yang?" The blonde locks flew as Yang shook her head.

"Nah, I might sign up for the Rookies bracket during the regional, could be a fun challenge. But the Cup just doesn't really interest me."

"You sure? With a cash prize like that, it'll probably draw out some talents." Violet had a point. The increased sum would bring in all sorts of competitors. But it wouldn't hurt to try.

"I will participate." I decided. Out loud, apparently. All three girls locked on to me and I suddenly felt small. "It will be...interesting." I lied weakly. Yang narrowed her eyes at me. Shit.

"Whoo!" Violet cheered, "Way to man up, Laz!"

* * *

I let out a sigh, opening my eyes. I was tense, excitement from the tournament around me was rousing my Whispers, and I'd just spent the past few minutes calming them. I looked at the precious box in front of me. Traditional Ulfheon war armor. Plates forged from Auralite and cloth woven from Aethersilk. Both highly durable materials that channeled Aura exceptionally well, they were used in most modern day armors and combat uniforms. Expensive due to the demand, most incorporated either a mix with different materials, or only used them to cover vitals.

I pulled on the plate harness, slipping my arms through the straps and feeling the soft leather cushioning the thick Auralite as it settled on my shoulder plates, leaving my chest bare. The spaulders molded to my shoulders as they clicked into place on the harness. I tightened the belt on my tan Aethersilk trousers, strapped against my legs with plate greaves and knee guards.

I pulled two large, thick disks out of the case, placing them flat on the bench. I placed my fingers into the five slots on each disk, and channeled my Aura into my arms. Runes carved into the disks glowed as they snapped to attention, pulling themselves up my arms, each click signifying an Auralite band being snapped into place.

I stared at my arm in wonder, I would never get used to the sight. Molded perfectly to my every contour, this armor was the pride and trade secret of the Ulfheon clan. Dozens of pieces attached to the skin with Aura, what hovered before me looked almost exactly like my normal arm, if not for the metallic tinge and segments which allowed the arm to move freely. The final band rested at my shoulder, waiting to be attached to the spaulder, the runes still alight with a slight glow.

I snapped the pieces together, attaching the armor to my harness, and truly felt its weight. I stared down at the final piece. Pitch black fur pooled at the bottom. Hide from a Great Grizzly, found only in the center of the continent, dyed black as night and reminiscent of the Grimm. Aethersilk was woven throughout the fur, and I knew a bone white mask was hidden in its jaw.

The Eyes of Ber. When Ulfheons would engage in one on one battles to the death, they would surge Aura through the cowl, causing the mask to fall and lock in place, limiting their peripheral vision and forcing their overactive minds to focus on the enemy in front of them. Extremely dangerous, but very effective, in a sense. The black fur and bone white mask like that of the powerful Ursa, the flag of the proud Ulfheon clan, now desecrated by the actions of the White Fang.

I pulled the skin on, fitting my head through the opening as it settled around my shoulders. I reached up to the crests on both sides, proudly bearing the Ulfheon mark and doubling as a clasp to attach it to the rest of my ensemble and keep it in place. Thumbing the hood, I pulled the cowl up, and turned to the mirror. With a surge of Aura, the mask clicked in place, and an Ursa stared back at me. A man dressed as Grimm. Or a Grimm dressed as man? A low whistle rang out behind me.

"Dang, Laz..." Yang looked me up and down apprehensively. "You trying to _scare_ the competition to death?" Ruby was peeking out at me from behind her sister.

"That's Laz?" she asked cautiously. I gave a curt nod and Yang shot me an annoyed look. I nodded again more gently, and pulled back the covering.

"Just me, little Ruby." I murmured quietly, sitting on the bench so that our heights matched better. She puffed out her cheeks indignantly.

"I'm not little! Just you watch Laz, one day I'll be bigger than you and then _you'll_ be little Laz!" She approached me, staring at my arms curiously. "Whazzat?" I let out a non-committal hum, looking away as I pretended to think about the answer. "C'mon Laz, pleeeease?" I gave a throaty chuckle.

"Ulfheon segmented plate bracers." I answered, and grinned at the shine in her eyes. "It utilizes an ancient form of the mecha-shift used in modern weapons, runes rather than gears. This is our history." I held a hand up for her, and she took it hesitantly, running her fingers along the plates. "Its less versatile and more Aura intensive, but these bracers are an Ulfheon pride." Yang scoffed and rolled her eyes. She didn't like it when I talked too much about 'stupid testosterone fueled pride'. I guess I do overdo the 'Ulfheon pride', but it's my heritage. I frowned at her.

"That is _so cool_!" Ruby squealed as Yang made a face at me. Tiny knuckles rapped on my forearm and I glanced down to see her pushing and prodding the plates, watching how they shifted as I moved. "I wonder if I can incorporate any of this into Crescent Rose..."

"Uh, Rubes? That tech is like, _really_ old. The only reason Laz is using it is cause he's secretly like, eighty on the inside." Yang took a jab at me, but I couldn't really blame her.

"Your sister is correct, Ruby." I nodded. "Your Crescent Rose is using the most cutting edge technology, built using relics like mine as stepping stones. I wear these bracers out of respect for my clan, it would serve little purpose in your scythe."

"Oh..." Ruby deflated a little, "Well, it's still super cool. What about that thing on your back? Is it a hood like mine? Oh! Oh! Can we be twins?!" What a bounce back. But I was hesitant to show her the Eyes of Ber. In my mind, Ruby is still the bubbly child that sat in my lap eating cookies. Although she is now a girl studying in a combat academy designed to train warriors, it is difficult for me to treat her as such at times. I did not want to scare her. I did not want Ruby afraid of me.

"Oh, just..." Yang rolled her eyes and stalked over, pulling my cowl over my head and yanking the mask down over my eyes. "See, there!" I gulped as I looked at Ruby, waiting for judgment.

"It...kind of looks like Grimm..." Ruby was a little apprehensive. I felt my heart break as her feet shuffled and she shied away from me. I will admit that I slightly sulked.

"Oh you big baby." Yang huffed and slugged me in the shoulder. Hard. Didn't she know I have a competition in like ten minutes? "Yeah it kinda looks like Grimm, I guess. But it's still Laz on the inside!" She yanked my mask up. "See?" Mask down. Mask up. Mask down. Mask up. "Now go give him a hug before he cries."

"Aww, I'm sorry Laz!" Ruby, the little sweetheart, threw herself at me. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I swear! It was just a bit weird for me." I still sulked a bit, but accepted the hug nonetheless. It did cheer me up.

"Anyways, make sure you kick ass out there." Yang instructed. "We've got front row seats for being your corner, so we'll walk with you to the ring. Your qualifying fight is taking place at arena eighteen, so we should probably get moving soon." I nodded.

The sisters strode briskly ahead of me as I lumbered behind. I decided to keep the cowl off, there was no need for unnecessary dramatics. When we walked through the fighters entrance to the arena, it was actually pretty empty, majority of the people here were friends and family of the participants. Chances are it would be like this until the quarter finals, at which point matches would take place in the main arenas. I saw Mr. Xiao Long waving excitedly at me from the stands. Mother and Father were out on a mission and couldn't come.

My opponent faltered when he saw me. I didn't blame him. My massive Aura reserves had the board debating over whether or not I should be allowed to participate when I signed up. There was talk about placing me in the Official bracket, but it was shot down when they pointed out that regardless of my Aura stores, I was technically a teenager in a combat preparation school.

I stepped through the gates into the arena with confidence, and the gate slammed down behind me. I saw Ruby and Yang scamper up the stair just to the side of the gate into the shielded safety of the stands. We didn't want any accidental injuries from misfires.

The fight was til surrender, or inability to continue. The judges could stop the match and declare a winner with just cause. Lethal force was not permitted. Anything else was fair game.

My opponent was not a huntsman in training. He appeared to be a cop, although he was out of uniform. His build suggested some physical training, and he was loading a standard heavy pistol with Dust rounds. Chances are he signed up for fun. I would be a poor sport to go all out against such a weak opponent.

I slammed my right fist into my chest, where the heart was located, and bowed to the man. A respectful salute to my senior in life. The dull thud echoed through the arena, silencing it. The man gulped and gave me a weak nod. The rules were explained over the intercom and the match was on.

I raised my guard but did not enhance myself with Aura. This match was one between sportsmen, and I would not lord such an overwhelming advantage over the man. He fired a burst of shots, which I deflected with my bracers. I charged to close the distance, covering the gap between us as he fired at me while backpedaling. He rolled out of the way as I brought my fist down where he once stood.

Another trio of shots flew towards my face, and I curled my arm, raising it as a shield. The rounds bounced off harmlessly as my arm lashed out, forcing him to leap back. My left arm closed in on his gun as he emptied his last rounds into my palm, forcing him to surrender the gun. He dropped into a boxing stance, lashing out with two quick jabs which I brushed away. His eyes widened as I swung forward, my bicep smashing into his face and he was quickly slammed to the ground from the momentum.

He clutched the back of his head as the buzzer rang out. I looked up and saw that my Aura bar had not moved, while his was sitting in the high yellows from a single un-enhanced blow. The judges had called off the match. It was simply too unfair. He was barely above a civilian after all, just with more training and a bit stronger of an Aura.

I reached down, offering a helping hand. Although he took it, his smile was bitter, and we both walked out our respective gates. There was a bit of polite applause, but that was all. Overall, it was a boring fight for everyone involved.

* * *

 **A/N: Woo, exposition. Tons and tons of it. But that's what happens when you jump ten years and still want to explain what happened. I think. Maybe. Next chapter has more fighting. It was actually supposed to be a part of this chapter but then the whole thing became like 12k words or something so I just split it in half. Like a banana. Follow, review, enjoy. Banana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own RWBY**

* * *

Yang scolded me for what she perceived to be me toying with the man. She felt that I was disrespecting him by not going all out, and had viciously promised that she'd 'kick my ass from here to Atlas' if I didn't start taking the tournament seriously. Sometimes I forget how straightforward she is. We compromised by putting down a 'no tank' rule. I wouldn't use my Semblance, but would use what Aura I had in my reserves seriously.

Most of my fights went by quickly after that, most of my opponents were civilians with partially unlocked Auras, a downside to having an open tournament. A couple of them threw in the towel before the match started, but there were some decent fighters, surprisingly.

A guard with a suppression rifle was able to play keep away for a decent while, chipping down my aura a bit with well placed bursts before I got a hold of his leg and a mook in a black suit and red glasses actually took a couple aura enhanced blows before going down. I even went up against a couple Huntsman in training, with a particularly tricky boy wielding a cane filled with Dust and a flying deck of metal cards in the quarterfinals. That one was tough. But it wasn't until the semi finals that things started to get serious.

* * *

I grunted as my vision was filled with explosions, the light blinding and the force staggering. I could hear cheering from the surroundings. Everything from the quarterfinals up had taken place here, in the main stadium, and there was a much larger audience now. Another salvo of rockets pushed me back another step as I blinked rapidly to clear my vision. The man, introduced as Hei Xiong, threw me a confident smirk and leveled the launcher at me again.

I braced as the wave of explosions slammed into me, pushing through as I felt my Aura dip. Yang had an unnatural interest in this man, and had asked me to pull as much combat data from him as I could. If she wanted me to play sandbag for a bit, I would.

I glanced at the man as I charged at him. I was beginning to see a pattern in his rockets. They locked onto a location and scattered out before closing in. The burst of heat behind me confirmed it. I frowned slightly, it's kind of surprising they let him bring in a rocket launcher, of all things. But chances are its shells had lowered Dust charges and wasn't considered lethal.

I blinked as the man lowered his weapon and charged to meet me. While he was a fairly burly person, standing half a head over me (something I was _not_ accustomed to), I had been under the assumption that he would barrage me with artillery instead of engaging me in hand to hand.

My eyes widened as his launcher shifted and formed an over sized baseball bat. Mecha-shift weapons were uncommon outside of Huntsmen, and a civilian using one would have considerable combat experience to have unlocked their Aura enough to wield one proficiently. I was beginning to regret leaving Hamrammer at home, my confidence in my body would be my downfall one of these days.

His swing had more force than expected, stopping my charge in its tracks and staggering me. A followup swing slammed into my jaw, snapping my head to the side as stars exploded in my vision. Mr. Xiong had a powerful arm. I recovered just in time to see him wind up and send his bat barreling into my abdomen.

It was like being hit by a truck. The force of his blow actually lifted me into the air a couple inches and sent me flying a few feet back, knocking the wind out of me. My Aura took a noticeable dip, and I could feel a bruise forming. I winced as I touched the wound, there was a pretty good chance I had a cracked rib. I sent a surge of Aura to the damaged area, letting my powerful Aura healing work its magic as I stood up.

The pain numbed as my body repaired itself, and I pushed the murmurs of my Whisper to the back of my mind. Mr. Xiong gave me a confused look, looking down at his weapon with a frown and rotating his arm. Perhaps he thought he messed up the swing. I guarantee you he did not, that hit had _hurt_. I don't think it would be wise to drag this fight out, sorry Yang.

I stepped into the swing Mr. Xiong threw out, meeting it before he could complete the movement and halving the power. He was surprised by the move, but recovered quickly, an admirable trait, and slammed the handle into my collar in an attempt to make room. I barely felt the halfhearted bunt, pulling back and slamming a fist into his side in a body blow.

He faltered, his face twisted in pain, which soon turned to annoyance as he threw out a hook of his own and dropped his weapon. I grunted as the fist buried into me, and I actively forced myself to not budge. He raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a look.

The larger man squared himself in front of me and readied his stance, before motioning to me to do the same. Understanding dawned on me. He wanted a stand down. I was tempted, as well as impressed. Not many were willing to throw down with me like this, especially not after having taken a hit from me. While I had been a bit conservative with infusing Aura in my blows up til now, more focused on defense, my last attack had a considerable amount, nearly been Yang levels of strength. To want to have an exchange of fists after that type of hit takes cahoonas made of steel.

I nodded slowly and positioned myself in front of him. Yang would most likely make a comment about 'testosterone fueled dick measuring', but I was willing to take some heat from her to test my mettle. Ulfheon pride demanded I accept his challenge, and I will admit I'm more than eager to see how this would go. Regardless of the outcome, he was a worthy opponent and I would come out with a good story.

The stadium roared as we traded hits, neither of us guarding, both solely focused on offense and letting our Auras absorb the brunt of the damage. Blow after blow rained down on us, each giving as well as they got, and my mind relished the exhilaration, the fire in my chest roared for victory. I focused on the man in front of me, neither of us moving a single step, droning out the world even without the Eyes of Ber.

Each hit I took brought pain, sharpening and maddening. My Whisper tore at its chains, and I was sorely tempted to let it free. Each hit I felt sink into flesh was ecstasy, my blood boiled and brought forth a lust for war that was not mine.

An Ulfheon relishes the battlefield. An Ulfheon shines brightest in glorious combat. An Ulfheon is only truly alive when they pit their very life against a great foe. Father spoke these words to me, and I parroted them, but it was something I never truly understood. While I had felt the wild touch in my chest from slaughtering Grimm, my calm mind had always repressed it. But here, in the arena, free to trade blow for blow against a powerful opponent, I understood. My Whisper howled warnings at me, yet my very soul rejoiced. In this arena, I have been blessed with a taste of what it means to be an Ulfheon.

With each exchange, I poured more Aura into my blows, taking from the defenses. I embraced the pain, used it to fuel myself. Was this what it felt like for Yang? With her Semblance she would dominate this type of fight. To grow stronger with each hit, a roaring inferno that engulfs all. I want to feel more. I want to be closer to the brilliant sun, the raging flame. I fed more Aura into my attacks.

A nasty blow through my weakened defenses shattered two of my right ribs. A wild hay-maker cracked my jaw. I very likely had internal hemorrhaging. Pain. So much pain. Beautiful pain. Mr. Xiong's face was swelled, and his hits were becoming weaker. Yet he still swung, and I responded in kind. My Aura reserves sat below half, I had plenty to spare. Yet less and less went to shielding my body and more went into enhancing it.

The crowd had gone insane, yet neither of us could hear it. The thud of flesh against flesh was the only sound that registered to us. A blow to his temple shook Mr. Xiong, a foot moving back to stabilize himself. He swung out a clumsy hook as he recovered, the punch weak as it bounced off my cheek. My right hand buried in his core and he doubled over, gasping for breath. Victory. I drew my fist from his diaphragm, and with a surge of power, and a noticeable dip in Aura, I sent it rocketing into his cheek.

The large mans body lifted off into the air, and the blow sent him flying back, tumbling across the arena and kicking up a storm of dust. The stadium was quiet. as he tried to raise himself, only to collapse with a groan. The short stunned silence exploded into a roar as the judges announced that Hei Xiong was no longer able to continue.

Paramedics rushed into the arena through the gates, having been on standby for the duration of the fight. I walked over to Mr. Xiong as I waved off my own medics, my Aura already actively stitching my body back into working order. He was being lifted into a stretcher, although he was still conscious, a testament to his strength.

"Nice punch kid." He chuckled weakly. He raised a hand and I clasped it in my own.

"It was an honor." I rumbled. He fumbled with his vest pocket and pulled out a card, passing it to me. It was a business card to a club. The invitation was unspoken. I nodded and pocketed it; I was still too young to purchase alcohol, but I would stop by and pay my respects. I placed my fist to my heart and bowed to him as he was carried away.

* * *

"You are so stupid." Yang commented airily as she flicked one of my bruises. While she had approached me after the fight with a furrowed brow that signified anger, it had melted away quickly upon seeing my happy expression. I grunted in discomfort at the sensation. It was one of my more minor wounds, which was why I had focused my Aura to heal the rest of my body first. Fully healing would most likely take a large portion of my remaining Aura.

"It was a good fight." I replied, rolling my shoulder. "I had fun." Yang rolled her eyes, but she had a grin. I know she's often concerned that I'm merely tagging along with her and not really enjoying myself, it must have been a relief to see me so excited.

"Pft, you are such a brute." she scoffed, a hand going up to play with my hair. I felt her brush some dust from the strands as my entire body relaxed.

"Not like you're much better..." I mumbled, eyes drooping. My throat rumbled as I stifled a contented sigh.

"Hey, _I_ wouldn't have gotten hit!"

"I _let_ myself get hit." I clarified. "That was the point." She slapped my shoulder, with a muttered 'Moron...'. I guffawed and dragged her into a hug as she gave out an indignant shout.

"Well, you're certainly in a chipper mood." She commented, an eyebrow raised.

"Feeling good." I answered honestly and let out a languid stretch. She ducked under my arm and gave me a look.

"Two dudes beating each others asses is how you feel good?" She leered at me as my stretch turned into a face palm. "Well I happen to know this _one_ club..." She laughed as I sent her a flat glare.

"So happens _I_ happen to know a club too." I pulled out the card Mr. Xiong had given me. "And _mine_ comes with free drinks." She snatched the card from my fingers in a flash.

"Did you get this from Junior?" she asked seriously. I blinked and nodded slowly. I had honestly forgotten that she had asked me to gauge the mans abilities.

"Yes, that was given to me by Mr. Xiong." I replied, "I believe it was an invitation to visit him. Something I intend to do." I gave her an pointed look, which she ignored.

"An address _and_ a free pass huh..." she muttered, pulling out her scroll and snapping a picture of the card. Both sides. She handed it back to me with a serious gaze. "You think I can take him?" she asked. No jokes, she was serious. I instantly nodded.

"He has a nasty swing. Mr. Xiong is strong, probably has an affinity for physical enhancement like yourself." I thought it over, this information would be imperative in keeping her safe. "He hits hard and can take hard hits, as you have seen, but he is slow. Had I not accepted his challenge the fight would have been over sooner. You would outpace him, and if you get your Semblance working ahead of time you can even overpower him." She nodded at that.

"He specializes in the heavy hitting we did, but his feet are not agile and his moves are telegraphed. You would dance circles around him and even if you take a hit, it should not be incapacitating." I continued, rattling off traits I had noticed. "My biggest concern would be that weapon of his. The bat extends his reach and that launcher is a threat if fired in a closed location with fully loaded Dust rounds. But it locks onto a location rather than a signature, so you can avoid them by moving in." She patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry bout the rockets big guy." She smirked, "I've got a couple belts of Dust Flare shells for Ember Celica that'll handle things just fine." I nodded, Dust Flares were flashy, loud, and kind of slow, but they had a large radius and are often used to intercept projectiles. Pump enough Aura into them and they even make a nice explosion. Yang would be far more accurate against multiple targets with Ember Celica than I would be with the bulky Hamrammer.

"I still suggest caution..." I said slowly I did not think it would be wise to simply charge into Mr. Xiongs building. "Let me visit his establishment first, scout his muscle. Perhaps we will find something useful." She hummed happily and gave a nod, content with the decision.

"You gonna go there to check out his muscle? Or you gonna go there and check out his _muscle_?" she teased. My face buried itself in my palms again. This would not stop anytime soon. She laughed at my expense, and grabbed my arm, pulling me up. That is no small feat and speaks volumes of her strength. "C'mon Laz, let's go check out the competition, their fight should have just started."

* * *

I stared down stonily as the boar Faunus was carted out of the arena, whimpering in pain. Yang shot the man standing in the arena a venomous look as he spouted classic human supremacy lines against the Faunus to a quiet audience. Ruby was tucked to her side, her face hidden by her sisters hands. While we both knew Ruby was old enough to understand prejudice, it wasn't often seen in Patch, and never to this extreme. Yang was correct in trying to shield her from this. She was still only thirteen, after all.

My grip on the railing tightened and the metal groaned audibly. Vale was a kingdom of diversity. It was renown for accepting all ways of life, and was a land of hope for those without. While prejudice wasn't unheard of, it was not often that it went past harsh whispers and snide remarks. The worst of the discrimination would usually be found in the capital, with shops raising prices for Faunus customers or refusing them entry altogether while blatantly insulting them. While wrong, most people felt it better to simply look the other way. Life would continue.

But this, this was racial violence at a whole new level. That Faunus would not walk again, not without a prosthetic. The fact that the judges allowed it to go this far spoke volumes of how deeply the hate ran. And to make matters worse? This was a third year student from Beacon. In one or two years this man would be a _Huntsman_. This was a man who would be trusted with the safekeeping of the entire kingdom, Humans and Faunus alike.

I turned and walked towards my waiting room. I could hear Yang following me with Ruby, but I did not acknowledge them. I was furious, not for the Faunus, nor for Vale's ideals.

"You'll kick his ass." Yang said softly. Yang and I were of the same mind when it came to the Faunus. While sympathetic of their plight, we did not concern ourselves with it unnecessarily. In a small sense, we felt it was retribution they brought upon themselves, with the bloody Faunus Rights Revolution and White Fang. While we were disgusted that a person could be so small and bigoted, had it not escalated to the degree it did, we would have merely shrugged and thought it unfortunate. No, Yang did not share my rage. She merely sensed my anger and was supporting me, as always.

I sat at my bench, clenching and unclenching my hand. A Huntsman, the paragon of virtue and protector of innocence. They are the knights that stand against the cascading darkness, beacons in the never ending night. _That_ was not a Huntsman. _That_ was an insult to everything Vale was supposed to stand for. Did Beacon condone that type of behavior? Is that what I would become? _**Deceiver...**_ No, that was not a Huntsman. _**Threat**_. If we let him get any stronger... _**Crush him.**_ Yes...I would crush him. Stamp out the smudge that marked us.

I started as I felt a weight settle around my shoulders, a pair of pale arms wrapping around my neck. Waves of golden locks cascaded around me and blocked my sight as a head rested atop my own. Yang.

"Chill out, angrypants." she sighed, enveloping me in her warmth. "You'll wreck him, show him that 'Ulfheon Pride' you're so proud of." A hand drifted up and made air quotes. Of course, like an Ulfheon would lose to _that_.

"What _are_ you so pissed about, anyways?" she asked after a moment. I paused. Why _was_ I so upset? The Faunus are hardly my problem, and while it was my moral obligation to obliterate behavior as vile as what was displayed, I did not need to get all riled up to do so.

"Faunus sympathy?" A shot in the dark, but no. I shook my head, and Yang let out a curious 'Hmm'.

"Ulfheon pride?" Ruby piped up, and Yang let out a snort from above me. A bit, but hardly, I shook my head again. I thought about the man, his actions, the way he talked. The way he crippled a man for no reason other than what surmounted to 'I don't like him and I could'. _**A danger**_. If he could do something like this to Faunus in broad daylight, what would keep him from turning on others. _**A crack in the walls...**_ How far would he go? What losses were acceptable to 'cull the filthy animals'? A hundred? A thousand? What about those who would stop him? Ruby despised discrimination, would she just be collateral if it came down to it? No, better to end this now.

"I will destroy him." I stated impassively, "He will not be a Huntsman." Yang stiffened and Ruby took a sharp breathe. They would not approve, but the man was dangerous. Suddenly I felt a sharp knock on my head.

"Is it the voices again?" Yang was upset with me. This seemed to happen more and more. "It's those void damned Whispers of yours, huh? You got freaked out and now they're just making everything worse." Why was she always angry with me? She never really snapped at anyone else.

"They...had things to say." I said slowly, trying to word it properly. "They brought up points and helped me to this conclusion. The man is a danger now. He will only get worse."

" _You_ don't get to be the judge of that!" She was shouting at me. I withdrew away from her as she pushed off my back and walked in front of me, almost by instinct. I've faced down Grimm, yet I shy away from Yang. "My god, Laz, that thing is fucking with your head!" She threw a glance at Ruby, who was staring at us wide eyed. "Messing with your head, whatever!" She amended quickly.

"That _thing_ has been a part of the Ulfheon cla-" I snapped stiffly, only to be interrupted.

" _NO_! Don't give me that 'Ulfheon' shit!" Her eyes were red, it would not be long until her hair began to glow now. She was truly angry. " _Every_ time you say that stupid fucking word, _somebody_ _gets hurt_."She yelled in my face, "Do you even _care_ about the people you hurt? About me and Ruby?!" I bristled. I _always_ care about the two of them.

"You _dare-_ " I started.

"You're _damn right_ I dare." she snarled. "Every single time you have something to do with the fucking Ulfheons, you come back with more scars. _Every. Single. Time._ One day, you're gonna come back in a fucking _body bag_." She pointed a finger in my face. "The Ulfheon clan is _bad_ for you, Laz. First they put that damned voice in your head, and then they stuffed it with all these suicidal ideas!"

"They are my _family_!" I shouted back, jumping to my feet, towering over her. Her eyes widened. Shock. Anger. Fear. I don't think I've ever shouted at her. I don't think I've ever even raised my voice in front of her. "They are my _life!_ That voice is a part of me! Those 'suicidal ideas' are a part of me! They define who I am!"

"They define the _Ulfheon_ part of you!" Her hair was a bright yellow, and her whole body was shaking. "Two parts to your name, Laz. Lapis. Ulfheon. Count em. And Lapis comes first."

"I am _nothing_ without the Ulfheon." I hissed. "Lapis doesn't even _exist_. Without the Ulfheon name, I wouldn't even _matter_." She stumbled back, as if struck.

"Lapis does exist." she said shortly. " Lapis is the boy who helped me through math classes for ten years. Lapis is the boy who pretends he's too busy reading so that I can go hang out with other friends. Lapis is the boy who held Ruby when she cried because she peed her pants at school. Lapis is the boy who _gave his life_ to save ours. He's nice, and he's quiet, and he has this tiny smile whenever he's spoiling you. He's always thinking even if he never talks, and he's a horrible liar. Lapis is a boy so important in our lives, that I can't even _imagine_ it without him." she took a shuddering breath. "And he also let's us call him Laz, even though he doesn't really like it. I think Lapis should have a say in your mind, Laz. Maybe give Lapis a chance to speak."

"I..."I was at a loss. I hadn't even realized I felt a need to justify my existence until the words tumbled from my mouth. What would Lapis want? That question never even occurred to me. Everything in my life had been either about the Ulfheons, or the girls currently staring at me. The Whispers said the man was a threat. The Ulfheon said he would be a threat. The Lapis...The Lapis says he is not a threat yet. Would I cripple a man for a crime he had not commit yet? Would I force Yang and Ruby to watch me become a monster? Would I be any better than the ignorant bigot I was planning to punish?

"You always say to think before you act." Yang said softly. "Seems to me you've been thinking too much. Or not enough. You're doing it wrong."

"I can not simply...stop being an Ulfheon..."I said quietly. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"I never told you to stop. Wait, okay I did, but I didn't _mean_ to stop." She let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm just saying, maybe let Lapis in on your decision making. Let him out to play, y'know? We don't see enough of him these days with all the Ulfheon testosterone floating around. Balance the two out." I nodded weakly as she pulled me into a hug. My hand hovered awkwardly over her back until she pinched me and shot me a glare. I closed my arms around her and savored the warmth. "And maybe let us in a bit too, talk these things out." she muttered from my chest.

"I...don't get what just happened. What just happened? Did something just happen?" Ruby seemed to be a mix of scared, confused, and annoyed. "Is Laz gonna be okay? Yang said something about voices and...and body bags...are you gonna die, Laz?" She looked at me with wide eyes. Yang chuckled and pulled her sister in, stuffing her between us.

"Everything's gonna be fine little sis." she sighed, "Laz just needed a little sense knocked into him."

"What?"

"I...had a bit of a mental malfunction." I explained...somewhat.

"...What?"

"Don't worry about it, its weird teenager stuff. You'll understand when you get older." Yang ruffled Rubys hair fondly before letting go. "Alright, I'm gonna go get some fresh air, all the angst is clogging up the room. Kick ass out there, champ." She waved as she left.

"...What?!" I chuckled at Rubys exasperation. I sat down and waved her over.

"The issue has been resolved, little Rose." I admitted as she came over and, surprisingly, climbed into my lap. She hadn't done that since she was admitted into Signal. My leg began bouncing out of pure habit, memories of days gone by when I had done the same for the small girl.

"She's been worried about you lately..." she sighed. I knew something had been causing Yang stress, but I hadn't realized it was _me_... "Laz, are you gonna hurt that man?" Ruby asked quietly, her tiny hands latched onto my arm. I shuddered as I took a breathe.

"I...was going to."

"Why?" Such a loaded question.

"Because I was afraid that he would...could...hurt you...eventually." She furrowed her brows.

"That...sounds like a really iffy reason, Laz." She turned to look at me.

"I was not thinking properly, Ruby. My fears and perceived obligations confused me. In your sisters words, I was being a 'Drama Queen'." I made the air quotes in front of her nose and she giggled.

"Do you still want to hurt that man?" I hesitated.

"A bit."

"Oh..." she seemed crestfallen. "I don't want you to hurt him, Laz." she admitted, her eyes downcast. "Maybe beat him up a little, cause he's a really big jerk, but not hurt him..."

"I will not hurt him Ruby." I promised. She perked up a bit, before giving me a small frown.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because you do not want me to." A simple reply.

"That...also sounds like an iffy reason, Laz." She looked a bit happy, if a bit confused. Perhaps I needed to clarify.

"Little Ruby..." she pouted at the nickname, "You and your sister...you define me. You define Lapis." She didn't fully understand, but I continued. "The Ulfheon part of me is molded through tradition, but Lapis...Laz...that part of me is alive due to the two of you." A tilt of her head, silver eyes bursting with questions, but withheld for my sake. " I...hear voices. You know this, yes?"

"Umm...sort of?" Ruby nodded slowly, "Yang tried to explain it to me but I didn't really get it. Something about your clans blood trait makes you wonky in the head?" I laughed.

"Close enough, yes. What is important is that I hear voices, and they are so very difficult to fight." I closed my eyes, thinking. "My Whispers came to me early, Ruby, back when you were a baby just born. My father, in order to protect me, enforced strict Ulfheon training, Ulfheon ways of life, to overpower these thoughts." It was so clear to me, now that I thought it through. "I was so young...so many voices, all fighting for dominance...I never had a chance to properly develop a personality of my own, a life of my own. It is why I pride the Ulfheon traditions so much." A whimper. The girls heart was breaking for me. I couldn't have that. "But then you came along."

"Me?" her eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, you." My finger tapped her nose, and her eyes crossed, looking at it. "You and your sister. Yang...she became my first friend. My best friend. She took me everywhere with her, showed me a whole new side to the world. And she showed me you. Tiny baby Ruby..."

"Laaaaz." she whined, as I grinned.

"The two of you became my life, my light." she cooed and patted me on the head, mimicking her sister, "What I could not see, I saw through your eyes. What I could not feel, I felt through your hearts. Your joy was my joy. Your sorrow, my sorrow. By your own hands, Lapis truly was born. Everything I do is calculated, it has to be in order to suppress the Whispers. Every action, every breathe, I had to think, 'Is this the Ulfheon way?'. But soon, the thoughts also asked, 'What would Yang and Ruby want?'"

"That...sounds like a sad way to live..." She pitied me, I could see why, but did not truly understand it. I was happy with that life.

"I can think of no better way to live, Ruby. Not for me. You have seen what I am like without it." she winced at that.

"You were...scary...and yelling." She looked at me sadly, "You never yell, Laz. I've never heard you yell once my entire life."

"I am sorry, little Ruby. I did not mean to scare you." she mumbled something about not being scared, but I continued. "That is what happens when Lapis goes away Ruby. When I shut the Lapis, who always thinks about you, into a corner, the Ulfheon and the Whisper argue into a frenzy. It is a very dangerous state of mind, and if the Ulfheon ever loses an argument, the Whisper will eliminate the perceived threat with deadly efficiency."

"So you need Lapis there to help the Ulfheon." she said brightly. "That way the two of you can tag team and beat up the Whisper." She made little martial arts movements, most likely taken from movies, as neither Yang nor I have ever performed anything similar.

"Yes." I chuckled at her antics, "I need both Lapis and Ulfheon in order to reason with the Whisper. That is why, as your sister stated, I am Lapis Ulfheon. My recent increase in training has merely caused me to forget that for a moment."

"Two parts to make a whole. With a nasty Whisper center." She snuggled into me, content. "Why don't you ever say stuff like this to my sister?" I blinked.

* * *

I emerged through the gate, the Eyes of Ber resting on my face. I heard the crowd let out an audible gasp, whispers flowing through the crowd. I ignored them and walked into the arena.

"White Fang scum." he sneered, "looks like I get to kill _two_ Faunus savages today!" The boar Faunus may be crippled, but he was hardly dead. He was trying to intimidate me. He would have to do better.

The rules were explained quickly, and the match was started. I stared at his weapon, a dirty looking automatic rifle with a chainsaw. Earlier he proved that it could mecha-shift into a glaive, with the saw as the blade. It was a messy weapon, made to maim to cause vicious, gaping wounds.

He opened fire, the Dust rounds impacting against my shields as he fired accurate burst at me. I felt my Aura chip away with every shot. As much as I dislike him, he was a third year at Beacon, and it showed. His moves were smoother and faster, his bullets were infused with more aura and did more damage, his shots rarely missed.

I activated my Semblance passively, drawing upon my reserves. I currently had four Aura balls (minus one which I used to recharge before the fight) I could draw from, and I was passively leeching from all of them. A bit ineffective, as passive leeching had poor control and tended to drain more than I needed, and it would always draw from all available tanks at once, but I didn't have to manifest the balls and physically interact with them this way. I felt a warm rush as the excess Aura washed over me, recovering the small portion I'd lost.

Murmurs rose from the crowd, no doubt watching my Aura gauge infinitely refill, but I ignored them, simply standing there and watching my opponent. His eyes snapped to the screen as well, and his eyes widened at the sight of his attacks doing no harm. I curled my hand into a fist and beat it against my chest, where the heart would be. Laced with Aura against an enhanced defense, the resulting thud was like a drum. I slammed my fist against my chest again, and again, and again. It was a war drum.

His eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth, but he was shaken. With a bright green glow, where there was one man, there were suddenly two. His Semblance, I could see his gauge dropping slowly as he consumed Aura. He could make a perfect copy of himself, and I couldn't tell which was which. No matter. He was strong enough to survive even if I got the wrong one.

The twins gave up on peppering me with ineffective shots, instead swapping their guns into glaives and charging in. I had been waiting for this. I dropped my arm to my sides and lowered my center of gravity. I could feel the heat in my chest, the crave for battle, and I let it erupt.

A savage, feral roar thundered out of my throat, and it was as if the very air itself shook. I heard shrieks from the stands and one man faltered for just a moment, while the other continued its charge. That one then. I swatted the saw aside, the metal teeth sparking against my bracers as I wrapped a hand around the clones face and lifted it off its feet. It felt real, and had real weight. I was not surprised when the glaive was pressed against my side and the teeth chewed at my Aura. But I had more than enough to spare.

I ignored the weapon, instead simply smashing the clone to the ground. _**Crush him.**_ The impact from the generously Aura saturated blow cracked the very earth, and when an equally powerful boot slammed into the clones gut, the ground shattered. The body retched and dissipated, and a portion of the originals Aura dropped.

"You damned cheater!" he shouted as he slashed at me with his weapon. The strikes were quick and practiced, and he kept out of my reach. They were not overly damaging, but they were aiming to incapacitate, to make me a less dangerous target. It was a smart move, he was more agile then I was, and I would most likely not be able to outmaneuver the veteran. If he kept it up, he would drain my Aura, and victory would be his. In maybe thirty minutes.

I did not block. I did not dodge. I did not even acknowledge that he was attacking me. My Whisper told me to play his fears. An overwhelming display. Frustration was evident on his face. He roared as he stabbed the tip of the saw into my chest, just below the ribs and slightly to the side. The teeth bit at the Aura, shredding it away even as I replaced it. The sustained attack was more taxing to repel, but it had a more severe psychological attack as well.

His eyes glinted as the saw finally reached my skin, the blades tearing away just a bit faster than it could recover, and with a grin, he placed all his weight into the glaive. Blood flowed as the chainsaw carved at flesh, but with the over-saturation I was enhancing my body with, it did not dig deep, as rock hard muscles were forged to steel.

Had a normal person enhanced their body to the extent I was doing, they would have run their reserves dry within a minute. Yang, with her natural affinity for physical enhancement, could hold this state continuously for four minutes. The length would increase with her Semblance. It was an unheard of record. There were practitioners out there who timed blows and would enhance their body just long enough to deflect, but I was simply using my generous supplies to maintain a permanent state. With three orbs in reserve on top of my naturally massive stores, I could maintain this steel like body for over twenty five minutes if I did not use Aura for anything else.

The saw sputtered as it jammed on my flesh. It had trudged on slowly, carving at shields and hardened flesh, an impressive feat, but was now stuck in my body about an inch and a half in. Pain. Glorious pain. The fear in his eyes was obvious now. He yanked on the glaive, and after two tugs, pulled the distasteful weapon out of its bloody sheath.

I had not moved, save to watch disinterestedly as he sawed into my body, but now I lashed out. My hand closed around the shaft of his weapon in a vice grip as I focused a large amount of Aura into closing my wound. The faster I tried to close it, the more Aura it would take.

I pulled his weapon from his hands and tossed it to the side, suppressing a wince as I strode toward him. I urged more Aura to the wound as I backhanded him, the blow staggering him. I took advantage of his state and slipped an arm between his legs, hoisting him into the air and driving him head first into the ground with enhanced force.

A quick kick to the ribs rolled him over, although he had shielded the blow for the most part, and my fist gripped him by the hair. He panicked, forming another clone and sent it scrambling for his weapon, but I grabbed it by a flailing leg with my other hand and pulled it back, as it clawed at the dirt. _**Rip him.**_ I placed a foot on the back of the clones neck and pressed down, holding it in place. _**Tear him apart.**_ I steadied my grip around the clones leg and strained my body. _**Show them fear.**_ A pained whine erupted from the clones lips. _**Ruby is watching...**_

I blinked at the new voice. The others were harsh, demanding, while this one was smooth and velvety, stirring a memory I could not grasp. Ruby. Ruby was watching. Yang was watching. I had almost lost myself despite the talks of change. The body beneath my foot scrabbled pitifully. I turned my attention back to it and removed my foot. I did not need to tear it apart to destroy it, enough trauma would force it apart. I slammed my foot down on its back, and its spine bent at an unnatural angle before dissipating. Still brutal, but cleaner at least.

I instinctively smashed the head I was holding into the ground as its owner cursed at his low Aura. Third years are pretty amazing, I've hit him pretty hard a couple times now and he's lost more Aura from using his clones and attacking me than I've dealt in damage. With the errant thought out of the way, I picked him up, only to slam his face into my knee, before burying a fist into his gut.

He was shielding again, so I grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him away from me. He hit the ground hard, and his Aura gauge showed him in the red, so I charged into him, body checking him and bowling him over before he could recover. I mounted him, grabbing his head in both my hands and slamming it into the ground, disorienting him. Both arms raised into the air and slammed into his chest and I started hammering into him in earnest.

The third drained the rest of his Aura. The fourth hit broke his nose. My arm wavered in the air, temptation and voices whispering for me to finish him. The judges hadn't called off the match yet, they reasoned. But my fist stayed in the air, and a hoarse guttural voice that I barely recognized emerged from my throat.

"Surrender." I growled. He stared at me dazedly, his nose crooked and bleeding, not comprehending. I pulled Bear Tooth from its sheath and placed it against his neck, next to his carotid artery.

"Surrender." I snarled again, pressing the blade into his skin, beads of crimson appearing. His eyes widened as he snapped out of his situation, his first reaction to struggle. I grabbed his head and held it down. Without Aura, he was just an athletic civilian. If he tried to draw any more out he would enter a state of Aura exhaustion. When he found himself deprived of movement he cried out.

"Yield! I yield!" Immediately, the buzzer rang out and I stood up. A glance at the board showed my gauge still a full green bar. I wiped the blood away from the wound he'd given me, showing a fresh scar.

"Fucking Faunus monsters..." He muttered, rubbing his neck. I paused and turned around to face him. He froze, wide eyed. I brought my hand to my face, pushing the mask up and into the cowl. I pulled the fur back from my head, letting it settle around my neck and revealing my face for him to see.

"Not Faunus." I declared loudly. I could feel eyes watching me, setting me on edge. "Monster, maybe." I scanned the crowd, and locked onto Yang and Ruby. My eyes snapped back to the racist bigot. "Still more human than you."

* * *

Despite what appeared to be an overwhelming victory, in truth it was terrifyingly close. With Yang and Ruby by my side in the privacy of my waiting room, I had manifested my orbs and found three blue marbles waiting. If I had not had my semblance, the man would have killed me twice over. Truly, training at Huntsman schools made all the difference.

With a hundred thousand Lien in my pocket, I had waved off the cameras and insisted we head home. Yang and Ruby both asked me what I planned to do with my prize, and I had only replied with it being a secret. Yang immediately got a glint in her eyes and a smile that could give a Cheshire a run for its money. Clever girl. Or maybe I'm just not very good with secrets.

* * *

I tapped a finger against my chin, contemplating. The man in front of me was named Joe, proprietor of Motor Joe's, Patches finest, and only, automobile mechanic and resale shop. He also, supposedly, could make an incredible pot of coffee. A dark hand ran over his bald head as he let out a sigh.

"You want it or not, man?" He offered as I continued to stare. The RT-X2012 was a beautiful, sleek motorbike. Made by the acclaimed Raging Tires, it was the newest model in their X-Treme line of sport bikes. This vehicle was the entire reason I had joined the Vale Cup in the first place.

"How much? Fully customizable." I asked. Yangs sixteenth birthday was approaching rapidly, and she's had her heart set on this the moment it was announced. She would want to customize it herself.

"Sixty thousand for a basic kit. Seventy if you want it customizable." Joe offered. "Buy the mods from me and I'll give you a discount on em." The price wasn't awful, but I could get it for less in the capital. My frown deepened. Joe sighed.

"Look, I'll cut you a deal." He offered, "You endorse my shop, lemme snap a couple pics and slap some snazzy slogans on em, and I'll make it fifty grand even." I raised an eyebrow at that, it was a huge discount. He noticed my look and laughed sheepishly.

"You've seen the vids right?" I nodded. Someone had recorded my fights against Mr. Xiong and the human supremacist and posted them on DustNet. It had gone fairly viral and was re-uploaded with the title 'Immortal'. "Right, well, you've stirred the pot, my friend. You're pretty hot news right now, and getting your face on my ads for a twenty thousand Lien discount would be a decent investment on my end."

"I will do it." I immediately agreed. He reached out his hand and I shook it as he led me away to the back for some quick shots.

"Nice doin' business with ya!" he exclaimed with a grin, "Heck, I'll even throw in a gryo stabilization kickstand mod and a couple canisters of Dust fuel. On the house."

* * *

 **A/N: I'll be honest, I totally forgot I had split this chapter in two and just went on my merry way after uploading the first half. So yeah. Anyways, drama! Becoming what basically amounts to a schizo at the tender age of three does some pretty awful things for personality development imo. From this point on I'm hoping to see more from Laz than just the Ulfheon part of him. I'm not actually sure if the conflict made sense, or I just got so confused that my brain decided it made sense. Laz may seem like he has an OP Semblance, but honestly he needs it. Both to do what I want him to do, and to even survive, seeing as he's built like a tank and just as slow. I'm going to miss kid Ruby when she grows up, I find her heart stoppingly cute at this stage. I mean, she's cute as is in the show but the six to ten year old Ruby in my head is just like Hnnnnnnngh. Anywho, read, review, enjoy! Pick one, you can't have all three. Greedy. (jk)**


	5. Chapter 5

**RWBY not mine.**

* * *

Ruby chattered away about an article in her Weapons magazine as we walked towards the Signal parking lot. I'd taken to carpooling with her ever since I got a car, and as today Mr. Xiao Long had a faculty meeting, I was responsible for looking after her with Yang. I pulled the keys to Ironhide out of my pocket as we approached the vehicle. Ironhide, a gunmetal gray custom made pickup, was a gift from Motor Joe, payment for representing his shop at the Vale Regional Tournament.

Yang and I both participated in the Rookies bracket, where she was unfortunately knocked out of the running in the quarterfinals, and I lost to the same opponent in the finals. With stricter rules, a match was called off if a persons Aura gauge reached red, or after five minutes. In case of time out, like in my match, the victor would be decided by points given and deducted during the match. The agile cat Faunus had been impossible for me to hit, keeping out of my reach and pelting me with arrows for the entire duration. Even though I brought Hamrammer, I lost by technical knock out with a full bar.

Despite losing at the finals, Motor Joe was more than pleased with my performance, and offered me Ironhide in exchange for another photo shoot and the rights to my image. With a powerful eight cylinder Dust powered engine, four wheel drive, and reinforced body, Ironhide was a powerhouse off roader, and fit my image like a glove. It even had a compartment in the bed of the truck for Hamrammer, which could be used as a double seat when closed. Sporting the Motor Joe name on the back bumper was a small price to pay. I loved my baby, even when Yang drove circles around me in her Bumblebee.

Ruby was _still_ talking about her magazine as she got into the car, and at some point I had simply begun droning her out and grunting whenever it seemed appropriate. I had just started up the engine when my scroll jingled, signifying an incoming message. The message was simple, 'Goin to the Club tonight, ten o' clock. Keep Ruby busy. Yang.' I watched as a yellow motorbike zoomed out of the parking lot.

I had gone by the Club a couple times since the Vale Cup, at the invitation of Mr. Xiong, or 'Junior'. While gruff, he was actually a surprisingly pleasant person to those he knew. He had warmed up to me a bit after a few drinks, and even offered me a job, which I had politely declined. While Mr. Xiong had not stated so in front of me personally, I knew from Yang that Mr. Xiong had many clients on the less than legal side of the law, and several of his activities were in the morally gray area.

Melanie and Miltia were the Clubs enforcers, and the twins had never bothered associating with me, therefore I was unsure of their abilities. While they didn't seem overly powerful, their weapons were sharp and they had an eerie sense of coordination. Honestly, they were a little unnerving, and I tended to avoid talking to them as much as they avoided me.

Yang and I decided it would be best for her to approach Mr. Xiong at night, when the Club would be packed with civilian patrons. It was unlikely that Mr. Xiong would allow his bouncers to fire weapons in a crowd, his clubs reputation would be shot to pieces and authorities would swarm the place. That would force his group into close combat, where Yang excelled, if negotiations fell apart.

While I hoped that Yang and Mr. Xiong could come to a peaceful exchange, with her fiery personality and his no nonsense take on business, the odds were not in my favor. But still, I prepared a large sum of Lien, pooled together from our tournament winnings, and prayed that Yang would at least try and talk things through. She had a nasty habit of becoming overconfident when she believed she held the upper hand.

I honestly wanted to go with her. Mr. Xiong and I were on decent terms, and it would help if I introduced them to each other to break the ice. It would also put me much more at ease if I were at her side. However Yang showed forethought for once, and pointed out that if she failed, my connection to Mr. Xiong could prove to be the only way to get what she wanted, or perhaps even save her life if she were captured. She did not want me to be associated with her for this incident. Still, perhaps it would be best if I were nearby.

"Ruby." I interrupted the girls rambling, and placed my scroll in my pocket. "How would you like to visit Vale today?" This was a good chance, I had been too busy to spend much time with the younger girl, with the Beacon application and final exams. With this I could be on standby in case Yang got in trouble, as well as reconnect with Ruby while keeping her from thinking about her sisters whereabouts. Two birds, one stone.

"Ooooh. Yes please!" She chirped, a happy smile on her face. "I wanna visit the mods shop near the transit entrance and maybe pick up the newest issue of 'Weapons'!" She shot me a sly look, "And then maybe we could get ice cream?" I laughed. The girl had always had a sweet tooth, and all her favorites involved sugar somehow.

"I hear Marigold is now serving something called a 'pizookie'. I believe you will enjoy it." I commented, backing the truck and heading for the main road. Ruby settled into her seat more comfortably, buckling up at my prompting. We'd have to take the sky bus transit to reach Vale from Patch, and it would take an hour or two at minimum.

* * *

Ruby fell asleep in Ironhide's cabin, and was still snoozing when the sky bus touched down in the commercial district of Vale. We went to the weapons shop near the transit station, as promised, where she 'Oooh'ed and 'Aaah'ed all throughout the shop, hands clutched tightly around the five thousand Lien gift certificate I'd gotten her months ago using a portion of my Vale Cup prize money.

We then stopped by 'From Dust til Dawn', one of Ruby's favorite stores due to its diversity in Dust, ammunition, and Dust related merchandise. Including the latest issue of 'Weapons'. She read half the magazine right at the rack, while I purchased a case of burn crystals for Hamrammer. We left the shopkeeper with lighter wallets and cases of Dust and ammunition.

With time to spare, I took her to the cinema, where we watched 'Ninjas on a Train'. It was an iffy movie, high in action with cheesy one liners, but Ruby loved it, and was emulating the flashy moves and sound effects, using her Semblance to dash around from imaginary enemy to imaginary enemy.

Ruby loved the pizookie. The motherly Marigold had ladled scoop after scoop of ice cream on top of the giant cookie, and one bite of the overly sweet dessert had me green in the face. Ruby practically inhaled the dish, and I spent the next hour helping her work off the sugar high. As childish as she may act, Ruby was a huntsman in training, and it showed in her movements as she ran around. As nine o' clock rolled around the corner, I packed us into Ironhide, and headed for the industrial district.

* * *

"Laz? Where are we going?" Ruby asked, looking out the window as the buildings passed by. The industrial district was darker, with older buildings that loomed overhead. It was much more intimidating than the cheery commercial district.

"Dinner, little Ruby." I comforted her. "We haven't eaten yet and I happen to know a decent shop around here." She frowned, giving me a narrow eyed stare eerily reminiscent to her sisters.

"We _just_ ate like an hour ago." she pointed out, "And there are a ton of restaurants back near the transit."

"True, but I have a little business to deal with around here so I figured we may as well." I kept my eyes on the road. I wasn't lying, not really. "Also, you ate. Dessert. I was there. We're getting you some _real_ food or you'll never grow." That was completely true.

"I'm getting there!" she huffed, annoyed. I glanced at the deceivingly old looking building that was actually the Club. It was actually very modern on the inside, lots of glass and flashing lights. And loud music. Very loud music. It was also across the street from a pub with the tastiest potato wedges I've ever eaten. Mr. Xiong recommended it for when I needed a break from the blaring music.

The Club was still in one piece, and I hadn't received a message from Yang, chances are she hadn't arrived yet. Good, maybe we could actually get something to eat. I ordered the pork chops and steamed veggies, while Ruby got the beer fried shrimp. I ordered a side of potato wedges for us to share.

We were halfway through our meal when I saw Bumblebee roll up. A distinct figure with a mane of golden hair that fell to the waist disembarked from the motorbike and headed towards the Club. A bouncer tried to stop her, as she was obviously under aged, but a flash of the card Mr. Xiong gave me all those months ago had them backing off respectfully. My eyes followed as she walked through the metal doors.

"Laz?" Ruby asked, mouth full of shrimp, "Watcha lookin at?" She peered over her shoulder and her eyes fell on the bike. Crap. "Isn't that Bumblebee?"

"Nope." I replied quickly, averting my eyes from the Club and focusing on my food. "Eat your food Ruby." I mumbled, shoveling a piece of broccoli into my mouth. I could feel accusing eyes on me. Yang was telling the truth, I'm a horrible liar.

"Laz..." she drawed out, warning laced in her voice. "Are you hiding something from me?" I mumbled incoherently, trying to avoid the question with pork cops. "That's Bumblebee isn't it." I shook my head and motioned to the potato wedges. She obediently took one and nibbled on it, her gaze drawn back to the motorcycle across the street.

"Face forward when you eat, Ruby. It is impolite." She huffed and turned back around, her eyes accusatory. The floor rumbled slightly.

"What was that?" Ruby asked, wide eyed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. Damn it Yang...

"An earthquake." I tried to keep my voice steady. She turned her head and gave the bike an appraising look.

"That's Bumblebee isn't it." my hands shook as I carved the pork chop, depositing a portion onto Ruby's plate.

"It is not. Eat, you need protein in your diet." She idly stabbed at the pork with her fork for a moment.

"Y'know, my dad _does_ feed me, Laz. Is Yang here?" My eyes darted to the doors as they burst open, people flooding out of the Club. The very obvious sound of gunfire was audible over the music.

"She is not." My eyes flickered to the cursed yellow sports bike. Did she _have_ to park somewhere so obvious? Or paint her bike so...bright? What happened to negotiations?!

"You know, whenever you're hiding something, you talk _super_ proper." She drawled, grinning like a cat that just caught a mouse.

"I do not. This is how I speak." I gulped, eyes darting for an escape.

"Laz..." I heard a whimper. I instinctively looked towards the girl, only to be met by two shimmering pools of silver and a sad pout. I inhaled sharply and looked away. "Laaaz..." she whined. A low groan escaped my throat.

"The bill." I said, standing up. My chair shifted back with a clatter at the sudden movement. "We must pay the man for his services." I stiffly walked towards the register where the pub owner was watching me with a raised eyebrow. I heard a tongue click in annoyed disappointment behind me. The earth shook again. "Aftershocks." I reasoned loudly.

"Alright, fine." She said sweetly as I handed the bills over to the cashier. "We can check out that sweet bike, it looks so cool and completely unrelated to us." My hands froze for a moment, before putting away my wallet and turning around.

We walked out of the pub, and I could feel my heart pounding. Ruby would know for sure the bike was Bumblebee the moment she got a closer look. I wasn't sure how well Yang would take the fact that I let Ruby follow her. She hadn't wanted to get her sister involved yet.

"Are you sure that's not Bumblebee, Laz?" Ruby asked, an eyebrow arched.

"...Yes." I lied, back ramrod straight as I looked ahead.

"It sure looks like Bumblebee to me." She was smirking. Darn her and her wiles.

"You are imagining things." Why do I even try...The club _exploded._ Literally. There was a bright light, and then all the windows actually exploded. _Why do I even TRY_. I ducked behind a lamp post, face covering my hands as I screamed internally. Mr. Xiong hit the ground in an undignified heap. I heard him let out a groan and winced sympathetically, Yang hits pretty hard when she's angry.

"Yang? Is that you?" I could hear the feigned shock in Ruby's voice. Cheeky brat.

"Oh..hey sis!" Yangs cheery demeanor hid the slight strain behind her smile.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby was all smiles and sunshine. _She_ could pretend to be an innocent bystander in this situation.

"It's a long story." Yang sighed. "Sooo, how was your day?" she asked in a chipper tone, trying to sweep the entire incident under the rug.

"Oh, you know." Ruby sang, "Laz took me to do some shopping, went to a movie, had dinner right at that little shop over there...saw you explode a building...What's up with that anyways?" I think I'm crying. Am I crying? If I'm not, I should be.

"Uhhhh..." Yang sputtered, "Where is the big guy anyways? Shouldn't he be with you?" Was this disguise working? I'm easily five times its width, this should not be working.

"He's hiding behind that lamp post over there." And there goes the internal screaming again.

"Huh...so he is." I shivered as I felt the eyes of a predator lock on to me. "...Does he know he's not actually fooling anyone?" She whispered loudly. Ruby giggled.

"Laz, come out here!" Ruby called out. I faltered and my mind searched desperately for an escape.

"I...I am not here." I was not in the right state of mind, obviously. "I am...a lamp post."

"...I can't tell if he's joking or not." Yang said dryly. "Whatever, just get out here dude." I sighed and stepped away from my sanctuary. I walked stiffly over to the two girls and the groggy Mr. Xiong.

"Good evening, Yang." I cleared my throat and tugged at my collar awkwardly. Was it hot out here? "Fancy running into you here." My hands were clammy as her eyes narrowed and her grin widened.

"Lapis?" Ah, Mr. Xiong is joining us now, wonderful. "Lapis, what are you doing here? Do you know these two?" He sat up, rubbing his head with a wince. I glanced at Yang and she gave me a small nod.

"Mr. Xiong, meet Yang Xiao Long. A _very_ close friend of mine." I gave him a small warning in case he had any thoughts for retribution, although honestly, he's probably more scared of Yang at this point. " _Very_ close friend. Yang, meet Mr. Hei Xiong, owner and proprietor of the Club."

"Sup!" she chirped cheerily.

"Yang had some...questions, so I pointed her in your direction. With _explicit_ instructions for her to negotiate _civilly_." I glared at the girl

"Meh, he wasn't cooperatin'." she smiled. Mr. Xiong glowered at me.

"I don't know what you've been teaching her, Lapis, but _that_ wasn't negotiating." I saw a hand draw over his...nether regions protectively. My eyes widened and my head snapped to Yang. She shot me a grin and held her hand palm up and bouncing, fingers curled, as if weighing a fruit.

"I like yours better." she commented as I pinched the bridge of my nose, a blush dusting my cheeks. I blame Violet for this, I really do. She took my pure, selfless little ray of sunshine and corrupted it. At least I had Ruby, who was staring at the three of us as if we had just sprouted extra heads.

"Hey, buddy, whatever you guys are doing behind closed doors, I don't want to know about it." Mr Xiong held his hands up, shaking his head. "Just leave it out of my club. Which, by the way, I'm billing you for." He shot me an annoyed look. Guess those Lien will be put to use after all.

"Of course, Mr. Xiong." I sighed, holding out a hand. He took it and I pulled him to his feet. "I am sorry for the mess Yang has caused, please accept my apologies on her behalf."

"Whatever. Next time you need something, just ask instead." He grumbled, dusting off his pants. "Lapis, I'll be seeing you. Blondie," He narrowed his eyes at Yang, who just blew him a kiss, "I'm watching you." He pointed to his own eyes, and back to her.

"Pft, with looks like these, everybody's watching me." She rolled her eyes. "Speaking of watching..." She turned to me and smiled sweetly. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. " _Somebody_ was supposed to be watching Ruby tonight while I went out to play."

"Now, let us not take any actions we may regret." I stammered as I took a step back. "I _did_ watch Ruby, as promised, I just did the watching while...nearby." I could feel myself break out into a cold sweat. She was going to hit me, I could see it in her eyes. I threw a pleading glance towards Ruby, who just looked away while whistling, as well as Mr. Xiong, who simply shrugged.

"Uh huh." Yang agreed, all smiles.

"I...may have violated the spirit of the agreement a bit, but I did it out of concern!" I reasoned slowly. She still advanced.

"Yuppers." I took another step back, legs shaking.

"I...believe we agreed to start talking things out?" A last ditch effort.

"Laz, this is happening. Accept it! Be a man! Ulfheon Pride! Rawr!" Ruby cheered _extremely_ unhelpfully.

"..." Let's just get it over with. I straightened my body and withdrew my Aura, leaving just enough to cushion the blow. Yang grinned as she saw my reluctant acceptance, rolling her shoulder.

"That's a good boy." she purred. Her fist darted forward for a body blow, a punishment I had been becoming more and more accustomed as I got bigger for when I 'dun goofed'. She made a mistake. Perhaps her body still thought she was fighting Mr. Xiong or his thugs. Nearly a full year after our meeting at the Vale Cup, I wast seventeen and, having hit another growth spurt, stood a good five inches above him. Or maybe she slipped, we'll never know. What I do know is this.

Her blow went low. My entire body went stiff and my knees were shaking like those of a newborn fawn. My eyes were wide with dilated pupils and I had to take steady breaths. A pained whine escaped from my grit teeth and my body was instantly covered in sweat.

"Holy shit! Laz, are you okay?" Yang rushed beside me, horrified. Or amused. Probably both.

"You punched me in my dick..." I gasped out and she let out a snort at my uncharacteristic way of speaking. "Yep...That happened..." Another whine escaped me.

"I am _so_ sorry!" She laughed, using my arm and her knee to support herself as she guffawed at my pain and misery. "I didn't mean to hit you there, I swear!"

"We need to have a _serious_ talk about your domestic violence tendencies when we get home." I moaned as she helped keep me standing. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see Mr. Xiong giving me a sympathetic look. A look between comrades who have suffered.

"C'mon in." He said, throwing a thumb over his shoulder at the ruins of his club. "I'll buy you a drink. And a bag of ice." He patted my back as we walked, I waddled, towards the entrance, Yang and Ruby in tow. "So _that's_ where she learned to negotiate..." I heard him mumble. I saw Yang weighing fruit again.

By the time I finished my drink, the pain had receded, although it still felt a little odd to walk. I said my goodbyes to Mr. Xiong, Yang made a face at the man, and Ruby just wanted to go home and sleep. So we loaded Bumblebee into Ironhides bed, strapped it down, and headed for the transit station in the commercial district. I was not looking forward to explaining to Mr. Xiao Long why I was bringing his two teenage daughters back in the wee hours of the morning with a limp in my walk.

* * *

 **A/N: Hah, Transformers. More than meets the eye~ They say slapstick is the poor mans comedy, so I guess it's a good thing I live out of a box. Anyways, Yellow trailer! Woo! I absolutely love the Yellow trailer, its tons of fun. Unfortunately it left me a ton of questions, like how did Yang, a teenage girl, gain entrance to a bar/club. While Remnant is a different world with different rules and possibly a different legal age, or perhaps Juniors bar was non-alcoholic, Junior _was_ saying how Yang was too young to be there, and considering he's a shady information broker with his own small gang, I thought the non-alcoholic thing was a stretch. I also had zero idea why Ruby would be even remotely near that area at that time of night. So boom, this was my solution to that. Laz is finally starting to get a bit of a personality now that he's actively aware of his problem, it will be interesting for me to write his growth. Anyways, read, review, enjoy! Any and all thoughts and comments are appreciated!**

 **This chapter was brought to you by the phrase 'domestic violence'. While I do not condone this very real problem, I do find it, in this case, absolutely hilarious. Heh, dick punch.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own RWBY. No matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

Ironhide ground to a stop and I parked the truck. Arrested. _Arrested! How did_ _Ruby_ get _arrested_?! I marched up the steps of the police department, tension roiling off my shoulder. The man at the counter was more than a little uncomfortable with my entrance. I sighed and closed my eyes, counting to five.

"I am here for Ruby Rose." I rumbled, opening my eyes again. He started, and shifted through his papers.

"Name and relation?" he asked, regaining his professionalism.

"Lapis Ulfheon. Friend. Is she in trouble?" I was worried. Ruby isn't the type of girl to go around causing trouble. But puberty was hitting her hard, and she was still adjusting to the changes her body was going through, which made for unfortunate ill timed accidents on occasion.

"Mmm, it says here that it's okay to release her into your custody, but you're her friend you say?" he gave me an appraising eye. "What about her family?" I frowned. If the papers said to release Ruby then I felt there was no need to explain any further, but it wouldn't hurt.

"Her father is at a faculty meeting at Signal. Her sister is otherwise occupied. Is she in trouble?" These girls always seemed to go looking for trouble when Mr. Xiao Long had to work late. That...actually made sense.

"Not so much in trouble..." the man mumbled. "Right this way, I'll take you to her." My frown deepened. Was Ruby in trouble or not? This man was making no sense. I followed him down the hall and we stopped in front of an office. "Here we are. Ms. Rose should be in this room." He knocked on the door and walked away and it opened to a blonde beauty with a stern face.

"It appears her guardian has arrived." She said briskly, turning around and walking back into the dark room as I squeezed in after her.

"Hi Laz!" Ruby waved at me from her seat at the table. The room was dark, a single lamp overhead illuminating the desk. It was almost a cliché interrogation scene straight out of the movies. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"What did you do, Ruby?" I asked slowly. This was putting a lot of stress on me, and I needed to remain calm. "Did she do something wrong? Is she in trouble?" I asked the man sitting across from Ruby. I blinked as I recognized the face. Professor Ozpin, every student who plans on going to Beacon knew of him. What was he doing here?

"Rest assured, she is in no trouble at all." Professor Ozpin replied, a small smile on his face. "We merely had some questions for her about a robbery she got caught up in." My eyes widened at that.

"You got _robbed_?!" I asked loudly, my eyes immediately took in the girls form. "By who? Did you get hurt? Are you okay?" I walked around the table and pulled out her chair, standing her up to look her over for injuries.

" _I_ didn't get robbed." she huffed as I turned her around and inspected her. "The _store_ I was in got robbed. By Roman Torchwick. I didn't get hurt, and I'm okay! See?" She gave me a bright smile as I let out a small sigh in relief. Wait...

"Roman Torchwick?" I asked tersely, "As in, most wanted criminal Roman Torchwick? I leave you alone for two hours and you get robbed by _Roman Torchwick_?" I leave Ruby in a shop to go get a suspension mod for my car, and she gets robbed by one of the most dangerous men in Vale. Of course.

"Well it's not like I just stood there and _let_ him rob me..." She mumbled quietly. What.

"What." I said blankly.

"Uhh...I _kinda_ beat up him and his goons? Like, just a bit?" She said with a weak smile, holding her thumb and index finger marginally apart to show just how little she beat up _Roman Torchwick_. Did I mention he's a dangerous criminal? One of the most wanted in all of Vale.

"It's true." Professor Ozpin interjected. "She was quite impressive." I massaged my temples, I could feel a headache coming on. I sat down in the chair Ruby vacated and it groaned in protest.

"Okay...okay." Breathe in, breathe out." Okay. You caught Roman Torchwick. Okay, I can deal with this." I let out a deep breathe and opened my eyes. Ruby's smile seemed stiff.

"Uh...I...wouldn't go as far as to say catch?" she said meekly. My jaw dropped.

"He...got away?" I asked weakly.

"In...a jet...with a lady that shoots fire..." she explained sheepishly. Oh god.

"Well, we need to go after him!" I stood up, dread filling me. "He knows her face, he could come after her! She's in danger!"

"Please remain calm, Mr. Ulfheon." Professor Ozpin said calmly, waving me back into the seat. "The Vale Police Departement is doing its utmost best to catch Roman Torchwick, I assure you."

"Yeah!" Ruby chirped, "Besides, if he shows up I'll just kick his butt again!"

"You will do no such thing." I snapped. "If you even get _wind_ that Roman Torchwick is nearby, you will retreat and allow the proper authorities to take care of it."

"I can handle him Laz! I-" Ruby started.

"NO!" My hand slammed into the table and it gave out. An empty plate clattered on the floor and I saw the blonde reaching for a riding crop. It was most definitely a weapon. I glared at her as the voices growled in my head. She would be a threat.

"Laz..." Small hands held my shaking one. I looked up at the silver eyes staring back at me.

"I...I am trying to protect you Ruby." I calmed the inferno in my chest, pushed the Whispers aside.

"I can protect myself now, Laz." she said softly. I shook my head.

"You are still a _child_ Ruby..." Her hands squeezed mine.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Laz." Ruby smiled weakly at me, stepping back and holding out her arms. "See? I'm fifteen already Laz, I'm a big girl now. I'm a huntress in training. I've killed tons of Grimm, just like you did."

"But...you're so _small_..." I held a hand out to her and she placed it in mine. I looked down at the tiny hand in my own. So small, so fragile.

"I'm not that small anymore Laz." she said quietly. "You're just too big. Everybody seems small to you. I'm not the same little girl that came crying to you every time something went wrong. I can handle my own problems now. I can fight. It's what I've been training for." She fit her palm against mine, my hand could easily engulf hers. "Today, I fought Torchwick, and I did good. In a couple years, I'm gonna be leaving to go fight the Grimm. It's going to happen, Laz, no matter what. It's my dream to be a hero, a Huntsman. But how can I be one if I don't fight the evil happening right in front of me?"

"..." So many things I want to say. Just a bit longer. Just a bit stronger. I know Ruby will become a Huntress, she's talented and dedicated, it's only a matter of time. But...

"You can't protect me forever, Laz, you gotta let me grow up." She smiled at me. "That way, if I find a couple of silly girls in the woods, I can save them. Just like you." I swallowed, yet my mouth was dry.

"Perhaps you should see this, Mr. Ulfheon." Professor Ozpin handed a screen to me. I watched the images, taken from street cameras as Ruby dashed around, her scythe flashing in the light. "She is a very capable girl." Just when did the little girl I used to carry on my shoulders grow so big and strong...

"I...when...if you must...fight...you must observe your...opponent." I said hoarsely. "You must take in the situation and think before you act." Her smile was blinding as she threw herself around my neck.

"I know, I know. Think before you act or you are no better than Grimm. I've heard it before." I let out a watery chuckle.

"Yet you still can't get it _quite_ right."

* * *

I wiped the sweat from my brow as Bumblebee rolled up into the field. After years of practicing here, I'd cleared out nearly all the trees in the area and pounded the earth flat. I watched as Yang pulled off her helmet and sashayed over to me, a stray breeze kicking her hair into her eyes for just a sec. She clambered onto Ironhides bed, where I was cleaning off Hamrammer after a particularly grueling workout.

"How's it hangin' big guy?" I gave a grunt of acknowledgment, and she poked me in the shin with her boot. "C'mon fella, use your words, we've been over this." They've been clamoring for me to speak more ever since the Vale Cup. Old habits are hard to break.

"Good." I said softly. She plopped down on the side of the truck bed, resting her chin in her hands. I relished her company, despite the silence. I pulled out a small brush and began digging away at some of the dirt stuck in the seams of the weapon.

"So..." Yang said slowly, "I hear you went all Papa bear last night. Ruby said she had to smack some sense into you."

"I...overreacted to a _very_ real threat." I explained, "Ruby enlightened me to some facts I may have overlooked."

"What, like the fact that she's fifteen?" She smirked. I grunted again and she pelted me in the head with a stray bolt.

"I know she is stronger, but it is...difficult...to accept." I admitted begrudgingly, "To have a man like Roman Torchwick hold a grudge against her is too much. Fifteen is still young." Yang snorted.

"When you were fifteen, you had more scars than some Huntsmen get their entire lives." She stated flatly. I grimaced.

"Yes, but my circumstances were different. I-" I paused as Yang held out a hand, signaling me to stop.

"Not really, no." she said airily, "You were a bit bigger than the rest, yeah, but you were still just a fifteen year old kid."

"I was fighting Grimm, not a dangerous criminal. And I did it under supervision." She scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Barely. And honestly, I think the Grimm are more dangerous than some goons with knives." She never was happy with the Ulfheon training methods, said there was a limit to recklessness.

"Grimm are mindless. Torchwick will plot and plan. He might return to make an example of her." I grit out.

"So she'll kick their asses again." Yang shrugged, a small smile on her lips. "Did you see the vid? She destroyed them!"

"She was reckless. She rushed into a fight against an unknown opponent and could have gotten killed. It was a dangerous decision." Yang actually laughed at that.

"Laz, you wrestle Ursas on like, a weekly basis. You don't get to talk about dangerous decisions." she grinned and changed sides, sitting next to me. I was just slightly offended.

"I have seen you punch Grimm in the face." I pointed out.

"Pfft, yeah. Tons of people punch Grimm in the face." she laughed, "You're the only idiot I know who grapples them to the ground and beats them with their own limbs."

"I feel like we are missing the point..." I tried to steer the conversation back on track.

"Is the point 'You fight stupid'? Cause I think we're nailing it right on the head." She teased as I bristled.

"It is not stupid, it is an Ulfheon-" I paused with a small frown as she snorted.

"Dude, it's stupid. I get that it's the whole 'Ulfheon' thing, but it's still pretty stupid. You're doing the equivalent of running up to an Ursa and giving them a really big hug." Her grin widened and I arched an eyebrow. I had a feeling where this was going..."I guess you could say, you gave them a-"

"Bear hug, yes. Ha ha, very funny." I said dryly, smirking as she pouted.

"You are just no fun today." She grumbled, elbowing me in the side. I grunted and shifted Hamrammer to keep it from being jostled. "Look, point is, you're like, the king of bad decisions. Part of the whole 'loco in the coco' thing you've got goin' on." I blinked. Rude. "Ruby went into a fight against a couple filthy casuals she knew she could beat. Even if she couldn't, what would it say about her if she just ignored it? That wouldn't even be Ruby anymore."

"...It was still a risky action. And it has placed her in a possibly even more dangerous situation..." I mumbled.

"That's a part of being a Huntsman." She shrugged, "Taking risks and facing down dangers to save lives. It's in the job description." She placed a hand on my knee, trying to placate me. "You can't keep coddling her like this, Laz. It'll just hurt her in the long run. You've got to let her learn to fly on her own wings."

"I know, I know..." I sighed, " But every time I look at her, I see a small girl brimming with innocence." I placed Hamrammer down and massaged my temples, "I see little baby Ruby who toddled after us and begged to be carried." Yang stifled a giggle and I shot her an amused look. "Perhaps Ruby was correct. Perhaps I am...too big, so everything seems small." Yang let out a thoughtful hum.

"Y'know what I think?" She asked, "I think you're _just_ right. But I think you've been going about it wrong. You're too used to trying to stand in _front_ of us, to be our shield. Cause you love us and you wanna protect us. And you've been protecting us for our entire lives." She gently squeezed my knee. "But you're _too big_ to be a shield now, Laz. You're standing too tall, too unmovable, and she can't see over you. You're blocking her from too much, and it's gonna keep her from growing up. She needs to fight for herself, take her own battles, so that when when she goes out into the world she can protect herself. But she can't do that with you towering in front of her."

"...What do I do? I can't...just...leave her." I whispered, a lump in my throat. I felt her pull my hand into her own, and she ran her thumbs along the pad of my hand.

"I'm not asking you to leave us, Laz." she said soothingly, "Just don't stand in front of her. She doesn't need a shield anymore, she's at a point in her life where she's gotta shield herself. She needs a rock, a pillar to support her. And you're the best rock out there, I mean look at you." She laughed, "Stand behind her, behind us. Be the person we can put our backs to, as equals. The towering wall behind us that lets us focus on what's in front. That way, when she flies, she has a mountain giving her that extra boost to _soar_."

"I...think I can do that..." I nodded slowly, thinking. It would be difficult to...change. But they were right. I was not their father, and they were growing up. It is my duty as their friend to...support them.

"And hey, I'll be right there to whip you back in place if you goof!" She said cheerily, softly tapping her fist against my arm. "Anyways, help me load Bumblebee up, you're driving me back." I gave her look, she had come here on her own after all. "My baby wasn't made to take this kind of terrain, my butt's sore." She complained. I smiled and shook my head, standing up and dismounting from Ironhide. I held out a hand to help her.

"Hmm." She looked at my hand before breaking out into a grin. "Piggy back!" She smiled brightly, holding out her arms at me. I rolled my eyes and turned around, a small smile slipping out as I felt her weight settle on my back and her arms around my neck. She was letting me spoil her, letting me feel useful. With how strong she's gotten, I haven't been able to do something like this for her in a very long time. Her chin settled on my shoulder and her hair smelled of lavender, probably a new shampoo.

I shifted her weight, readjusting her to be more comfortable, and I heard a small huff of protest. Her knees clamped to my sides, and I slipped my arms under them, letting her ease some weight into my hands. A breeze swept over the field, rustling the leaves of the forest and what plants remained. The heat from the sun was beating down on our heads; the heat of my sun, warming my back. For just a moment, Remnant seemed beautiful, and the world was perfect.

"Rubes is coming to Beacon with us." ...What.

* * *

That evil woman. She'd purposefully set me up to be easily compliant. She knew physical contact calmed me, and had put herself in the optimal position to do so before dropping that bombshell on my head. Before I'd even begun to react, her hand had gone to my hair, her voice whispering soothing words into my ear as she reasoned out Ruby's sudden attendance to the Huntsman school. With her body pressed against mine, my tension was bled dry. With her hand in my hair, my mind was hazed. With her voice in my ear, I accepted what she said with nary a thought.

That Ozpin, as a veteran Huntsman, knew what was best, what to look for. That I had _just_ agreed to be supportive of Ruby. That she would be with us, where we could look after her ourselves. I hadn't even said a word and she'd eased my protests and manipulated me with soft touches and comforting whispers after having put me in a relaxed mood. Evil.

She'd been preparing for it, I later found out. Mr. Xiao Long had a very similar reaction to the news, and Yang used it as a gauge to map out how to deal with me. I was both frustrated and incredibly proud. She'd not only thought ahead, but executed her plan perfectly. Our departure to Beacon was drawing closer, and it appeared we had an extra passenger.

* * *

Ironehides cabin was cramped and silent as I drove towards Beacons dedicated airship station. Father sat beside me as Mother sat in the back. Bumblebee was strapped to the bed of the truck, my luggage was in the Xiao Long car with Yang and Ruby. Neither my father nor I were small people, and despite Ironhide being custom built to be large, we were shoulder to shoulder. Mother however, was quite comfortable. We passed the trip in relative peace, it was not a habit of the Ulfheon patriarch and matriarch to speak when there was nothing to be said.

We pulled into the Beacon transit station and I parked in a designated spot towards the back. I had paid for a permit to leave my vehicle here during my stay, it would be handy to have if we ever needed to make long trips when visiting the city. Yang was simply going to park Bumblebee on top of Ironhide.

As we walked to the terminal entrance, airship waiting for arriving students, I saw Mr. Xiao Long fussing over his two daughters. Although his demeanor was joking, there was an obvious tension about him. He was sending his daughters off to fight, after all. I hefted Hamrammer as we approached the group, its weight a reminder as to where I was heading.

"There you are!" Yang called out cheerily, "We've been lugging your junk around waiting for you, hurry your butt up!" I heard Mother chuckle and Father had a smile on his face similar to my own. I walked over to my luggage and bent to pick it up, only to run head first into Yangs palm.

"Aren't you forgetting something, big guy?" she asked softly, tilting her head to my family. I blinked, and nodded, placing Hamrammer on the ground, and turning back to my parents.

"Mother...Father..." I opened my mouth, but no further words came out. I wasn't entirely sure what to say. Goodbye seemed too final. Mother saved me, stepping in and wrapping her arms around me, placing her head against my chest.

"Be safe, my son." She murmured as she squeezed me. "Grow strong, and stand tall." I swallowed back the emotions that swelled in my chest. I would not see them again, not for four years. While Beacon had breaks, this was to be my pilgrimage, and I would return to them only when I was a full blooded warrior. She separated from me and walked back to Father, elbowing him in the ribs.

"My child..." he said slowly, his mouth open as if he had more to say, but could not. After a moment, he closed his mouth and straightened his back, his gaze on me. His large arm thudded into his chest in the Ulfheon sign of respect, and he bowed. No further words were needed as I returned the gesture. When I looked up, I saw a smile on his face, and what appeared to be a tear in his eye, although I knew he would vehemently deny it.

"Pft, men..." Yang muttered with a roll of her eyes as Ruby shushed her. I swear Mother did the same. I walked back over and grabbed Hamrammer and the bags, Yangs and Rubys included. At the very least, they still let me do this much for them.

"Have you said your goodbyes?" I asked the girls, looking over to them.

"Have you?" Yang shot back, an eyebrow arched. I looked back to Mother and Father, standing next to an overly dramatic Mr. Xiao Long, and let a smile slip onto my face.

"Yes...I have."

* * *

 **A/N: Letting go is hard. Sometimes you have people in your life you just want to shelter forever, but in the end you have to let them go for their own good. Laz has trouble with this, and his unwillingness to see the few people he loves get hurt makes him more overprotective than a hysterical mother at a PTA meeting. I wanted Laz and his parents to have a touching farewell, but honestly none of them are really talkers. That's okay thought, they have their own way of showing love for each other. Next stop is Beacon! I'll be stepping in and changing up the canon story a bit to fit Laz in, hopefully it turns out alright. In my head, sometimes Laz talks like Eyore from Winnie the Pooh. I have no idea why. Read, review, enjoy! Feedback greatly appreciated, it let's me know what I'm doing wrong.**


	7. Chapter 7

**RWBY not mine. Lapis mine.**

* * *

The flight to Beacon was uneventful for the most part. Halfway through the flight, the excitement had finally worn off, and worry began to set in for many people, including Ruby. As we drew closer to the school, her anxiety increased, afraid that she wouldn't fit in, or that she was too young to attend. She was afraid of being lonely. I had been tempted to comfort her, to tell her that Yang and I would always be by her side, but an elbow to the ribs and a sharp glare stopped me before I'd even twitched.

"Remember what you promised." She'd growled, "No coddling. This is a fresh start for her and she needs to make friends _on her own_. You go to her now and she'll just latch on to you for the next four years." I was reluctant to back down and it must have shown, as she sighed and promptly sacrificed me to Violet and her other friends, much to Violets delight, who dragged me off with a wicked grin. I saw Yang approach Ruby with a cheerful greeting as she threw a hug around the girl.

Violet chattered away in a manner reminiscent to a younger Yang, about anything and everything, and I eventually toned her out, simply grunting and humming in agreement whenever it seemed appropriate. I tried to focus on the conversation between the sisters, only able to catch snippets of something about knees. We were nearing the academy when an acrid stench hit my nose and everybody promptly recoiled in disgust as a poor boy stumbled by and unloaded a portion of his previous meals on the floor. Poor boy, not even off the air ship and already a social outcast.

* * *

"Well, actuallymyfriendsareherenowgottagocatchupkayc'yabye!" Yang yelled back at a confused Ruby as she ran towards us. Yang must have clipped her younger sister when she ran off as Ruby was spinning in circles. "Alright, leggo!" she grinned, walking past us confidently as we followed in tow.

"Are you sure she will be okay?" I asked quietly as I watched Ruby crash into a luggage rack.

"Eh, she'll be fine." Yang shrugged, although she winced as an angry shout filled the air alongside Ruby's apologies. "C'mon, we've got like, two hours before the opening ceremony, let's go find the grub."

A couple well placed signs and a bit of exploring led us to the dining hall, where several students, both new and returning, were congregated. People were socializing more than eating, making new connections or rekindling old ones. That didn't mean we _couldn't_ eat, of course.

"So, how 'bout it big guy?" Violet asked while poking her pastry with a fork. "Teams of four right? How's about you, me, Yang, and Rubes group up? Obviously you and I will be, ah, _partners_." she accentuated with a lick of her lips. A snort came up from my left.

"Please." Yang said through a mouthful of burger, " Teams share dorms, if I let Laz group with you, we won't ever get any sleep." I kept a straight face. I'd learned that it was best not to react and let those two run their course.

"Oh, I'm _sure_ we'll find a way to tire ourselves out. Or are you saying he's got _stamina?_ " Oh god...

"Pft, bet he's got more stam than you." You're not helping. _You're not helping._ "But the trauma would be eternal. Don't make me tie you up and gag you Vi."

" _Oooh_ Yang!" Violet leaned across me to shoot Yang a salacious look, "You know exactly how to get me all worked up. I didn't know you were _into_ that!" Violet was a very attractive woman,with her straight purple hair, slanted eyes, and a flirty smile, she exuded a mature taste. Seeing her raunchy behavior with the beautiful Yang was drawing quite a few stares. Flustered by their behavior and uncomfortable with the attention the two were getting, I cleared my throat.

"Ladies," I rumbled quietly, "Behave yourselves." Yang, in her infinite maturity, stuck her tongue out at me, but Violet merely latched onto my arm with a coo.

"Aww, sweetie, I wasn't gonna leave you out of all the fun! All three of us can play, we'll have an entire dorm together!" Now the stares were on me. Fantastic. They had _just_ stopped staring at how big I was, too.

"Well, isn't _this_ an interesting conversation." a new voice piqued up. I turned and looked over Violet at its owner and for a moment I thought I was staring at one of the model posters in the shops Violet loved shopping at. The girl had a confident pose, her hand resting on her hip, which was cocked out to the side. High heeled boots which made me question what she was doing in a Hunter school. More accessories than I could count. And of course, and this was becoming a recurring theme I was beginning to notice more and more, she was stunning. She tilted her dark beret up with a finger and a I suddenly felt as if I were being assessed like cattle. I looked over to Yang, who's smile seemed more forced, and knew I wasn't the only one.

"Relax kiddies, I'm not about to eat you alive." the girl drawled, brushing a strand of brown hair out of her face. "Well, maybe a couple of you." She let loose a small smirk and looked at us over her sunglasses. I could feel her eyes roving over us again and I was tempted to shudder. This girl had strength latent enough that we could practically taste it, and she was showing it off. Gauging us.

"Yeah, we like to tease Laz here." Yang said with false cheer, her voice just slightly strained. "Well, Violet might actually jump him if I'm not watching so you could say I'm doing my civic duty and protecting his virtue." I could feel a rumble building in my chest up to my throat and fought to suppress it. The girl raised an eyebrow at me and smiled, genuinely this time, and all the tension bled out of the air.

"Down, Fido." she said calmly, although there was a hint of laughter in her voice. She walked around the table and took a seat across from us. "Just a little prank we like to play on the first years, gives em a bit of a scare and a look at what they should expect. The name's Coco Adel." I could hear Yang exhale deeply, and I saw Ms. Adel staring at her. I followed her line of sight to Yang's...assets and blinked. I looked back and saw Ms. Adel looking at me with a small grin.

"Nice to meet'cha!" Yang finally said cheerfully, leaning across the table with her hand extended, which Ms. Adel took and shook. "So what, you a second year here?" With the sense of impending doom gone, Yang was back to her usual friendly demeanor, although slightly guarded. I couldn't blame her, second years were apparently quite scary. Amazing what one year of specialized training can do.

"I am." Ms. Adel nodded, "I arrived a bit earlier than the rest of my team so I thought I'd wait for them here. Then I saw you guys having the most entertaining conversation." Violet laughed nonplussed and Yang just grinned. Shameless, both of them.

"Yeah well, I was just calling dibs on, ah, _bunking_ with Laz here." Violet purred, picking up the topic I truly wish had been forgotten. Every female I've seen today has been incredibly attractive and all this talk would eventually get a reaction I wouldn't be proud of. Don't judge me, I'm only human. "I'm only willing to share with Yang though, cause she's known him for like, ever. You can totes call nexties though." Violet waggled her eyebrows at Ms. Adel. Not even a full minute and she's already soiling my good name.

"Mmm, as tempting as that may seem, I'm going to have to decline." The smile never left the older girls lips. "I'm afraid I have a 'Dinner and Movie' first policy." Yang barked out a laugh and Violet's smile widened at having found a new comrade. I stifled a groan and it came out as a huff of air, attracting Ms. Adel's attention. "What's the matter, Fido? None of us appealing to you?" she asked, leaning in on her elbow. I gaped at her as three pairs of eyes locked onto my form with three predatory grins.

* * *

"Would all first years please report to the auditorium for orientation." A stern voice called out over the PA system after the three girls had done a bit of friendly ribbing, with me as the primary target.

"Ah, well, that's your call, I'm afraid." Ms. Adel said with a smile as we stood from our seats. "It was nice meeting you Yang, Violet, ...Fido." She shot me a saucy grin. I rolled my eyes.

"A pleasure, Ms. Adel." I said, Yang and Violet each exchanging their own farewells with the girl. I had grown more comfortable in her presence significantly after she joined our table, her tendency to tease and poke fun very similar to the two girls next to me, even if she had a cooler personality. I'm not quite sure what it says about me that what amounts to verbal abuse makes me relax.

"Coco." She said sharply and I saw the brown eye staring at me from over her sunglasses again. "Not Ms. Adel, that sounds so...old."

"Well, you _are_ older than us..." Yang teased, causing Ms. Adel... _Coco_ to give her a flat stare.

"Don't you brats have nap time to get to or something?" She snarked back, waving us off in the direction of the assembly hall.

"Ah, crap, yeah let's get going guys." Yang tugged us away as we waved goodbye to Coco one last time. We quickly found the auditorium, following the flow of students, and Yang had me make myself as big as possible to reserve space for Ruby before we got too crowded. Violet had gone off to meet some of her other friends, offering us a wave and a sultry look directed at the both of us. Yang snorted and I rolled my eyes, we both knew Violet was a flirt that never really made a move. Probably.

"So... _Coco_ eh?" Yang said in a tone I couldn't quite read. Before I could reply however, the doors to the hall cracked open, announcing new arrivals, causing Yang to look back and wave. "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" I looked over to see the bob of dark red hair split away from a scrawny boy with messy blonde hair. Wasn't that the guy who threw up?

"Ruby." I greeted the small girl warmly, although she gave me a reproachful look. "How are you enjoying your first day at Beacon?"

"You means since you guys _ditched_ me and I _exploded_?" she accused angrily. I blinked in confusion.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang winced.

"No, I _literally_ exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" She seemed confused, which only confused me more. I know she said 'literally', but with how teenagers used that word these days, one could never be quite sure. Was she using slang? Did Ruby have any abilities that included exploding?

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked coyly, a broad grin on her face. I had a feeling that wasn't what was going on, but there was always the possibility I suppose. I felt someone nudging me to get past and I shuffled to let them through. I couldn't blame them after all, I was probably blocking their view. Ruby chattered on about what seemed to be absolute nonsense and I saw the pristine girl in full white that just pushed past me pause and do a double take.

"YOU!" she let out a shrill shriek from right next to me. Even though we had over a two foot difference in height, it felt as if she had screamed right in my ear, leaving me reeling as I clutched my abused appendage. " _You're_ lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my god, you really exploded..." Yang muttered as she held Ruby, wide eyed. While I was tempted to take the smaller girl from her sisters arms and look her over for injuries, she seemed perfectly fine except for the plain terror engraved on her face. As Ruby and the girl in white...argued? It wasn't really argued, it was just the angry one talking at Ruby, who looked as confused as I felt.

"Look uhh..it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot." Yang intervened, trying to salvage the situation. "Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" I gave her an incredulous look, but she 'discreetly' elbowed me in the side with a grin plastered to her face. I sighed.

"Mend bridges and form bonds. You never know who will be tomorrows ally. It would be best if you two are...friends." I droned out.

"Big words for someone who doesn't even talk..." I heard Yang mumble quietly. Did she want me to help or not? Ruby, however, was quick to pick up the idea.

"Yeah! What they said!" She held out her hand in a peace offering. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" I blinked. Was that something we had to do? I'd only brought necessities such as clothes, armor, and my weapons. They said they'd be handing out textbooks after the initiation and I'd assumed everything else was provided.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" Angry girl, or 'Weiss', was practically dripping with sarcasm. Ruby was only trying to be nice, and it kind of irked me that this girl was making it so difficult to be civil. I shot her a frown, which was ignored. Actually, could she even see me from down there? I was practically standing on top of her, after all.

"Wow, really?!" Oh, Ruby...

"...No." Poor Ruby looked so dejected. I placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, and while she didn't acknowledge me directly, I was glad that she leaned into it. This much should be okay. Luckily, our gloom was interrupted by a cough into a microphone. I looked past the bodies and past the blues and grays of the stage, finally resting on the two people occupying it. Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch.

Something about his demeanor seemed...off. His body was tense and his face was accentuated by stress lines. He held his cane with such a grip that his knuckles were a ghostly white. The man who stood before us seemed so different from the kindly gentleman at the police station.

"I'll...keep this brief." He began tersely. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Several people were nodding along with his speech, Ruby herself had a wide smile.

"But," Professor Ozpin continued harshly, his eyes roaming the student body. "I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Whispers broke out, confusion apparent. The professors eyes made contact with mine, and he held it for a fraction of a moment. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." He sounded...regretful? Sorrowful? "It is up to you to take the first step." The room was deathly quiet as he walked off the stage. No one truly understood what had just happened, myself included.

"He seemed kind of...off." Yang whispered. Her image up until now had been the same image Ruby and I carried of the man, a kindly quirky uncle with an amused smile. That was all we had seen of him and we had described him as such.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there..." Ruby muttered as Professor Goodwitch took the stage with instructions to gather in the ballroom tonight. Other teachers were waving students through the doors, shouting instructions on where to find the weapons lockers to store our gear. I thought about what Ruby said as we were ushered out of the auditorium and back to the front of the school. While Professor Ozpin may have been there physically, his eyes...they almost seemed as if they were seeing something else entirely.

* * *

Ruby, Yang, and I walked towards the locker rooms, along with 'Vomit Boy', who was was reintroduced as Jaune Arc. I had been mildly surprised at that, the Arcs had a fairly decent history, Jean Arc in particular leaving his mark during the Great War nearly a century prior. Weiss, to no ones surprise, had stalked off the moment the speech had ended, much to Jaune's dismay.

"I'm just sayin', I think maybe Weiss and I...y'know? We might really have a thing going on!" He said to the group, a hopeful look on his face.

"Dude..." Yang started with a grimace, but upon seeing Jaune's innocent gaze, forced it into an awkward and pained smile. "Good luck!" She cheered through grit teeth.

"Thanks!" The poor, deluded fool responded brightly. He gave me another curious glance, something he'd been doing for a while now. If he starts flirting with me as well, I'll probably have an aneurysm. Finally he let out a sigh and turned to face me.

"Okay, so, please don't kill me." He started nervously. I frowned slightly, which only seemed to scare the boy. I wasn't trying to be intimidating, in fact I'd been on rather good behavior. I heard Yang snicker. "So, what _is_ that?!" Jaune finally cried out, pointing at the lump hanging from my back. I looked back at the beautiful form of Hamrammer. I blinked.

"Hamrammer." I said simply, pulling it from my back, holding it by the grips on the top with both hands as its jagged gunmetal gray form cast a long shadow on the ground. My greatest pride, my magnum opus, my pièce de résistance, Hamrammer was-

"Hamrammer!" Ruby jumped in excitedly before I could continue. I _was_ going the continue, I wasn't going to just stop with introducing the name. "It's an under carried light artillery cannon! It's got two forty inch barrels, an eight crystal slot cylinder, pre-programmed Aura routing matrix, and a prism focusing lens!" And she's off. Ruby chattered excitedly as she ran her hands along Hamrammer, her hand brushing along the edges which gave the front of my weapon its feral look. She had helped with the design and was rather proud of it.

"Light...?" Jaune asked faintly, staring at the behemoth in my hands. Standing at over five feet in length and easily weighing over four hundred pounds of hardened metal, Hamrammer was _not_ small. "...That's the _light_ one?!"

"Duh." Ruby scoffed, "Have you seen the heavy cannons? They're the size of trucks!" She turned back to Hamrammer fondly. "The Aura matrix channels any input Aura into the dust crystals in the chambers for one specified pre-designated purpose. In the case of Hamrammer, pure burn crystals are fired into the prism and molded into high powered plasma energy! The more Aura the better the shot!"

"Uhh..."

"It's a fancy Aura laser." Yang came to the rescue. "You should see it when he charges it up. Full tank of Aura, burns through all eight crystals, and could level a building. Probably multiple. With a fantastic light show to boot." I'd taken a decent chunk out of the Patch wilderness the first time the sisters had convinced me to do that, and had been severely reprimanded.

"Oh..." Jaune commented lamely. He seemed confused, and I could see why. Although building an Aura intensive weapon was my idea, when Ruby had come up with the whole plasma speech I had been just as lost. "Does it...turn into anything?" Ruby nodded.

"Hamrammer's shift is pretty basic, but that's a part of its charm!" She shot me a pleading look and I gave her a small smile. I would be more than willing to show off my baby. I twisted Hamrammer's trigger grip, my other hand supporting the massive weapon from its frontal handle, and pushed it down and forward. The cannon rumbled as it swallowed my entire right forearm and shifted, the bottom barrel swinging out and bringing the rear point of my gun to the front, where the dull butt of my weapon shifted and tapered to a blunt point.

"The bottom barrel is regular, made to channel Aura for basic Aura blasts and appropriate rounds. In this case, customized tank shells." Ah, Aura blasts. The basics for every Huntsman. A block of Aura channeled into a weapon and discharged as is, it's a moderately powerful, but extremely short ranged attack that's only use is stunning enemies, unless you dedicate a stupidly large amount of Aura to it, and pushing yourself around due to its surprisingly powerful recoil. It's also pretty popular when used to enhance physical attacks.

"When he's got his arm in it like that, the bottom barrel is swapped to the back so the reinforced stock can be brought forward and used as a melee weapon. It's stake like form focuses all the impact into one general point for maximum trauma!" Ruby was...a little too excited.

"Wait...wait wait wait wait wait!" Jaune exclaimed, overwhelmed with the sudden influx of information. " _Tank_ rounds?" I pulled one of the four I could actually fit behind my waist out for him to see.

"Customized." I reiterated. "Shorter cartridge and pure Dust instead of the compound they usually use. It's usually longer and stuffed with a Dust mix since using enough Aura to make the most of pure burn is a waste, the compound uses a chain reaction between the Dust properties to get a good launch from less Aura. It's the same concept used in most firearms these days." Ruby nodded excitedly.

"Yup, yup! But since Laz here can pump enough Aura to burn through every speck of Dust in his shells, using pure burn Dust is more efficient both price wise and practicality wise. Less space taken, wider range of movements." Ruby took the shell from me with a grunt, the bullet was pretty heavy for an agility focused fighter like her. "Here, check it out!"

"Oof!" Jaune huffed and strained as Ruby dropped the fifty pound projectile in his arms. I watched as the boy struggled with the weight. While the Auralite jacketed anti armor rounds were certainly heavy, it shouldn't be nearly enough to cause Jaune, who was dressed as a rearguard with his moderate armor and sword and shield, such trouble.

Tasked with holding the line and protecting the support and scouts, rearguards almost _always_ boasted higher physical ability, usually only outclassed by the heavy hitting vanguards. Even Ruby, who was a lightly armored and highly mobile scout that focused more on eliminating numbers and dealing critical blows while flitting around the battlefield, was able to handle the round without too much hassle. Yang, as a vanguard, could probably haul cases full of these around for hours.

I was suddenly extremely concerned for the boy in front of me. While I didn't know him well, he had established himself as a friend of Ruby's, and I did not dislike him. If he was a rearguard that was physically weaker than a _scout_ , I did not like his chances.

"Are you alright Jaune?" I asked slowly, "Is it too much to handle?" He gave me a stiff smile and hefted the round onto his shoulder, giving it a pat. "What, this? Naaaaah." He said, "Just caught me off guard was all." I frowned. That was...possible. Perhaps he had not activated his Aura in time when Ruby had dropped the shell into his hands. And chances are he had a Semblance that would increase his survivability, especially if he was a rearguard, arguably the most dangerous position to fill. I simply nodded and held out a hand, taking the bullet back from the boy and tucking it away. Jaune, regardless of how clumsy and weak he may seem, is standing before us at Beacon. That in itself is a testament to his strength.

* * *

Nightfall found us gathered in the ballroom, where all first years waiting for tomorrows initiation were gathered. Dozens of men and women were laid out in sleeping bags on the floor, some resting, others not. I gathered my casual clothes under my arm with a small sigh, before walking out from behind the boys changing curtain clad in a pair of dark boxers and a sky blue tank top.

Instantly, I felt eyes on me, and I tensed subconsciously before forcing myself to relax. They were merely observing, appreciating the Ulfheon form. I told myself such as I walked towards the sleeping bag I had claimed earlier. While I had no doubt that was the case for some, I could hear whispers judging the scars littered across my body. Let them watch. Let them judge. I am proud of the badges I wear.

The thoughts were shaken from my mind as I saw Yang lying next to Ruby. A small smile formed on my lips as I recognized the top she was wearing. Peeking out from her mane of gold, was a pale shoulder and a strap of orange. The tank top was one I'd bought for her years ago at her insistence, and bore a flaming heart, an emblem Yang claimed for her own, saying it symbolized her perfectly. I was inclined to agree. I had thought it long gone.

She flipped on her side, chatting with Ruby, before eyeing a pair of boys who were roughhousing, a lecherous look in her eyes. I could pretty much guess what she was saying. Lilac orbs flicked to me, and she gave me a soft smile, raising a hand halfway in greeting. I waved back, grimacing when I saw I had done so with my scarred left. I'd forgotten that wasn't covered up. Yang hated my left arm.

I looked back to her, and was pleasantly surprised that she hadn't reacted, still maintaining eye contact with me as she waved me over. I plodded over to the girls, stepping around burgundy sleeping bags and running into an excitable orange haired girl who shoved party favors into my hands. Ruby sat up as I drew near, and I could see a parchment which she'd been scribbling on, although it wasn't bound in the little book I knew to be her diary.

"Hey Laz," Yang piped up as I approached, "Could you tell Ruby that meeting Weiss doesn't count as a negative friend?" I blinked. What?

"You can have negative friends?" I asked confusedly. That did not bode well for my social life, if I even had one.

"Exactly!" Yang chirped, tossing a dog shaped pillow back to Ruby, "See, Laz agrees with me! And he's like, our resident expert on socializing." Ruby snorted, a laugh bubbling out.

"Yeah, sure." She giggled, "I should just follow in his footsteps and grunt at everything." That cuts deep.

"Look," Yang said, recovering from her laughing fit at my expense, "It's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" I smiled at her optimism, although Ruby didn't seem quite convinced. A match striking up a flame caught our attention. A raven haired girl with golden eyes...how unusual.

"That girl..." Ruby whispered. I tilted my head curiously, taking in the girls form, from the bow that rested on her head, to the slender legs poking out from her oddly styled robe.

"Is she your friend?" I asked.

"Not really." Ruby said hesitantly, "She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"That's like, halfway there!" Yang exclaimed, "C'mon, now's your chance!" Yang grabbed her struggling sister and pulled her to her feet before bodily dragging her towards the dark haired girl. I followed dutifully, hands still holding the stack of toys given to me by the insane orange haired girl.

"Hell-ooooo!" Yang sang, waving at the other girl and catching her attention. "I believe you two may know each other?" She gestured towards her younger sister, who was turned away pouting with her arms crossed. Ruby glared up at me as I blocked her way and I shuffled uncomfortably from one foot to the other. I couldn't just let her go back, I was supposed to support her with getting friends. At least, that's what I think I'm doing.

"Aren't you...that girl that exploded?" The other girl asked after a moment. Apparently everybody knew about that. I felt a sudden urge to hug the poor silver eyed girl.

"Uh, yeah!" Ruby chuckled nervously, "My name's Ruby." She held out a hand, which the girl stared at. "But you can just call me crater...Actually, you can just call me Ruby." She took her hand back ashamedly.

"...Okay." the girl said with a confused laugh, burying her nose back into her book.

" _What are you doing?!_ " Yang hissed at Ruby.

" _I don't know help me!_ " she hissed back, facing forward again with a cramped smile. Yang threw me a pleading look and I waved a tiny red flag with a large "R" printed on it. It had been a part of the toys the girl had given me. I also had one in yellow, green, white, pink, and black. Why am I still carrying these? Yang rolled her eyes and forced a giant grin on her face, trying to continue the conversation.

"So..." She drawled out, trying to think of a conversation, "What's your name?" Ah, the classics. The girl in black let out an annoyed sigh and glanced up from her book.

"Blake."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister, and that's Laz, he's an idiot." She said through a strained smile, elbowing me in the ribs. "I...like your bow!" This was painful. This was actually physically painful to me.

"Thanks." The answers were getting a bit hostile now. I glanced at Yang, trying to advise a retreat.

"It goes great with your...pajamas!" Even Yang knew that was a bad one, as her smile twitched immediately after she said it.

"Right..." Blake's eyes drifted back towards her book as she attempted to ignore us, but Yang was having none of it tonight.

"Nice night, don't you think?" she persisted, undeterred.

"Yes...it's lovely." Blake responded. "Almost as lovely as this book." She looked towards the sisters expectantly, "Which I will continue to read." Her eyes locked on me and I averted my gaze, incredibly uncomfortable in this situation. It felt like we were trying to shake down the girl. "As soon as you leave." Her eyes dropped as they glued themselves back to her literature. She couldn't have made her intentions any clearer if she'd spelled it out for us. Which she practically did.

"Yeah, this girls a lost cause." Yang gave up, much to my relief. I did not believe we should be forcing our...'friendship' on this girl. "You could have helped more." She glared at me.

"I am...supporting." I said, giving my flag another wave. She narrowed her eyes at the offending object and I could see Rubys slouched shoulders. I sighed. "What is it that makes a friend?" I whispered to the girl softly. The girls gave me a curious look, and I even saw Blake shoot a glance over the top of her book. "Think, Ruby. About what friendship means to you."

A vague reply to a question I didn't know the answer to. But that is why we must think. Silver eyes flowed along the reading girls form before stopping on the book, a spark of interest. Mutual interest in a common topic. A bond waiting to be made.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked softly, causing Blake to look up.

"Huh?"

"Your book, does it have a name?" Ruby asked again.

"Well, it's about a man with two souls." Blake was finally interested in the conversation. We just hadn't been presenting ourselves to her properly. "Each fighting for control over his body." I tensed as the girls summary hit a sore spot. Two souls fighting for control. That was something I could relate to. Yang gave me a sympathetic look and patted my arm as Ruby and Blake continued their conversation.

"Knew you had it in ya, Laz." She said, a happy smile on her lips as she watched her sister make a friend. I felt my lips tugging upwards as well. We watched as Ruby discussed dreams and hopes with her new friend. When Yang was overcome with pride and scooped Ruby into a hug, which promptly devolved into a scuffle, Blake let out a soft laugh and looked over to me.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" she asked with a smile that made her much more approachable. I merely shrugged and blew on a noisemaker with a soft _Fweeep_. Let them play for now. Well, until Ms. Schnee showed up again.

* * *

It was well into the night, and I had already returned to my own area and fallen asleep, when I was pulled from my slumber. A small tug on my arm alerted me to the person by my side, and when I rolled over I saw a pair of silver eyes staring down at me. Ruby.

"Laz..." she said quietly, her voice hushed to avoid bothering the others in the room. I let out a soft groan and sat up to face her. She looked incredibly guilty as she played with her hands.

"What is wrong, little Ruby?" I mumbled, automatically falling back on the old nickname. Yet instead of the pout and complaint she'd taken to giving me these past few years, Ruby stayed silent.

"...I can't sleep." She finally whispered. I blinked slowly and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Are you nervous?" She nodded at my question. I let out a soft sigh of relief at the knowledge that it was only because of the jitters and not because of nightmares. I knew she still had the occasional nightmare after her mothers death and the incident in the forest with the Beowolves, but they'd mostly died down over the years, rarely resurfacing. But they did happen, and my heart always went out to the girl when Yang told me about them the next day.

"Would you like me to get you something to drink?" I asked, but Ruby shook her head.

"Could...Could I sleep with you?" She asked hopefully. The girl wanted warmth, company, family. She did not want to be alone. I frowned.

"You should ask Yang for this." I told her softly. I saw her shake her head in the moonlight.

"She's sleeping." So was I. "And she'll make fun of me..." Ah. I wanted to tell her that her sister was not so cruel, but the look on her face told me she was adamant in her judgment. I wanted to say yes. But I couldn't.

"You can not, little Ruby." I said, shaking my head. "We are male and female, and teenagers are relentless. Your name would be sullied before the school year even began." Ruby was crestfallen, she had assumed I would agree. "Ask something else of me." I begged.

"...Could you tell me a story?" she asked, silver orbs tearfully looking into mine. This wasn't fair. "Just a short one? Like you used to when we were kids?" Yang had done most of the story telling, as she was far better at it than I. But sometimes...little Ruby would come to me with a book. Such precious times.

"...I..." I opened my mouth to decline, remembering Yangs words. Do not coddle her. Do not spoil her. Let her grow. But she stood here, needing my help. My support. "...Just one, then." Ruby smiled as I pulled out of my sleeping bag and leaned against the wall, vacating the space so she could slip in. I would grab hers to use after she'd fallen asleep. I was only supporting her, this much should still be safe. Just a story to bolster her morale.

"Thanks, Laz." She said, head buried in my pillow and she placed her hand in mine. I simply nodded and looked around, my thumb absentmindedly brushing over her knuckles. My area was rather devoid of others, being in a corner and myself looking rather scary, the other students had avoided setting up near me. But it worked to my advantage this time.

"Once upon a time..." I began quietly, "There was a little girl with a red riding hood..."

* * *

I grunted awake as I felt a weight settle on me. My eyes cracked open to the darkness, and brilliant lilac eyes softly peering into mine. I looked down from my spot against the wall and saw a sleeping bag sitting on my lap, as a cascade of blonde hair settled on to my pillow next to the sleeping Ruby. Yang slipped into the sheets and pulled her sister close with a quiet grumble as I opened up the bag and settled into its warmth. Before I returned to he land of slumber, I heard the angelic voice quietly whisper to me.

"Thank you, Laz."

* * *

 **A/N:** **For those that are curious, I have separated the Hutsmen and Huntresses into four general classes. Vanguard, the heavy hitters who generally take to the front of the battle, dealing massive damage to individual enemies. Examples: Yang, Nora, Cardin, Yatsuhashi. Rearguard, the tanks of the bunch, who hold enemies back and absorb hits to protect their team mates. Examples: Pyrrah, Jaune, with Yang, Cardin, Yatsuhashi filling in the role for their group, although not their primary focus. Scouts, those who excel at agility and quick reflexes, quickly carving through waves of lesser foes to ease pressure off the rearguard as well as dealing attacks to sensitive locations to provide openings for the vanguard. Examples: Ruby, Blake, Ren, Fox. Support, dust users or range users who primarily focus on attacking or assisting from the back. Often wield devastating attacks. Examples: Weiss (doubles as scout as well), Velvet, Coco, Glynda.**

 **For those not so curious, here's the rest of the note! Beacon at last! Although we haven't quite gotten to the initiation, we're getting there. We also got our first look at the mighty Hamrammer! It's a gun! A really big gun! That you can hit people with! Yay! This chapter had a lot of parts that were pre scripted since I was keeping to the show at some points, although I did squeeze Laz into a couple of important scenes. Ruby, despite her insistence about being a big girl, is still a sensitive teenager who feels incredibly isolated and alone right before a massive test that could determine her future. It felt natural to me for he to seek out someone she felt she could rely on, which was limited to Yang (who can be kind of an ass at times) or Laz, (who's softer than a marshmallow). A quick little talk about friendship, and just a peek at Ozpin, which will be explained in more detail in the future. Also, fluff! If that's what fluff is, I honestly haven't quite picked up all the terms yet. But it gave me a fluffy feeling while writing it so Ima assume that's what it is. Anyways, read, review, enjoy! Any and all comments are greatly appreciated, and any questions can be sent to my inbox.**

 **I find Coco unbelievably attractive. It's weird. She'd probably kick my ass from here to next Tuesday and think of me as dirt but apparently that's a thing for me. Go figure.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rwby. I don't own it. Why /3**

* * *

I let out a sigh as the scalding water flowed over my body. All around me, the students, both male and female, were going through their morning routine. I'd woken up slightly stiff, and decided I could afford a hot shower before tackling the day ahead. While the communal washroom wasn't something I was a fan of, it got the job done, although hopefully our dorms would have their own washrooms.

I turned off the tap and grabbed my towel as the water squeaked to a stop. I wiped myself down and dressed in my casual clothes, my armor with my weapons in the locker. Dark jeans, the same pale blue tank top I slept in, brown leather jacket and boots, the same thing I'd worn for years. Pulling on my boots, I walked out of the washroom and made a beeline for the dining hall, following the trickle of students with similar ideas. We had our initiation today, nutrition would be important.

As I walked through the line, grabbing food for myself, I chanced a look at the clock. 7:48. Initiation started at 9:00 sharp. Hopefully the girls would have enough time to eat. I glanced at the clock again and grabbed another tray with a sigh. Just in case.

I stacked one tray with eggs, bacon, a bowl of Pumpkin Pete's, two glasses of milk, a grapefruit, and three slices of toast. I would eat more, but considering I'd be doing some extremely vigorous exercise in a little over an hour, it'd be best not to stuff myself. I stacked my second tray with the same, one of my own servings would be enough for the girls, something Yang relentlessly teased me for, along with a plate filled with waffles. Although not 'Laz size' waffles, something invented by Ms. Rose years ago, these moderately sized waffles could still be drenched in honey, berries, and cream. It would hold their sweet tooth over for now.

I took the trays over to one of the emptier tables, only occupied on the far end by the orange haired girl who gave me the party favors and a boy in green, who was in the process of being talked to death. I scooped a spoonful of Pumpkin Pete's into my mouth and chewed down the crunchy cereal and almost _too_ sweet marshmallow bits. It was a pretty decent cereal, although the high sugar count negated any nutritional positives that might be gained from eating it.

I had just finished my cereal when I saw the doors slam open and Ruby rushed in, dragging along a yawning Yang. I glanced at the clock again, reading 8:07. Enough to eat a decent meal before we headed for the weapons lockers. I raised my hand and waved, quickly catching Ruby's attention.

"Laz!" she cried out joyously, plopping down at our table as I motioned to the tray of food. "Ooooh, what would we do without you?" She started scooping food from the tray into a separate plate, obviously in a hurry despite our lenient timetable.

"Starve?" Yang snickered, helping herself to a generous portion of eggs and bacon. I chuckled and stabbed a waffle before nudging the plate to them. "So, you guys psyched for the initiation?" she asked, eyeing the waffles with a hungry look before rationing off her share.

"Mmyeph! Iph gon' be grathe!" Ruby managed to get out with a mouthful of food. That was not a pleasant sight.

"Eat, then talk." I chided her gently. Ruby flushed and focused on quickly chewing, her cheeks bulged out as she nibbled at her food as Yang suppressed a laugh. "It will be our first challenge here, I am looking forward to it." I responded to the blondes previous question.

"Yep!" Ruby gasped, finally swallowing her eggs, "It's gonna be great!" she cheered happily. I raised an eyebrow at that. Just last night she had been so nervous she couldn't sleep, but now that the hour was approaching, she was all smiles.

"We're gonna rock!" Yang whooped, waving a fork full of waffles in my direction and splattering my jacket with drops of syrup. I grimaced and she giggled, reaching across to table and wiping off the droplets with a napkin. We quickly finished off our food and made for the locker room with quite a bit of time to spare. The girls ate fast when they wanted to.

* * *

"Are you gonna wear _that_?" I heard Yang ask incredulously from behind me. In the box at my feet sat the Ulfheon war armor, Eyes of Ber and all. I generally avoided wearing the full armor set when going day to day, simply donning the harness, full arm gauntlets, and spaulders under my jacket, with the greaves over my boots. But today was initiation, something we _knew_ we would be expecting combat in. It seemed like it would be appropriate.

"We are entering a battlefield." I said nonchalantly, shrugging out of my jacket and tank top. I struggled with the harness for a moment before Yang helped me into it with a huff.

"We're in a combat school, battlefields are a part of daily life. And I'm gonna pretend I don't know you if you wear that twenty four seven." I rolled my eyes, we both knew she wouldn't do that. "Besides, you don't carry Hamrammer with you everywhere you go. Usually just your knife."

"And I will continue to do so when we are not actively going into hostile territory." I reasoned back, "I am only wearing this because I know we will be going into dangerous territory, I don't intend to walk around bare chested for the rest of our stay at Beacon." Ruby snorted out a laugh from her own locker.

"I hope not." she laughed, "It gets pretty cold in the winter. Wouldn't want big bad Laz catching the flu." The orange haired girl walked by us with the quiet boy in green. She was _still_ talking, I don't think she'd stopped this entire morning. It was impressive in a way.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby peered curiously at the odd couple as they walked away from us. I pulled the straps on my greaves taut over my Aethersilk trousers and frowned. While I was standing by tradition with them, Yang was right in thinking they were somewhat silly. Perhaps next time I could forgo the trousers in favor of my usual jeans. I would need to keep the cowl however, the Eyes of Ber _did_ work in sync with my Blood Trait.

"Oh, who knows?" Yang said with her customary grin, "So, you seem awfully chipper this morning." She crossed her arms, a telltale sign to 'spill it'.

"Yep!" Ruby chirped, obviously pleased, "No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff! Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." she stroked Crescent Rose with a purr.

"Well, remember Ruby, You're not the only one going through initiation." Yang said with a hint of concern, "If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Her eyes darted to me for a moment, telling me she was applying the whole 'working together' thing to me as well.

"Ugh, you sound like Dad." Ruby groaned, shoving her weapon into her locker. She was going to have to pull it out again, so I didn't quite get that motion. "Okay, first of all, what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" she said proudly. I raised an eyebrow at her before taking a hand and placing it on her head, before raising it to mine. Quite the height difference, and it would seem little Ruby needed all the help she could get.

"Shut up, Laz, you don't count." She grumbled and delivered a swift kick to my shin. I smirked.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang persisted.

"Um...I don't know..." Ruby stammered nervously, "I...I'll just team with you guys or something..." I almost nodded in agreement, that was the preferred outcome in my mind, but a nudge to my sides stopped me. I looked to Yang as she gulped uncomfortably.

"Mmmaybe you should try being on someone else's team..." she fidgeted, playing with her hair and averting her eyes. I forget sometimes that Yang dislikes denying Ruby as much as I do. She was doing this for her sisters own good.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby accused, her silver eyes narrowed.

"What? No, of course I do!" Yang defended desperately, "I just thought...I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell!" I flinched at her choice of words. If there was one way to get into an argument with Ruby, it was to tell her you were helping her grow up. Sure enough, I could see the younger girls temper rising.

"What the?!" She sputtered, arms flailing and small hands curled into angry fists, "I don't need to 'break out of my shell', that's absolutely ridiculous!"

"We're gonna be here for four years." Yang said, trying to placate her younger sister, "You're gonna have to make some friends besides me and Laz, y'know?"

"There is also no guarantee that we will be allowed to choose our teams." I interjected calmly. I saw Yang shoot me a grateful smile. "It would be best if you made more connections so that you can bond with your teammates, regardless of who they are."

"Yeah, more friends is always better Rubes." Yang nodded, "This is as good a place to start as any. All we're asking is that you try." Ruby still seemed slightly miffed, but was at least calmer now.

"Well...I'll try..." she said, downcast, "But I'd still like it a lot more if we could all be in the same team."

"Circumstances are not always ideal, little Ruby. Especially not for a Hunter." I patted her on the head, which earned me an annoyed pout. "Grab your weapon, we should be going." As we walked toward the exit, we could see three forms loitering. The angry one obviously Weiss, and the goofy one, Jaune. The third was...Pyrrha Nikos. I did not realize she would be attending Beacon, I'd assumed she would join a Mistral school such as Haven.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked in an condescending tone.

"Not in the slightest, snow angel." Jaune replied in what must have been his 'seduction' voice.

" _This_ is Pyrrha." Weiss announced proudly.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said with a happy wave. While stiff, the girl was much friendlier than I had imagined. Was it an act? Or had the papers merely made her out to be the aloof goddess we thought she was.

We watched as Weiss bickered with Jaune until he got just a _bit_ too far into Weiss' personal space, at which point Pyrrha pinned him to a wall by the hood with an immaculate javelin toss. To hit such a small target with such a difficult weapon, she was truly amazing. And incredibly dangerous.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?" The PA announced, Professor Goodwitch's smooth voice flowing from the machine. "Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

"Having some trouble there, lady killer?" Yang asked with a chuckle. Jaune took the hand I offered him, and I hauled him to his feet, although his knees were still shaking, probably from fear. That spear had flown awfully close to his head.

"I don't understand!" Jaune lamented, "My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?!" I raised a brow at him, although I noted down what he said about confidence. Jaune had seven sisters, his father must have been doing _something_ right.

"'Snow Angel' _probably_ wasn't the best start." Yang laughed with a wave as she walked by.

"C'mon Jaune, Let's go." Ruby patted his back. I placed a hand on his shoulder in encouragement, only to glance at him as his legs gave out.

* * *

The Emerald Forest. A sea of green that stretched all the way to the mountains that enclosed it. And it was a fact that it was inhabited by Grimm, kept out only by the massive wall known as the Beacon Cliff. Students milled around as they were separated into five groups, although what they were separated based on was lost on me. It seemed as if Professor Goodwitch was naming people into groups at complete random.

With dozens of students, a massive forest, and a limited amount of staff, we were divided for safety reasons. It kept too many students from scattering too far apart as well as keeping any single area from being overrun by the hunters in training. Luckily for us, Ruby, Yang, and I were put into group one, along with ten others. We would take our initiation first, and although that meant we had to deal with the first batch of Grimm, it also meant we had absolutely no worries about having to fight in the dark, no matter how long we dragged the test out for. As I took my place next to Jaune on the final launch pad bearing the Beacon emblem, Professor Ozpin began to speak.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors," he began, "and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Professor Goodwitch spoke next.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'." She stated crisply, "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today." I heard a small groan from Ruby and couldn't help but chuckle under my breathe, which earned me an odd look from Jaune.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Professor Ozpin continued, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for he next four years." I blinked as the students burst into a dull roar. This seemed...unorthodox. There was absolutely no choice or compatibility involved, a pairing formed purely through luck.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin ignored the complaints, his tone calm. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die." While he sounded harsh, it was the truth. While the staff would do their best to protect us if things seemed out of hand, it wasn't unheard of for a student to die at a combat school. It was hard to decide when a student was in irreversible danger when they were pit against soulless monsters.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" A million popped into my head, but I kept my mouth closed. The instructions were clear despite my misgivings. I heard Jaune hesitantly raise a concern, but toned it out. I had to focus.

One by one, students were propelled into the air by their platform. Yang let out an excited whoop as she blasted away, Ruby soon following after. Jaune screamed. Loudly. Perhaps it was a part of his landing strategy. I tensed as I heard the machine clicking beneath me, waiting for its launch. It groaned and lifted me about a foot before I heard the shriek of tearing metal and the launch pad crumpled in on itself. At almost half a ton with Hamrammer and its custom shells, I was apparently too heavy. Or maybe the pad was old. Yeah.

"Hmm..." Professor Ozpin observed me with a noncommittal hum as he took a sip of coffee. "Glynda, if you'd please." Professor Goodwitch stepped forward and waved her riding crop, and with that, I felt myself being grabbed by an invisible force and flicked through the air.

* * *

The air whipped past my face and the trees beneath me blurred as I hurtled through the air. I tried to take in as much as I could, while I knew the temple was north and had a path, I knew little else. Finally, I saw something. A peek of gray amongst an expanse of green at the height of my flight. It was far too structured to be natural.

I pulled Hamrammer from my back and pumped Aura into the cannon. A large blue orb blasted from the secondary barrel, the Aura blast dissipating almost instantly but launching me to the side with the recoil, altering my flight path just enough that most of my journey upon landing would be in a straight line. I pushed Hamrammer in front of me to cover my face as the trees approached, and I spotted four large bodies in my estimated place of landing. Grimm.

I plowed through the tree that was in my way, the reinforced underside of Hamrammer taking the brunt of the impact as splinters exploded outward. The dull edge of my gun slammed into the Ursa I'd landed on, crushing it to the ground and snapping its spine. With a roll, I brought myself off the Grimms corpse and onto my feet, cannon charging and aimed at the second Ursa in front of me.

Hamrammer hummed joyfully as I fired, the beam of plasma burning through the large black bear and continuing into the forest behind it even as it fell over dead. I caught movement to my left and shifted the barrel on to the new target, but without enough time to charge a shot, I pumped an Aura blast into the Ursas face, stunning it, and used the recoil to launch myself at the fourth. I slammed the hardened rear of my weapon into the face of the Grimm, and it stumbled and tripped, dazed, even as I shoved my arm deep into Hamrammer, shifting its stock to the front and forming the massive stake. An Aura blast from the secondary barrel that now came out from the back had me straining to guide the tip of Hamrammer into the skull of its victim, driving it into the ground and shattering the earth.

I pulled my weapon from the corpse embedded in the earth, and faced my final opponent. The Ursa seemed unsure of what to do, its red eyes glaring at me from behind a white face plate, but I was unwilling to wait. With a roar, the Eyes of Ber fell onto my face, the mask closing out everything but the enemy in front of me as I blasted myself towards the monster.

It roared back in defiance and took a swipe at me with sharp claws, which I blocked and pushed aside with my armored left. With its front wide open, I drove Hamrammer into its gut, doubling it over. Grabbing it by the black fur of its face, I slammed my forehead into the Ursas nose and rolled over its back, driving my knee into its side from behind. I wrapped my arms as far as I could around its belly and with a surge of Aura boosted strength, I lifted the Grimm up and over my head with a shout, slamming its skull into the ground behind me.

I scrambled to my feet, eyes on the downed Ursa, and watched as its chest heaved up and down. Still breathing. I approached the downed Grimm and pulled Bear Tooth from its sheath. It would gain a trophy today.

* * *

I pushed through the foliage of the forest, my eyes locked on the mountain peeking over the trees that served as my guiding landmark. Since the incident after my landing, things had been dull. I'd kept a decent pace up til now, but have yet to run into any other students, or even any more Grimm.

I walked through a final line of trees and into a clearing. A small circular structure, crumbling from time. Lined up along its broken walls, pedestals stood, each bearing a chess piece. From how many were missing, I was likely the last one to arrive. Gouges in the earth, Nevermore feathers embedded in the ground, and other signs of battle cemented that theory. Worry gnawed at my mind.

I did not have a partner yet, much less a team. Whether due to the launch pads malfunction, or my own tardiness, it was more than likely that the others had grouped up already. Which left me with a choice. Wait here, since anyone who hasn't shown up already is bound to at some point, or grab a piece and pray that I run into someone without a partner on the way back. Neither plan was ideal.

After a moments hesitation, my hand closed around the golden pawn, and I turned back. No sense in waiting for someone who's likely to not show up. I'd have better luck either running into someone heading to the ruins or catching up with whoever had just left. The shattered ice statue seemed rather recent.

My pace was agonizingly slow. Speed and agility was not one of my strong suits, and it was becoming a rather irritating problem. For probably the first time, I cursed my physique. As I ran through the forest towards the cliffs that were my goal, I felt my annoyance grow stronger. I did not want to fail this test. I would not be sent home in shame like this. I had to find a partner.

Perhaps it was my childish impatience that led me to make such a basic mistake. While most other students were here straight from basic combat schools, I was among the few who had actively seen combat, actively hunted even before Beacon. But in my rush, I forgot the most basic of rules. Check your surroundings. Think before you act.

I burst through into another clearing, only to freeze at the creature before me. Towering at ten feet when not hunched forward, and a good deal longer in length, hardy black leather was covered by bone white plates. The grinding noise it produced while sharpening its horn against a large boulder was deafening. The noise stopped as the Grimm turned and eyed me.

A Colossus. Full grown, they stood as tall as buildings and could tear through reinforced steel if you let them build momentum. Its primary horn stood stark white and gleaming, its smaller secondary horn hiding just behind it. This one wasn't fully mature yet, but its hide and plates showed signs of battles. Not a newborn either then.

The Colossus shifted on its stubby legs and turned to face me fully with a snort. Its beady eyes appraised me for a moment, and its front leg pawed at the earth. It was an aggressive creature, it wouldn't stop chasing me if it viewed me as an enemy. I'd have to bring it down, any chance of escaping disappeared the moment it noticed me.

The Grimm bellowed, the rhino like creature thundered as its legs pounded against the earth while it charged. I aimed Hamrammer and managed to squeeze off two hastily fired shots before I was forced to dodge to the side. It barreled through the spot I was just standing, trampling through the trees I'd emerged from as if they didn't exist.

I pulled the trigger to Hamrammer again and again, watched as blue beams of light lashed out at the beast, felt my Aura drain into the cannon in my hands. Some shots burned deep, causing the Colossus to roar in pain, but most fizzled against its ridiculously thick bone plates. I watched as the plasma splashed against the armor, burning the white plates black as it bored into them, only to die out before it reached flesh.

The beast charged at me again, forcing me to sidestep, but at the last moment it swung its head to the side, its heavy skull smashing into me and launching me across the ground. I groaned as stars flashed before my eyes, the unexpected blow had taken me off guard. A shadow darkened my view, and I rolled to the side just in time to avoid being crushed under the Colossus' feet.

It swung its horn at me again while I recovered, and I was forced to block the blow with Hamrammer, the force of the attack pushing me back. I shifted my weapon to its melee form and leaped back as the horn sheared through the space I'd occupied. I leaned after its miss and with a blast, smashed Hamrammer into its unprotected jaw. It stumbled to the side and I capitalized the chance, grabbing its horn and with another burst, sent the blunt stake hammering against the bone. I saw a crack appear as the Colossus roared and tossed me away.

I hit the ground rolling, recovering just in time to put my guard up and catch the deadly horn as the Colossus charged into me. I grunted from effort as I was pushed back, unable to negate a full blown charge from the beast. My resistance did little to slow the beast down, and I was crushed between its skull and the trees behind me as I was driven through them. By the time its charge ended, my back was sore and bleeding, my arms screamed at me from over exertion. But it was over. I'd stopped the charge.

I grabbed the horn and delivered two more blows, watching in satisfaction as the cracks grew, before spinning to the side and the tip of the stake bloomed open to reveal the plasma cannon. I charged up a shot as the beast assaulted me, tucking under a wide swing of its head and leveling the barrel with its eye.

The Colossus roared in pain as the plasma burned into its eye, rendering it useless and I blasted it in the face with an Aura blast to make distance. While it was distracted, I pulled a shell from my waist. Fifty pounds of concentrated penetrating power. I loaded it into Hamrammers under barrel, charged the dust in the cartridge with Aura, and took aim.

The recoil threatened to take me off my feet as the shell flew towards the Colossus. It impacted the beasts side, directly into one of its plates and the force from the impact exploded a storm of dust. When the dust had cleared, the Grimm was limping, its side plate cracked open and its vulnerable flesh bled red and black. But still it attacked.

I met its charge halfway, the monsters momentum greatly weakened, and brought Hamrammer down on its horn again. Although the bone was cracking, its horn was powerful and Colossus had notorious vitality. The beast forced me back with a swipe of its horn, the tip grazing through my shields and tearing open flesh, proving just how powerful it just was. The cut was shallow, but to be able to power through with one blow even when weakened so...

I tried to load a second shell, but it seems the creature had learned as it slammed into me, dislodging the bullet from my grip. I blasted to the side to escape and unloaded a shot of plasma into its open side. The Grimm howled as its flesh burned, and I finally loaded a second round into Hamrammer.

I fired the tank round right at its face, and immediately began charging. I'd have to get rid of this thing fast, it would be too risky challenging it to an endurance match. _**Ten seconds.**_ The Colossus met the shot with its horn, successfully deflecting the potentially fatal attack to the side, but at the cost of its cracked appendage. The horn flew away and the Colossus roared in pain. _**Six seconds.**_ The Grimm staggered, blinded with rage and hurt, before turning its remaining hateful eye to me. _**Three seconds.**_ A bellow and the beast charged, all pain forgotten, its head lowered with the secondary horn posed on its nose aimed at me. _**Zero.**_

Hamrammers crystal cylinder glowed bright red from the amount of Aura pumped into it. Six blue balls floated around me, one shrunk down to the size of a seed as I pumped its Aura into my cannon. Hamrammer growled and shook in protest, if I put any more into the crystals, I'd risk them exploding in the chamber. When I pulled the trigger, all the energy poured out the barrel.

A giant, electric blue beam erupt from the lips of Hamrammer, engulfing the Colossus in its entirety. The heat scalded my body and the force pushed me backwards, my feet digging trenches into the ground as I tried to keep steady. The air howled as oxygen was burned from the atmosphere, vortexes of wind rushing to fill the void. I was momentarily blinded as the entire area was lit up with one massive attack.

When the winds died down and I regained my vision, nothing remained of the Colossus but a small lump of blackened ash. What had once been a towering Grimm had been reduced to dust that I could carry in a pack. There was a massive trench that dug into the earth and into the forest, felled trees and yellowed grass burned.

I watched as one of my tanks flickered and disappeared from existence. I grabbed a second one, absorbing it into myself to refuel my spent Aura. A full tank for one shot. I popped open Hamrammers crystal cylinder, and watched the gray dust float from the chambers. 8 crystals burned at once. I pulled the spare burn crystals I carried and dutifully loaded them in, resting my body as my Aura washed away my fatigue. I checked on the golden queen sitting in my pocket, and with a sigh, began my trek back to Beacon Cliff. _Carefully_ this time.

* * *

 **A/N: Woo! Fighting! Adventure! Lasers! So I counted how many students were at the cliffs and got like four different answers for four different scenes. They generally fell between 13-16 though, and there were like 50 students minimum in the auditorium and ballroom, so I just split them into groups. Laz doesn't have a partner yet, that'll be explained more in the next chapter, so stay tuned! Finally got around to thinking up some casual clothes for Laz, and he'll be wearing that mixed with his armor for the most part, he only really wears the full war armor set for...well...war like stuff. Duels and official missions and stuff. Its a uniform basically. Not much dialogue in this one, just lots of fighting. Yay violence. Anyways, read, review, enjoy!**

 **For those curious, Yang refers to the final attack Laz did as the RAL-Really Awesome Laser.**


	9. Chapter 9

**RWBY is many things. It is not however, mine.**

* * *

I stood in the headmasters office, a sense of unease in my chest as Professor Ozpin stared at me. After reaching the top of the Beacon Cliffs, I'd been pulled up by an excited Yang and Ruby, who'd apparently been able to see the light show I'd made even from the cliff. Their excitement died down when they realized I was alone.

I'd kept hopeful, thinking that perhaps I'd be placed with a team from a different group, but the groups carried a dozen students each for a reason. Three teams per group, that's how it was meant to be set up. Students that lost partners were dropped out. The teams were announced in the auditorium last night, and as happy as I was that Yang and Ruby were placed together, I was left out. Completely. Even _Jaune_ had a team.

"Do you know why you are here, Lapis?" Professor Ozpin sighed. I gave a curt nod. "You are here because you returned from the initiation alone." Although his tone had no inflections, I still fought to suppress a flinch. "This is not entirely your fault. Due to a special last moment admittance, the number of students we accepted this year was misaligned." Ruby. While I couldn't be angry with the girl, a slight resentment against my situation still remained. It was...unfair.

"Usually, a student who shows potential but fails the initiation, would be recommended to reapply the next year. They would take the time to train and hone their strengths, and return to find a team then." the professor paused and took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "You, however, passed. Alone. Which is why we are in this predicament. You are strong." he sighed, pulling up a vid on his scroll, the vid of my fights.

"That makes you valuable. There is a program for those who failed to be placed in teams, usually due to the loss of their second pair. The Jokers." My eyes widened. A chance. "But I am hesitant to assign you to that. Because as strong as you may be, you are young and foolish." He pointed to the vid of my fights. "You are overconfident in your strength and bound to long forgotten traditions. Alone, without someone to temper you, guide you, I fear you would quickly join the Jokers already high casualty count."

"What is your decision then, sir?" I asked slowly, my heart pounding. He stared at me contemplatively for a moment.

"I would like to recommend that you join the Joker program." he said finally. I blinked. He'd just told me all the reasons I shouldn't join.

"Why?" he sighed at my question and turned to face away, looking out the window towards Remnants shattered moon.

"What do you see when you look at Beacon?" he asked. I furrowed my brow at the change of topic, but humored him, thinking for an answer.

"Hope." I finally stated out, quoting what I'd always heard from Ruby. "A beacon in the night to ward off the darkness."

"Very eloquent, Mr. Ulfheon. I didn't take you for a poet." Professor Ozpin said with a sad chuckle. "Do you know what I see?" He looked over at me as I shook my head. "I see a grave. I see children being trained so that they may die against the monsters in this world. Soldiers being molded to fight a war. I see an evil that we can not escape, one that must be done to protect those who can not protect themselves." I stared at him blankly. His was a morbid thought.

"I would like you to join the Jokers because, as I stated, you are strong." he continued, "Even at the risk of your life, you have a potential that we can not afford to waste time in shaping. We are at _war_ Mr. Ulfheon, something your family specializes in. For now, against the Grimm, but we know not what the future holds. We are in desperate need of bodies to fill the front lines. And I believe your body can fill several spots."

"...I wish to join the Joker program." I stated. I couldn't care less for his reasons. I would stay at Beacon at any cost. I would become a Huntsman. I would stay near Yang. Professor Ozpin nodded.

"Very well. You will be placed in the Wild Card roster and considered a Joker. You may take all classes alone, they were designed so that most assignments could be done solo, although I do suggest you do them with some friends. Missions is where the Jokers come in." He tapped his finger on his scroll and pulled up a list. Faces next to profiles detailing positions, abilities, and records. Some even had videos attached.

"This is Wild Card. Teams may request your assistance for missions or assignments through this roster, although you will have to build your reputation yourself. You have the unique ability to fill three roles: support, vanguard, and rearguard. I do not doubt that you will build up a profile quickly with your abilities, but you may be stuck with some simple requests at the beginning." I nodded, pulling out my own scroll and quickly finding the app at the students online store.

"Requests are not limited by a students grade, a fourth year may ask you to assist them as easily as a first year could, although they do tend to keep to their own years due to familiarity. I suggest you look over missions _carefully_ before you accept. If you bite off more than you can chew, you _will_ die." Professor Ozpin placed his mug on his desk, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "You will be assigned a room. Feel free to personalize it to your tastes, as you will be alone. I think you will get along _quite_ well with your neighbors."

* * *

"You're a joker?" Yang laughed while she and Ruby bounced on my bed. "You barely even smile!"

"Laz smiles all the time!" Ruby jumped to my defense.

"No he doesn't!" Yang argued back, "He does this thing with his mouth that resembles a smirk." The sisters continued bickering as I sat at my desk. My room was drab, light beige walls, two desks meant to be shared between partners, and four burgundy beds took up the majority of the space. A single large window let natural light flow in and, much to my pleasure, a washroom was indeed included. Despite the four beds, the two sisters had somehow instantly found the one I had decided to claim to trample on.

"Jokers are sort of like mercenaries." Blake, Yang's partner, cut in. "It's a system Beacon implemented years back for pairs who lost teammates but still wished to stay." The golden eyes studied me for a moment and I stared back curiously. "Another team can request them to assist on a mission, and when it's finished, the Jokers get credit and prestige."

"Oh, well that doesn't sound too bad." Yang chirped.

"It's also got a significantly higher casualty rate compared to the standard four hunter team." Blake continued, "Lack of coordination with the requesting teams and the fact that anyone can submit a mission for them means that Jokers have a tendency to be injured. Or die." Yang froze mid bounce for a moment and I braced for the outburst.

"Well, Laz is a big boy." the squeaking continued after a pause. "A _reeaaally_ big boy. I'm sure he can handle it." Yang said, although she seemed a bit stiff. "Besides, he can just deny any missions that are too dangerous. Right Laz?" She shot me a look that seemed sweet, but I knew that saying anything but 'yes' would not end well for me. So I nodded.

"Jokers have the right to view missions and decide if they are appropriate or not. If a mission is beyond my capabilities, I will of course, say no." Yang nodded happily and she flopped onto the bed, Ruby soon following afterwards and piling on top of her sister, who let out an unhappy shout.

"Your room is so biiiiiiig." Ruby moaned from the lump, "Why can't our room be this big?" Weiss, who was reintroduced as Ruby's partner, scoffed at that.

"All the rooms are the same size. He just doesn't have to share." She said, not bothering to look up from her scroll. "Lucky." I heard her mutter.

"Aww, poor Laz has to stay all alone." Yang cooed from under Ruby somewhere, "Don't cry big guy, you can have the Ice Queen."

"Hey!" A red head and a white head both shot up with simultaneous shouts.

"You can't have Weiss! She's _my_ partner!" Ruby cried out, climbing off of my bed and clinging to the pale girl.

"Ugh, get _off_ of me you little weirdo." Weiss pried Ruby off of her, who let out a despondent 'Aww'. "And you!" she pointed an accusing finger at the remaining lump, "Don't pawn me off to your gorilla friends!" I didn't deserve that gorilla comment...

"Laz isn't a gorilla!" Yang drawled back, a lazy hand waving in the air, "He's just big! And fluffy!"

"I think she just called you fat." Blake gave me a small smirk. I shrugged my shoulders and continued reading the class schedule I'd been given. The teams that were in the same group as each other tended to have the same schedule as well, which meant I would be taking my classes with team RWBY at the very least. That was welcome news.

"So," I finally said, pushing my schedule to the corner of my table, "other than destroying my bed," a flat look sent to the sisters, who just smiled sheepishly, "what are your plans for the weekend?" Classes started first thing Monday, and today was Saturday. That left us the remainder of today and all of tomorrow to adjust to our new environment.

"Oh!" Yang sat up on my bed quickly, her tresses flying about. "That's right! I totally forgot to ask!" She swung her legs over the side and shot me a bright smile. The type of smile she usually saves for asking favors. "We were planning on heading down to Vale to do some shopping tomorrow aaaand we were hoping we could borrow Ironhide?" I blinked, but didn't respond immediately. While I had almost no qualms with letting Yang drive my truck, something she's done several times in the past, I had actually been planning to make the same trip.

"I will require the use of Ironhide tomorrow, unfortunately." I started slowly, and saw a pout beginning to form, step two of the Xiao Long household guide to exploiting Laz. "However, you girls are welcome to join me, I am not averse to having company."

"Cool!" Yang chirped happily and the rest of RWBY nodded, finding the plan acceptable. "What do you need Ironhide for anyways?" she asked curiously. I arched a brow at her, and stood from my desk, waving her off my bed. She relinquished it with a whine as I walked over, and with a plop, dropped onto my mattress. The springs creaked and the padding sank under my weight, and after a moment, a chorus of giggles erupted in the room.

"L-Laz..." Ruby choked out between peals of laughter, "You look _ridiculous_!" With my head resting on the pillow, my broad frame took up almost the entire bed and my feet jut out uncomfortably from the end.

"Yes." I said flatly, sending the girl into another fit of giggles, "It is also very uncomfortable. I will need to buy a new bed tomorrow. Along with a sturdier chair." The one Beacon provided me had protested my weight in a very discomforting manner the moment I'd sat down in it.

"Awesome!" Yang said happily, "Plans set! Let's go get dinner!" I shook my head in amusement and we filed out. Seems tomorrow we'd be going back to Vale.

* * *

"Hey! Be careful with Bee!" Yang called out at me from the side. I grunted as I hefted the motorcycle under my arm and _carefully_ placed it on the ground. I would need the bed of my truck for my new mattress and any other furnishings we would get. With all the extra space in my room, I was already thinking of moving out the other beds and making it more homely. I had already gotten permission from Professor Goodwitch, who told me that I would have to dismantle them and move them to storage myself, but other than that I was free to do as I pleased.

"You are more than welcome to assist me with handling _your_ motorcycle." I retorted calmly, moving Bumblebee into the space Ironhide had been occupying.

"What, lil ol' me?" She replied innocently while climbing into the trucks passenger seat. I scoffed at that, Yang could probably carry Bumblebee over the shoulder with one arm.

"Are you two done?" an annoyed voice called out, "Could we get going now? It's a bit cramped back here." Weiss, who was shoved in the back seats with Ruby and Blake, seemed to find being in such close proximity with others to be uncomfortable. Which was odd because they could have easily fit at least one more person in with them. Ironhide was wide and the girls were fairly small.

"You can sit in the trunk if you want, Princess," Yang said helpfully, "His weapon case _does_ double as extra seats, it even has seat belts." I eyed the box that held Hamrammer doubtfully. While everything she'd said was technically true, somehow I couldn't imagine the Schnee heiress agreeing with the idea.

"Absolutely _not_!" Sure enough, she was very much against it. "If anything, _you_ should be riding back there!"

"Hah, you wish!" Yang laughed, "Sorry snow angel, but I _always_ get shotgun with Laz. _Always_." Weiss grumbled as I took my seat and started up the vehicle.

"Where do you girls need to go?" I asked as I backed out, keeping an eye out for any other vehicles or pedestrians.

"Shopping!" Yang chirped. I waited for her to elaborate. I know she said 'shopping' yesterday but I'd assumed she had something specific in mind. I _hope_ she has something specific in mind.

"...Anywhere in particular?" I asked hesitantly, dread creeping into my voice. The evil smirk on her face told me exactly what I needed to know, and that she knew what she was doing to me.

" _Shopping!_ " ….I should have walked.

* * *

Shopping was _exhausting_. That was the conclusion I'd come up with after hours of driving around town. It could have been worse, they could have been like the civilians you see in vids who did nothing but stare at clothes in the mall. At least these girls were browsing _useful_ things. But it always turned into a debate about which worked better, which was cheaper, which looked nicer. And each item seemed to remind them of three _new_ things they needed. Which required a trip to a different store where it would repeat. It never ended. Ever.

Yang was the shopper between the two sisters. While she was very no nonsense about most things and rather tomboyish in her behaviors and actions, she was also the more effeminate of the two. During the early teens, Yang had been the one going on about boys one minute and kicking teeth in the next, while Ruby had always been more reserved in her interests, primarily anything to do with huntresses. It therefore stands to reason, that after having grown up with Yang as my closest friend, that I would have built some form of immunity to the accursed past time known as shopping, having been dragged into town an innumerable amount of times by the vivacious blonde. I had not.

While I was accustomed to Yang shopping, which I had found almost endearing while watching her zip around comparing items with a smile throughout the years, I had been horribly misinformed as to what true shopping was. _True_ shopping was Violet shopping. _True_ shopping was Weiss Schnee shopping. And the worst part? It was contagious, and seemed to infect all the other girls.

A never ending flow of opinions and a debate amongst oneself and each other that made the Whispers that once ravaged my mind seem tame. Questions directed towards others that apparently wanted no answer, yet maintaining silence had them irked at your lack of attention. By the time we had purchased everything, the sun was setting, and I was completely _exhausted_. I could fight Grimm for days with my expansive Aura reserves, but a couple hours with a three babbling girls (and one relatively silent one, thank god for that) and I was pining for my room. Therefore it was understandable when I instantly took up the offer for a break.

"You alright there, big guy?" Yang asked me with a soft smile as we stopped at a red light. Weiss was having a very animated conversation with Ruby, although it sounded as if it were nearing an argument, with Blake chipping in her own two cents every now and again. Yang had been a part of this until just now, when I'd squeezed my eyes shut with a soft sigh, one I hadn't meant to let out. I was willing to accompany these girls who were family and friends, but I was about on my last nerve.

"I am fine." I said shortly, "I am simply a bit...tired." I cast her a look, speaking more gently this time. They were not to blame, merely behaving like the teenage girls they were. It was something I felt they should experience and value, as in times to come we would surely have fewer opportunities to do so. Even the Schnee seemed less like a rich heiress and more like a normal girl while we were out today. I would not fault them for my own lack of patience. Yang patted my arm sympathetically.

"Hey, we're pretty close to LH!" Yang perked up suddenly, taking in the surroundings. "We should go grab a bite!" she grinned. I heard Ruby freeze in her conversation for a moment before she was practically climbing over the front seats to look.

"Ooooh! We can go visit Marigold!" She squealed happily, "Can we go Laz? Please please please please please please please?!"

"What's...LH?" Weiss asked with a small wrinkle of her nose.

"Loopty Hoops Donut Emporium." I answered with a chuckle, "Home to the best fried hoops and sugar loops in all of Vale." I quoted the jolly mans favorite phrase.

"It's more of a diner than a donut shop at this point." Yang assured the blue eyed girl, who was most likely about to protest going somewhere so unhealthy. "Marigold makes most of the actual food and LH just fries everything he gets his hands on. Everything they make tastes great, just don't say yes when they offer to let you try a new dish. Usually means it's still in the testing stage and loaded with oil." I turned a bit green at that.

While Marigold and Loopy Hoop both understood the need for Hunters to maintain a healthy diet, Marigold was the only one who actively tried to make their food nutritionally acceptable. LH tended to just make it taste as good as it could and tells you to work off the fat. Something I really feel he should put into practice. The man was practically a ball.

When Yang, Ruby and I became regulars at Loopty Hoops, the man had taken a shine to me, and often stuffed me full of his...unique creations. While they didn't taste awful, the sugar made my head spin and the oil made me sick. I was too polite to decline, and often had to rest after meals to digest, something both sisters found amusing.

"Well..." Weiss began, faltering the moment Ruby turned her puppy dog eyes on the unfortunate girl. "I suppose we could get some food." she finally sighed. I knew that pout was evil. With the group in agreement, I turned the corner and into the parking lot for the rather gaudy looking shop. With colorful lights, a giant flashing donut for a sign, and bright pink, yellow, and blue walls, Loopty Hoops Donut Emporium stood out like a sore thumb.

"That" Weiss said flatly, "is tacky."

"It is kind of excessive." Blake agreed.

"Eh." Yang shrugged, "It's clean, it's good, and the décor matches the owners." She laughed as she dismounted from the car. "They're super nice, you'll love it!" The back seat door burst open as Ruby scrambled over Weiss to get out.

"Ugh. _Calm down_ you dolt." the heiress shouted in annoyance, "God, she's like a _kid_." I grabbed Ruby before she fell from Ironhides elevated height. She had almost taken a nasty dive into the pavement with her face...

"Ruby." I said sternly to the bouncing girl, "Patience." Although she calmed down somewhat and gave me a sheepish smile, I could still see the eagerness in her eyes. We hadn't come here in quite a while, and Marigold adored Ruby, often doting on her as if she were her own child. Ruby in turn, soaked up the attention and seemed to adopt Marigold as a grandmother figure.

"Ah, ease up, Laz!" Yang said with a grin, "Classes start tomorrow, we gotta enjoy life while we can! Can't all end up an old grump like you!" she teased, poking me in the chest. I rolled my eyes with a small smirk as Ruby tried to drag me inside. I purposefully slowed my pace as we neared the entrance and Ruby let out a frustrated whine, while Yang just laughed.

"Coming!" a voice sang out as the bell on the door jingled from our entrance. A couple other patrons were occupying various velvet booths in the store, enjoying their own meals. While Loopty Hoops catered to both human and Faunus alike, discrimination in Vale meant they naturally had fewer Faunus customers in comparison to human ones. So it was a bit of a surprise to see a rather large group of nearly ten Faunus gathering, with three tables pushed together to fit them all.

"Welcome to Loopty Hoops!" A rather round figure squeezed itself out of the kitchen and behind the counter. "Home to the best fried hoops and sugar-Laz?" The middle aged woman paused as she saw me. "Oh my! Sugarplum, come quick! Laz and the girls are here!" the orange haired woman called out loudly. None of the other guests batted an eye, this was very normal behavior in this establishment.

"Laz?!" a voice boomed out from the kitchen. Soon an even rounder figure forced itself through the doorway. "Laz my boy! Ruby and Yang too! Quickly, inside! The lot of you must be starving!" The friendly man ushered us in, quickly leading us to one of the larger booths and sitting us down.

If one were to ask a patron to describe Sugarplum Loops, also known as Loopty Hoops, the first thing they would probably mention would be his mustache. Long, bushy, and as pink as cotton candy, it bobbled with every word he said in the most entertaining manner. With a belly as wide as he was tall (which he wasn't very), dark purple eyes, and a balding pink head, Loopty Hoops was the very definition of jolly.

"Mr. Loops, Mrs. Loops, it has been a while." I greeted as Marigold fawned over our group.

"It most certainly has!" Marigold cried out in indignation, "We haven't seen you in months! Wherever did you three run off too?!"

"Sorry bout that Mrs. L" Yang laughed awkwardly, "We've been busy getting ready, what with getting accepted into Beacon and all that. Violet passed the initiation by the way, even got made team leader, not sure if she's told you."

"Oh that girl never tells us anything anymore." Marigold grumbled, still upset that her youngest daughter had grown distant in her teenage years, "But look at _you_ , Yang! Even more beautiful than the last time we saw you! Oooh you look just like I did back in the day..." The entire table suppressed their laughter as Yang openly winced at the comment.

"Hah! You want to talk mirror images Mari, just look at Laz!" A meaty hand slapped down on my shoulder with surprising force as Mr. Loops placed a basket of garlic bread sticks on our table. "Why, I do believe he's gotten even _taller_! I'll bet he turns out even bigger than his father, the damn brute." His round face popped into my view and his mustache bounced as he gave me a big smile. "He'll be as stunningly handsome as me in just a few years!" This time the table, and not just ours, didn't even bother hiding their snickers. Yang was flat out laughing as I stiffened just slightly.

"Oh hush you." Marigold slapped her husbands shoulder, making him _jiggle_. "Stop scaring the poor boy, you were always an overgrown melon. Don't you listen to him Laz, he's delusional." she reassured me. Her eyes fell to Ruby and a warm smile grew on her face.

"Ooooh Ruby! All grown up and off to fight the nasty baddies!" she crooned. Ruby puffed up proudly, her nose in the air.

"Yup! And they even made me the team leader of team RWBY!" she bragged proudly. I saw Weiss' face darken for just a moment before she covered it up, so quick I thought I imagined it.

"And what a fantastic leader you'll be." Marigold said warmly, "And an even better Huntress, I just know it." Ruby giggled happily as the woman ruffled her hair, perfectly content with being spoiled by the matron. "So who are your friends? Did you meet in Beacon?" Marigold asked curiously, peering at the two first timers.

"Weiss Schnee, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you." Weiss said with a smile and a small bow from her seat. A spark of recognition in both shopkeepers eyes at the name.

"Blake Belladonna." The raven haired girl answered simply.

"Such polite girls..." Marigold smiled, a hand on her chest.

"Such _beautiful_ girls." Mr. Loops said with a grin, waggling his eyebrows at the two girls, who let out slight shudders. A quick slap over the head delivered by Marigold had him quickly retreating with a scowl.

"Whether polite or beautiful, the lot of you are much too thin." Marigold decided. "Sugar, get your lard bucket in the kitchen and start making these poor things something to eat! They're practically twigs!" Mr. Loops sulked off with a grumble. "Don't you sass me!" Marigold called back sternly, and suddenly Mr. Loops had a spring in his waddle. "And none of that slop you fry up! These are _girls_ dear, they need _real_ food. _Healthy_ food. Is there anything you girls don't eat or are partial to?" A request for fish from Blake, something fried from Yang, something healthy from Weiss, anything for Ruby, and a meat dish for myself. Marigold jotted everything down on a pad and went after her husband.

"I thought you said the fried foods here were really oily?" Blake asked Yang after the woman had left.

"Nah, that's just the stuff they're still testing out. Marigold usually has a leash on how much oil goes into the regular dishes." Yang replied, "Mr. Loops can make some crazy good fried foods though, even if they're a bit high in calories." Ruby and I both nodded in agreement. Nutrition aside, Mr. and Mrs. Loops were both gods in the kitchen, with Mr. Loops having a particular affinity to the fryer. The man could fry a boot and make it taste like the best damn thing you've ever eaten. You'd probably have a heart attack fifteen minutes later, but that was beyond the point.

It didn't take long for the food to come. Potato skins, chicken tenders, fried asparagus, all sorts of food flowed from the kitchen to our table. The Loops had made us a smorgasbord of appetizers, each portion small enough to not fill us up, but large enough to wet our palette. Then came the entrees.

Blake had made an almost _seductive_ moan when she'd tasted the grilled tuna fillet and fish sticks, much to her embarrassment. Yang dug into the fried chicken steak and popcorn shrimp with gusto, completely ignoring the salad and mashed potatoes that came with it until the end. Ruby, in a sudden twist of inspiration from Marigold, had gotten a bowl of thick noodles in a pork broth along with a couple elongated fried shrimp, which she happily slurped up. Weiss found her lamb chops and vegetable stir fry to be 'adequate', although she cleaned her plate quickly and seemed quite satisfied. I got a rib eye with fries that more than filled my needs. Then came dessert.

Donuts and pastries and ice cream. Ruby was beyond ecstatic and Yang wasn't far behind. Weiss and Blake held back for a while, but one does not simply resist Loopty Hoops brand snacks. Probably because we hadn't shown up in a while, Marigold and Mr. Loops seemed dead set on spoiling our group rotten. It was impossible to not enjoy oneself with such good food amongst friends, and the meal was spent filled with laughter.

By the time we'd had our fun and finished all the food, the sun was long gone. We paid the bill, which was suspiciously low, bade the Loops farewell, and boarded Ironhide for the trip back to Beacon. The girls were dozing off, and I could feel the call of sleep myself as we pulled into the transit station. We loaded the cargo we'd bought, deciding to call it a night and to organize tomorrow, and boarded the air ship with happy thoughts. Today was a good day. No one noticed the eyes that followed us.

* * *

 **A/N: I had a ton of fun writing my self insert. While Loopty Hoops in the story is absolutely nothing like me, him and Marigold were a riot to script. Originally, I wanted Laz to be the only Joker, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense for Beacon to have some sort of system for those who lost partners or teams that lost pairs. While many hunters in training would drop out from the trauma, there would also be a fair number who decide to mush on. But losses can't be predicted and it seemed unlikely that they would simply be paired with loners in another year, the skill difference would be too wide. So, bam! Joker program. We had a peek at Ozpins brain, he's a veteran who's seen the horrors of war, and despite looking for the best in the future, I can't help but feel that the reason he's so mysterious is because he sees every angle there is to see. This is just one of them that I felt would be beneficial to show, and it feels like something he would say to a person like Laz. Writing about food made me hungry. Like, really hungry. Read, review, enjoy!**

 **The pizookie-pizza cookie-is a real thing. Stacking it with ice cream is also a real thing. BJs makes an amazing smores pizookie that's basically diabetes in a little tin pan.**


	10. Chapter 10

**RWBY is the property of not me.**

* * *

Yang Xiao Long is _not_ a good singer. I praise her voice as angelic and she can sing a lullaby well enough, but when it comes to modern music she's about as enrapturing as a cat that just got its tail run over. I stared blankly at the wall across from my bed as a voice belted out the lyrics to what I presume to be the newest Achieve-Men song like an enraged banshee. From _my_ bathroom. I heard the shower squeak off and the pitter pat of feet as they moved about. Soon enough, the door opened to reveal Yang, flush from _my_ shower, in her sleepwear and using a towel to dry her hair.

"Woman." I grit out, eyes glued to the wall, "What atrocities have I committed against you to deserve the torment you delivered upon my ears." She bounced with her head tilted to shake some water from her ears as she translated what I said.

"What?" Apparently, she gave up. I let out a sigh and sat up, rubbing my head as I glanced at the clock. 7:35 in the morning, apparently I overslept. Probably due the the horrors of shopping I experienced yesterday.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked tiredly as I sat up. I wouldn't be getting any more sleep and I was late to wake anyways.

"Oh, Blake is using our shower and Rubes has next. I didn't feel like waiting, looking this good takes time y'know?" she said simply, waving a hand in my direction.

" _How_ are you in my room?" I corrected.

"Transferred the key off your scroll and into mine." She shrugged, fingers running through her locks. I blinked. Could she actually do that? Wasn't this an invasion of privacy?

"How..." I started.

"Had to submit a request form through admin and accept it from your scroll, went off without a hitch." she shrugged, "You got the key to our room too, y'know?" What was this school _thinking_?!

"They just _gave_ me, an adolescent male, the key to the room of four teenage girls?" I asked incredulously. She shrugged again.

"Well, yeah. You're listed as the emergency contact for me and Rubes and vice versa. If they can't get to us, they go to you and _you_ get us. Besides, dorms are mixed anyways." A grin split across her face, "Why? Afraid you can't _control_ yourself?" I stifled a sigh at that. Sometimes I wonder what goes through that head of hers.

"Whatever." I grumbled. I wasn't awake enough to ponder these kinds of things. I would need a shower and breakfast first, at the very least. "Do not break anything." I said with a wave as I moved to my bathroom and shed my top. The last thing I heard before I closed the door was a wolf whistle. As I turned the water on, I heard my door open and close, presumably announcing her exit. Probably went back to her room to tend to her hair and teammates.

I'd just finished my morning routine and was donning my uniform, which was a perfect fit to my surprise, when I heard a loud whistle through the walls.

"Good morning Teeeeaam RWBY!" I heard through the walls. It was pretty muffled considering the volume the girl must have been shouting at, the soundproofing seemed to be decent. I tightened the tie around my neck and walked out the door as another whistle pierced the air. I knocked on the door of my rowdy neighbors at the sound of moving furniture. I may have the key, but it's not something I felt comfortable abusing. The door opened to the bored face of Blake.

"Laz." she said simply, sparing me a curious look, "Can I help you?" I blinked as Yang pulled a bed into the center of the room behind her, the noise considerably louder with the door open.

"What...are you guys doing?" I asked hesitantly. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Decorating!" Yang chirped, dropping the bed with a loud thump. I arched an eyebrow and stepped in to look at the clock. A little over an hour before class started. "Come give us a hand!" she called out over her shoulder as she headed to the boxes and luggage stuffed in a corner. I recognized some bags as the 'shopping' we had to do yesterday. I turned on my heel and walked out the door. Nope.

"Do not forget to eat breakfast." I called back as I walked away. I heard the door close to the sounds of Ruby and Yang arguing over something or another. I hadn't even set up my own room yet, so I didn't have the luxury of helping four girls with theirs. Food came first.

Eyes followed me as I stacked my tray high with food and the caterer paled at the amount. I was large, and it took a lot of food to maintain that. It was probably the primary reason Ozpin was willing to let me convert a portion of my room into a small kitchen full with a small stove, refrigerator, and the works. Even got a stove hood that would filter and kill the smoke and fumes. I don't quite know how the technology works, since it didn't have vents to funnel the pollution outside, but it had a money back guarantee, so it was worth trying. I would have to pay for the foods in my room out of pocket, of course, and I had a feeling that Ozpin hoped that I would dine in my room often to save him the money. But I wasn't one to turn down access to the dining hall when it was available.

I sat at the table with a thud and the plates of food wobbled dangerously for a moment before stabilizing. Hunters tend to eat a lot, their physical lifestyle required a high calorie upkeep, and Beacon was well prepared for this. They had massive tables filled with every type of food available, and it was something I had capitalized on. I would eat well here. I had just begun my meal when a voice called out to me.

"Laz!" I looked up to see Jaune giving me a wave, tray in hand, and trailed by three others: Pyrrha Nikos, the crazy orange haired girl, and green boy. I raised a hand in greeting, my mouth stuffed with eggs and sausages, and motioned at the table when they asked if they could sit. "How you doin' man?" He asked as he took a seat. I swallowed my food and gave him a nod.

"I am well." I responded, stabbing a piece of bacon, "There was a small issue regarding teams, but it has been settled."

"Yes, I had heard of that." Ms. Nikos replied, "The Jokers, yes? I hear you are the only first year to have ever been admitted solo. Very impressive, but not unexpected of 'The Immortal'." I frowned at that. The nickname, which I was never very fond of, was not a widespread one, mainly used in Patch where my accomplishment was considered a pride of the community.

"I saw the video." Ms. Nikos clarified upon seeing my confusion. "I was scouting out potential foes for the international tournaments." While the video had gone viral on DustNet, interest had died down a long time ago along with any fame I had accrued. If she had specifically gone searching for high contenders during the regionals though, it would make sense.

"What video?" Jaune said through a mouthful of food, which caused me to grimace. The orange haired girl seemed to quite literally be drowning herself in her pancakes, with her face pressed to the plate while the boy in green focused on his own food. The table manners of Jaune and pancake girl left much to be desired.

"Lapis Ulfheon." Ms. Nikos explained, "Winner of the Vale Championship Cup and finalist for the Vale Regional Tournament a year ago. During the Vale Cup finals and all throughout the Regional Tournament, he finished every match with a full Aura meter." Jaunes jaw dropped and the boy in green gave me an appraising glance, although pancake girl seemed content to continue her asphyxiation via food.

"So...what?" Jaune stammered, "He's kind of like you? Untouchable?" The red haired girl laughed, a light blush adorning her cheeks. That was interesting.

"No, he was hit multiple times throughout every one of his matches. In fact, from what I've seen, he barely dodges." She gave me a look and I nodded in agreement. I was not agile, this was no secret. "He blocks what he can and takes what he can't, and in the Cup finals, he even received a very nasty wound from his opponent." Jaune blinked and green boy was noticeably listening in on the conversation.

"Then...how is he immortal?" Jaune asked confusedly. Ms. Nikos shrugged as she stabbed at the bacon on her plate.

"That's the thing." she said with a small smile. "At the end of his match, the Aura gauge showed him to be at full, and when he wiped the blood away, the wound was already healed. It was quite shocking." Jaune turned to me in awe.

"How much Aura do you _have_?!" He cried out. I shrugged and brought another fork of food to my mouth. Got to eat when you can.

"The question isn't how much." The boy in green said, his pink eyes narrowed. "If he bled, then his defenses were penetrated. That should cause a change in his Aura no matter the amount. His Aura regenerated. Most likely his Semblance." Quick thinker, this one. While there had been guesses at my Semblance over the Net, and they eventually settled on the same line of thought as green boy, he had deduced it from one conversation without the video in a matter of seconds.

"You are mostly correct. I do not think I ever got your name?" I said, giving him a nod.

"Lie Ren." he replied, giving me a short bow. "This is-"

"Nora!" pancake girl, apparently Nora, burst up from her plate for a moment with a shout before descending upon her meal again.

"Nora Valkyrie, yes." Ren finished with a wry smile. Ms. Nikos made to introduce herself but I stopped her.

"Pyrrha Nikos." I said with a small smile, "Your accomplishments are far more renown than my own, 'Invincible Girl'. I am honored to have caught your eye." She returned the smile, although a bit forced.

"The 'Immortal' and the 'Invincible' huh?" Jaune said, placing his head on his hand as his elbow rested on the table. "I wonder who would win?" Ms. Nikos and I both froze for a moment.

"One who can not be killed, and one who can not be defeated." I clarified slowly. "That in itself, should answer your question." While the challenge was interesting, I was under no illusion that I could defeat Pyrrha Nikos, who was quite literally my antithesis.

* * *

I watched as the members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR stumbled into the classroom, late. I had not seen RWBY at breakfast, and it appeared that they had been 'decorating' this entire time. I had an inkling this would happen when they were moving furniture. I have no idea how JNPR was late, considering they'd shown up to breakfast and had only gone back to retrieve their textbooks.

Yang plopped into the seat next to me, the rest of her team following suit as Professor Peach began her lesson on botany. While sounding useless, several natural plants and fauna could prove either hazardous or life saving while out in the field. The class passed slowly, the only sounds being that of the professor speaking and notes being scratched out. While Professor Peach did manage to keep the lesson somewhat interesting, there was still a push for the door when class was let out.

"Ugh, I'm _starving_." Yang moaned as we filed out of the room.

"I told you to get breakfast." I reminded her, and she gave me a pout. I heard a rumble and turned to see Ruby holding her stomach with an embarrassed look.

"This is all because you wanted to goof off first thing in the morning!" Weiss snarled, a bit harshly I felt.

"Unpacking had to be done eventually." Blake interjected softly, "And we _all_ got a bit overzealous while decorating. Weiss shot a glare at her before reigning her emotions in, taking a deep breathe and letting it out.

"Whatever." She said shortly, "What do we have next?"

"Advanced Mathematics and Applications, followed by Grimm Studies." I recited from memory as Yang let out a groan at the mention of math. While I was not a fan of the subject, I found it difficult to sympathize with her after years of having to help her through this particular study. "Tomorrow we have Vytal History and finally, Practical Combat." I expected Yang to cheer for the combat class, but it appeared she was still hung up over missing breakfast.

"Come." I said with a sigh, motioning for the girls to follow.

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked curiously, although they followed along obediently.

"You can not work if you do not eat." I stated, "We have a thirty minute reprieve between classes, we are getting you food." Yang let out a cheer and Ruby brightened up, but Weiss seemed doubtful.

"The dining hall isn't this way." She pointed out, "And either way, it's closed now, so quit fooling around and let's just go." Her tone was irritated and her words were clipped. She was simply lashing out at this point.

"While I can not provide a proper meal, I have a store of rations in my room." I explained, "It will hold you over until lunch. And hopefully improve your mood." I shot her a small glare, and she puffed up indignantly. I narrowed my eyes as she opened her mouth, most likely to protest my words, but Yang clapped her on the shoulder, most likely sensing the impending conflict.

"Don't bite the hand that feeds you." I heard her whisper to the other girl, "Laz doesn't know you well enough to take all your quips as a joke, he's only doing this cause you're our friend." Good. While I was okay with teasing, if this girl was going to insult me after I took it upon myself to assist her in her own folly, we would have a problem. The Schnee girl was thankfully quiet the rest of the way, although the other girls did engage in small talk.

"Woo! Home sweet home!" Yang cried out as she flung herself into my bed, the rest of the girls taking seats on the others that I had yet to move out. I would probably have to invest in a foldaway table and some chairs, now that I think about it. I have a feeling this will happen often.

"You are aware that this is _my_ room, don't you?" I asked her with a smirk as I opened one of the drawers of my desk. " _Your_ room is next door."

"Eh." she waved a hand lazily, her face buried in my pillow, "Mi casa es su casa and all that."

"What could I possibly want from _your_ room?" I asked, tossing a couple bags of snacks to the girls.

"Well, that's why we're in _your_ room." she smirked at me. She let out an angry 'Hey!' when I nailed her in the face with a bag, but was quickly happy again as she tore into the package of cheese puffs, some of her favorite treats. I pulled out a rice crisp for myself, and for a moment the only noise in the room was the wrinkling of wrappers and chewing.

"So, why do you have a horde of snacks stashed in your room?" Blake asked, inspecting the snack bar in her hand. "Not that I'm complaining, of course." she amended quickly. I raised an eyebrow at her as I bit into my crisp, and jut a thumb over at Yang, who was making an absolute mess on my bed. I felt my eye twitch at the crumbs and cheese dust. While I _was_ moving the bed to storage later, it would bother me until it was cleaned. I should probably get a vacuum along with the table.

"Ah." Blake nodded in understanding and sympathy. They may have only known each other for a day or two, but she was quickly picking up on the two sisters personalities. "I assume that's also why you have a large amount of strawberry flavored candies?" I pointed at Ruby this time, who was happily chewing on gummies. I'd known those two for too long to not know how to handle them to some extent.

"Five minutes." I said after a moment, glancing at the clock, "Then we eat while we walk."

* * *

 _Yang Xiao Long_

"Monsters! Deeeemons! Prowlers of the night!" Professor Port and his mustache jiggled with every word in a manner which inspired deja vu in the blonde girl. "Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Haha!" Yang watched as the old Huntsman chuckled at his own joke, interrupting Ruby's nap.

While Yang had been tempted to join her younger sister, the teacher was actually a bit interesting with the way he moved and talked. Blake seemed to be similarly entertained, and Weiss was, as always, jotting down notes as if her life depended on it. Or at least her grade.

She leaned forward a bit to see past her partner at her _other_ partner, the boy she grew up with. Lapis Ulfheon, or Laz as just about everyone calls him, had been her closest friend for as long as she could remember. The boy was sitting ramrod straight, eyes wide open to an almost terrifying amount, the top of his hair probably visible to the people behind them. At some point he'd shot past her in height, and now easily towered over her. There was a loud snore from somewhere in the class, although when she looked around she couldn't find the culprit.

Yang found her attention drifting away from the lecture, her lilac eyes tracing the many diagrams of Grimm, as well as the shaking and growling cage. It was probably a Grimm, although probably not a very big one, from the size of its confines. She hoped they would get to fight it, that could be fun.

"And that's where we come in!" The professors loud declaration snapped her back to attention. "Huntsmen! Huntresses..." He winked at her, and she could only groan. He was becoming more and more like Loopty Hoops by the second. Maybe they were related. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who can not protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

"Ayyyy-yep..." a cheer rang out, and the class collectively turned to stare at the boy, who quickly sat back down, beet red in the face. Yang noticed that Laz had yet to move from his original position, still staring straight forward. She wasn't even sure if he'd blinked. A frown found its way onto her delicate lips. Was he having a relapse? Maybe it was the Grimm in the room riling up those voices in his head. She shook her head. No, that didn't seem like it, his eyes weren't flitting around like they did whenever he felt threatened.

Growing up with Laz, she'd learned how to read people. It was a necessary skill if you wanted to communicate with the boy, and both Yang and Ruby had picked it up. After all, when a twitch was all you got to indicate the mood most days, you tend to start noticing it. The corner of the lips slightly raising for a moment was a smile, a twitch of the eye was annoyance, the slight clenching of the hands for nervousness, she'd learned them all over the past fourteen years. Picking up tones in conversations and body cues had become something she was somewhat proud of, and had helped her in several social situations. Another snore interrupted her thoughts as she observed her friend, and she snapped her head up, looking around in annoyance.

"Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man." Port continued to drone on his story, completely oblivious to his classes lack of attention. Not a single person in the room was paying attention at this point, even Weiss was busy staring at Ruby, who was doodling. Ruby held up her masterpiece for her friends to see, and Yang giggled along with Blake at the poorly drawn rendition of 'Professor Poop'. Probably all the cabbages he's been eating. A cough from Professor Po...rt had them looking in his direction again, although the moment he resumed talking the attention waned.

Yang found her thoughts wandering back to Laz, and a quick peek confirmed that he was indeed still in the same position. She was somewhat worried at this point, the way he was staring straight ahead was kind of creepy. Laz was a weird kid, she had to admit. He talked slow and for the most part, moved slow, probably because he thought every move through like thirty times. He had a strange family with somewhat barbaric ways, and although she'd criticized it in the past, she'd quickly given up when he took personal offense to it.

Recently he'd been better about it, ever since they had The Argument all the way back at the Vale Cup. He came back from is outings with fewer scars and less interesting stories, playing it safer and actually using that stupid big cannon of his. She'd watched the vid of his fight against the Colossus and had been proud that he'd walked away from such a fight with only a small gash across the chest. He had still tried to grapple the damn thing to the ground, but she had a feeling that would never change. It'd been funny when he suplexed an Ursa and the cut didn't even scar. That was a win in her book.

Despite what Laz and Ruby may have thought, Yang didn't actually hate scars. She had her own share, and even Ruby carried a few, you don't go through years of combat school and fighting Grimm without making a mistake somewhere along the way. But Laz's scars were special.

The three thick bumps that traced across his chest and the mangled arm that would always look as if a child had scribbled on it with a scalpel in a feverish attempt at art. The thick indents above his hip and the incision above it where parts of his organs had to be removed. They were reminders to Yang, reminders of her failure and shortcomings. Permanently etched on her friend when he threw a six year old body at a Beowolf to save a stupid girl who nearly got herself killed.

They'd had a falling out over it at one point, completely one sided on Yangs part. Shortly after entering Signal, locker rooms were mixed, an attempt to acclimate the children with the bodies of the opposite sex. As a combat school, every child would walk out to either join the Hunters or the guard, it was better to have them comfortable with every type of body at an early stage. That meant every day she walked in to the locker room, and every day she was forced to recall all the memories just from looking at her best friend. Perhaps it had been puberty, but she'd begun having guilt filled nightmares years after having gotten over the incident.

She'd done the only thing she could think of at the time. She ignored him. He followed behind her dutifully yet she didn't say a word to him, and he in turn, remained silent. He had been confused, she saw it in his eyes, afraid that he'd offended her somehow, driven her away. The distance at which he followed her grew larger and larger as the days went by, as she ignored his existence, until one day she didn't feel the overbearing pressure on her.

He remained as far as he physically could from her, realizing she despised the sight of him, staying on the opposite side of rooms while still keeping her in sight. He would sit alone, hidden behind a book, eyes following her while she laughed with her friends. And she was ashamed to admit that she'd been happy. Happy to have finally chased off her closest companion. She felt free of her shackles, free to do as she pleased without having the awful scars telling her otherwise.

It wasn't until Ray Topaz, several months later, that she felt the pain of his absence. Ray Topaz had been her first crush. She found him charming and funny, and very sociable. She'd daydream about the two of them together, and talk endlessly about the boy at the dinner table, much to the amusement of her father, and the annoyance of Ruby.

She chased after the boy, sure they were meant to be, only to be crushed. He hadn't even done it on purpose. Just an offhand comment from a child who hadn't grown enough to learn the intricacies of serious relationships. As a freshly thirteen year old Yang cried about her lost puppy love, an impatient Ruby had asked why she was complaining to them and not Laz. It was then that she realized the boy hadn't stepped foot in the Xiao Long household in months.

She'd felt a pang in her chest, a loneliness she hadn't noticed from his absence, and had burst into a fresh wave of tears, wailing about her wrongdoings. She confessed to her family that she'd abandoned him and that he probably hated her and that they would never see him again. Only to be stopped by an incredibly confused Ruby and even more amused Tai Yang.

Tai Yang pointed out that while, yes, Laz hadn't really stepped foot into their home in a while, he had in fact been by earlier that day to drop off Ruby. Something which Yang was supposed to have been doing for the past months. While Yang had been off gallivanting around, Laz had taken up her duty and his promise, mechanically picking up her younger sister every single day from the public school and delivering her home. He simply didn't know what else to do, she realized. He gave her space because it was what she wanted, but still desired to remain close. He wanted to be near her. Memories of a promise in a hospital room between a crying girl and a half dead boy burst into mind.

The next day she'd followed him around the room for a good five minutes as their classmates laughed at the scene of Laz running from her, trying to respect the distance she'd demanded. When she finally caught him and ordered him to sit, he'd plopped on the ground instantly, nervous and fidgety. He didn't want her mad, he didn't want her upset. He just wanted her happy.

Yangs heart had melted as she saw into the awkward boys thoughts, at how he watched her every movement carefully, trying to gauge her desires. When she sat down next to him, he'd drawn in on himself and scooted a few inches away, the boy that none of their classmates could hope to topple terrified by the thought of seeing her tears. She'd apologized to him, and tried to explain her actions, although she herself hadn't really understood them. He'd been confused at best, although the moment he realized his scars were hurting her, he began covering up in heavy long sleeved clothing. It took a bit of time to get their relationship back to the way it used to be, but the healing was quick and the participants were eager. It wasn't long until Laz was back on their couch, holding Ruby with a small, almost imperceptible smile.

Yang smiled at the old memories brought about by a sudden wave of nostalgia, before _another_ snore interrupted the class. Professor Port looked around in slight confusion as giggles racked the students. Yang, however, was annoyed. She'd been in a good memory, and whoever it was that couldn't keep themselves awake was ruining it for her.

"The moral of this story?" the professor continued, unperturbed. Yang let out a sigh and leaned on her hand, her elbow on the table. Something poked her in the side, and she looked up, half expecting to see an amused Laz looking down at her. Instead, there was Blake, who was trying to suppress a giggle, and failing. Yang looked confusedly at her partner, who just giggled behind her hand and pointed at Laz, who was still sitting straight as a board and staring forward with wide eyes. She could see his eyes becoming bloodshot from staying open for so long.

"What's wrong with him?" Yang whispered to the raven haired girl, who just stifled another giggle and pointed at Laz again. She looked closer at what she was pointing at, before she felt her jaw fall open and a wild smile began spreading on her face. She covered her mouth with her hands to cover the grin and suppressed the torrent of giggles threatening to erupt from her lips.

Laz, seated as if he were frozen solid with eyes so wide it hurt just looking at it, had a drop of drool sliding down the corner of his mouth. As his chest rose and fell, a rumbling snore erupted from him. He was asleep. With his eyes open. Not even slouched over and half open, Laz had managed to fall asleep looking like he was a deer caught in the headlights.

Yang covered her face with her hands as her shoulders shook and she had to restrain herself from collapsing right there in gales of laughter. Blake was next to her, a hand on Yangs shoulder as she herself struggled with the efforts it took to remain silent. She could feel the heat in their cheeks, whether from embarrassment or mirth, she couldn't tell.

Yang was very aware of the curious stare and disapproving glare coming from her sister and Weiss, but she simply couldn't control herself. It was weird and out of line and almost creepy. It was very much Laz. He may deny having a sense of self, but it was there, if it wasn't he wouldn't have been able to keep up with her all these years.

When Weiss shot her hand up in the air to volunteer for something the Professor asked, Yang had to bite down on her sleeve and bury her face into the desk as the shout startled Laz awake. With a snort and no small amount of flailing, his head slammed backward into the table behind him as he was suddenly pulled to consciousness. His head twitched as his eyes darted around, taking in the classroom with an extremely confused expression. He wiped the small line of saliva from his mouth with a sleeve and looked at it with a furrowed brow and a slight tilt of the head, completely lost on what had happened.

Yang could only pound the table with her fist as she gasped for breathe, Laz's confused eyes lost on her. She'd never tell him, but his puzzled look was incredibly similar to the one Zwei had, and was in it's own way, completely adorable.

* * *

 **A/N: His name isn't Laz, it's Lapis. If you get that reference, I love you. This chapter really got away from me about half way, the thing with Yang was supposed to last only a little bit, but it just came to life on its own. Threw in a bit of third person PoV, lemme know what you guys think. Might use it occasionally for when Laz is out of commission. For those of you wondering why Ozpin would let Laz have his own kitchen, let me just point out that he might not be the only one. While Laz does eat a ton, Team JNPR potentially has their own cooking area as well. During one of the times when Pyrrha approaches Jaune, she mentions that 'Ren made pancakes!', although there would be no syrup due to Nora. That could mean either all students may have their own cooking area, Ren used the school kitchens (which I doubt since the dining hall and dorms are separate buildings and Pyrrha approached Jaune in the dorms at night), or perhaps my thinking is spot on, and Nora may just be JNPRs version of Laz, and Ozpin lets them make their own food to save himself a bit of change. Oh well. Read, review, enjoy! Any and all opinions are appreciated!**

 **Laz does not get along with Zwei, but Zwei gets along with Laz. Sort of.**


	11. Chapter 11

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. While I do have a rooster and teeth, it's apparently not the same in the eye of the law. For reasons.**

* * *

I blinked blearily as Weiss tussled with the Boarbatusk, my eyes still burning from being so dried out. Her fight didn't really interest me; while a Boarbatusk was a dangerous Grimm and deceivingly intelligent, the tension was off put by the fact that it was in a room filled with Huntsmen and Huntresses. I was also fairly confident in her abilities, having seen team RWBYs initiation recording. Still, the rest of team RWBY was happily cheering her on, although I frowned when the girl was distracted by them. That was dangerous, and something both sides should have been avoiding.

The girls weapon went flying, but Professor Port was still watching, weapon in reach, and I had no doubt he would intervene if things truly got dangerous. He did not seem the type to let students kill themselves in his lecture hall. Still, it was a bit more nerve wracking now, and it didn't help that Ruby kept offering advice, which while helpful, ultimately served to distract Weiss more.

"Stop telling me what to do!" she shouted angrily, and I felt my temper rise as Ruby wilted. I hurriedly pushed it down, Weiss' irritation was understandable. While Ruby was trying to be helpful, she should have noticed that she was taking her partners attention away from the opponent before her. Although honestly, Weiss should have been able to ignore such things to begin with, it was only fair to say that both sides were at fault.

The girl launched herself, rapier first, into the belly of the stunned Boarbatusk, a rather impressive show of planning and athletics as she set up the glyphs into a trap all at once. I watched as the Professor complimented her ability, yet it seemed as if it fell on deaf ears. Usually one would expect relief or joy, defeating ones foe and being praised, yet none was present in the girls face. Her posture was stiff and straight, her shoulders back, and her chin was tilted up with narrowed eyes in prideful disdain. This was not the vision of someone who just won a battle, rather the look of irritation a noble might have upon seeing filth on their shoe. This was Schnee blood.

Her icy blue orbs swept the room, locking on Ruby for just a moment before she turned on her heel and stomped out of the room as class was dismissed. The girls traded looks, and before I could say a word, Ruby was out of her seat in pursuit. I stood to follow, hoping to stop her before she riled up the Schnee heiress any further, but as I walked past, I felt a hand grab onto my jacket.

"Let her handle it." Yang assured me as I frowned at her. Ruby did not perform well socially when under pressure, and there was a very good chance she would simply cause more damage.

"She should let the girl cool down." I reasoned, "With Weiss' temperament, words without thought will be exchanged, and harm Ruby further."

"Sometimes it's the thoughtless words that tell you what's wrong." She said with a sad smile, "Best to let them heat up and strike while the irons hot." I mulled the words over in my head, trying to see the reasoning behind them. She had a point, somewhat. It might be best to let the Schnee girl vent her frustrations and get her true opinion in the air, the tension it'd been causing in the team was destructive. I just wish Ruby didn't have to be the one to take the brunt.

"She'll be fine." Yang reassured me, "Ruby's a team leader now, and she's gotta take that responsibility head on. If you shield her now you'll just be undermining her standing. Let her deal with the situation, and you can help her after." She stood and shot off her trademark grin, "Now c'mon, let's go get dinner, then you can help _me_ with the math homework we got." I sighed at that. Of course.

* * *

I was poring over the assigned readings we'd received today, when there was a knock at my door. I sighed and pushed out my chair, the sturdy material able to finally comfortably support my weight, and went to answer it. Ruby stood at my doorway, slightly downcast, but with a fire in her eyes I didn't quite understand. I motioned her in and she followed, taking in the sight of my room.

After dinner I'd finally gotten around to assembling my abode, taking apart the school beds and moving them to storage, and finally setting up my own appropriate furniture. Currently, my bed, desk, and the small kitchen I'd made for myself took up maybe half the room, leaving the other half empty, although the table and chairs I'm planning to get will probably fill up some of it nicely.

"Nice room." Ruby commented with a small smile.

"Thank you." I responded, waving her to the bed as I had removed all the extra chairs for the moment. I refrained from commenting on her room, the haphazardly built bunk beds had me cringing when Yang showed them to me earlier. I also refrained from mentioning that I'd done my room _after_ classes, when I had plenty of time, instead of before classes. Ruby accepted the cup of milk I poured for her from my fridge, although her nose wrinkled. She didn't dislike the beverage, but she'd mentioned in the past that knowing where it came from somewhat ruined it for her.

"Weiss told me I shouldn't have been made leader." she finally blurted out after a moment of awkward silence. I raised a brow but made no other indications, I didn't know enough to judge the situation just yet. "Then Professor Ozpin told me that he didn't make a mistake, and that being a leader is more than just a title. That I have to always be my very best, or no one would follow me." I frowned slightly, but didn't interject. While I felt that there was a bit more to it, this wasn't incorrect either.

"I don't..." she sighed, "I don't really get it. I mean, I get that yeah, I gotta do my best, but I thought that's what I was doing!" she admitted in frustration. "I fought as hard as I could in the forest, I tried my best to help in the class, but Weiss still hates me!" I digested the words as the girl calmed herself. I honestly felt that I wasn't the best person to turn to for this. I wasn't a leader, I could barely lead myself some days.

"Did you really be the best you could be?" I asked softly. Ruby made to interrupt but I held up a hand and she faltered. "You say you tried your best, but was that really your best? Could you not have done better?" I clarified. She wilted at my words, thinking them over. "In the forest, against the Deathstalker, why did you charge it alone?" She looked up, a bit surprised.

"I...I thought I could take it..." she said quietly, "I'd never fought one before, but I wanted to show Weiss that I had what it took to be at Beacon..."

"Did you try your best?" I asked, and she nodded. "Did you _perform_ at your best?" a shake. "Why?"

"I...the armor was too thick, I couldn't hurt it." She fidgeted uncomfortably. I felt bad putting her on the spot, but this was something I'd been meaning to mention and this was as good a chance as any.

"If you knew that before you attacked, do you think you could have done better?" A guilty nod. "Why didn't you know?" Ruby shot me a small glare.

"It was my first time fighting it, _I didn't know_!" she hissed, slightly upset.

"What can you tell me about the Deathstalker at a glance?" she looked at me suspiciously as I let out a sigh.

"It...has two claws, really strong ones. A stinger, probably venom. It's really big and has a strong exoskeleton, its plates seem too thick to damage with small arms..." she listed off trait after trait.

"If you can tell me this much at just a glance," I interrupted quietly, "Then why didn't you know?" Ruby paused and swallowed heavily.

"I...I wasn't thinking..." she said. I heard the crack in her voice and a pang of guilt shot through me. Perhaps I'd pushed too hard. "I just wanted to prove myself...to show that I belonged...that I could be with you guys..."

"Not thinking made you perform less than your very best?" I asked softly, getting up and sitting next to the girl, wrapping an arm around her. She leaned into my side and sniffled, but kept the tears from flowing. "Then would eliminating that problem make you perform better?" A soft nod. I smiled, although she couldn't see it, and placed my hand on her head. "Then what do you have to do to do better?"

"Think...pay attention...stuff like that?" she asked hopefully, glancing up with questioning eyes.

"You need the knowledge that allows you to perform at your best." I said with a nod. "You need to observe and absorb your situation, to think about the actions at hand. Being your very best is more than simply _trying_ , Ruby. It takes preparation and thought."

"...What should I do?" I tilted my head at that question.

"You are a student, Ruby. A student in a school which trains and educates Hunters." I said with a smile, "The question is not what _should_ you do, but rather what _can_ you do. What _can_ you do to gain _knowledge_ in a _school_." There was a hint of laughter in my voice and Ruby heard it, shooting me a playful scowl.

"Yeah, okay, I got the hint wise guy." she huffed as she stood with a stretch and headed towards the door. "...Thanks for the help, Laz. I'm really happy you're here for us." I nodded and waved.

"Oh, and Ruby?" I called out as she opened the door. She turned and gave me a questioning look. "Perhaps it would be best to refrain from distracting your partner when she's in a battle next time. That is generally a bad thing."

* * *

Yang winced as we watched the catastrophe that was Jaune fighting. I could hardly blame her, the boy was _awful_. No semblance of swordsmanship, poor footwork, and his shield may as well have been an over-sized accessory. His opponent was impressive, certainly, the boy with the daggers had quick reflexes and a nimble body, but there should not have been such a difference in power.

Jaune took a flashy drop kick to the shield, and the protective barrier was knocked to the side as two daggers descended on his shoulders. His opponent, Russel if I wasn't mistaken, seemed to hold back from a truly damaging blow, instead choosing to carve through Jaune's Aura and bring him to the red before slamming a boot into the Arc boys chest. Jaune flew back and landed on his back with a groan as the buzzer rang out.

"The match is over." Professor Goodwitch's voice called out. "Mr. Arc's Aura has fallen into the red." The opaque dome that seemed to have encompassed the two fighters faltered, and I knew that they could see us again. Russel leaned over to Jaune and offered him a hand, which he took. A surprising amount of sportsmanship from a boy who dresses like a street thug, but looks could be deceiving. I still did not approve of his teams activities though, behaving like common schoolyard bullies. We are at a Hunter school, soldiers being trained to fight and expected to lay down our lives in service to our kingdom. They probably do not fully understand this yet, but still, it rubbed me the wrong way.

"Would anyone else like to have a match?" Professor Goodwitch asked, her eyes looking over the crowd of students. There were some murmurs as people looked around, each one hesitant. Not unexpected, this was the first day we've had the Practical Combat class and no one was quite sure of the others abilities. Yang however, was practically bouncing in her seat as she shot me a look. She wanted to fight. I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about making a spectacle of myself on the first day, but if she wanted to fight...I gave her a subtle nod of permission.

"I'll go." A confident voice called out from the back, interrupting Yang before her hand shot into the air. She turned around and gave the owner of the voice an annoyed glare, and I let out a small sigh of relief. The boy walked by, his body bulky and adorned in silver-gray armor, a large mace resting on his shoulder. Cardin Winchester, leader of team CRDL, and partner to the boy who'd just beaten Jaune.

He stood in the arena, a confident look on his face as he looked over his prospective opponents. His eyes locked with mine and after a moment, he smirked. I blinked, confused, and looked to Yang when she let out a huff of disappointment. Apparently, she didn't think Cardin would be worth fighting. When I looked back, Cardin's smirk was even wider.

"Mr. Winchester, very well." Professor Goodwitch nodded in approval before turning back to the class. "Would anyone like to challenge Cardin in the ring?" I looked over to the people I knew, teams RWBY and JNPR. Each either looked unsure or bored, with the exception of Nora who appeared...happy. In general. She would probably accept the challenge. Sure enough, her arm began to raise when Cardin spoke out again.

"I want to fight him." He said, finger pointed in my direction, "The big guy." I blinked. He wanted to fight me? That was a bit unexpected, I usually looked intimidating to people. I looked over to Yang, whose mouth was open in blank protest. Or so I thought until a wide grin broke out on her face.

"Mr. Ulfheon?" Professor Goodwitch called out, "Do you accept Cardin's challenge?" A fist hit my shoulder, and I looked over to Yang giving me a giddy smile. She nodded quickly, confirming that yes, I should in fact accept Cardin's challenge. Oh well.

"Yes." I said simply with a nod and stood from my seat. The crowd stilled and Winchester's smirk faltered for just a moment as I hefted Hamrammer onto my back. I guess he thought it was smaller. Yang looked as if she was about to burst into laughter and the rest of team RWBY seemed moderately interested, except for Ruby, who was bouncing in excitement.

"Go Laz!" she cheered. I walked down and vaulted over the wall, just as Cardin did, landing with a heavy thud, before drawing to my full height. The boy paled a bit as he looked up at me, and seemed far less confident than before. Was he going to back out? That would be preferable.

"You will fight until one of you surrenders, one of your Auras reach the red, or when I tell you to stop. Failure to stop when I say so will result in very serious repercussions. And do try to avoid anything too damaging." Professor Goodwitch explained sternly. She stepped out of the ring when we both nodded and the dome blackened and shut out the rest of the world. "Very well, begin!"

I slid the Eyes of Ber over my face and watched as Cardin entered a fighting stance, mace held before him as he began slowly circling me. My brow furrowed in confusion as he moved. While this may work somewhat in a melee, Hamrammers first and foremost designation was that of a cannon. Did he not know this? Or did he have a plan...

Eventually, I got tired of waiting and charged up a blast, letting it loose at the other boy. He cursed and raised his mace to block the attack with the handle, but the plasma molded around his grip and slammed into his armor. He let out a curse as it pushed him back and dropped his mace, most likely unprepared for the heat, shaking and brushing away at the burns. I arched an eyebrow at that. I'd undercharged the blast to keep it non-lethal, and I'm very glad that I did. Without a proper gauge on how much Aura the boy has, a full blast could have torn through him like paper. There was also the possibility that he came into this fight overconfident and unprepared. Either way, I'd have to play it safe.

I lowered the charge of my next shot even more, and thankfully this time he jumped out of the way, letting the beam burn into the ground as he recovered with a roar. He charged forward, mace swinging, and I brought Hamrammer up to block. His weapon clashed into mine, and there was a surprising amount of force behind it. I let the weight deflect to the side and slammed the butt of my cannon into his nose, forcing him back with a grunt.

An Aura blast had him stumbling back another step before I charged in, Hamrammer shifted to its melee form. He leaned back, narrowly missing the stake as it blasted towards his chin in an uppercut, only to catch a fist in the form of a back hand as I used its momentum to swing me around. Another blast had Hamrammer slamming down on his shoulder.

It was almost entertaining to see his legs give out under the unexpected weight, but I didn't want to take the time to gloat. Instead, I buried my knee into his kneeling face, sending him sprawling onto his back with a grunt, raised my weapon above my head, and sent it rocketing down into his chest piece.

The blunt stake, specifically designed to crack open thick armor, let out a loud clang as it made contact with the cuirass, and for a moment I was worried that I'd gotten over-zealous when I felt the metal give. I pulled Hamrammer away and leaped back to give the boy some space, somewhat concerned at the large dent in his chest armor, but let out a sigh of relief as he rolled onto his feet. He was seething mad, but his armor could be repaired and it seemed to do little other than cause him discomfort.

As we reengaged, I couldn't help but let my mind wander, something undeniably dangerous. But this was a very poor match up for the Cardin, who focused on heavy hits and high vitality much like myself. I couldn't even hear the slightest murmurs from my Whispers, which was odd considering this was technically a fight. They'd calmed down much over the years, rarely presenting themselves in the harsh way they did as a child, but they still had a very real effect whenever I perceived a threat.

I saw the mace swinging up from below, and my foot lashed out instinctively, my greaves catching the weighted head before it gained any momentum and slamming it to the floor. I bashed the reinforced underside of Hamrammer into his nose and he stumbled back with a curse, and I swore he complained about me hitting his nose again as an Aura propelled strike to the chin launched him into the air.

My hand lashed out and wrapped around his ankle before he gained any real distance, and I brought him crashing down to the earth on the other side, shattering the ground and forcing the breathe from his lungs. I gripped his foot and dragged him back a step to bring him into range, and sent Hamrammer into his armored back with another loud clang.

I hesitated as I felt the metal give again, but this proved to be a mistake as Cardin took my lapse of attention to kick his foot out of my grasp and roll over with his mace wildly swinging. The mace caught me in my side before bursting into a fiery explosion, and I grunted as the flames licked at my shields.

Cardin jumped to his feet and brought his mace over his head with a shout, and I could see the red gem hidden inside its core glow brightly as I brought Hamrammer up to shield the blow. Sure enough, despite catching the weapon below its head from what appeared to be an over eager swing, a line of fire stitched across my face and down my back, continuing to the floor behind me before they erupted.

My Aura took the brunt of the blow, but the heat leaked past my defenses and seared the skin along my back, leaving an angry red line. I lashed out with a kick, catching him in the abdomen and sending him flying back as I felt my Aura drain into the attack. The pain kindled the fire I thought lost in this fight, and Hamrammers blunted tip bloomed open to reveal the protected cannon as I charged up a shot.

The shot went wide, and I grit my teeth. Firing the cannon from Hamrammers melee form was difficult, the odd angle in which the weapon was mounted on my arm made aiming hard. I'd have to stop his movements and get closer. I brought my weapon into the proper position, and channeled Aura out the back from the secondary barrel, launching myself with the recoil.

Cardin slammed his mace into the floor, and I watched the line of fire appear on the floor again, warning me of the incoming attack a split second before it happened. I ignored it, unable to dodge it even if I didn't, and the explosions did little to slow me down, the bright lights and loud noises merely irritating me further. Another burst had me rocketing towards him at a speed I could never hope to achieve by my own body, and my open hand caught him by his head, lifting him off his feet as I carried him to the darkened dome walls and slammed him into them, pinning him in place.

I felt my Aura drain from the maneuver, having put a hefty chunk into it, but ignored the loss. I had plenty and could always get more. With Cardin still disoriented from being rammed into the wall, I lifted him by the collar and pinned him with one hand. A feral grin spread across my face, probably the most emotion I'd shown in this fight, and I placed the open barrel of my plasma cannon above his gut. At this range I wouldn't miss, no matter what form Hamrammer was in.

His eyes widened in a fascinating show of fear as the matrix channeled my Aura into the eight crystals with an ominous hum, the prism lens lighting up as power flowed behind it. My head tilted to the side as his mouth opened, probably in protest, but it was interrupted when I squeezed the trigger and allowed the plasma to slam into his unguarded body. I'd kept the charge low, no need to kill the boy, and the majority of it dissipated against his Aura, so I charged up and fired again and again.

A pained shout brought my attention to his torso, where his armor softly glowed, the heat from the plasma undoubtedly making it beyond uncomfortable. An impatient huff escaped me as I tossed him aside, where he rolled on the floor for a moment. A foot to the chest kept him from rising as I pushed him back down.

I leveled the cannon with his head as I charged up a shot, interest lost. I was bored of this fight, tip toeing around limits to keep the foe safe. Even in tournaments I hadn't felt this restricted, as it was understood that you risked dangers when prize fighting. Perhaps bringing Hamrammer into the ring had been too much against a first year. I had to stop using Yang as the standard for ability in this school.

He opened his mouth again but I blasted him with a weak beam of plasma, the force pushing his head back and slamming it against the ground. I wasn't very worried, the shot had been very weak and wouldn't even push past his Aura. Chances are he took more damage from hitting his head. Sure enough, his hands went up and gripped the back of his cranium as he swore.

The buzzer rang out even as I charged up a coup de grâce, the sound startling me and I discharged the beam into the floor. I blinked confusedly as colors flashed and a world was brought to life around me. While there were a few cheers, primarily from Ruby and Yang (and some from Nora), the majority of the classroom was silent.

"Lapis, would you please let Mr. Winchester up." Professor Goodwitch sighed. I blinked and looked down at my foot, where Cardin Winchester was struggling with the limb.

"Get _off_ of me!" He snarled angrily, and I instantly complied, removing the boot from his chest and straightening up. He shot too his feet and gave me a scowl, gathering his weapon and stalking out of the arena, nursing a bump on the back of his head. His armor was dented on both sides and would likely need to be taken to the Forge for repairs.

"Thank you for the demonstration Mr. Ulfheon, Mr. Winchester. You may take your seats." Professor Goodwitch's voice rang out dryly. I sighed and shifted Hamrammer back into its ranged form, mounting it on my back as I walked out of the ring and up the stairs. Whispers and stares followed me and I could feel them pricking at my temper. It wasn't even a good fight. I gained more stress than I relieved in that whole debacle.

"That was _awesome_!" Ruby whispered happily and I gave a shrug as I sat down. She'd seen me fight before, and against more impressive foes than that, but the perpetually cheerful girl seemed to think any fight was awesome.

"That was something, all right." I heard Weiss murmur. I glanced over at the white haired girl, and noticed her clenched hands. Something about that fight had rubbed her the wrong way, but I couldn't find myself caring at the moment.

"Are you _pouting_?" I heard Yang pipe up incredulously. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye at her disbelieving face and shook my head. "Oh my god, you totally _are_ pouting!" A grin formed as she snickered.

"It was a boring fight." I finally admitted, and felt my face redden slightly as she giggled at me. "It was frustrating."

"Only you could utterly destroy someone and _pout_ _._ " she laughed. I slouched in my seat, and she patted my head, immediately putting me at ease. "Don't worry big guy, you just got a bad match. Next time you and me are goin' a round." I perked up at that, fighting Yang was much more fun.

"It's hard to believe he's so docile after seeing him act so overpoweringly." I heard Blake whisper to Yang through the haze. Yangs fingers were performing magic on my nerves and it didn't take long for her to coax my head onto the desk for easier access. My eyes were glazed and half open, a content sigh rumbling from my chest as I focused on the fingers in my hair.

"What, Laz? He's a big puppy when he's not going on about that Ulfheon stuff." I heard her reply, not even bothering to correct her about the 'Ulfheon stuff'. "I wasn't kidding about it being a bad match though, Cardin picked literally the _worst_ possible opponent. It's why it was so funny. He wanted to act all dominant and tough so he picked the biggest guy in the class, but Laz is a _juggernaut._ His size isn't just for show, y'know? You can't just butt heads with him, you'll just end up on your ass with a headache. Like Cardin." Blake laughed at that.

"I think you're putting him to sleep." she said after a moment. I could hear weapons clashing somewhere, probably the next match. Normally I'd at least pretend to care, this was a class after all, but Blake was telling the truth, my eyes were barely open at this point and Yang was intent on playing with my hair today for some reason. Her nails scratched the base of my neck and suddenly I couldn't care less about the class. "Wow..." Blake murmured from...somewhere.

"I've got magic hands." I didn't even need to see to know she had a wicked grin on her face. Was probably waggling her eyebrows too. I wonder if Blake blushed.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, rewrites up, thank god. I don't know what happened to me with the original version of this, it went haywire somehow. But this version is much closer to what I envisioned, and hit all the main points I needed it to, something the final fight in the first version sorely missed. I blame the air. Cardin isn't a weak opponent, he's shown that off not only against his fight with Jaune, but also in his fight with Pyrrha. The reason he lost so badly was just as Yang said, his tank and spank style of fighting is just horrible against Laz, who's practically unstoppable in that type of situation due to his superior base abilities and ridiculous amounts of Aura. Any one of his teammates would have probably put up a better fight, with the exception of perhaps Sky Lark. If Russel plays smart he might even be able to win...eventually. A bit of a heart to heart with Ruby, which brings to focus a bit more about what it means to perform at your best, something Ozpin kind of skimmed over. From beginning to end, I've always felt that Ruby has put in 100% effort, but that doesn't automatically mean she was performing at her best. Effort isn't enough to bring out the most in a person, despite what the cat posters might say. It takes planning and knowledge along with the will to overcome obstacles. If you can't go through the wall, go around it. Or else you'll just beat your head bloody against it. Anyways, read, review, enjoy!**

 **Yang has magic hands, and it isn't unusual for her to use this method to get things out of Laz. At some point she might even use it to get things out of our resident kitty cat. She's ridiculously good at scratchies.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Despite having merged my rooster and teeth, RWBY still does not belong to me.**

* * *

I glanced at my silent companion as we drove down the streets of Vale. Instead of the mop of golden hair that usually occupied the spot, there was an immaculate white. Weiss Schnee sat in the passenger side of Ironhide stoically, eyes glued out the window as buildings flashed by. She'd shown up on Friday, and demanded to know whether or not I would be going to Vale this weekend. I needed groceries to fill my refrigerator, as well as a few more pieces of furniture and when I informed her of this fact, she'd instantly demanded to come along.

"So..." I began after clearing my throat, "Why do you need to visit Vale?" Normally I wouldn't care, and even embraced the silence, but hers was awkward and I was genuinely curious.

"I have errands." she replied crossly. "...I also want to pick up something for Ruby...to apologize." she said a moment later, more softly. I'd heard of their reconciliation, and was happy for them. Team work was good. It didn't occur to me that the Schnee girl found it necessary to make further amends, however.

"Ruby would surely say that you need not do that." It was true, Ruby was probably already ecstatic that her partner was finally on speaking terms with her. Weiss merely shrugged.

"I want to. I was rude and antagonistic, and I did it publicly. Just an apology feels insufficient." I hummed slightly, not sure how to respond. If she wanted to buy Ruby something, I wouldn't stop her. And I will admit that seeing her repent, even if it was through material purchases, improved her image in my mind. It would likely do the same for the rest of her team.

"...Do you know what she would like?" she asked after a moment. I glanced over and saw a blush adorn her cheeks. I let out a short laugh and she glowered at me.

"Shiny, flashy, pretty, cute. Anything dangerous. Anything that tastes good. Ruby is not difficult to please, she will likely appreciate anything you get her. Although she would probably like it even more if it were red." Weiss let out a snort as I listed out traits Ruby generally found appealing. While Ruby rarely made purchases on such items, she could often be found cooing over them.

"...Red huh..." I smiled at her murmur. We made several stops, most of them so that Weiss could look at trinkets for both fashion and armaments. I'd vehemently objected to getting the excitable girl a fire lance mod, Crescent Rose was enough of a hazard to those around her without it being on _fire_. She may be good with it, but some of those swings get dangerously close to her teammates.

We'd also stopped at the market, grabbing a cartload of food, the amount which Weiss found staggering. I'd merely shrugged when she accused me of overindulging, there was a good chance I'd be back here in a week or two. We even stopped by Loopty Hoops to order a couple meals for take out, along with a box of his famous donuts and a promise that we'd take the team to visit again soon. Yang and Ruby loved LH food and Blake seemed pretty... _fond_ of it the last time.

Weiss was dangling a little red rose pendant, a key chain which she'd found at one of the shops. The artwork was intricate and detailed beautifully, and while it hadn't been overly expensive, it was not cheap for something one would usually hang from a scroll. She'd mentioned that it would look good on Crescent Rose, and I was inclined to agree. It was rather tasteful.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Weiss asked, trying to act nonchalant. I would almost believe her facade if it weren't for the fact that she'd asked the same question eight times now. This girl takes her gift shopping seriously. Or shopping in general, if our trip last week was any indication. "I don't think she'll like it, it's far too small. It looks like you could find it in one of those children's vending machines!"

"She will like it." I sighed. I'd listed the reasons before and at this point was fairly certain that the white haired girl simply liked to fret as a hobby. I frowned as we ran into another blocked street. That had been the third one.

"Maybe we should go back to the plushie shop, there were lots of cute things there...Maybe we could get her a plushie and attach the rose to it, that might be nice." The plushie shop she was talking about was far from here, over twenty minutes from our current location. I was less than willing to turn around when she already had a perfectly good present in her hands.

"It will be fine. We are not turning around, we are already almost to the transit station." I ground Ironhide to a halt as we reached a dead light, the officer in charge of directing traffic holding his hand out, signaling us to stop us. We waited for just a moment before he waved us forward, and I gently pressed on the accelerator, unwilling to aggravate a cop that was right in front of us.

We'd barely driven into the intersection when a force slammed into us. Ironhide shook violently and glass shattered as a sedan crashed into the passenger side, rattling Weiss, who let out a shriek and flared her Aura. The front of the sedan crumpled against Ironhide's reinforced frame, and I was beyond grateful that Motor Joe had made it so sturdy.

"Are you okay?" I shouted over the ringing in my ears. I saw Weiss give a nod, shaken but unharmed. The police officer ran over to us, his face panicked as he looked at the wreck. I glanced over at the sedan, its cabin crumpled in and its driver most likely dead.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed, "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit..."An SUV pulled up in front of us and a Faunus man disembarked, worry cast over his face.

"What happened here?! Do you guys need help?" He called out, jogging over towards us.

"Yeah...holy shit, yeah we need help." the officer gasped, pale in the face. He seemed young, probably fresh on the force. "Can...can you check the other car? I don't think they made it but we gotta-" A burst of crimson interrupted him as the Faunus placed a heavy pistol against his temple and pulled the trigger. He crumpled to the ground, life blood pooling from the fatal wound, and the Faunus turned the gun towards me.

"GET DOWN!" I roared, reaching over and pushing the girl beneath the seat even as the slug slammed through my shields and into my chest. My Aura flared and the second shot deflected even as I switched Ironhide into reverse and stomped on the accelerator. We didn't get far as another SUV slammed into our rear.

Time seemed to slow as the windows of the vehicle in front of us exploded into a hail of deadly dust propelled ammunition. My eyes widened and I tried to bunker down much as Weiss had in an attempt to shield myself. The rounds ricocheted off of Ironhide's powerful armor, but more than a few found its way through the unprotected windshield only to slam into my shields. A couple managed to break through, digging into flesh before stopping. Those would be difficult to heal, I'd have to force the metal from my body while closing the wound. Luckily they didn't burrow too deep, although the sharp pain indicated that a few may have shattered while inside me.

These rounds were powerful, military grade and packed with volatile dust mixtures to propel the bullets through Auras. This wasn't a mugging, this was a hit, and an organized one at that. The shots died down after a while, and I sagged, bleeding from multiple wounds and cursing my large build.

"Laz?" Weiss whispered from her hiding spot, and I shook my head at her, motioning for her to stay down.

"Did we get 'em?" A voice from the SUV called out, the guns still trained on our vehicle.

"No." The Faunus with the pistol growled back, "The boy is hurt, he'll bleed out soon, but the Schnee girl is hiding. Help me pull her out, I hear this one's a fighter." The doors opened and Faunus, both men and women, climbed out. They all wore a uniform, a white vest with a black hood, each wearing a familiar mask. White Fang.

"Sorry, boy." the man without a mask smirked, leveling the heavy pistol at me, "Well, not really. You're human after all." The bullet plowed into my Aura even as I slammed the door open and into his arm. He swore and stumbled as I leaped out of the cabin, Aura already closing the wounds over the bullets as I tackled him to the ground. I'd just have to remove them later.

"What the- Shoot him!" One of the White Fang called out, and the group opened fire. I rolled over with the groaning Faunus man in hand and used him to shield my torso. Bullets bounced off my shields as the mans body jerked, his smaller frame unable to fully protect me even as shots tore through him. I heard the click as the guns ran dry and magazines hit the floor.

"Weiss!" I called out, and the white clothed girl burst from driver side and used my shoulder as a foot hold to launch herself into their midst. I pulled Bear Tooth from its sheathe and turned to the SUV behind me even as the girl engaged. At that range they couldn't shoot without risking friendly fire, and in a melee she would be superior. I only saw two blades in the group.

I shed my hole riddled jacket and threw it at the group of five I was facing, the leather doing little to stop the bullets, but impeding their vision just slightly. I couldn't help but regret not wearing my armor today, instead leaving it with Hamrammer in the case on Ironhide's bed. I'd been foolish to think it would be a simple shopping trip.

I used my arms to cover my vitals as I charged, even as rounds bounced off my shields or tore into muscle. I had to get to Hamrammer, but I wouldn't be able to do that with these people shooting me. I rammed my shoulder into the man in the lead, crushing his rifle against his body as we barreled into their vehicle like a train. The metal of the door caved and the entire vehicle rocked back onto two wheels, nearly tipping over as the White Fang grunt's body cracked, bones broken when I merged him with his transport.

"Oh _shit_!" Another cried out, swinging her rifle at my back and squeezing the trigger. Bullets peppered my shields and skin, but I paid no heed, the Whispers in my mind sang songs of glory as my hand closed around her gun. The weapon crumpled in my hand, the barrel bending and twisting as I crushed it, and when she fired the weapon again, the round found no exit and the weapon exploded.

She swore and released the firearm, nursing a bleeding hand as I discarded her ruined rifle. I reached for her, eyes focused on the enemy in front of me and missed the flash of steel as a blade was brought down on my arm. The metal didn't even reach my skin, and the man with the scimitar seemed confused for a moment before my forearm connected with his face from a wild backhand.

He spun from the blow, dazed, even as I lashed at him with my knife. The blow deflected, his Aura an unexpected blockade, but I grabbed him by the back of his head, lifting him up, and simply drove the blade forward again. The dagger penetrated flesh, between the third and fourth rib, and the man let out a gurgled gasp as I tossed him aside. He would die soon, the voices told me. I had other things to worry about.

Another White Fang, the second woman of the group, charged at me with her gun raised, intending to bring it down as a cudgel. Exceedingly stupid. I ignored the shots from the only remaining member equipped with a firearm, preferring to focus on the target in front of me to the injuries I sustained. The gunfire ceased as the woman approached, the man not wishing to harm his friend, and she brought it down in a wild swing with a shout.

I leaned back away from the swing, and saw the glint of the bayonet attached to the rife as she tried to stab it into my side. A knee to the diaphragm had her wheezing as the blade bounced off my shields, her gasps the only side she made as my arms wrapped around her neck, the back of her head placed against my abdomen. With a squeeze and a jerk, the vertebrae separated and she moved no more. A blade through the sternum into her heart guaranteed it.

"...Fuck this..." I heard a voice gasp as I turned to the last two. The now unarmed girl and her companion, whose rifle now hung limply at his side. " _Fuck_ _this_! The Schnee ain't worth this shit!" he swore and grabbed the girl, moving around the SUV to get to the passenger side. My eyes narrowed as they clambered into the vehicle. I couldn't let them leave, they'd already shown their intention to kill. I had to make an example. _**Mark your territory.**_

Bear Tooth slammed into the hood of the vehicle and the man let out a terrified shout as he fumbled with the keys. My hands gripped the bloody, broken door, and with a wordless roar I ripped it from the vehicle. The girl shrieked and the man stammered apologies as I pulled him out of the car. His stammers turned to whimpers as I threw him to the ground and placed my boot on his lower back. I reached down and grabbed his arms as he tried to crawl out from under me back to the car, and began pulling. Whimpers turned to cries as he begged.

A loud, reverberating shot rang out and the bullet tore through my shoulder and slammed into the ground next to the man beneath my foot, staggering me. I glanced at the hole through my shoulder disbelievingly, it had torn straight through my shield and my physical enhancements. My Whispers roared at me and I dodged to the side as another shot rang out. I looked about, only catching the glint of the scope on the rooftops.

"Sniper!" I called out as I made for the bed of Ironhide. I heard the screech of tires as the two that got saved tore away from the scene. I leaped onto the back of my truck, the impact causing it to sink a little, and fumbled with the hatch of Hamrammers case. Another round pinged against the armored hood, forcing me to duck as I finally got the case open.

With a triumphant shout, I pulled my cannon out and instantly began charging a shot. I stood and took aim, noting that the sniper had changed positions and was now aiming at Weiss as she knocked down the last of her foes. The beam of plasma tore through the gun, as well as a portion of the building, although the man was able to drop his weapon and scramble away. I let loose another shot as he fled, this time burning through his back as he dropped.

My eyes widened as another shot rang out and crimson bloomed from my chest. I heard Weiss cry out, but I ignored both her and the pain as I staggered before scrambling away and behind cover. I poked my head up and scanned, looking for the one with a gun capable of tearing through my body. I watched as a figure stood up, clad in a white coat as he hoisted a smoking long barreled pistol. I grit my teeth and broke away, letting loose another bolt of lethal plasma at his retreating figure, but his Aura flashed and the shot dissipated even as he escaped.

The squeal of rubber against asphalt caught my attention as the SUV blocking Ironhide fled from the scene, any survivors of Weiss having loaded into the car. Fury gripped my mind and I unleashed a salvo of burning blue death with a howl, charging shot after shot at the back of the vehicle. More than one scored gashes in the ground and I managed to catch the trunk door, melting a hole through and revealing the terrified faces. They attacked me. They tried to _kill_ me. _**Unacceptable.**_ I prepared to wipe the street off the face of Remnant.

"Laz!" A small pale hand gripped my arm and I snarled, teeth bared at its owner. Weiss Schnee didn't even flinch as I growled at her. "They're gone, it's too late. You're just wrecking public property now."

 _ **"They tried to KILL us!"**_ I roared at her, spittle flying.

"They tried to kill _me_." She corrected, wiping a fleck of blood from her face. "You get used to it." she muttered darkly.

"Then let me _**kill them first!**_ " I didn't expect the slap to the face. I'm not sure if it even hit me, my shielding was still up. But it got my attention.

"Them and how many other?" she glared at me. "Do you even _think_ about your surroundings?! This isn't a battlefield! Those aren't Grimm! There are _people_ in these buildings, and if you fire that gun of yours you put _all_ of them at risk!" She let out an angry sigh, her face red from yelling. "Either way, they're gone now." I looked up from her at the empty streets and let out a growl. They escaped, and there's a good chance they'd come back _prepared_ for us this time. They knew about our abilities now.

* * *

Six dead. One in critical condition, the one I rammed into the SUV, his survival was unlikely. Weiss had been forced to kill one of her attackers. That was the report we were given as we left the police station. The traffic cop had been a rookie and was dispatched to guide the intersection when the light broke down for an unknown reason. The blockades we'd run into were fake, set up specifically to route us to that area. The White Fang really wanted us dead, and they knew we were coming. The question was _how_.

Questions flooded my mind as we exited the police station, my mood tempered for now, but still simmering. Weiss followed quietly in tow, she spoke no words and was strangely calm. She'd asked the police to keep the situation quiet, slinging her family name around a bit to get their cooperation. She asked the same of me, not wanting to worry her teammates. I'd reluctantly agreed, but informed her that there was a very good chance Yang would find out. I couldn't hide a secret from her, and she would instantly know when she saw the new scars that littered my body. These were bullet holes, not the usual claw marks from Grimm.

"You should go to the hospital." Weiss said as I winced slightly, one of the rounds still embedded in my body aggravating the flesh around it. "You need to have those removed before they cause some serious damage." I grunted in acknowledgment and she sighed. "Are you going to behave like a child the whole way back?" I remained silent. I was _not_ behaving like a child...Okay, maybe I was. Just a bit.

"I will drop you off at the transit and go to a doctor." I finally said. "If you wish to keep this a secret then we must act as if nothing has happened. You will return to your team and inform them that we were in a traffic accident, and that I have gone to Patch to have my vehicle repaired. I will return in the morning." That wouldn't be a lie, as I truly did intend to take Ironhide to Motor Joe's. The damage to the car had been thankfully minimal, but the doors on the passenger side were now stuck and somewhat dented, and I would need the bullet marks buffed out. Weiss let out a non-committal hum and fell silent.

"Are you a Faunus?" she asked suddenly, out of nowhere.

"No." I replied, confusion latent in my voice, "Why would you ask this?"

"I..well...I didn't mean to offend or anything..." she stammered, "It's just...you're so... _animalistic_ sometimes." She finally got out. "And then you've got that Grimm mask, and then there's the time you fought Cardin...So I just, y'know, thought that maybe you were White Fang..."

"Cardin?" What did my duel with Cardin Winchester have anything to do with being a Faunus?

"Yeah, on Tuesday, during Practical Combat, you dueled Cardin. And well...the way you...ended the fight..." The way I ended the fight? Weiss seemed uncomfortable, fidgeting in her seat as she tried to speak her mind. "It...brought up some unpleasant memories. Like the videos the White Fang would post whenever they got...one of us..." She motioned to herself. Ah.

"An execution..." I said slowly, remembering how I'd pushed the boy down below my boot and shot him in the head. Weiss nodded and I sighed. I hadn't meant to make things dramatic, it had just been the simplest course of action at the time. "That was not what it was intended to be."

"Well, I know that, of course. I just...wanted to be sure. Cardin is a pretty vocal anti-Faunus and I just thought that maybe..." she said hesitantly. That would explain why she'd been so uncomfortable around me for a while afterwards.

"Are _you_ an anti-Faunus?" I asked, curious about the Schnee heiress' views.

"No! I mean, kind of?" she blurt out, unsure. "I'm...I don't think they're just animals, if that's what you're asking. But they are kind of...mangy. And they commit _a lot_ of crimes. But no, I don't...I don't think that Faunus subjugation is right. It's just...the White Fang...and those masks they wear...I look at a Faunus and I just imagine them with a mask...I can't help it." She curled up slightly, whether she was cold or afraid I couldn't tell.

"You said you're used to them attacking you." I mentioned, remembering what she'd said hours before. Her face darkened considerably and she faced out the window again.

"The White Fang attacks my family constantly. You don't even have to be related to the company, just being connected to one of us makes you a target." She said, her tone hurt and hateful. "It was only a matter of time before they came after me, especially considering I'm inheriting SDC..."

"They have attempted to assassinate you before?" I asked bluntly and she winced.

"Let's just say, the man I...put down...he wasn't the first." I fell silent at that. She'd been forced to kill before, and from the earlier conversation it was likely in the defense of her life. She laughed derisively. "I'm in Vale for a _week_ and someone's tried to kill me. It must be a new record." Silence prevailed for a moment. "How about you? You were merciless during the act but...was that your...first?" she asked hesitantly. I arched a brow at that. "I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me, I just-"

"Yes." I interrupted her rambling, "But it is no different. I eliminated the threat before me, as I always have." Her teeth clicked as she closed her mouth, processing my words.

"It's kind of sad that you truly believe that." She said after a moment, pity in her eyes. It was wasted, I felt no guilt when I took their lives and I feel no guilt now. I was defending mine and my own, any brutality I inflict upon them was brought by their actions.

"An enemy, regardless of motif and reason, race or gender, is an enemy." I stated firmly, eyes on the road. "Pity and conscience can come after they lie at your feet, and you have returned to the safety of your home." She laughed a bit at that, although there was no humor to it.

"My father would like you." She said, but I had a feeling that it was not a compliment. The way she spat the word 'father' only solidified that feeling. I saw her smirk after a moment, as if a light bulb went off over her head.

"So I guess you could say...I helped pop your murder cherry?" My foot slammed on the brakes and she yelped as I stared at her, unable to believe what I heard. Her hands flew to her mouth and her eyes widened, her cheeks flushed pink as she thought over the words that just flew from her mouth. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, that was _vulgar_!"

"Yes, it was." I said, still staring at the girl as she wilted in shame. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me. " But it was funny. It may have been vulgar, completely unexpected, and beyond inappropriate, but it was funny." Laughter shook my frame as the image of the prim and proper Schnee heiress making such a dark, dirty joke replayed in my mind. It didn't take long before she was laughing along with me. "Yang has been a terrible influence on you."

"Yes, she has." she laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. "But I feel that it may be for the better." We drew up to the transit and I let her off, averting my eyes from her silky skin as she climbed over me to exit from the drivers side. Her gift to Ruby, albeit slightly cracked, was still in hand. "Thank you for accompanying me today, Lapis. And thank you for saving my life." She gave me a smile, the most genuine I've seen from the girl, and I nodded at her in return.

"I will head to Patch for repairs. There is also a doctor there who can treat me." I responded, shifting the truck into reverse. I looked back at the sole surviving item that I'd purchased. A single box of donuts. "I will have to redo my shopping, apparently..." I grumbled. I heard her laugh as I drove away.

* * *

I'd been injured worse than I thought. Upon reaching the local doctor in Patch, I'd promptly collapsed with a fever and spent the night knocked out while nurses helped the man carve bullets from my body. The amount of metal he pulled out was enough to fill a small jar, and he raised some very legitimate concerns about what a Beacon student would be doing with nearly thirty rounds of military grade ammo buried in him. That wasn't even accounting for shallow shots that were pushed out naturally when my Aura healed me or the two sniper rounds that went clean through. I vowed to always keep my armor with me, something I should have done to begin with.

Thank god Huntsmen have government funded insurance, I didn't want to imagine the bill I'd have to pay if I didn't. They'd be required to send a write up to the council, which would eventually go to the school, but chances are the cops already sent them one anyways. As long as the media stayed off our case, Weiss didn't seem to care.

Motor Joe was suspicious when I brought Ironhide in to be repaired. Incredibly so, in fact. I had not realized the man served as a soldier in Atlas when he was younger, apparently he'd been all over Remnant 'keeping the peace'. He recognized the marks on my vehicle, and how powerful our foes had been.

"I put so much armor on that truck that if I slapped a cannon on it, it'd be classified as a light battle tank." He told me, "You see these dings? Standard arms can't do that, your boys had some serious firepower. Like, illegal-to-even-own types of firepower. This is the type of shit you see Trappers running around with."

Trappers were those who were hired by the kingdoms to deal with threats that possess Aura. While a Huntsman is just as often utilized against such enemies, Trappers are specialized for these duties. Hunters that have gone rogue, or criminals that built up their strength, Trappers are specifically armed to give them an edge over _people_ , not Grimm. They're the hunters who hunt Hunters. While they generally lack the overwhelming strength that defines a Hunter and allows them to stand toe to toe with Grimm, Trappers focus on finesse to deal with more humanoid targets while dealing critical blows to vital areas.

Even the ammunition used was different. A standard anti-Grimm round is generally designed to tumble after penetrating flesh, bouncing around inside bodies to cause more catastrophic damage. It sacrifices penetrating power, and when used against one with Aura, it rarely breaks through shields, unless one dumps a large amount of Aura into each shot. Since even an average civilian has enough Aura to resist a couple shots of anti-Grimm ammo, as long as it wasn't shot by someone equivalent to a Hunter, the Dust ammunition is very common and sold everywhere. In a world as dangerous as Remnant, everyone was armed. Everyone fought the Grimm.

But Trappers used specialized ammunition, packed with military grade Dust and hardened shells that were made to penetrate. Rather than tumbling, they were designed to punch straight through Aura, and consequently, bodies. The lower trauma they dealt made them less effective against Grimm, but excellent for disabling those with above average Auras, and are usually only found with government agencies, such as the police or military. They were dangerous to the civilian element, and as there was no real reason for them to have penetration rounds when they had standard anti-Grimm rounds, it is very much illegal to purchase, sell, or own them in the kingdom of Vale without a specialized license. There's only one reason for a person to be packing penetration rounds, after all. To attack another person.

The White Fang don't usually pack penetration rounds, if they did they would be considered a much higher priority threat and such facts would have quickly made the news. Someone was supplying them with heavier firepower, but the fact that they don't use this ammo for every attack probably indicates that they don't have much. But they were willing to use it to capture or kill Weiss. We underestimated the grudge they have against the Schnee family.

* * *

"I'll let you know when she's ready! Stay around town, it shouldn't take _too_ long!" Motor Joe called out as I walked away. I waved a hand lazily, content that my baby would be back on her feet in no time. Although Ironhide's damage was almost purely cosmetic to begin with, it was distressing to see that the truck I valued had so much a scratch on it. What, I can have nice things too, okay?

I walked through the familiar streets of Patch, idling away the time. While it felt like I'd been gone for months, the truth was it'd only been a little over a week. Too much had happened in too short a time, and I was sincerely hoping that these events would die down, lest I collapse before the first term ends. My thoughts were interrupted when my scroll rang, a quick check told me it was a call from Yang.

"Hey Laz, Ice Queen told us you guys got in a car crash last night, just checking in to make sure you were okay." her voice sang out. My brow arched even though she couldn't see it, and I quickly checked the time stated on my phone.

"It is eleven in the morning, Yang. My accident happened at least sixteen hours ago." I stated dryly, "While I appreciate the concern, I feel that perhaps you are a bit late."

"Meh, I figured you were fine. Knowing you, the car probably got hurt more." I blinked at her eerily accurate statement. The actual car crash did little to Weiss and I other than startle us, any damage to me had been done by firearms and Weiss had come out of the incident a bit tired, but unhurt. She truly is clever with her glyphs and agility. But still, I felt a little miffed that she was so unconcerned.

"I will have you know that I bruise like a peach." I replied snootily.

"Pft, a peach made of iron, maybe." she laughed. "Anyway, I felt kinda bad that you had to spend all day in Vale alone, so I figured I'd grab Bee and come pick you up. We can go get the stuff you wanted to buy yesterday and just, I don't know, hang out. Just the two of us. There's a movie I kinda wanna see too, so this'll be perfect."

"That would be...nice." I said truthfully. It'd been a month or two since we'd gone out with just the two of us, usually she'd have one of her friends or Ruby tag along. While I didn't dislike her friends, I tended to talk less around them, and with Ruby I tended to focus on the girl more. With Yang, I could just be myself. "Tell me when you get here and we can meet up outside Motor Joe's."

"Cool!" she chirped. I made to hang up before she quickly interrupted, "Wait, can Bumblebee even lift your fat ass?"

...I am _not_ fat...

* * *

 **A/N: A little taste of what being a Schnee is like. Weiss mentioned in the show that board members were executed, but then instantly made it out as if having a train of Dust stolen was a bigger issue. I felt that maybe we should expand a bit more on exactly how much terror the White Fang has to cause to make such a drastic change in behavior. In the end, no matter what side they're fighting on, people will think they're fighting for what's right. Not many would do so otherwise. But it doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are considered terrorists, and have done some incredibly cruel things which have been somewhat skimmed over, since y'know, its supposed to be a family friendly show. Trappers and penetration rounds were something I'd been juggling around in my head for a while, especially since Aura and how much it can and can't take has been all over the place. Like how Tukson got brained in what I assume to be one shot, yet you see these kids blasting people around with no real repercussions. It could have just been lowered charges used for dueling, but considering they use the standard ammunition to kill Grimm, it seems counterproductive to constantly carry around underpowered bullets. As for Trappers, its just that there's such a diversity between Hunters, that it felt right to have a separate class for those who aren't hunting Grimm, but rather people. Not every Hunter can turn out to be a good guy after all, and there have to be Semblances and those who specialize more in dueling than beating on massive Grimm. Way I see it, Pyrrha would make an excellent Trapper, perhaps even better than she would a Hunter considering she lacks any super heavy hitting attacks that can be used to finish off larger Grimm. She's all about calculated finesse, reflex, and flexibility, and her most impressive fights have been in duels, where her swordsmanship really shines. While she's fantastic against Grimm, I just feel that she's more designed to fight other people. Anyways, read, review, enjoy!**

 **Weiss' dirty joke made me cringe, but apparently Laz likes it. But Laz is weird, so he doesn't count.**


	13. Extra1-Peaches

**RWBY doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Misery. That is the only word I can think of to describe my situation. Complete and utter misery. I scratched uncomfortably as Yang looked back and suppressed another laugh. For the hundredth time. Our walk through the streets of Vale drew looks and hushed whispers for reasons I was completely new to.

"Pfft." Another glance from Yang had her choking back giggles as she tried (and failed _miserably_ , might I add) to appear nonchalant. What is the reason for her mirth? Me. Or more specifically, my clothing.

She'd found me in the thrift store after arriving in Patch, digging through the larger sizes of clothes to replace my shredded ones. Now, I will not claim to be a fashionable man. I don't know in the slightest the requirements to be 'cool'. I can guarantee that anything I've ever worn that even remotely made me look proper was either too simple to fail, or coordinated by the girl in front of me. Therefore my choice of wear when she showed up was, in her eyes, less than acceptable. She told me so loudly in front of many people in much more colorful words.

Board shorts and a fairly flamboyant shirt. I'd simply thrown on the first things I could find in my size, content in dressing so until I could return to Beacon and change into something more normal. Yang refused, saying she wouldn't be caught going to the same school as me if I was wearing _that_ , and that I had made every fashion faux pas I could in selecting my wear. She'd dragged me back into the shop and said that if I had to make an ass of myself, I'd at least do so in a way that would be entertaining.

So here we were, walking through the streets of Vale as I scratched uncomfortably at the itchy collar. I very much so regret not suggesting that we simply grab some acceptable clothes from a proper clothing store, instead of insisting on the 'god awful' board shorts. But I'd be damned before ever admitting that the clothes she'd selected for her own entertainment were beyond unbearable, she'd lord it over me and use it to get me to expand my wardrobe for the rest of my life.

Dark brown trousers that were too small and clung uncomfortably around my legs, above the ankles. An atrocious bright green woolen sweater that bit at my skin to the point that I was certain it was host to _something_ , swathed in red marks and patterns in intervals. Paired with my large build and tall stature, I was walking around looking like an incredibly unhappy Winters Veil tree.

"Hey, check that out!" Yang said happily, pointing out a fruit vendor. She pulled me over to the aged man, and began inspecting his wares. "Holy...these things are huge!" she gasped, holding up a large peach.

"Yep! Home grown and Aura infused daily ever since I planted the baby!" the man said proudly. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Aura infusing plants and animals have been a growing fad in recent years, improving their vitality and strength. Yang and Ruby had been infusing Zwei, the Xiao Long resident Corgi, with Aura since they got him nearly six years ago, mixing their Aura slowly into his and eventually expanding it enough that it physically altered him. The resulting abomination was a suspiciously innocent looking mutt that was evil on the inside and nigh indestructible. I don't get along very well with Zwei. He acts all nice but I know he's evil. He also tends to do inexplicable acts to Fei, the dog plush I got Ruby all those years ago.

But regardless of my relations with the dog, I'd never even heard of an Aura infused fruit looking quite so large and plump. While it's been proven that doing so would increase the taste and even increase its size, not many farmers have the Aura necessary to imbue entire groves of fruits with enough Aura to boost them to these sizes. It was much more likely that the fruits were artificial, which would lower their taste in exchange for their large size.

"You Aura infused a peach into _this_?!" Yang exclaimed, eyes shining and, chances are, mouth salivating. She loved a pretty wide variety of fruits and foods, but peaches were pretty high on that list. "Like, legit one hundred percent homegrown?" The man nodded confidently, and motioned her to give him the fruit.

"You want a taste? Guarantee its flavor will knock your socks off!" He pulled out a knife and cleaned it with a rag as Yang nodded. He carved into the fruit and juices immediately flowed out, a sweet scent permeating the air. He cut two pieces from the peach, handing one to each of us, and Yang promptly shoved hers into her mouth.

"Mmm, that is _so_ good!" she moaned, cupping her cheek as she happily chewed on the fruit. I sniffed at my piece, the sweet aroma intoxicating. And...familiar. Which isn't surprising, I've had peaches in the past, but this was different, jogging a separate memory. I placed the fruit into my mouth and bit down, an explosion of flavor coated my mouth with sugar and a particular acrid hint. My eyes widened and I let out a groan.

"I _know_ right?" Yang nudged me, completely misunderstanding my situation. "We should get some to take back! What other fruits do you have?" she asked the vendor, and his grin widened. I hoped I was wrong, I really did, but I had to be sure.

"I think the piece I got went bad." I said with a frown, spitting out the fruit into the waste bin. "Taste was off. Do you mind if I get a different sample?" The vendors brow furrowed, but it was quickly replaced with a smile.

"No problem buddy! I'll cut you another piece." He grabbed his knife and wiped it down thoroughly, "Here, let me get that for you."

"If you do not mind," I stopped him as he reached for the fruit, "I would like to use my own." I pulled Bear Tooth from its sheathe and the vendors eyes widened as he gulped nervously.

"Didn't realize your 'family tradition' was a fruit knife." Yang said, rolling her eyes. The vendor laughed weakly, but handed the peach over when I motioned for it.

"Just testing something..." I muttered as I grabbed the fruit, watching the man. His eyes were glued, but not on me or the knife, but the fruit. I placed the blade next to the cuts he made to give us our pieces, and his tension eased just a bit. I flipped the fruit over onto its unmarked side.

"Ah..." he spoke up, his hand shaking as he stopped me. "You should...really try a piece from the other side. It's riper there, probably tastes better. And it'd be a hassle for me to have to deal with a peach leaking from both ends, y'know?" He was in a cold sweat.

"I will purchase this one." I murmured and pressed my blade into the fruit. Juice overflowed once more as the flesh separated, but the pungent aroma it exuded before was absent. I carved out a piece and handed it over to Yang, who gave me a surprised look. "Try it." I insisted, and she took it with a shrug.

"It's...kinda bland." she remarked with a frown after biting down, "Like really bland. What did you do?" she raised a suspicious eyebrow at me.

"I did not do anything." I replied, eyes narrowed at the vendor, "The peach is artificially grown to be large, but its flavor is lacking. He put something on the knife when he cut the fruit, probably some sort of syrup in the rag he used to 'clean' it."

"Hey, you can't go around making those kinds of accusations!" the man shouted in false anger, but the way his eyes darted was more like a rodent looking for escape.

"Venin berries." I growled, and his mouth shut. "Not too uncommon in the forests to the north, in fact I am fairly certain I saw a few patches during Beacon's initiation." I tossed the peach back at the man and he caught it clumsily. "They have a rich aroma and a tantalizingly sweet taste, the only downside is that they are a bit toxic. Eating a handful will result in stomach pains a few hours after, a whole bushel can lead to less desirable results. From how heavy the taste is, your knife has been coated with a syrup made from heavily condensed berries."

"You fed me _poison_?" Yang asked, slack jawed. The vendor just gulped as the blonde clenched her fists.

"They are not actually categorized as a poison by Vale law." I corrected, "It is not uncommon for them to be used to add flavor to fruit dishes. But it is required that any recipes including them use only a responsible amount. This is most certainly not responsible, however."

"He fed me _poison?!_ " Yang screeched, turning on me, "What do you mean when you said 'less than desirable results'?! Do I need to go to the hospital?"

"No." I sighed and massaged the bridge of my nose, "I will be reporting you to the local authorities." I snapped at the vendor, who recoiled, before turning to Yang. "You will not need a hospital." She let out a sigh of relief, but I grimaced. "We will, however, need to go to the pharmacy to get you something for indigestion." Her jaw dropped.

"...What?" she asked weakly. I plucked at the itchy sweater again.

"You are about to have a very uncomfortable night."

That night I lay in my bed, clutching my stomach in pain. The RWBY girls made plentiful use of my bathroom since Yang, who ate a whole piece, was holed up in theirs.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a bit of a short for today, I'm a bit busy at the moment and I couldn't get anything else up. Also, I'd been trying to fit this in somewhere, but I couldn't really find a place to squeeze it in during a proper chapter, so here ya go! Might do some more extra fillers later on, but the next chapter should go back to the main story. The syrup knife trick is a real thing, there are cases of street vendors who sell home grown fruit, but found the taste lacking. Their solution was to make their wares look as nice as possible through any means, and then use a rag soaked in flavored syrup water to wipe down their knife when they cut you a sample. The knife coats the piece you're trying with sugary syrup, and makes it taste extra sweet, when in truth it's pretty mediocre. It's not used as much anymore, I don't think, but I remember stories about it years ago. Anyways, read, review, enjoy!**

 **This entire extra was brought on due to the image of Laz dressed as a giant Christmas tree. Since Christmas may or may not be a thing in RWBY, instead we have Winter's Veil. Warcraft might have done it already, I don't actually remember what they call their version of X-Mas.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm...probably going to stop telling you about how much I don't own RWBY. In fact, until I say otherwise, just assume that I'm sad and alone and RWBY-less forever.**

* * *

"Why do you keep staring?" Blake pulled me from my thoughts with a sharp question, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. I don't know why, it's not as if I was staring at her. She closed her book with a snap as I tilted my head in confusion. Nora was telling a somewhat interesting story, although from the way her partner was interrupting after every sentence, she was probably embellishing it quite a bit.

"Oh, leave the lump alone, he's not hurting anyone." Yang commented idly, waving a hand to shush us as she listened the the Valkyrie girl's story. My eyes wandered back to their original target as they moved, and I could feel Blake's stare turn into a glare.

"He keeps staring at her like she's some sort of freak." I heard her hiss at Yang, who just let out a sigh.

"Laz doesn't think anybody's a freak, do you even know the guy?" Yang laughed off her concerns, returning her attention back to the tale.

"Then why does he keep _staring?!_ " I looked towards the raven haired girl with a frown. While my little quirk was a bit odd, it hardly warranted this type of hostility.

"I like rabbits." I answered curtly, and the girl blinked, taken aback. "They are...nice." Rabbits don't bite you or hit you as long as you don't scare them. Rabbits are quiet and docile as long as you're gentle. Rabbits are soft and fluffy and quite adorable. Their ears are also entertaining to watch. Yes, rabbits are nice.

I returned my attention to the pair of brown rabbit ears bouncing around. They froze for a moment and the Faunus girl shivered as she peeked around at me. Making eye contact, she stiffened and forced herself to face forward and pick at her food. Velvet Scarlatina, a rabbit Faunus who shares our history class, and probably one of the few people who's names I've bothered learning. Because I like rabbits. I think I spooked her, she seems uncomfortable. I have been caught watching her a few times.

"If you're just watching because you like rabbits, why do you seem so...angry?" Blake asked after a moment, having apparently been struck speechless by the fact that I had a hobby. Rude. A pair of fingers snapped in front of my face and I turned to their owner with a slight frown, looking into the lilac orbs. Yang rolled her eyes after she observed my face for a moment, somewhat annoyed.

"That's not his angry face, that's his focused face. Maybe a little annoyed. It just looks angry cause he has like, zero ability to display emotions." she told her partner, "You'll know his angry face, it's hard to miss."

"It's true." Weiss piped up, her eyes focused on her nails even as she added her input, "Rage is probably the one thing he has that shows up completely." I saw Yang's eyes narrow as she filed away that scrap of information. True enough, Yang had found out that I'd been involved in more than a mere traffic accident, and had been grilling me for information ever since. I'd taken to simply answering 'Yes' to all her theories. If her guesses were to be believed, I'd been mugged by a Dust breathing dragon that was wielding twin machine guns and riding an Ursa on a tricycle while shopping for a tutu. Yes.

She'd given up after a couple weeks, but now she knows that Weiss knows what I look like when enraged, which meant she saw me in a fight serious enough to anger me, which could have only happened when we went out to Vale, which meant she was with me when we got into a fight in Vale. The girl just made keeping her own secret all the harder. Never underestimate a Xiao Long's persistence.

I sighed and Weiss simply shrugged, unconcerned. She was confident that as long as we didn't say anything concrete, her team would never piece together what really happened, but Yang is a very perceptive person. Ruby would probably figure it out too, given enough time, the girl was smart. Just...clutzy.

"He's a bully!" the girl in question cried out, bringing our attention to Ruby and subsequently, Jaune Arc.

"Oh please!" Jaune scoffed, "Name one time he's bullied me." I blinked. It was pretty common fact that Jaune had been on the receiving end of more than one harsh comment in the months we'd been in Beacon. However, there was one person who took it a bit further than biting words behind closed doors. Cardin Winchester, a boy who thought himself Alpha to all the first years, and his strut proved it. He has a semi decent win/loss ratio in our Practical Combat class, coming up at 7-3, although at least two of those were against Jaune, who was sporting a horrendous record of 0-6. A distinct memory of a distraught Jaune lugging his locker back from the Emerald Forest came to mind.

"Ow! That hurts!" A cry of pain brought our tables attention to the Faunus I'd been watching. During my lapse of attention, Cardin and the rest of CRDL had approached the girl and proceeded to make a complete ass of themselves, with one of Cardin's hands closed painfully around an adorable ear. My annoyance grew as the girl let out a whimper, and I found myself tempted to do as the Valkyrie girl had suggested and break his legs.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus..." Yang said sympathetically. I bit back a sigh and forced myself to calm. As good as it would have felt to walk up to the boy and teach him a lesson, there was a reason no one else was making a move. Despite Ms. Nikos despising his actions and Blake being an apparent Faunus sympathizer, neither gave any indication of actually standing up to deal with the source of their agitation. The reason was as simple as it was shameful.

It wasn't our problem. Faunus have a long standing tension with humans, and any association with the other made you a target for both sides. With the majority of the kingdoms primarily occupied by humans, being seen as a Faunus sympathizer could make things unnecessarily difficult. The fact that the rest of the dining hall acted oblivious to the girl's plight only cemented the fact. They may not condone the actions, and may even feel guilty about them, but they wouldn't lift a finger and place themselves at risk. She was a huntress, after all, she could handle herself. See no evil.

Cardin's teammate, the brown haired boy, nudged his leader and Cardin looked over, noticing my stare. He smirked at me before releasing the girl he'd been abusing with a shrug. The Faunus scampered off with tears in her eyes, and I felt my guilt multiply as I watched her ear twitch in pain. I'd wanted to help. I _could_ have helped. But it would have brought unwanted attention to my group, and wasn't something I was willing to deal with. Yang shifted uncomfortably next to me, probably feeling something similar.

I will admit that I was grateful to the Arc boy, even if it was only due to his suffering. His pain was effectively blocking this entire ordeal from Ruby, who was too focused on her friend to pay heed to the social injustice taking place beneath her nose. While she would understand why we didn't move, not being new to the discrimination, it would likely break her heart that we couldn't act as the heroes we were meant to be due to the opinions of others.

I pushed the remains of my meal away. My throat felt clogged and I doubted it would be willing to eat. Yang glanced at my leftover food, as little of it as there was, and looked to me with concern. I always cleared my plate.

I'd seen this behavior towards Faunus before, but it'd never affected me as much as watching the girl flee in tears. I'd been watching Scarlatina too much, most likely. I'd grown somewhat fond of her through merely observing her, and entirely due to the fact that she was a rabbit. How very shallow.

"If you're going to pout about it, then why don't you simply do something?" Weiss huffed, carefully inspecting her freshly manicured nails. She looked up when she felt our gazes on her and reddened slightly. "What? _I've_ no lost love, what happens to some Faunus is hardly my concern, but if it bothers you so much then you should act! Sitting around depressed will hardly make things better."

Weiss Schnee, of all people, should understand the repercussions we would suffer if I made a scene with Cardin over the rabbit girl. While she admitted to me in private that she didn't hate the Faunus for being Faunus, she is wary of the race as a whole and as a result, finds them distasteful. But here she was suggesting that we help the Faunus girl despite the way it would reflect upon our image, something that I'd assumed she would place at much higher value compared to the rest of us.

"Laz." Weiss interrupted my thoughts with an impatient sigh, "Stop thinking. From what I've seen, you've got no friends besides us and, if Yang is to be believed, you're perfectly fine with that. No one here is going to take offense if you help a...student, so just do what you want." I blinked at her blunt speech and nodded slowly as Yang cracked a grin.

"Aww, you _do_ care!" She crooned, causing the white haired girl to flush.

"Wha-Don't be preposterous!" she stammered as she looked away, "It simply spoils my appetite when there's someone acting like a kicked puppy at my dinner table." Yang chuckled and pulled the heiress into a side hug, where she protested angrily and tried to escape. I smiled and pulled my food back within reach. I'd be cleaning my plate after all.

* * *

"Ulfheon!" a voice called out as I walked towards the dorm buildings. I turned and frowned when I saw team CRDL approaching. What business could they have with me? I'd never associated myself with them, to my knowledge, and any impression I had of them was poor at best. In fact, the only time I'd interacted with them was the second day of classes, where I beat Winchester.

"Can I help you?" I asked curiously as I stopped, warily letting them approach. My eyes narrowed when they made to surround me, although they tried to do so in a relaxed manner.

"As a matter of fact, you can." Cardin smirked, confusing me to the source of his daring. The boy had been avoiding me for the most part after our fight, what could have possibly spurred this bout of confidence? "Now that we've got you without that fancy toy of yours, I figured it's a good chance for us to 'talk'."

"I have the feeling that talking is not what you truly want..." I muttered, staring the boy down. His smirk faltered for a moment, but came back full force.

"You talk some tough shit, man." he sneered, "Had me worried at first. But I've been watching you, and honestly, you're not that big a deal at all. You just act scary and everyone shivers in their boots. But that's not gonna work on me. You're just one big bluff, and guess what? The scoreboard agrees with me." Ah, the scoreboard. While Cardin's record is above average at seven wins three losses, mine was far worse at 3-5, my duels primarily being against more agile fighters who would pepper me for points until the time ran out. He's let the numbers get to his head.

"So here's whats going to happen." He placed a hand on my shoulder and a growl fought its way out of my throat, "Tomorrow, in combat class, I'm going to challenge you. You're going to accept, and then you're going to lose. In fact, you'll surrender cause you're just way too outclassed." Was he kidding? While the duels had an effect on our grade, it wasn't a huge one and was mostly meant for practice. The lack of rewards kept incidents like this from happening, the score board acting as the only incentive in the class. He only wants to win to help bolster his image.

"And if I refuse?" he laughed at my question, although the rest of his team shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you stupid?" he mocked, "We've got you outnumbered, and outgunned." Two of his teammates removed weapons from their uniforms, a pair of daggers and a sword. "You do as I say or we put you in the ward for so long, we'll be second years by the time you get out." The mobile members of his team were armed, so he'd actually put some thought into this. But not nearly enough. He assumed I beat him due to Hamrammer, but he was apparently unaware that I spent a large amount of time fighting without it. If he and the blue haired boy were also armed, I might have felt a twinge of worry.

"Allow me to give you a more accurate depiction of future events." I rumbled out, "First, you will remove your hand from my body. Or I will remove your hand from _your_ body." I closed my fist around his arm, and pumped Aura into it. Winchesters eyes widened and his own body glowed softly as he tried to ward off my subtle attack.

"You overestimate yourself, Winchester, and underestimate your opponent. That is not a safe habit to have. I suggest you fix it." I was mildly aware that the other three had moved to attack me, but one of them was unarmed and did so little it was laughable, while the other two were making no real progress out of fear of attacking their leader. With a yank, I pulled Cardin's hand away, nearly pulling him off his feet. "Should you bother me with such pointless threats again, I shall not give you the option to leave by your own power."

"Get him!" Cardin snarled as I pushed him away, and his team hesitated. They'd been attacking me throughout my entire tiff with Cardin, yet hadn't managed to so much as ruffle my clothes. While that was in part due to their own subconscious restraint in an effort to not truly harm either of us, they were intimidated. The brunette, Dove if I remembered correctly, made to slash at me, his movements fancy and looked as if they were more for ceremony than actual battle. I grabbed the blade as it came down and pulled it from his grasp, smacking him in the nose with its hilt and shaking my head at him. He backed away, hands in the air and an exasperated look on his face.

"Pussies!" Cardin snarled as I stared down his teammates.

"Possessing a sense of self preservation hardly makes them cowards, Cardin." I said quietly, eyes boring into his. "It simply makes them smarter than you." I pushed him out of the way and moved through his group, his team making room for me to pass.

"Told you I've been watching you, Ulfheon." I paused at his voice, at how it was filled with desperation and anger. He thought he could intimidate me, and was lashing out when it failed. He was in a dangerous state of mind. "Not just how you fight. You're pretty close to that blonde chick, huh. Real nice body on that one." My eyes narrowed at the jeer in his voice, the insinuations he was making.

"You are incapable of even putting a scratch on me, Cardin." I snarled, "You will hardly be able to beat Yang." While it enraged me that he would even consider making this type of attack on Yang, I knew she could beat him and his ragtag team into the ground.

"Maybe, won't know until we try will we?" I ignored his taunt and made to move, but his next words caught me off guard. "But I bet we can handle her sister. The red brat, what was her name? Ruby? Bet we could beat her real easy if we get her away from that scythe. And if we have the little sister...well, what would the older sister do to get her back?" I grit my teeth and my vision hazed as fire consumed me. They would attack _Ruby_?

"So." Cardin gloated, stepping back in front of me, "Now that I've got your attention, you're going to _listen_ to me."

"No." I growled, stepping up to him, "Now that you have my attention, I am going to _**break**_ _**you."**_

* * *

I'd gotten off lucky, I will admit this. Putting team CRDL in the medical ward could have been deemed a crime, considering how much I'd damaged them. While his teammates had gotten off rather light in comparison, Cardin had suffered severe trauma to a large portion of his body. In particular, his shattered collarbone and broken ribs would take over a week to heal, even with Beacons medical staff and his own Aura repairing him. It happens when you get put through several stone walls and have the fear of god beaten into you.

Expulsion was a very real possibility. Or it had been until Professor Ozpin stepped in and pointed out that I was currently in quite possibly the best place in all of Vale to learn and control myself. Expelling me and putting me with the civilian masses could cause more problems than they would fix. That on top of the fact that Cardin was threatening me heavily made my punishment far more lenient than it would have been.

I was sentenced to forty hours of community service, which would mostly be spent repairing the damage my rampage had done to Beacon. That, as well as a hefty fine paid to the council and a pay cut for my next five missions. I hadn't even _begun_ missions yet, and I've already had my pay docked.

Cardin and his teammates were punished as well for their behavior, although it wasn't nearly as harsh as mine. For attempting to physically threaten their peers (several students had stepped forward when it was brought to attention) as well as conspiracy to do harm unto others, they'd received twelve hours of community service and a week of detention. It pleased me immensely that on the first day they showed up after getting out of the ward, team CRDL stayed far _far_ away from me.

* * *

I was moving a rather large stone into place when I saw the commotion. Students were crowded around a Bullhead that had just touched down, likely the class that went on the field trip to the Forever Falls returning. Team RWBY and JNPR had been a part of the group, and I would have been as well if I hadn't been forbidden from leaving campus until I was finished with my community service.

Curious, I paused my labor to observe as the crowd got even rowdier when Professor Goodwitch shooed students out of the way and two medics pulled a stretcher into view. My heart nearly stopped and I dropped any thoughts of work to rush towards the crowd, praying that it wasn't someone I knew. As the stretcher became more visible, I saw a flash of red, a suit of bronze.

Pyrrha Nikos lay upon the sheet of white, unmoving and bloodied. Her right arm was mangled and there was a gauze wrapped around her throat, a jagged gash on the side causing the cloth to be stained red. She was dangerously pale.

Jaune Arc followed, although he was thankfully standing on his own two feet. His left arm was in a sling and he walked with a limp, dark bruises on his face. The rest of his team as well as RWBY weren't far behind.

"What happened?" I asked Ruby, who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Ursa Major." Blake answered quietly for the girl, "Snuck up on Jaune while he wasn't paying attention. Pyrrha took the hit for him, but wasn't able to raise her Aura in time." She paused with a grimace, "Took a bite out of her arm and clipped her throat with its claws. Broke Jaune's arm when he tried to fend it off. Nora and Ren got it." Ruby choked out a sob, burying her face in Yang's chest.

"Everything will be fine, little sis." Yang whispered quietly as she stroked Ruby's head, "Beacon's got the best doctors around and Pyrrha is strong. Laz took worse as a kid and came out alright, remember? Pyrrha will be fine."

"How did an Ursa Major sneak up on JNPR?" Ursa's weren't known for being stealthy, they were more strength focused.

"Lack of attention, bad decision making, and overconfidence." Weiss muttered, shaking her head in disappointment. "Arc felt that it would be best if JNPR went further into the woods on their own, despite Pyrrha's warning. He wanted to find untapped trees for sap. He didn't take the dangers seriously and was goofing around with his team, distracting them. He has no one to blame but himself."

"Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed as she stared with horror at the girl from Yang's arms, "Jaune is our friend! And he's hurt! How could you say that!"

"Because it's true!" Weiss snapped, "Ever since Cardin eased off of him he's been acting like nothing but a buffoon. His carelessness almost got them killed in the initiation, and today it could have very well cost Pyrrha her life. He needs to pull his head out of the ground and start thinking real hard about what he's doing here, because if he doesn't he's going to get JNPR killed." She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breathe. "He slacks off in class, his fighting is terrible, and he keeps refusing everybody's help. He's being a child. Jaune's a leader, Ruby, he can't keep behaving like this. If he doesn't start acting like a Huntsman, then he doesn't deserve to be here."

Ruby simply shook her head, taking shuddering breathes, and Yang turned a disapproving look on the heiress, although she didn't contradict her. A sharp intake from Blake, however, had us focusing on the rogue. Her body was stiff, and her eyes were glued away from us instead of at the group. When we followed her gaze, we understood why.

Weiss and Ruby had been arguing rather loudly, and quite a few caught their heated words. Jaune Arc stood there, paused mid step with his head hung low and his back towards us. There was no doubt that he'd heard every word. His shoulders shook and we could hear stifled sobs coming from him as he finally moved into action and quickly walked away, following the stretcher.

"Jaune..." Ruby whispered, eyes wide as they followed the Arc boy into the medical ward. "We've gotta talk to him, tell him Weiss didn't mean it!"

"Don't put words in my mouth, Ruby, I meant everything I said." the white haired girl snarled. "We've done nothing but spare his feelings and look where it's gotten him! I won't have him thinking that it's okay to toy with the lives of his friends like that, what if next time it's one of _us_ on that stretcher?"

" _I know!_ " Ruby cried out in despair. "I know that he messed up, but we can't just leave him like this! He's already beating himself up and who knows what he'll do now!"

"You're too nice for him, Ruby." Weiss said, her tone softer now. "But if he doesn't learn from this, then there's no hope for him anyways." She sighed and reached forward, brushing a tear from the red haired girls eyes. "Your heart's in the right place, but you're just not the right person to deal with him at the moment."

"Laz." Ruby spoke up a moment later, disturbing the quiet that had fallen. "Laz can talk to him!" She turned their attention to me and I shifted uncomfortably. I wasn't good at dealing with emotions, socializing, or leading. Which just so happened to be exactly what was required.

"Some tough love could be exactly what he needs, big guy." Yang said softly when I turned to her for advice.

"Yeah! Laz is a guy like Jaune, so they can talk better!" Ruby claimed, although I'd never heard of that fact before, "And he's all tough and stuff, so he can help!"

"I am not sure that is wise." I said calmly, shaking my head.

"Please, Laz!" Ruby begged, "You can fix anything, you always do! Just go talk to him!" Yang jerked her head towards the medical ward as Ruby pleaded, and I felt a sigh escape me the same time a similar sigh escaped Weiss.

"Don't go too easy on him." was the only thing she said.

* * *

I walked into the medical ward and found Jaune lying in one of the beds, his shield arm in a cast. He looked up when I walked in, but glanced away after seeing who it was. His face was wracked with guilt and despondence, and he refused to make eye contact even as I sat myself in the tiny stool beside him, which quivered and groaned uncomfortably beneath me.

"Are you here to tell me that Weiss didn't mean it?" he asked glumly.

"No." I replied, shaking my head.

"Well, don't bother, I know it's true...Wait, what?" He snapped his head up and looked at me disbelievingly.

"I am not here to tell you such lies." I stated simply, and he slumped further into his depression.

"Then why are you here?" he asked quietly and shot me an incredulous look when I shrugged. "Whatever..." he muttered, and returned his gaze to his sheets. Silence reigned as we sat there quietly, each minute becoming more stifling as we both struggled for words. I truly was not the best choice for this.

"How are you so...strong?" He finally got out after several agonizing minutes.

"I trained." He groaned at my answer and fell back into his mattress, "I trained hard." I amended.

"I train too!" He cried out, "I train every day and I just don't get any better! I just want to be strong, like you guys! I don't want to be so... _weak_ anymore..." I tilted my head.

"Then why did you refuse any offers to tutor you?" I asked, my brow furrowed. I had presumed that Jaune had declined the training offered by Ms. Nikos and the rest because he was lazy or confident in his own skills.

"I...I wanted to do this on my own, y'know? What kind of hero would I be if I ran for help every time I needed...help..." he finished lamely. "There wouldn't have been any meaning if I didn't do it alone..." I blinked in confusion.

"You...are aware that you are in a school, correct? A place of learning?" I asked hesitantly, and he nodded. "Every time you step into a classroom, you are accepting help from someone more experienced than you. Every lecture given by the teacher is knowledge passed from someone else to you. Are you aware of how ridiculous what you have just claimed sounds?"

"That's different!" Jaune protested, continuing when he saw my continued bewilderment. " _Everybody_ gets the lessons, I didn't want to be the only one who needed extra ones to even keep up."

"Yet you claim that you practice on your own outside of classes." I pointed out, "You are already aware that you need more in order to keep up, that is the only reason you would do so." He nodded sullenly, "So you do not want the additional lessons, despite the fact that you are aware that you need them, and instead attempt to teach yourself." He stammered and I massaged my temples with my hand, growing more frustrated by the moment.

"You may swing your sword incorrectly for the rest of your life, and you will never improve, Arc." I said, a hint of annoyance in my voice. He quieted down, and I saw him grit his teeth as his fist clenched the sheets. "No one improves without a little help, whether from the gods or your friends. I suggest you swallow this ridiculous pride of yours and begin paying attention to the lessons others are willing to teach you."

"Easy for you to say!" he snapped, throwing his good arm into the air. "You're already strong!"

"I earned my strength, Arc!" I barked, my patience at its end. "I fought and bled and trained for my entire life to get where I am now. Do not presume that achieving what I have was simple, I took every lesson offered and had many more carved into me. Until you are willing to do the same, prepare to have the lessons you should have learned engraved on the bodies of your teammates."

"...My team?" Jaune whispered, his eyes wide in fear.

"You are a leader." I stated coldly, " Failure is not a luxury you can afford because every mistake you make affects them. Some will affect their reputation, others may affect their very lives. Ms. Nikos suffered for your mistakes this day, Arc. That is a mark she will bear for the rest of her life. Who will suffer for your next one?" He gaped at me, his mouth opened and closed several times yet failed to form words. Had this truly not occurred to him?

"Maybe Weiss was right..." he whispered after a moment, "Maybe I really don't belong here..."

"There is a girl _bleeding_ for you!" I snarled. This was ridiculous. "There is a girl, your teammate, lying in a bed, breathing from a _tube_ because she put her life on the line for _you_. Because she put her faith in _you_. Do not dare abandon her now, Arc, or I swear on my name I will end you." I grabbed him by his shirt, and lifted him as he gave a panicked shout. "You have an obligation to her, Arc, one that you can never repay. You owe it to her to improve yourself so that you can prevent such happenings again."

"I don't know _how_! Do you think I wouldn't if I did?" He shouted back.

"You _learn_!" I roared, shaking him angrily before tossing him back in his bed. "You push aside this petty pride of yours, you accept the help before your eyes, you _grow up_. You grow up and you start thinking about those you love instead of just yourself." I breathed heavily after my rant, my finger jabbed towards him as we both tried to regain our bearings.

"...Okay..." He finally sighed after a moment, "Okay...fine. How do I start?" I groaned and wiped a hand down my face.

"Do not ask me, boy, I am not your father." I snapped, only to sigh as he flinched and looked away, crestfallen. "When Ms. Nikos awakens, you are going to apologize to her." I finally said after a bit of thought, "You will apologize until you are forgiven, no matter what it takes, and then you will get on your knees and _beg_ her to help train you. She is the best in our year, as well as your partner, if anyone can help, it will be her. You will dedicate yourself to her, you will drink in her teachings as if they were _water_ , and you will start thinking for not just yourself, but your team. You will begin taking your duties as leader seriously because your team deserves better than what you have given them thus far." I sat down with a sigh, and the stool gave out another dangerous creak.

"Yeah...I'll do that." Jaune gave me a smile, bouncing back almost as bright as Ruby does. "Thanks for the advice, Laz. You always seemed kind of gruff, but you're not such a bad guy. I didn't even know you cared about us." Neither did I, to be honest. While I was fond of JNPR, I'd never felt as much of a connection with them as I did with RWBY. Well, with Yang and Ruby. I still don't understand why I lost my temper over it, it just felt very...personal for some reason.

"You come to a school and refuse to learn..." I scoffed after a moment of silence, "Are you stupid?"

"Yeah, okay, don't rub it in." Jaune laughed weakly. My stool chose that moment to give in and send me sprawling to the floor.

* * *

The head nurse made me pay for the stupid stool, even though I did nothing wrong besides sit on the accursed thing. Pyrrha Nikos recovered and was out of the ward by the next day, with instructions to take things easy for a couple days more. She had a scar running up the side of her throat now, but it didn't hinder her at all. Her arm had been a cause of worry, it being her sword arm, but thankfully it healed well, regaining full functionality.

She had been both ecstatic and embarrassed when Jaune apologized on his knees by her bedside, flushing a crimson that rivaled her hair when he grabbed her hand with tears in his eyes. She'd forgiven him immediately, far too quickly in my opinion, and accepted his request to teach him as soon as they both recovered. She was simply happy that her leader was not only back to normal, but on the path to improvement.

Jaune changed that day, somewhat. He started focusing in class and training daily with Ms. Nikos. The rise in his combat assessment boosted his confidence and he took to his new studies with a fervor. He dedicated himself to becoming a proper Hunter, no matter what it took. For real, this time. No more pretty words and baseless claims, he worked harder than any other, his previous failure driving him to do everything he could to become stronger. JNPR improved at a startling rate, shocking all as their coordination finally stabilized and Arc started acting as an actual asset to the team. While he was still the weakest combat wise, no one believed he would remain that way for long.

His dynamic with Ms. Nikos changed as well, I'd noticed. He paid her more attention, helped her with small things that he felt might aggravate the nonexistent wound on her arm. Slight glances and concerned words, saying that no matter how strong the Invincible Girl may be, she was still a girl, and deserved to be treated as such. Ms. Nikos flushed every time and insisted that she was fine, but we all noticed that she never actually moved to stop him. It was...cute. For some reason, it also improved my own standing with the girl. I haven't the foggiest idea why.

Life was returning to normal, with slight changes for, hopefully, the better. I finished my community service hours after some hard work over the weekends, RWBY and JNPR were growing stronger, and CRDL stayed out of my way. Things were good. Of course they couldn't stay that way.

* * *

"Why have you been stalking my teammate?" I stared into the endless black void as the voice of terror interrogated me. It sounded bored and clipped, as if this entire ordeal was a hassle.

"I have been stalking your teammate?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, Velvet Scarlatina. Long brown hair, brown eyes, pair of bunny ears. Ringing any bells there, Fido?" Oh, the rabbit Faunus. If I'd known she was related to death incarnate, I would have made my observing far more discreet.

"I...like rabbits?" I answered weakly, mouth dry.

"Oh?" An eyebrow went up behind the darkness, and an evil, _evil_ smirk graced her perfect lips. Ms. Ade- _Coco_ moved a strand of hair out of her eyes as she stood, her posture returning to that of a confident supermodel. "You like rabbits eh?" I nodded stiffly and marveled at how someone besides Yang could have me cowering in terror like this.

"You hear that, Vel? He _likes_ you!" she called out, and a pair of bunny ears poked out from behind the green mountain of a man in front of me. Velvet blushed slightly and curled her arms around her partners own, hiding her face behind a gigantic bicep. If that wasn't a message, I don't know what was.

"I like _rabbits_." I clarified, in case the giant green man got any wrong impressions. His face was the picture of serenity, and I was taller than him by a few inches, but I didn't really want to test myself against any second years at the moment, it was far too early.

"Close enough." Coco shrugged, "Well, whatever, your creepiness drove away the little dickbag that was bothering Vel, from what I've been told. So thanks for that, I guess." I blinked, unsure if I should be offended or not. There were so many mixed messages in that sentence. "Kind of surprised you didn't do anything though, if you like rabbits so much. Considering how many girls you have climbing over you, I figured you had bigger balls than that. Maybe I was wrong." she sent me a small frown and lowered her sunglasses, a disapproving brown eye looking my way.

"Coco." Velvet's partner spoke up softly, "It was not his responsibility, nor his burden to bear. The fault was our own for leaving Velvet alone, we all know of the risks that are present. We must be thankful that his actions turned the outcome in our favor." He turned to me and gave me a nod, which I tentatively returned. "Thank you for helping my partner, Lapis Ulfheon. It would have become unpleasant if Velvet were injured." My eyes shot to the rabbit ears instinctively as a head popped out again, Velvet locking up as my eyes met hers before she gave me a shy nod as well.

"I'll let it slide this time." Coco said with a small yawn that she hid behind her hand, although I could feel her laugh at how focused I was on the ears. "But I still expect better from you, Fido. Either way, that's not the main reason we're bugging you today. Your girlfriend asked a favor of me, y'see." I could hear the grin in her voice as clear as I could see it on her face.

"Seems you've been bugging Red a bit too much, and Sunshine wants you out of their hair for a bit." My eyes widened at the betrayal. I'd been hovering around Ruby ever since Cardin made his threat, and it'd been annoying Yang to no end. But not even in my dreams had I thought she'd sacrifice me to _her_. "She's asked me to keep you busy for a couple days. So pucker up Fido, I'm about to steal your first time. Don't worry, I'll break you in nice and slow." My scroll pinged and I opened it to see the request form from Coco through the Wild Card roster. Team CFVY was requesting that I accompany them on a mission.

What did I do to deserve this...

And why did everyone keep making virgin jokes at me?

* * *

 **A/N: So, I've realized something. Laz is a real person. In the story, I mean, not in reality. That'd be weird. But in The Sun and the Sky, Laz is a real being with real actions that affect real events with real consequences. Originally, the little quarrel with Cardin was going to be some insults being thrown around, Laz ignores them, goes on field trip. Most of the canon stuff happens afterwards. I even had a whole bit with Laz tasting the sap before being assaulted by Cardin's lost Rapier Wasps thought up. It woulda been fun. Until I realized that when Laz thrashed Cardin, he painted a giant target on his back. Suddenly, Laz is Cardin's focus, and most of his hate would have shifted thusly. Laz would be on the receiving end of most of Cardin's grudge, and focus would be shifted off Pyrrha and Jaune, and while the bullying would still be present, it wouldn't be his end goal. Cardin approaches Laz, threatens him with the girls, and suddenly I realize that Laz wouldn't simply walk away from that. So CRDL gets put in the hospital and we can skip the whole Jaunedice scene. Except we can't, because if CRDL is in the hospital, then Cardin wasn't around to hear Jaune's secret, and never got a hold over Jaune. That means Jaune never had his heart to heart with Ruby to learn his lesson on leadership, which means he'd still be an idiot goofball who thought being a hero was all fun and games. He's over the moon that Cardin's off his back, goes into Forever Falls, where the Ursa Major still is, and proceeds to make an ass of himself. But with no Cardin to create conflict, Jaune's being easygoing and flirting with Pyrrha or goofing off with Nora, it's not hard to see things going south. It took a lot of wrangling for me to get the results of this chapter to where it did, and it showed me that it's going to be a lot harder to keep things on track with the canon storyline than I thought. The minor changes Laz has made is having quite the ripple effect in ways I can't even imagine, and I'd actually spent the past couple days rethinking the entire storyline to make it acceptable. And now I'm at an impasse. I can either force things to flow with the canon storyline, or start making more liberal changes which eventually evolve the story away from canon, and I can't really decide which would be better. So I'm going to ask you guys instead. Yay for shifting responsibility. Any opinions are appreciated, feel free to leave them wherever you'd like. My inbox is always open and reviews make the world go round.**

 **For those of you less interested in the rant above, here's the rest of the note. Bunnies are awesome. Bunny girls are also awesome. But for all the talk about prejudice against the Faunus, no one actually does anything about it. It's kind of the reason groups like the White Fang exist. There are lots of reasons as to why that could be, but I felt that a major one would have simply been whiplash. People don't want to get caught up in that type of shit. Weiss shows a surprising amount of depth in concerns to that, something I feel that she's prone to do at the best of times. She may act uptight 90% of the time, but the 10% she's not is exactly when it counts. The little man-talk with Laz and Jaune kind of reminded me of Thor and Loki in the Avengers movie, I don't know why. Jaune's conflict with Pyrrha existed almost entirely due to some very ridiculous pride on his end, and some poorly timed coddling on hers. When he said 'You think I need help?' her answer should have ben a resounding 'Yes.' It would have stung, and he may have resented her for a while, but if she'd pushed right there I feel as if they could have been saved a lot of grief. But lo, such is the folly of youth. Pyrrha wanted to spare Jaune's feelings and that whole clusterf**k happened instead. Anyways, next up is Laz's first mission! What fun! Things will happen, shit will explode, and good times all around. Look forward to it. Read, review, enjoy!**

 **I'm a hardcore Arkos shipper, if it wasn't obvious. JaunexPyrrha OTP 4 lyfe, the girl deserves it. Too bad I probably won't focus on it much.**


	15. Chapter 15

**"Insert generic RWBY disclaimer"**

* * *

"Keep up the good work, boys." a bored voice called out as I trudged along through the murky water, trailing behind Fox with Yatsuhashi to my side. The two of us leaned into the rope as we tugged our cargo through the swamp. I glared balefully over my shoulder at Coco, who was seated upon the makeshift raft we were pulling, on top of the supplies we were delivering. Velvet sat next to her, looking absolutely appalled that they were making us carry them around.

"Like what you see, Fido?" Coco smirked, and I let out a snort. She'd been reading some magazine from the moment we'd disembarked from the Bullhead, perfectly content on the box of medical supplies we were to transport to an outer village. The mission was simple, something I was surprised they restricted to second years. Deliver emergency supplies to the village of West Quagmire, and investigate the rumors of Shades in what was previously East Quagmire, eliminating them if necessary.

The towns of Quagmire were sister cities, separated by the Dread Swamps. A couple weeks prior, East Quagmire had gone dark and refugees flooded West Quagmire. A Hunter team was dispatched and found East Quagmire overrun with Grimm that had somehow burrowed through the ground and past the perimeter guard. It was a rare show of Grimm cunning which took the lives of over half the citizens of the village. Thankfully, the Hunters were able to hold off the Grimm presence and evacuate the surviving villagers that failed to escape the first wave and were forced into shelters.

Hundreds gone in the blink of an eye. An unfortunate, but not uncommon occurrence, one which reminded us of how very dangerous the world of Remnant truly was. Villages outside the walls were not rare, but were under constant threat by Grimm. They farmed, hunted, and mined resources to trade and often had a powerful militia to protect themselves, and many of the more promising guard were often brought into Huntsman schools such as Beacon. But all it took for them to fall was one tunnel, burrowed beneath the soft ground by a Conqueror, to take them by surprise and set the downfall for the village.

Our secondary objective, to investigate the rumors of Shades, was a bit more confusing. Grimm are often attracted to the lingering despair from ruins, and it would not be surprising of East Quagmire had become home to a variety of monsters after the recent attack. Shades were such scavengers, occasionally found wandering the destroyed streets of abandoned human settlements. Humanoid in appearance, they were relatively weak compared to the rest of the Grimm species, and few in number. With the exception of Elder Shades, who boasted a higher power, they were a simple opponent.

"Perhaps we should walk as well?" Velvet's guilt finally forced her to speak up, one of her rabbit ears twitching in nervous frustration.

"Sit." Coco commanded, and Velvet immediately took her seat again. "Don't worry about it Vel, they got this." she comforted the Faunus girl. Yatsuhashi shifted and I watched as he held out a thumbs up, signalling that we do, in fact, 'got this'. He looked over to me and gave me a small shrug, obviously used to such things. Coco did not seem the type to trudge through such muck without good reason, and that her team was willing to put up with her whims spoke volumes. Whether of her charisma or their patience, I wasn't quite sure yet.

"We're approaching the settlement." Fox called back to us, and true to his word, we were soon upon the village of West Quagmire. We pulled out of the sludgy water onto the dirt, taking in the rural village. Of a moderate size, West Quagmire's population had bloomed after the loss of its sister city, and you could see the effects. While many had opted to leave for the kingdoms or another village, more had stayed, and their ragged bodies littered the streets.

Coco looked distastefully at the soft soil before dropping from her makeshift throne, grimacing as the earth sank beneath her boots, before regaining her composure. She walked confidently past us as Yatsuhashi and I pulled the raft on shore, dragging a trail through the mud. Velvet descended much more cautiously, shooting us an apologetic look as we undid the ropes holding the cargo in place.

"You uh, you've got something on you..." she spoke up hesitantly, pointing towards my waist. I glanced down and flinched at the sight of the large leech latched onto my skin. I flared my Aura and the leech detached with a pop, blood flowing freely from the wound before it healed.

"Ah, yes, the Blood Leech, nasty critter for those of us less inclined to the use of Aura." A voice called out. We watched as an older man with a potbelly approached us, dressed well in comparison to the rest of the village in a brown suit and green shirt. His gray hair was slick with sweat that shined as he walked, flanked by two guards and a small truck. "Terribly sorry you had to make the trip through the swamps, air ships have trouble landing around here and our next convoy isn't scheduled for a good week." He motioned to his men and they hurriedly started loading the supplies from our raft into the truck, giving us a nod of thanks.

"And you are?" Coco inquired, her eyebrow raised.

"Right, right, introductions. I am Sapuvis Oak, mayor of West Quagmire. My town thanks you and Vale for their assistance in our time of need." The man, Mayor Oak, wiped the sweat from his brow before holding his hand out to Coco.

"Right." Coco looked at the hand for a moment before gingerly taking it and giving it a shake, "I'm Coco Adel, and this is team CFVY. Plus one." she shot me a smirk. "I hope you don't mind if we ask some questions? We're not just here to be your delivery service, after all."

"Of course, of course! Anything you need, anything at all, just ask." Mayor Oak replied with cheer.

"Uh huh, so, what can you tell me about the Grimm currently located in East Quagmire?" she droned as she pulled out her scroll, prepared to take notes. Mayor Oak cleared his throat slightly, giving us an embarrassed look as he tugged at his collar.

"Uh, well, we sent in a couple scouts a few days ago and they came back with reports that a small hive of Delambre Flies have taken residence." He took a deep breathe, pulling out his own scroll and checking the report, "Swarms of Rapier Wasps have been seen patrolling the streets, there is probably a queen somewhere. A pack of Beowolves was spotted nosing around the northern border, and the Conqueror that brought about this entire disaster never was found." He gulped at the thought of the massive worm still loose, something none of us were overly comfortable with.

"Is that it?" Coco asked with a frown, "Says here you reported Shades in the area and specifically paid extra for this mission to be assigned to a higher ranked team. Nothing you've reported sounds too out of the ordinary, except maybe the Conqueror."

"Right, about that..." the mayor chewed on cheek for a moment, seemingly nervous. "It's a bit unconfirmed." He admitted with a weak smile.

"What do you mean?" Fox asked, eyes narrowed as he moved forward next to Coco. "You paid extra to have a strong team come down and clear out a specific threat that you're not even sure exists?"

"I paid as much as I could to get the mission bumped up because I couldn't afford to pay for the priority rating." Oak sighed, running his hand across his forehead again. "The scouts we sent out never came back. Their last report stated that they saw signs of Shades and were moving in to investigate. Communications cut out shortly after."

"Your team went to check out Shades...and disappeared?" Coco asked incredulously, and I couldn't blame her. Even a civilian with a handgun could bring down a Shade with a few well placed shots.

"We assumed they were overrun." the mayor fidgeted. "We just weren't sure if they'd encountered an unknown that took them out or if it was the Shades. But that was one of our better recon teams, and there was some speculation that..." He paused, nervousness obvious in the way he wrung his hands.

"Speculation what." Coco snapped.

"Well, some of the boys were thinking that maybe we had a Corpse Eater on our hands." Mayor Oak finally admitted. The silence which followed was deafening, and even the men moving supplies had paused to watch the scene. Coco stared at the mayor, her face obscured by her aviators, but a chill swept over the area.

"You made no mention of a Corpse Eater in your request." she said blankly, and the mayor shuddered. "We're not qualified to handle a threat of that size, you'll need to request a proper Hunter team from the Council." She turned on her heel and motioned to us. "Pack up, we're heading back."

"It's just speculation!" The mayor cried out, desperate. "Look, do you know how much it'd cost if we filed for an emergency dispatch, only for it to be a false rumor? West Quagmire is short on funds due to supporting the refugees from the East, we can't afford that kind of fine! All I'm asking is that you take a look, clear out what you can. If you see a Corpse Eater, come back and I'll send out a proper request. Please!"

"The mission did say for us to investigate...it wouldn't hurt to just take a look..." Velvet piped up hesitantly. Coco paused, mulling over the request, before she turned her eyes to us, as if asking for confirmation. Fox shrugged, willing to go with whatever she had planned, and Yatsuhashi made no movements whatsoever. I felt her eyes on me and gave a small nod, we were technically ordered to scout out East Quagmire and clear it for habitation if possible. Even if the mayor had left out important information, it was only speculation at the moment.

"Fine."

* * *

A beam of plasma tore through the man-sized fly, and my nose wrinkled at the pungent odor it emitted upon death. Delambre Flies were moderate threats, enhanced strength and a brittle exoskeleton being their only individual strengths. Most of their dangers, much like the majority of the Grimm we'd run into thus far, was that they traveled in packs. While the Delambre Fly was more than capable of flight, it's ability to attack from the air was practically nonexistent. All you really had to do was swat them out of the air when they got too close.

The stench, however, was nauseating. Reminiscent to rotted carrion that had been thrice digested, Delambre Flies were more of a hazard dead than they were alive. Cooking them with plasma only seemed to make it worse.

"How are things going over there, Fido?" my scroll crackled, and Coco's voice came out. We'd split the team into groups, with Coco and Alistair stealing Velvet, leaving me alone with Yatsuhashi.

"I need a bath." I grumbled as I wiped some remains off of my boot even as it dissipated. I heard her let out an amused scoff as I observed the abandoned buildings for more Grimm. East Quagmire was more industrial than its sister city, with paved roads and even the occasional concrete building. They'd had construction and mining taking place when the Grimm attack happened, if I had to guess.

"Quit being a baby, we'll hose you down before we get on the Bullhead." I shuddered at the suggestion. I didn't like being hosed, but it was often the fastest way to clean when I got too...enthralled in my kills. "What, scared of a little water?" Coco taunted and I looked to my scroll, ensuring it was to audio only. She had a scary knack of knowing what I was thinking.

"Rapier swarm ahead." Yatsuhashi called out softly, and I could just barely make out the insects buzzing around before losing interest. A nasty sting, but a non-threat if you knew they were coming. Yatsuhashi waved his blade almost lazily as they got closer, the force from his swing scattering the group and decimating many as they slammed into the environment.

"Any signs of Shades on your end?" I asked through the scroll.

"No, nothing yet. Haven't seen the Beowolf pack he was talking about either." Fox responded, his tone bored and impatient, "This place is pretty empty, to be honest, not even sure they needed us."

"They did send out a scouting party that never returned. I would say that's pretty good reason to request assistance." Yatsuhashi replied.

"Vel? What's wrong?" Coco's voice rang out sharply, interrupting our chatter.

"N-Nothing!" the rabbit squeaked, startled by the attention.

"Your ears were twitching, did you hear something?"

"No...well, maybe? I'm not quite sure."

"I want comm silence. Fido, Daichi, stand by." I looked over at the man beside me as he stopped mid stride and waited patiently.

"Coco has a feeling something is wrong." He explained calmly, "She's rarely incorrect." I looked around the street with a frown, staying by the large man. While I hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary, I couldn't help shake the feeling that Coco's instinct was on point.

"What are you searching for?" Yatsuhashi inquired, watching me scan the area restlessly.

"I am not sure yet..." I muttered. Now that it'd been brought to attention, the niggling feeling in the back of my head had grown into a full blown roar. "I do not feel any eyes on us, but something is off..." The streets were abandoned and the buildings were ruined, but there was nothing that caught my eye this entire expedition, and we were already nearing the town center. This entire village was empty. Empty...

"Do you think the teams that came before us cleaned up when they left?" I asked my temporary partner.

"I doubt that had been a priority for them." Yatsuhashi said with a frown, now scanning the streets as well.

"Then where are all the bodies..." I locked eyes with the man, his eyes widened in understanding. _Hundreds_ had died on these streets and the Huntsmen that arrived had only stayed long enough to evacuate the village. We were effectively the first combat team to have stepped foot into this place since the disaster had happened. Yet we hadn't seen a single body.

Grimm don't eat their kills, that was fact. They require no sustenance and it is unknown how they function, but the only times Grimm eat their kills is when there is a purpose behind it. Usually that was a psychological attack on people, but some, such as the Delambre Flies, actually used the bodies. Delambre Flies consumed rotted carcasses and stored them in a sack in its thorax, presumably to emit the foul stench.

Corpse Eaters, however, consumed everything with no real known purpose. They were incredibly rare, and seemed to appear where there were large concentrations of Shades, which have been theorized to be a byproduct of the consumption of human and Faunus bodies. Suddenly, the speculation that a Corpse Eater was in the city became much more believable.

"They're here..." Coco whispered, breaking the silence. We could hear shuffling through the scroll, a sobbing cry of a man.

"That's a Corpse Eater all right." She confirmed, "Looks like the Shades have been dragging bodies into this building for it to gorge on, that thing is _fat_. It'll probably finish its larval stage and enter its cocoon soon. Shit, it's got a survivor too, looks like one of the scouts."

"It'll probably keep eating until it's finished with everything here, we have some time." Fox broke in quietly, "That's an _alarming_ number of Shades though. If we let it cocoon and absorb them, we'll have a state emergency on our hands."

"What about the man?" Velvet spoke up, concerned. Yatsuhashi and I exchanged glances, knowing already what Coco's answer would be even without being able to see her face.

"We can't help him." Came the answer, and I could practically see Velvet's ears drooping, "We're retreating and calling it in. If this thing was younger, we could have risked taking it out, but with this many Shades and this far into its cycle, we can't risk startling it and forcing it into an early cocoon. Pack up and meet at the rendezvous. Fido, Daichi, call in our evac. It's time to leave."

I pulled out my scroll, only to find that Yatsuhashi already on his. "Bullhead Three-Oh-Four, this is team CFVY. We have a change of plans and require your services. We're pulling out" He spoke into his scroll.

"Roger that team CFVY, Three-Oh-Four is inbound. Do you need me to prep the horns or would you prefer to keep this quiet?" our pilots perky masculine voice responded.

"Keep your guns ready, but come in quietly." Yatsuhashi answered after a pause.

"Boring." the pilot sang out. "But you're the boss. Locked onto your scroll signature and heading towards the rendezvous." Yatsuhashi closed his scroll, pocketing it as we turned to head for the meeting point.

"H-Hey! Help! Over here!"

"...Crap..." Coco muttered, and suddenly the sound of gunfire filled the air, audible from both the streets and through the scroll. Angry shrieks and a roar could be heard alongside the whir and crack of weaponry, and Coco's swears became prominent.

"Go!" she commanded to her teammates, "I'll hold them back! Vel, I need an exit, bring down the roof if you have to. Daichi! Laz! I need my guard here _now_!" The earth shuddered and rocked as a plume of dust erupted over the buildings to our left. Yatsuhashi spared me a glance, running a hand over his shaved hair, before charging into the building separating us from the commotion, great sword drawn. I followed closely behind and sprinted past him as he brought his blade down on the walls, charging through the rubble as the wall shattered from the blow.

We burst into and through the buildings at a dead run, only stopping to blow through an obstacle so that the other could take the lead, surprisingly synchronized for our first time working together. I brought Hamrammer through plaster and concrete, bringing us into another street and into chaos. I flinched as several rounds hammered into my shields, the power behind them pushing them deep enough that I could feel their heat on my skin despite being anti-Grimm rounds, before the onslaught of ammo shifted away and back into the sea of black.

Coco held a large rotary cannon, spitting a stream of rounds into the writhing mass of black and white plates that flooded the street. Shades, dozens to _hundreds_ of them were pouring from the shattered ruins that once served as the town center. Among the flailing bodies, was the Corpse Eater.

Sixteen feet in length (If you count the tail) and five and a half in height, the Corpse Eater, while disgusting, is neither overly powerful nor dangerous on its own. Two thick limbs that ended in bone white claws that it used to both move and attack, as well as a long muscular tail used for the same purpose, it's most intimidating feature was the wide gaping maw lined with a row of jagged teeth and three barbed tongues. But that wasn't where the threat of a Corpse Eater lay.

If allowed to gorge and mature or if startled into life threatening combat at a late enough state, a Corpse Eater will cover itself in a thick shell of residue, a state known as cocooning. Once the protective shell has fully formed, in an act of symbiosis unseen with any other Grimm, it will surround itself with Shades and absorb their mass to eventually form a massive Abomination, with the nigh impenetrable Corpse Eater cocoon at the core. At that point, it becomes a terrifying threat, and is one of the biggest reasons only highly qualified teams are permitted to handle missions involving them, as well as the source of many hypotheses regarding Grimm.

"Whatever you do, _don't_ hit the Corpse Eater!" Coco called out as she carved a swathe through the oncoming horde. Fox lashed out near her as her rearguard, decimating any that got too close with an impressive display of martial prowess. No one acknowledged her command, although we all obeyed, as we charged into the writhing ocean of bodies.

I growled in frustration as Shades latched onto my body, shaking them off like a dog would water. Each blast from Hamrammer tore through the Grimm like paper, yet more always filled their spot. It were as if I were fighting an entire city. I lashed out with the hardened underside of my gun, knocking away the crowd in front of me for space, before a large boom echoed in the area. Light flashed and the ground shook as lightning struck the floor and the very earth rose to crush our foes.

Velvet danced, Aura enveloping her, as her hands wove intricate spells. The box at her side sat open, vials and jars of Dust flowing from the containers to do her bidding as she called upon nature's wrath. She brought both hands above her head, delicate fingers tracing enchanting shapes as she molded the Dust to do her bidding, and brought them down as the storms she formed above us spat lightning. The bolts descended upon me and split above my head, arcing out in a cage to strike down Grimm after Grimm.

A soft exhale brought my attention to Yatsuhashi, his eyes closed as he steadied his breathing, his sword held above him with his right hand while the other gripped the back of the blade. His muscles strained and veins bulged as he visibly shook from whatever task he was doing. Lightning fell mere feet from him, yet he seemed to neither feel nor hear it. As soon as the lights stopped, his eyes snapped open.

He made no noise, yet it were as if he had roared louder than any as his usually soft gaze hardened while his eyes swept over the oncoming tide. His left hand released its grip on his sword, and as if all the tension had been released from a spring, his right brought the blade down to the ground. The earth splintered as if by his command, the shock trembling through the pavement beneath me as the force knocked away all those around him. Where his blade had struck, a gap had opened, a split in the earth leading away from his blade as if he had struck with a gods wrath.

"Uhh, CFVY? What exactly am I looking at up here?" our pilots bemused voice called out through our scroll. The Bullhead could be seen hovering above the buildings, unsure what to do.

"Chaos." Coco answered tersely, "Pull us out and send an emergency missive to Vale, we need a real Hunter team to clean up this infestation. That Corpse Eater is bigger than it should be, considering it's only been feeding for a few weeks."

"I radioed in your request, but I can't pick you up here." The pilot called back after a moment, "There's no space to land so I can't get ground level. You'll have to relocate or get to a roof." I heard Coco click her tongue in annoyance again as I bashed away a particularly clingy Shade.

"We'll get to a higher ground, we need you to give us a bit of cover." she finally decided. "Group up! We're gaining some altitude!"

"Roger that CFVY, I'm bringing the rain." The Bullhead called in, the pilot sounding much more entertained than we were. "You mess with the bull, you get the horns." The cannon could be heard revving up as the Bullhead unloaded its chain gun into the swarm, kicking up streams of stone and dirt.

"Hey, hey! Careful shooting there cowboy, don't hit that Corpse Eater!" Coco scolded as we backed away, heading towards one of the fire escapes.

"Heh, sorry there CFVY, co-pilot's a bit trigger happy." The streams of fire continued in controlled bursts as we pulled up to the roof, Coco having reached the top first and reengaged her weapon, was gunning down Shades as they closed in.

"C'mon, hop in!" the co-pilot shouted as the transport pulled up next to our roof, its cannons still tearing up the street below. Before any of us could make the leap, however, the aircraft shook and swayed as a Delambre Fly crashed into its tail.

"Shit!" the pilot cried out as the tilt jet swayed, fighting for control. "Kill that thing!" Coco and I unloaded our weapons at anything in the air, shooting down no less then a half dozen of the disgusting Grimm. "Uh, guys? I think I did the thing you told me not to do."

"W-What?" Velvet stuttered, her eyes wide.

"I think I nicked the big Grimm down there when we got hit." was the nervous reply. "Now it's doing something and I don't think it's a good something either." As one, we rushed over to the edge of the roof. Sure enough, the Corpse Eater was bleeding from two bullet wounds, and in its cowardice, had begun wrapping itself in a crimson amber.

"Oh no..." I heard Coco mutter as she grew pale under her makeup. "Fido, put that big gun of yours to work and kill that thing. Kill that thing _now_!" There was an underlying panic to her voice I'd never heard before, and my body moved at the command. I loaded one of the 150mm cannon shells into Hamrammer's under barrel as Shades swarmed to protect the Corpse Eater. I charged a tremendous amount of Aura into the weapon, feeling the energy meld with the Dust, and aimed it at the immobile target that was rapidly growing into a dull red orb. I grit my teeth as the seconds ticked painfully by, imbuing enough Aura into the round to ensure it would fire properly.

"Laz, _shoot it!_ " The force of the round kicked up a storm of dust and the wind blew back my hair. My ears were ringing and my hands were numb as the recoil drove me back a stuttering step. The world seemed to slow as the massive round tore through the air, bearing down on the crimson shell. The cannon round slammed into the resin, boring at the powerful armor the Corpse Eater was trying to surround itself in. The egg cracked and crumbled beneath the force of the blow, but my heart dropped at the same time the bullet did, flattening on the powerful armor before clattering off despite the vicious lines that now littered its once pristine shell.

"Vel!" At the call, the rabbit Faunus was already working her magic as storms pelted the orb with ice and lightning, the earth rose at her call to crush the beast. But the swarming mass of Shades had already begun to surround the hardened core, piling on top of each other and merging into a single roiling mass, absorbing the blows and too large to crush with mere pillars. The girl cried out in frustration as spell after spell failed to fell the monster.

The world grew silent as a large claw crawled out of the mass, its digits dug into the earth and uprooting the very streets. A terrifying groan reverberated as the claw pulled, the mess of a blob naturally pulling itself into coherent form as it was dragged to its proper shape. Another claw shook the earth as it planted itself through one of East Quagmire's buildings, raising the beast to its height.

A freshly born Abomination. Even in its infancy, it stood towering above the buildings of the village, standing at over eight stories tall, even with its hunched posture. From its stubby legs to its hulking shoulders, it was a pure black, the only customary bone that would be found on a Grimm being its enormous mask. If allowed to mature, it would eventually grow spines along its back that signified it as an Elder.

It opened its massive maw and let out another shuddering moan, and its entire body bristled as if it had hairs. But it wasn't fur, no, the Abomination didn't have anything as _tame_ as that. Rather than the fibers one would find on any other creature, the Abomination's flesh and body was built from the writhing mass of the Shades it had consumed. Split it apart, and it'd merely stitch itself back together, it was an aptly named Grimm. The only way to stop it was to split open the crimson gem in its chest, the orb holding the Corpse Eater, and eliminate the seed of the problem.

"Woah..." the pilot whispered, pale even beneath the helmet covering his features. "Nope. Get in, _we are leaving_!" The VTOL leveled with the building again, but none of us made a move towards it.

"I am afraid that is no longer an option." Yatsuhashi muttered, "West Quagmire is mere hours away from here, we can't allow the creature to reach the village."

"You guys don't seriously think you can _beat_ that thing, do you?"

"Nah." Fox replied nonchalantly, although his posture was stiff. "We just have to keep it busy til the Huntsmen you called in get here."

"That could take _hours_! We don't even know where the nearest team is located, much less if the Council actually deployed them!" The pilot protested in frustration, "You guys are kids! I can't just let you die out here!"

"Legally, we stopped being children the moment we were accepted into Beacon." Velvet said softly, shooting the pilot a grateful smile. "We're Huntsmen and Huntresses, even if we're not full blown ones yet, and there are far too many lives at stake."

"We don't intend to die here, Three-Oh-Four." Coco reminded us, "We're distracting it until help arrives, so cut the drama act and prepare to give us support."

"R-Right..." The pilot stammered, taking a deep breathe and collecting himself. "Bullhead Three-Oh-Four's got your back CFVY. Just tell us where to shoot."

"Vel, with me, we're moving to higher ground." Coco hopped into the Bullhead, pointing out one of the taller buildings to the pilot. "Fox, Daichi, Fido...be careful." The transport pulled away, leaving the three of us in awkward silence as we stared at the behemoth before us.

"Do you know how rare Corpse Eaters are?" Fox finally broke the silence, his murky white eyes locking on mine. I was still unsure as to whether or not he was blind, but it was moments like these where I felt it hardly mattered. "Under a dozen sightings a year. Globally."

"They are an incredibly rare species." Yatsuhashi agreed. "And exterminated with extreme prejudice as well, for good reason."

"Do you know how rare Abominations are?" a smirk was on the dark skinned boys lips, "One or two a _decade_. Average. What are the chances that we take you out for your first mission, and we run into one?" A startled laugh sprang from my lips at the ridiculousness he was implying. "Man, I'm _never_ going on a trip with you again, bro."

"Need I remind you that your team leader was the one who dragged me out here?" I grinned at him, despite the situation at hand.

"Hey, you coulda said no." Fox shrugged.

"Then we would be here with one less fighter." Yatsuhashi reminded him, "I, for one, am grateful for even one extra helping hand."

"Hmm." Fox pretended to think over what Yatsuhashi said, although the smirk never left his face. "Yeah, guess your right. Glad you're with us big guy. Even if you do seem to be bad luck." He rolled his shoulder, a motion Yatsuhashi and I couldn't help but mimic. The smirk slid off his face as he turned to face the monster before us, replaced with a cool, mechanical determination. "Now, let's get this show rolling."

We hit the ground running, dodging the massive claw the Abomination brought down upon us. A line of bullets slammed into the Grimm's mask, pelting its armor and occasionally one of its four eyes as Coco rained fire into its face. The Bullhead dodged nimbly, firing occasionally whenever they thought they saw a weakness. The Abomination roared in annoyance and turned its head towards the building Coco and Velvet were standing on.

"We're running support for you here, so keep this thing off of us!" she cried out over the scroll. Immediately, Yatsuhashi brought his blade down onto one of the claws digits, the force severing the appendage from the limb. The monster retaliated with a swat, catching Yatsuhashi even as he blocked it with the flat of his sword, and sending him flying back. I watched in mortification as the amputated claw latched onto the main body with squirming tendrils and slowly pulled itself back together. Was this what it was like to fight me?

"Laz! Rearguard!" Fox ordered as he charged forward. I snapped out of my daze and charged up a powerful shot in Hamrammer, firing it at the Abomination's face. The plasma caught it under the jaw and it let out a pained roar as its flesh sizzled. Its angry eyes turned to me and I was forced to use an Aura blast to escape to the side as it brought a claw down where I was. I grunted in surprise as black tendrils launched themselves at me from the limb, batting away the weak attack that dropped once I left their short range.

Fox leaped into the fray, his wrist blades flashing as he tore through black, the fleshy tendrils falling to the ground in pieces under his attacks. I fired two blasts into the limb and sent a third into the eye of the Abomination, forcing it to keep its attention on me. With Fox protecting me from the minor attacks, I could focus on the Grimm's larger attacks.

A flash of lightning erupted before the Grimm's face and it stumbled back, startled. It waved its arms angrily, shattering through the buildings around it, although thankfully Coco and Velvet weren't on one of them. We took advantage of it's weakness, Fox quickly mounting the arm as it rose and making a bee line for its chest. He slashed anything and everything as he ran, dodging tendrils as they rose to grab him as well as the hail of lead and plasma Coco and I rained down around him. He ascended to the shoulder, leaving a stream of gashes as he reached the neck and paused, pulling his arms in and gathering his Aura for a blow. Yet before he could unleash his attack, a thick barbed tongue lashed from the Abomination's maw and wrapped around his waist, forcing a cry out of him.

"Shit." I cursed under my breathe. Failing to keep the enemy's attention was failing as a rearguard. I charged up a shot and fired it into the open mouth even as Coco carved through the tongue with a hail of gunfire, freeing Fox and allowing the severed tongue to fall to the ground with a thud. Already, tendrils were springing from the Abomination to latch onto its lost appendage, dragging it back to the main body.

I grit my teeth, frustrated at being unable to regain the ire of the Abomination as it turned once more towards Coco. Fine, it wants to play hardball? I pulled my second tank round from its place on my back and loaded it. Let's play hardball.

The roar was deafening, both from Hamrammer and from the Abomination, as the round blasted through its unprotected shoulder, the limb only hanging by a sliver of flesh that was quickly severed by Coco. The massive claw shook the ground as it hit the floor and I suddenly felt _all_ the Grimm's hate targeted towards me.

I raised my physical enhancements to the highest I could, flared my shields as strong as I could. I couldn't afford to keep on the taps for this kind of foe. I felt Aura drain out of me as I powered my body, only to be refilled by my Semblance.

It brought its uninjured arm down upon me even as it reabsorbed its lost limb, forcing me to the side. The claw hit the ground beside me as I dodged, yet took me by surprise as it swept to the side, the limb catching me in the air and slamming into a department store with the force of a truck. I felt the air leave my lungs and my bones cracked as the enormous claw seemed intent on grinding me to dust as it pressed me through concrete and stone.

I blinked dazedly as the tumbling came to a stop, still trapped by the claw and finally took in a much needed breathe. My moments reprieve ended as the hand gripped around me, lifting me along with a portion of the floor into the air as it brought me back into sunlight. I was raised to eye level with with angered beast, even as the elements attacked it and a hail of bullets assaulted it. It was focused on me. Good.

It let out a trembling growl, and I snarled in return, baring my teeth at a foe I couldn't hope to beat. The Abomination howled at my defiance, raising the fist clutching me into the air and slamming me into the pavement below, intent on crushing me. Stone shattered beneath me as I was buried into the earth, my shields holding as much as they could, yet shards still stabbed into my hardened body as I was relentlessly crushed. I saw stars as my breathe left me again, Hamrammer pressed uncomfortably into my body and a sharp pain informed me that I had probably broken something despite all my reinforcements.

I grit my teeth as the claw holding me raised again, bracing myself for the inevitable impact, when a shadow passed my face. Yatsuhashi sprinted from where he'd been thrown, and with a spin of his body, buried his great sword into the Abomination's wrist with both hands. Standing upon the back of its hand, he pulled the blade from its body, and spun again, one hand gripping the back of the blade blade before releasing it and sending it powering into the other side of the limb.

The grip around me lessened before finally dropping me, and a flash of red caught me and pulled me out from beneath the falling claw as it was once more severed by Coco, who was adamant in being a giant pain in the Abomination's ass.

"Nnnngh crap, you're heavy." Fox moaned as he hauled me away. "You alive there rookie?"

"Been better." I groaned, sending a pulse into my body to repair...everything.

"God damn, that thing is big." Fox muttered angrily at the Abomination's back, "Well, bigger they are, harder they fall."

"What did you say?" Coco's voice interrupted from our scrolls.

"What?"

"Fox, you're amazing." Coco ignored him, and we could hear the smirk on her lips. Fox looked at me and shrugged as Coco spoke up again, "Fido, Daichi, pincer its joints. Bring that fucker to the ground. And Fido, crack that shell this time." she ordered. "Vel, we need a distraction." I heard her call out.

I looked at Yatsuhashi, who simply nodded towards the left leg, and I got to my feet, checking over Hamrammer before swapping it to its melee form. The flash of lightning and the annoyed roar was our signal as we both dashed for the leg. I charged up a powerful Aura burst even as I leaped into the air and brought the stake into the back of its knee, Yatsuhashi slamming his great sword into its ankle from the front. The limb buckled under our attack and the Abomination stumbled, letting out a panicked groan as it did. It lashed out a claw to balance itself, only to find the earth it tried to find purchase on slip away as Velvet's Dust weaving turned it to sand and mud.

As the Abomination fell to its back, Fox and I were already approaching, Fox slashing a flurry through anything that approached and clearing the way for me as I loaded my third shell. I charged as much Aura as I could into the round, and by the time I'd reached the crimson gem in the center of the Abomination's chest, I was sure I was just a drop away from the Dust detonating in my barrel.

I scanned the orb quickly, locating the largest, most prominent crack, and pressed Hamrammer against it. I grit my teeth and braced myself as I pulled the trigger, the recoil threatening to take me off my feet as the orb beneath my feet shattered and cracked beneath the shot. But it still didn't break. The round burrowed its way into the resin shell, and the gem looked like fractured glass, but it still held strong.

"Daichi, get in there!" Coco commanded, but before it could be followed, we'd been forced away as the Abomination tried to brush us off. "Shit, its body is compressing the cocoon, we'll never break it like this. We gotta get a clean shot at it somehow." The Grimm groaned as it got to its feet, lashing at us sloppily to ward off our attempts at closing ground.

"RAL..." I said slowly, remembering Yang's nickname for the attack. RAL could burn through the black Grimm flesh with no problems, but it wouldn't be able to engulf the Abomination's entire torso. I couldn't attack it from the front. I'd have to attack it from a different angle.

"RAL?" Coco questioned.

"I can get you to the cocoon." I said slowly, "But I'll need to get to the head for at least fifteen seconds."

"We'll get you there." she promised, "Are you sure your plan will work?"

"No." I said honestly, "But it was able to incinerate a Colossus."

"Oh _that_." Coco sassed, "I _like_ that one. Get it done."

"Fox, Yatsuhashi." I called to my comrades, "I need fresh crystals for this to work, cover me while I reload." They nodded silently, dashing back into the fray with the recovering Abomination as I pulled out Hamrammer's cylinder. I pulled out a burn crystal, inspecting it. While it was by no means empty, and could probably be used for quite a while longer, I didn't want to risk it. I wanted fresh Dust crystals and a fully charged RAL. I quickly reloaded the eight crystals with my only spares.

"You ready yet, bro?" Fox asked as he landed next to me, his breathing heavy. Yatsuhashi was warding off a claw with a beautiful counter with his blade.

"Yes." I answered simply, snapping the cylinder back to place as Hamrammer hummed back to life.

"Okay, cool." Fox nodded, "We have a plan, but we're gonna need another one of your big ass bullets. You...do have another one right?" I pulled out my final shell and nodded.

"Last one." I informed him, and he grimaced as I loaded the round into the under barrel. I wanted to avoid using the plasma shots since they'd drain the crystals, but I didn't mind pumping Aura into the bottom barrel.

"Man...one shot huh? No pressure." Fox shook his head, "Need you to take out ugly's leg, that'll give me a chance to get up there and pop off its top for you. Make sure you move fast after you shoot." I nodded my affirmation and snapped the the hatch shut, preparing to take aim. A roar shook the air and Fox's murky eyes widened.

"Shit, move!" He shoved me hard even as I rolled aside as we dodged the incoming attack. The Abomination was no longer focused on Yatsuhashi, for some reason its red eyes were locked on me. No, not me, on Hamrammer. It remembers what happened the last time I loaded a cannon round. Clever, especially considering it's a newborn.

I charged Aura into the round and tried to aim, only to be distracted as the Grimm took another swing at me. I let out a frustrated growl. I couldn't use the secondary barrel to use Aura blasts while the 150 mm was occupying it, and I didn't want to use the plasma blasts and drain the fresh Dust crystals before I needed to. The Abomination was focused, gaze glued to me as it brought its claws down again, and I braced for the blow.

"Screw it, improvise!" Came Fox's shout. Yatsuhashi had dashed to my side and swung his sword up, deflecting the blow and letting it slide to the side with a twirl. I aimed my cannon at where I thought the leg was, straight through the arm blocking my view. I pulled the trigger and my fourth and final round roared as it left Hamrammer's barrel.

"Bro, gimme a lift!" The round tore through the fleshy arm as Fox vaulted over my back and landed on the flat of Yatsuhashi's sword. The green mountain braced as Fox kicked off his blade with a twist, the dark skinned boy spinning into a torpedo of blades as he raced up the damaged arm. Lightning lead his every step as Velvet scorched the path before him and Coco rained fire around him, carving down the tendrils that reached up to stop him.

Yatsuhashi and I exchanged glances before launching ourselves at the stumbling Abomination. My shot had been off, but not by much, having cut through half of its ankle and causing its current disorientation. With an Aura burst for speed, I reached its body first and used another burst to launch me into the air, changing Hamrammer to its melee form. I dug my armored fingers into its flesh and grimaced as the soft flesh squirmed around me. I looked back as Yatsuhashi grasped the tip of Hamrammer, and with a roar, I blasted Aura through its back and used the force to launch him further up.

He soared before burying his blade into the Abomination's side, reaching out just in time to catch me as I grabbed his arm, having launched myself after him, and swung me to the side and onto the massive bicep. I took off running even as he landed, jumping up onto the shoulder just in time to back step as a wall of tendrils were cut down by Coco.

Fox had a look of intense concentration on his face, and the moment we arrived he unleashed all the Aura he'd been storing into two points as his fists connected with the side of the Abomination's neck. The flesh rippled and pulsed as the Aura coursed through it, the muscle expanding as it was violated before it violently exploded, causing the massive head to float in the air for a moment before Yatsuhashi brought his blade down on it and sent it crashing into the floor.

Fox tapped me on the shoulder as the Abomination flailed, stone pillars raising from its surroundings and pinning it in place while it was confused. I took my position over the stump that had once been occupied by its head and began charging. Fox and Yatsuhashi flanked me, warding off any attempted attacks made as I prepared.

"Trouble." was the only warning we got from Coco through the scroll before we noticed it. The flesh surrounding us roiled and squirmed, a bone white peeking through just as a massive bone jaw tried to snap close on us. Yatsuhashi immediately took position, slamming out both his hands to intercept the teeth even as they closed on us. His body strained and he silently shook as he forced the trap open. Every second his arms gave a little and the jagged teeth came a little closer. But I was done.

My roar was drowned out by the roar of Hamrammer as it unloaded a massive charge straight down the throat of the Abomination. I nearly lost control as the recoil lifted me in the air, and for a moment I was _flying_. I saw the Bullhead tilted briefly, the turbulence caused by the attack an unexpected blow.

My vision narrowed onto watching the blinding beam before me, and though I saw nothing, I felt as if I saw everything. The flesh would bulge, the blood would boil, the Abomination would be split like a splintered shaft of wood, revealing its vulnerable core. I craved it. I _**needed**_ it.

The light died down and I saw it, my crimson prize, charred from the heat around it. Still intact, but not for long. With an enraged shout, I pulled Aura from my orbs into myself and into Hamrammer, blasting myself down towards the egg. Blast after blast was channeled through my cannon with no regard to Aura reserves, each blast bringing me closer down to my foe, and with a slam, I brought the tip of Hamrammer's stake into the broken core.

The orb beneath me quivered as I struck it, and cracks branched out from the point of impact. I could almost _**taste**_ victory, the blood of the hidden Grimm. But still it did not give. I let out a wordless cry, but an even louder shout overtook mine. From above, with a roar that could shake mountains, Yatsuhashi brought his great sword down with both hands on the back of Hamrammer, the force of the blow embedding my stake's tip into the shell.

"One more!" he called out, the only sounds he'd made all battle, as he pushed me aside and buried the tip of his blade into the chip we'd made. He pushed it down as far as he could as I charged Aura into Hamrammer. The most powerful Aura blast I could create. I swung my body around and at the peak of my swing, released the blast that nearly pulled me off course. The tip of Hamrammer slammed into the hilt of his blade, and with a magnificent crack, buried the blade to nearly the hilt. A flash of light filled our eyes as we leaped away.

* * *

 _Coco Adel_

The air shook at the twin roars that penetrated the skies, and Coco Adel could only watch as a brilliant blue beam was forced down the throat of the Abomination. She was beyond grateful for the glasses she always wore now, as they shielded her eyes from the blinding light as Laz and his weapon cried out, each voice fighting for dominance. The air boiled and oxygen was vaporized, the change in weather forcing the Bullhead which had brought them there to tilt dangerously from turbulence.

For a moment, Coco was worried, worried that the three boys at ground zero had been burned to a crisp. But she sighed in relief as she watched two figures dash away, finding refuge in the Bullhead. Laz floated there, suspended by the recoil of his own attack, and for a moment he was flying.

She saw movement to her side, and glanced at Velvet as the rabbit Faunus squinted and blocked the light with her hands. To her acute senses, this scene was probably painful. But just like Coco, she couldn't help but stare at the lights as they burned away at the monster below them like the fire of the gods.

Coco bit her bottom lip, hands gripped around her beloved Gatling gun as she watched the Abomination writhe. Its torso roiled and deformed as it failed to contain the plasma, splitting open or incinerating like some monstrous flower in bloom. The light died, and she could see the floating form of Laz, clad in his black bear skin and bone white mask, eerily reminiscent to the Grimm if it weren't for the bright blue glow of his eyes. With a roar, the boy channeled Aura through his weapon and launched himself at the blood red orb that was finally free for the taking. He slammed the massive stake into the gem, and Coco shuddered at the sound it made as the crystal fractured.

"Almost there! Daichi, hit it again!" She commanded through her scroll through Laz's frustrated shout. At her order, Yatsuhashi sprung from where the transport craft, his eager war cry bringing a smile to Coco's lips. Yatsuhashi rarely made a sound in battle. The massive bronze colored sword slammed against Laz's weapon like a hammer against a nail, the force cracking the shell even more. It was _so close_.

"Daichi, Vel, lightning rod!" Coco practically shouted into her scroll, and immediately Velvet began weaving her Dust, the intricate movements practically an entrancing dance. Yatsuhashi buried his blade into the amber, and with a cry from Laz, the stake was brought down upon the hilt of the blade, burying it deep and cracking the egg to the point it seemed it would shatter.

Storms gathered above as Velvet finished her spell, rumbling and flashing as they carried their electric cargo. Massive bolts of lightning flew from the clouds as the boys jumped out of the way, focused on Yatsuhashi's sword. The energy struck the metal blade, coursing through it and deep into the shell, filling every crevice with burning bright power.

"Come on... _Come on_..." Coco whispered to herself as she glared at the orb. She clenched her fist around her weapon and her lips curved into a cruel smile as the Corpse Eater's shell broke away and shattered. _Gotcha_.

"Intercept that little shit." she ordered, whirring her gun to life as she fired on the falling form. "I want it's head on a _plate_." She watched as three forms fought towards the flailing Grimm, and unsurprisingly it was Laz who tackled the beast in the air, having moved towards the monster before it'd even been freed.

Laz grappled with the Corpse Eater, frothing as he roared, burying a massive dagger over and over into every bit of flesh he could grab. Coco could see the madness behind his eyes, the blood lust that drove him to claw like a beast. And she found it absolutely beautiful.

She leaped from her perch as Laz crashed the beast into the ground, landing softly despite her elevated height. She cocked her hip and folded her arms as she watched man tear at beast, her usual smirk falling into place on her lips despite the burning in her eyes as she watched the cold execution. Laz could have his fun, he'd earned it.

 _ **"GET BACK HERE!"**_ Laz roared, his voice guttural and grated, as if it weren't his own. He grabbed the Corpse Eater by its long tail as it tried to crawl away, burying his knife into its back as he pulled it back to his clutches. The rage building up in him had been waiting for this moment, this release, it was plain for all to see.

The knife was pulled out of the Corpse Eater's back as Laz got a grip on a fat clawed arm and pierced the thick black flesh as the Grimm squealed. Coco grimaced slightly as the blade was torn out and used to sever the limb, the useless appendage being tossed aside like yesterdays trash. The Corpse Eater's white teeth gnashed at Auralite clad fingers as Laz gripped the top of its jaw, pulling it back and revealing its vulnerable throat. With a final roar, he drove the blade into flesh, and sawed the head from the body.

Rancid black flesh hit the floor, already smoking as the Corpse Eater became the same as its preferred prey. Laz proudly held the large, ugly head up with his hand, his other still holding his blade as he let out a roar. Blood, ichor, and dirt covered him, proof of his work, yet Coco had a feeling that this suited him far more than any suit. He displayed his trophy, his chest heaving, and Coco watched as he practically presented her the skull of one of the rarest and most dangerous Grimm on the face of Remnant in possibly the most barbaric manner ever conceived.

In a way, she loved it. How could she not? It was primal and primitive, but it stirred something deep within her. She squashed the feeling quickly, not one to be taken in by such acts. But still, it was funny. She told him to come, and he burst through the wall. She tells him to fetch, he tackles a Corpse Eater out of the air. She tells him he wants a head on a plate, and the only thing he's missing is the plate.

 _I hadn't expected him to take the Fido act this literally_. She couldn't help but smirk at the thought. The rest of her team had come to join her, and were watching with mixed reactions as Laz held onto his prize. Velvet seemed uncomfortable, hiding behind Yatsuhashi, who was back into his state of serenity. Fox seemed mildly amused, he was more easygoing than he looked.

"C'mon Fido, quit playing with your new toy." Coco called out, snapping Laz out of his bloody reverie. "It's time to go home" She almost laughed at the way he perked up. She could practically see a dog tail waving behind him at the mention of returning to his loved ones. A scent wafted over and she grimaced instantly, waving her hand before her nose.

" Ugh, yeah, we're hosing you before you get in the Bullhead, you smell _awful._ I'm not dealing with that all the way back to Vale." This time she did laugh as the imaginary tail shot straight between his legs as he deflated.

* * *

 **A/N: So before I forget, since I usually answer questions via PM, someone asked for the inspiration for Hamrammer. The answer is the M198 Howitzer, combined with the generic sci-fi satellite laser. Compress it into one neat little underslung package for plasma cannon. Then I decided to make it hit things too, cause why not.**

 **Woo! This was a long one. Lots and lots of things covered this chapter! So, off the bat, for those wondering about what Velvet meant when she mentioned being adults by Vale law, that's just something I took for granted considering the circumstances. If you let them choose whether or not they can die for their home, then you should be acknowledging them as an adult. Especially since it's not just training, they're being actively sent into missions and incredibly dangerous situations with almost no safety nets. Signing up isn't by age either, since y'know, Ruby. So I've decided that the moment you sign up and qualify to join a Huntsman academy, then in the governments eyes, you're a full blown adult making grown up decisions. Like if you want to fight in a war and die. It only seems fair. It'll come into play again later, but I just wanted to clear the air now. You've probably noticed a lot of made up Grimm in this chapter. That tends to happen when there are literally 8 known Grimm in the story, with the Goliath being off limits cause it's basically Grimm demi-god from what Oobleck was saying. I tried to keep things close to the theme the canon was following, but took some creative liberties with the Corpse Eater, Shades, and Abomination. I'd had the battle for this chapter playing out in my head for _days_ , particularly since I had the 'Die' song from RWBY volume 2 playing practically nonstop to keep things rolling. I suggest listening to it, although I don't know if it does the same for you as it does for me. If Fox Alistair seems OOC to anyone, I'd just like to point out that he's had like three scenes and never even spoke, so he doesn't have much character to begin with. I was originally going to treat him as the silent type but then thought 'nah, I want him a bit more modern. we have enough silent types as is'. I was actually going to make this chapter even longer but I figured that it was a good place to end since the next scene would have been a transition anyways. Almost everything in this chapter is important to future events. Unless I forget. In which case, not important. Anyways, read, review, enjoy!**

 **Laz was hosed and he was absolutely miserable. Team CFVY found it hilarious. Coco recorded the whole thing and sent it back to Yang, where team RWBY also found it hilarious. Laz is a sad, sad puppy.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Thank you for your report, sir. The kingdom of Vale appreciates your services." the receptionist's voice droned out over the video call. "Unfortunately, it says here I'm to transfer the funds you should receive from the mission to the council, so I'm afraid you'll be walking away empty handed this time." I groaned and the woman on the screen shot me a sympathetic look. I'd forgotten that I was still being punished for assaulting team CRDL. I'd used up four 150mm rounds and eight crystals in the previous mission, and that was expensive to replace, especially since the cannon shells were custom made. Not being paid for my work was just rubbing salt in the wound.

"Is there any way to submit a requisition to replace used supplies?" I asked hopefully. If the government would cover the costs of my armaments at the very least, it would cushion things a bit.

"Unfortunately, since you use rather unique weapons, we can't fully reimburse you." the woman's eyes drifted, most likely looking at files she'd pulled up. "I can have four standard anti armor shells directed towards you if you'd like, but you'll have to pay for any modifications to them out of pocket. I'll see what I can do about the Dust, but seeing as your weapon uses solid burn crystals, I can't make any promises. Perhaps you should check Beacon's armory, maybe you'll get lucky."

"Thank you." I breathed out a sigh of relief as the receptionist smiled and gave me a nod.

"You'll also be happy to know that while your mission reward as an auxiliary member is to be directed to the council, the combat bonus as well as threats terminated bonus will be wired to team CFVY, where it will be distributed appropriately by its leader. Considering your group took down an S-Class threat along with the Grimm in East Quagmire, the sum should be quite substantial. I would advise that you speak to Ms. Coco Adel to claim your share."

I thanked the woman and disconnected the call, letting out a sigh. I pushed away from the terminal and exited the small cubicle that was providing me privacy, allowing the next patron to take my place. I sincerely hoped that the council would replace the Dust crystals I'd used fighting the Abomination two days prior, the string of Dust robberies had local prices skyrocketing. Buying burn crystals would cost double what they did at the beginning of the term, and it was only increasing.

I'd have to speak to Coco about the combat bonus as well. While I didn't doubt that the leader of team CFVY would compensate me appropriately, I had a feeling that she would flaunt the fact that she had my paycheck and use it as an excuse to tease me. It was all playful banter, but I was quite tired, having spent the whole day on paperwork and reports for how horribly wrong our East Quagmire mission had gone.

We'd broken many protocols when dealing with the Corpse Eater, primarily by not reporting it the moment we felt it was an issue, followed by shooting the damn thing. While most of what happened was beyond our control, we still had to submit a report explaining how and why everything happened, and the council demanded an exhausting amount of details. Considering I'd been trying to get this done since I was released from the medical ward this morning and it was now nearing evening, I'd been spending the better part of the last nine hours trying to even somewhat finish. Needless to say I wasn't the biggest fan of Vale's bureaucracy at the moment.

"Laz!" A voice cried out, and I turned just in time for a red blur to rocket into my gut. I grunted and rocked myself backwards to help cushion the blow lest the excitable fifteen year old break her neck. Ruby looked up at me with her arms wrapped around my waist, eyes shining in excitement. "Laz, come quick! We got mail from home and you won't _believe_ what dad sent us!" I chuckled and let her pull me away by the hand, more than happy to forget about dealing with any more paperwork. Coco could wait until tomorrow.

"Come oooon!" Ruby whined, trying to pull me along. "Hurry up slowpoke! Everyone's already waiting!" It was hard to blame Ruby for being so hyper at times, especially considering her Semblance. At the speeds she could move, her world must move at a considerably faster pace than ours. We must seem to be moving in slow motion to her. She gave my fingers another tug and I growled at her playfully, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Ack! Laz, put me down!" Ruby squealed with a giggle as I picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder, her limbs flailing before she maneuvered herself into a sitting position. "Ooh." she cooed, taking in the sights and forgetting her annoyance. "How are you so tall? It's not fair." she grumbled, pulling at my hair.

"I drink milk." I answered simply and I could feel her giving the side of my head the stink eye.

"I drink milk too!" Ruby cried, throwing up her hands. I quickly clamped an arm around her legs before she could upend herself and topple off. I hummed disbelievingly and she scoffed in indignation. "I do!"

"I never claimed that you did not."

"Yeah, well, you were thinking it!" She poked me in the head, probably giving me her best attempt at a glare. Even if I could see it, it would hardly be intimidating, Ruby was far too cute. "Right in there, I know it." She poked my head again. I grinned as I walked towards the dorm buildings, having performed this song and dance many times over the years.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, little Ruby. After all, you drink milk all on your own, all the time." She froze for a moment, going stiff except for her fingers, which were nervously playing with a strand of my hair.

"Well...maybe not _all_ the time." She started slowly, "And y'know, I forget to drink it on my own sometimes...but you can't blame me! I'm a busy _adult_ woman!"

"Oh?" I asked with mock wonder, knowing perfectly well that Ruby often skipped drinking the beverage. She wasn't a fan of the taste or the source, although she'd usually bear with it if we reminded her. The only times she willingly partook in drinking milk was when there was an abundance of cookies involved. Cookies always went better with milk.

"Okay, so I could drink it _more_." She admitted, "But I do drink it! Sometimes!"

"Of course you do."

"I dooooo!"

"I know. I am agreeing with you." I smirked as Ruby threw her hands up again with a huff. "So what exactly has Mr. Xiao Long sent you that has you so excited?"

"Ooh right!" Ruby bounced slightly and I tightened my grip on her, "Go faster Laz! Everyone's already gathered in your room?"

"My room? Not yours?"

"Uh huh! We needed your room for it." I let her steer my head towards the dorm buildings. "So let's go! Hi-yah!" Her heel kicked my chest and she gave me a sheepish smile when I looked up at her with a raised brow.

"Hold on tight." I smirked as I focused ahead before setting off at a quick jog. Ruby let out a whoop, exhilarated at being given a ride despite the fact that the girl could run circles around me.

"Onward, noble steed!"

* * *

I passed Ruby an ice pack from the freezer, Blake and Weiss watching with amused expressions. When I'd walked through the doorway, I forgot to duck and Ruby forgot to dodge, so the poor girl ended up conking her head against the top of the frame. She was fine since I wasn't going particularly fast and she was a tough girl, but she'd probably be nursing a bump for a little bit.

"Are you certain you'll be alright?" Ms. Nikos asked Ruby, concern in her face. The rest of team JNPR was sitting around the foldaway table I had, and looked as if they'd been there for a while if the paused games on their scrolls were any indication. While I had expected team RWBY, I hadn't realized JNPR would be showing up for whatever was happening.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ruby assured her with a bright grin, "I've taken way worst than some nasty bump." Weiss snorted, knowing full well of her partners occasional clumsiness. "Anyways, is Yang back yet?"

"Not yet." Blake spoke up, not buried in a book for once, although it seemed as if she were getting bored enough to go get one from her room. "She should be back soon though, she's been gone since we got your package."

"What is this mysterious package, by the way?" I asked curiously, "Ruby has yet to inform me of its contents."

"It's a-" Weiss began before getting shushed by Ruby. She let out an annoyed huff and rolled her eyes, but fell silent nonetheless.

"It's a secret!" Ruby exclaimed, eyes shining with excitement. I shook my head with a quiet chuckle, but played along. I heard Nora inhale, most likely to make a comment but it was cut off by Jaune's hand.

"Nora..." he warned before his eyes went wide. He pulled his hand away from the girl and recoiled, staring at his palm. "Did you just lick my hand?"

"Uh-huh!" Nora smiled cheerfully, sticking out her tongue. Jaune groaned in disgust, looking around desperately for something to wipe his hand on.

"I should have warned you that she does that." Ren said quietly, smile on his lips as I handed Jaune a paper towel. "She also bites if she's annoyed." I saw Weiss scoot an inch away from the ginger haired girl.

Jaune had opened his mouth to retort when there was a thud at my door. Eight pairs of eyes fell on the wooden barrier before another thud resonated through the room. It didn't have the sharpness of a knock, it was as if someone had kicked the door. I stood up to check what had happened but Ruby beat me to the punch, zooming over with a delighted squeal and throwing open the door.

"Yang!" Ruby cried gleefully, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Did you get everything? Did the kitchens let you in? What about the toppings? What about _strawberries_?!" She blabbered as Yang let out a laugh.

"Calm down Rubes." Yang chuckled, her arms laden with brown paper bags. "The kitchens wouldn't let me steal their stock so I had to make a quick run down to Vale. Luckily, Laz already has most of what we need, so I just had to pick up some flour and some extra toppings."

I blinked, slightly confused. I carried a lot of foods in my fridge, both to sustain myself as well as the team of freeloaders that seemed to magically appear in my room whenever I started cooking. At least they had the decency to help clean up afterwards, and Weiss had offered to reimburse me for the groceries, although I'd always declined. I enjoyed the company and the amount the girls ate in my room was insignificant, since they usually had full meals in the dining hall. It also helped that they took over the cooking from time to time, since Yang and Ruby were both far better cooks than myself.

"Laz, time to get to work!" Ruby called out, pulling me over to the stove as Yang unloaded her burden on the table. I tilted my head with a small frown as she positioned me in front of the stove and struggled on her tip toes to try and get the apron around my neck. I hated the damn thing, frilly and light pink monstrosity that was far too small and barely covered my barrel. It was a gag gift from the girls two months back, when they'd started becoming regular fixtures of my room.

Ruby let out a cheer as I finally stooped and allowed her to pull the apron over my head, still not completely aware as to what was happening. She started pulling out plates and utensils, throwing me a spatula and mixing bowl that I caught clumsily. I gave Yang a bewildered stare and she laughed before walking over.

"You dragged me back here to make you food?" While I understood that my room had the tools required to cook, team RWBY had made themselves more than at home, and hardly required my supervision. On top of that, due to Mr. Xiao Longs complete inability to care for himself, Yang and Ruby had quickly grown into the task of handling household chores, making them far superior to me at almost everything related to the subject. If Yang hadn't forbade her father from ever entering the kitchen again, the girls would have likely grown up eating microwave dinners and fast food. And if the last letter from home was to be believed, that was how he was living now.

"Not just any food!" Yang grinned at my confusion, reaching into one of the bags. From the brown, papery depths, she pulled out a very familiar black object. With a six inch radius and cast in iron, the Summer Rose patented Laz-Size Waffle Iron was revealed. The waffles pumped out from this thing were the size of pizzas, and were a family favorite of the Xiao Long household ever since it was personally forged by Ms. Rose.

Now everything made sense. Ever since Ms. Rose's passing, the family has insisted that I make the waffles. They claimed that waffles tasted better that way, and over the years I'd drilled waffle making down to an art. While I could make a decent meal regularly, I am proud that my waffles are distinctly above average.

"You want me to make you...waffles." I said blankly, looking at the waffle iron. The last time I'd made Laz Waffles was the day before we were sent to Beacon. Our families had convened at the Ulfheon abode to celebrate and I'd cooked them for dessert, after the dinner made by Mother and Father. I had been meaning to see if I could get Mr. Xiao Long to send it, but it kept slipping my mind due to how busy we'd been.

"C'mon Laz! They can't be Laz Waffles if they aren't made by you!" Ruby pleaded, eyes wide and lower lip quivering. I felt the corners of my lips raise on their own, and plopped a hand on her head, ruffling her hair despite her complaints. Who could fight waffles, after all.

Apparently, Nora could fight waffles. Physically, if the splatter on my wall was anything to go by. I glared balefully at the normally easygoing girl and she glared back at me with an equal ferocity. The excited chatter that had been around us up until the moment I set the waffle down was gone as they watched sparks fly between us.

It had been going so well too. I'd had fun reliving memories making the treats with Ruby as my little assistant, and had pumped out ten outrageously large, firm and crisp on the outside, softy and fluffy on the inside, waffles, one for each person (and two for myself) to enjoy. We'd made a bit of a mess when toying with toppings, Ruby was currently sporting a dollop of whipped cream on her nose that she kept trying to lick with her tongue, and I would have to change my top since Yang got involved and splattered it with ice cream. We'd collected the stacked plates and brought them over to the table, and it was at that moment that Nora had began watching me like a hawk.

In retrospect, that should have set off alarms in my head. I'd served my guests the delicious golden goodness with a smile that could only come from serving home cooking to people that enjoyed it, and received smiles and thanks in return that came only from those who enjoyed such cooking. Nora had watched me as I closed in on her with narrowed eyes, and the moment the plate left my hand she'd pounced.

"Blasphemer!" she'd screeched, and with a slap had knocked the plate away from in front of her, where it contacted my wall with a splat. The room quieted as I watched the perfect slice of heaven ooze slowly down my wallpaper. The plate dropped with a clatter at the last foot and the waffle made the rest of the journey alone before it too sagged sadly on my floor. I closed my eyes in salute, a single tear threatening to leak down my cheek. Good night, sweet prince.

"Why." I began slowly, opening my eyes to stare at the girl. "Why have you destroyed my art?"

"Art?" she scoffed, her voice derisive as she pointed towards the mess. " _That's_ not art. That's nothing short of heresy. A disgusting mockery of _true_ art. Of _pancakes_ , the true breakfast king."

"Waffles are pretty good too, Nora. They're almost like pancakes!" Ruby said, trying to pacify us with her hands raised, palms out.

" _Almost_ like pancakes?" Nora hissed, "Those abominations are _nothing_ like pancakes! Pancakes are the food of gods! _That_ is nothing but void-spawn!"

"Nora!" Ms. Nikos admonished, "You're being rude! We are guests, and Lapis worked very hard on those for us!"

"You can eat those gross things if you want, but I won't!" I narrowed my eyes at the girl, jaw clenched as she met my glare.

"My waffles are not _gross_." I said, miffed.

"They're _disgusting_." she hissed with a nasty smirk as she leaned forward. I placed my own waffles on the table, blue eyes locked on her sea-foam green ones the entire time.

"If you would just try one, I am certain you will find them-"

"Never!" she cried out, arms crossed in defiance. I tensed, muscles tightening as our stare down continued. I saw Yang and Ruby remove their plates from the table, sensing the possible escalation, and Blake and Weiss both followed with a bit of silent prompting from them. Ren and Ms. Nikos had already cleared the table in anticipation, and only Jaune was left, looking torn between trying to control his teammate and abandoning ship.

"Nora, maybe-" Jaune started, but was cut off as his plate slammed into his face due to Yang kicking the table up and out of the way, just in time to keep it from being flattened as I charged the Valkyrie girl. He let out the manliest shriek a four year old girl could emit as he was thrown back and I barreled into Nora, weapon in hand even as she snarled at me as I tackled her to the ground, her arms holding mine in place.

"Eat. The. Waffle." I ground out as her tiny hands kept me from force feeding her with the fork that barely fit in my fist. A syrupy chunk of waffle cut from my own share was attached to the tip as I tried to overpower her, neither of us willing to tap into our Auras just yet and risk destroying the room.

"No!" She cried out, her herculean strength keeping me at bay as I leaned into the fork.

"Eat the damn waffle!" I roared.

"No!"

"Eat it!"

"NO!" with a force that surprised me, she gathered her feet under me and I felt myself being lifted. Yang let out an appreciative whistle at the feat, I was _not_ light. I was knocked back, crashing into the wall behind me as Nora threw me off of her with her kick. I was back on my feet in a moment, leaping back towards the ginger girl, thrusting my fork at her face.

She knocked the fork away with her hand, and followed through into an elbow towards my temple. I ducked under the attack and looped my arm, fork and all, under her leg and lifted it up as I rose, toppling her onto her back. I trapped her arm under my weight, grabbing the wrist and pulling it towards the opposite side as I pinned the girl, her leg over my shoulder as I pushed the waffle at her cheek, which she defiantly turned away.

Nora slammed her palm into the crook of my left arm, which was pinning her own left, forcing it to bend and lift as she practically benched my body weight. I collapsed at the lack of support, keeping my grip on the hand even as I fell. But with the move, the Valkyrie had regained much needed slack and brought her elbow jabbing at my nose, forcing me to twist to the side.

She capitalized immediately, pulling her trapped arm free and pushing the forearm into the side of my throat to help push me over before using it to keep my neck in place. She quickly mounted my chest as my back hit the floor, her hand darting out to pin my free hand to the floor as she reversed our positions. I glared at her with a growl as she smirked, and jabbed the fork in my right hand at her with my right.

She knocked the arm high with her elbow, and swiftly removed the arm around my throat and wrapped it around the fork wielding arm. I tried to lift my head at the moment of freedom, but quickly found her left leg replacing her arm as she slid under my limb, a smooth muscular calf pressing down on my jugular and pushing my head back into the ground as another leg pushed down on my chest and trapped my arm along with the rest of her body.

My eyes widened at the arm bar I found myself in as she began pulling back, trying to force my arm to lock. I kept the muscles tensed and grunted as she continued to use her body to try and get me to surrender the fork. Nora was strong, and she had the upper hand as she had her entire body's strength to work with, while I only had one arm.

I grabbed at her legs with my free arm, trying to reach over to my trapped arm and link my hands, but she lock her ankles around each other and pushed it back down with her feet. I'd screwed up, I knew this as I felt her interlock her hand with her fore arm into a figure four grip, her strength and advantageous position suppressing me. I felt my arm give another inch, slowly crawling closer to submission as Nora tensed and tried to straighten it out.

I wiggled the fork into my fingers and flicked it up, feeling Nora's grip lessen as she watched the waffle piece travel in the air. I kicked my right leg up and hooked my hand under my knee, trapping my own wrist as I clamped down on it with my calf and thigh. Locking my left leg over my right ankle, I cemented my position, easing pressure off of my arm as Nora was pulled to the side.

She growled, struggling to fight my arm back into the hold, but with the limb so firmly locked in place, it was a tough fight. With my free arm, I pushed her legs up and slipped my arm, followed by my head, through the gap, reaching out and grabbing the fork as it fell, twisting my body and stabbing at her faces general direction with waffle, able to twist properly now that her legs weren't holding me down.

"No!" she shrieked, releasing her hold and intercepting my arm at the bicep. Arm free, I grabbed the blocking arm and push it aside, pinning it to her opposite shoulder as her feet gather at my abdomen to push and kick, keeping me from closing any distance. "You can't make me!"

"Try. The. Waffle!" I ground out, pushing down on the screaming girl as her hand clawed at my elbow and her feet kicked at my gut. A drop of syrup fell from the fork onto her cheek, and she hissed as if she'd been burned.

"I. Don't. WANNA!" Nora howled, and I grimaced as she kicked awful close to something sensitive. But I wasn't backing down. It's one thing to not like waffles, but nobody insults _my_ waffles like that. I was about ready to start using Aura, room be damned, and I could see that the Valkyrie was feeling the same.

"Nora." A tired voice called out, pulling the orange haired girls attention away.

"Yes, Ren?" she replied innocently, as if we weren't locked in a life or death struggle.

"Just try the waffle." I looked around at the rest of the room, our friends having already polished off their treats (except for Jaune, his was all over his face). I looked over to Yang, who froze with a fork full of waffle and cream halfway to her mouth, before slowly closing her lips around it. I blinked and glanced at my plate, which was now empty. She ate my waffles. And if the guilty look on Ruby's face was any indication, she helped. I've never felt so betrayed.

"Okay!" Nora chirped sweetly. "You win this round." she hissed, turning back to face me before she leaned up and chomped the waffle off the fork. I sat back, confused, as she chewed carefully, eyes narrowed as she wiggled out from under me.

"I don't like it." she finally announced her verdict, "But...it's not the worst thing ever." The entire room let out a sigh and I felt a smirk crawl onto my face. I knew my waffles were good. I glanced around at the upended table and the splattered mess of my fallen work. Jaune was sputtering and wiping syrup off of him, flicking droplets of sugar and fruits onto my floor. My heart sank.

Victory had never felt so hollow.

* * *

"I don't know what you're complaining about, Nora. These are good!" Jaune spoke through his mouthful of waffle. I'd cleaned up the room with the help of RWBY and JNPR, and finally went back to make myself another set of waffles. Since Jaune hadn't gotten his first share, I made him another too, which got cries of favoritism from Yang. What ended up happening was a brief argument, followed by me caving and doing what the sisters wanted in some form of false compromise, per usual. In this case, another round of waffles for everyone at the table.

"Hmph." Nora stuck her nose in the air, her plate empty. Ren was at my stove, having gotten permission to use the ingredients and utensils to make the Valkyrie girl's favorite pancakes. She'd demanded them as payment for trying the waffle.

"Yeah, Laz makes great waffles." Yang piped up with her mouth full as she chomped down on her third waffle today. I narrowed my eyes at her, which she simply ignored.

"Yang, don't eat with your mouth full, it's disgusting." Weiss wrinkled her nose and looked away from the blonde, carving carefully at her own treat with her knife and fork. Yang rolled her eyes and her cheeks bulged as she chewed as fast as she could before swallowing.

"Whatever." she shrugged, wiping her mouth on a napkin before belching into her fist, causing Weiss to flinch again. "By the way, I saw people putting up banners when I went into town earlier. They're setting up for the Vytal Festival already."

"Really?" Blake asked incredulously, "That's not supposed to take place for a couple more months, they're sure getting ready ahead of schedule."

"The Vytal Festival hasn't taken place in Vale in eight years. It's understandable that people are excited. They want to look good in front of the other kingdoms." Weiss stated, dabbing her lips with her napkin in a far more dignified manner. "It takes months of planning and preparation to set up an event of this size, and we'll have people coming from all over the world. In fact, Beacon will be playing host to quite a few exchange students who intend to participate in the tournament."

"Yeah, I heard some people talking about exchange students." Yang said, "In fact, there's a ship of them showing up tomorrow, not sure from where though. Or when, for that matter."

"Oh?" Weiss raised an eyebrow, and I saw a glimmer of...something...flash in her eyes as I chewed on waffle. "That's a bit ahead of schedule I suppose. We should head down tomorrow and check out the preparations, maybe give them a proper welcome to Vale." Blake and Yang looked to each other disbelievingly, but Ruby seemed to be on board for the idea.

"Yeah, we should go, it could be fun!" Ruby encouraged, "And if it's not, we can just go do something else, Vale is always fun!" She turned her silver orbs on me, "You're coming too, right Laz?" I furrowed my brow in thought, unsure. Not that I didn't want to go, but I had been planning to catch Coco after classes tomorrow, before the weekend really started. I wanted to get my lien before I forgot. Another glance at her eyes and I let out a defeated sigh.

"Of course."

* * *

I sighed as I sat down on my bed in my sleepwear, prepared to call it a night. Tomorrow would be another busy day, if today was anything to go by. I also had three days of homework to make up for, since I'd been forced into the medical ward for the last two days, and spent today filling out paperwork. At least I still had a weekend to look forward to.

I laid down, placing my head on the pillow and fully ready to embrace sleep. I frowned as my head hit a hard lump, and I reached under my pillow to feel it. It was an odd rectangle, seemed like a box or a book. I sat up with a huff and pulled my pillow to my lap, digging into the cover and pulling out a black book.

My brows furrowed as I stared down at the cover, the title scrawled in red ink as if it were splashed on with blood. _Ninjas of Love_ the caption stared back at me, and I felt my confusion grow. This wasn't my book. I had many, my habit of reading when giving Yang her privacy having carried over from childhood, and I spent my rare quiet evenings holed up at my desk with a novel. While I wasn't nearly as enamored with reading as team RWBY's resident ninja, I still quite enjoyed it.

I cracked open the book, flipping to a random page and read a quick passage, before closing it slowly. This _definitely_ wasn't mine. From the place it was hidden, it was probably Yang. But it wasn't hers either, she didn't hate reading but it wasn't a hobby of hers. She'd read occasionally, but it wasn't something you'd often see her doing. If she'd meant to hide this book in my room, she would have left it somewhere I wouldn't check, or just told me to hold onto it. Instead she placed it under my pillow, where I was sure to find it. Why?

Well, I knew why, sort of. It was a very...colorful book. I flipped it open again, reading another extremely descriptive passage before closing it. Yeah, I could see her hiding this here to embarrass me. But would she really go out and risk someone recognizing her as she bought a book like this just for a prank? Unlikely...

With a sigh, I placed the book on my desk, and lay back down. I would deal with this tomorrow, I wanted to sleep. I shifted under my sheets, moving so I was laying on my side as I tried to let my mind shut down. My eyes cracked open and drifted over to the crimson lettering on the spine of the book on my desk.

I'd never read a book like that before. It was incredibly...erotic. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. I huffed and rolled over, presenting the book my back. I wasn't nearly interested enough in it to let it interrupt my night.

I groaned and sat up. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and stood, grumbling the entire way as I walked over to my desk and switched on the reading lamp. I would read one chapter, just to get it out of my head. I wasn't nearly depraved enough to read this type of literature, and Yang would give me and endless amount of grief if she ever found out I was doing this, but at this rate it would bother me all night.

I opened the novel to the first page, and let my eyes roam over the words. I felt my cheeks heat up and my eyes darted to the door, as if waiting for someone to barge in, before I returned to the fiction. I felt my heart pound harder as I flipped the page.

Apparently, it starts off _very_ steamy.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so first off, sorry for the wait! I've been on vacation, which was why I could update so often, but I figured it was time I actually started doing stuff with it. I also went to a medical checkup and they found a tumor in me, so yeah that was a bit of a shocker. They're testing to see if it's malignant, but chances are it's from stress, since I had like 30 other stress related issues. Fingers crossed! I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, not only due to the lack of time, but also because I wasn't sure if I wanted to fill out the term more or jump straight into the end of season one. I'll probably fill in more _after_ the fight, but eh, I figured it was about time to get the timeline moving. Season three of RWBY came out, and I can't tell you how happy I am that I waited to watch it before finishing this. I got a ridiculous amount of information from just the first two episodes and the opening intro, and actually avoided a blunder in this chapter due to it. For the arm bar escape technique, it's actually incomplete. Originally I was going to have Laz use the standard hitchhiker escape to get out of Nora's hold, but I actually half forgot how to do it and had to go get a refresher. While browsing the Youtubes, I found a video by Keenan Cornelius that described the much more interesting and intricate procedure that I just felt I had to use. But since I didn't feel like typing up the entire escape, and I felt that it was a good place for Laz to finish up, I cut it short. But you should look up the technique if you're interested in this stuff, it's super cool. Just type in Keenan Cornelius arm bar escape and it should show up. Anyways, read, review, enjoy!**

 **Nora doesn't actually hate the taste of waffles, she just finds them evil for competing against pancakes. It's like religion, basically.**


End file.
